we're on each other's team
by ihadadate
Summary: Madison Klein was only a young girl when the United States entered World War II. After her older brother signed up for the Marines and the boys she knew were going away, too, Madison became determined to help out anyway that she could. She signed up for the Nurse Corps, but she ends up serving with Easy Company, the men who will become her family for the rest of her days.
1. 1: Prologue

**UPDATED:** 7/24/17 **  
**

* * *

June 4, 1944  
Upottery, England

"Easy Company! Listen up! Move it up, come on gentleman!"

Everyone who belonged in Easy Company gathered around Lieutenant Thomas Meehan, the company's CO. Madison Klein made her way to the front so she could see Meehan. Even though he was standing on top of one of the jeeps, she still had a hard time seeing him. Not only was she short, but her eyesight wasn't the best either.

"The channel coast is soaked in with rain and fog," Meehan began, making hand gestures. "High winds on the drop zones. No jump tonight. We're on a twenty-four hour stand down."

"Son of a bitch," Madison heard her friend Bill Guarnere swore as the men around them started groaning and complaining.

"No kidding," Madison agreed with her friend from South Philly, Pennsylvania. "Luz smacked me in the face with his fingers for nothing," she gestured to her grease streaked face, courtesy to their fellow friend and paratrooper, George Luz. "We got ready…for nothing." Fuck the weather in Europe.

"I know, girly," Bill sighed, placing one of his large hands on her small shoulders. "Come on; let's go see what we're up for now."

* * *

Madison Elizabeth Klein was born to Matthew, Sr. and Marlene Klein in May of 1927. She had a twin sister named Morgan who was a minute younger than her, as well as an older brother who was named after their father and a younger brother named Michael, named after their grandfather. The small family lived in Dayton, Ohio, and all was quite well until December 7th, 1941. That was the day Japan had bombed Pearl Harbor and Matthew, Jr. had decided that the first thing he would do when President Roosevelt and Congress declared war was that he would sign up for the war as soon as he could.

On December 9th, when Matthew Jr. had told his family that he officially signed up for the war, everyone reacted differently. Matthew Sr. sat in his chair in silence, not sure how to respond to his eldest son and child. Marlene started to tear up which caused little Michael to cry as well. Morgan had only stared at him with wide eyes while Madison went upstairs, slamming the door to her bedroom that she and Morgan shared closed. She hopped onto her bed and stared outside the window.

He's signing up for war, that rat bastard, Madison thought angrily as tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Then: No, don't think of it like that! Matt's doing a good thing. He's serving our country. That's a courageous and honorable thing to do. Still doesn't mean that I have to like it, though.

It felt like hours to Madison as she was curled up in her bed, crying and thinking angrily. She could only fear for the worst happening to her brother: that he would end up dead.

Madison heard her door creaking open slowly, but she made no move to roll over or get up from her bed. "Maddie?" Matthew, Jr.'s voice rang out quietly. Madison ignored him.

"Maddie," Matthew, Jr. said louder, stopping in the doorway. Madison still would not answer.

"Madison—"

"Go away, Matthew. I don't want to talk with anyone right now," Madison interrupted him, her voice weak. She heard no reply from her older brother. A small part of her hoped that he had left, but that wasn't the case Madison had figured out. Matthew, Jr. had sat on the edge of her bed, watching her stare at him.

"Maddie, please understand that I have to do this," Matthew, Jr. told his younger sister solemnly. "I have to do this for my country, I have to do it for us. If I sign up, I get money. If I get money, I can send it back here." The Klein family wasn't one of the poorer families, but they were most definitely not the richest either. They had made it through the Great Depression, but money was still tight, especially with six people living under one roof.

Madison sat up against her bed frame, eyeing her older brother. "Matt, I do understand. I just don't like it that you're leaving," she explained. "I don't like it one bit. You're going to be shipped out into a foreign land. You could get hurt. I'm scared that you're going to die and if you did, what would happen to us? Mama's heart will be absolutely shattered, we would all break. I don't think I could bear it," Madison had started to hyperventilate at this point. She felt her brother's arms wrap around her. She hugged him back. "I won't be able to bear it."

Matthew, Jr. pulled back, staring down at his little sister. It hurt him to see her like this. Growing up as the oldest of four children, he had to protect his younger siblings. Knowing that Madison was hurt by his decision had hurt him. He was causing his little sister to be distraught.

"Maddie, I am not going to die out there, okay? I promise, I am going to survive this war and return home to everyone here," Matthew vowed to his sister. He held out his pinky to her. "Pinky promise."

Madison couldn't help but let a little giggle escape from her. She wrapped her small pinky finger around her older brother's pinky, sealing the deal. "Okay."

It was silent between the two for a moment before Madison asked, "What branch did you sign up for?"

* * *

It was a week later and Matthew, Jr. had left for California. He had joined the Marine Corps. It was a week later and Madison was growing more concerned, more worried. She knew she wanted to help, she had to help. Her brother, his friends, her best friend's older brother, boys who were her neighbors, boys who worked at the local grocery store…all of them were signing up. So many people she knew were signing up and being shipped out in a blink of an eye. Eventually, Madison had too signed up. She signed up to be a nurse.

It happened one day as Madison and her mother went to the grocery store. Madison and her mother were in line when the woman in front of them was a dime short.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" Madison piped up. The young woman turned around and Madison noticed that she was wearing a uniform. This was one of the few factors that sparked an idea in the young girl's head. Madison quickly gave her the dime she needed before she immediately asked, "If you don't mind me asking, Miss, but what are you wearing?"

"Madison!" Marlene Klein had immediately scolded. Madison immediately turned red, bowing her head in embarrassment. The woman had offered a gentle smile. She was really pretty, too, Madison had took note.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm part of the Nurse Corps."

Madison's head quickly shot back up. "The Nurse Corps?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman replied. She then went into great detail about how it was great, which led Madison into one thing. To sign up.

Marlene Klein was a nurse, working at Good Samaritan Hospital. When Madison and Morgan were younger, their mother would take them to work. Madison was always interested in medicine (Michael used to call her "Medicine" when he was younger because he couldn't pronounced his older sister's name, and Madison's best friend Louise thought that had fit her quite well, and she started to call her friend the "Medicine" or "Medicine Madison" from then on. Madison got annoyed with Louise every time she did it) and she had always wanted to help out. Sometimes, when she got older, she had started volunteering at the hospital. The woman at the store had helped develop a small, feeble idea into something bigger. Madison now knew how to help her brother and all the other men at war. She would sign up.

Madison had asked her grandmother to help her out. There was no way in hell that her parents would ever allow her to do such a thing. It took Madison a few times to convince her grandmother to help her, but she was able to succeed.

In the beginning months of 1942, Madison Klein was registered in the Nurse Corps and was doing very well in the program. Madison had hoped that she would be stationed in Dayton, but she was wrong; most definitely wrong.

She was going to Toccoa, Georgia. She was being assigned as Easy Company's nurse. Meaning, they were signing her up to travel with them. She had no idea on how she was going to tell her family that she was going to be located down in the south. When she had first told them what she had done, they were upset but didn't mind as long as she stayed in Dayton and to try to finish up her education. She wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Madison doubted that she would be able to go to school and being trained for combat while she was in Georgia. Oh, she was so screwed.

The first person she told was Louise. Madison knew that Louise wouldn't lash out on her. Throughout all of their years as being best friends, Louise and Madison have ever yelled at each other.

* * *

"Louise, I'm leaving," Madison had told her best friend one night. She was spending the night at Louise's house at the time. Their other friends, Morgan included, were going to join them later.

"You're leaving? What do you mean by that? Are you moving?" Louise had asked, nervously twisting her dark auburn hair. Madison had thought for a moment on how she was going to answer her friend's questions.

"Not…exactly," Madison began, twisting her hands. "It's more of…being relocated."

"Relocated? Do you mean the Corps decided that you need to be somewhere else?"

Madison sighed. "Yes. I am going to be in Georgia."

There was silence between the two girls before Louise had asked, "Why are they moving you to Georgia?"

Madison took a deep breath. "They are assigning me to a company to be their nurse. I am to travel with them. It's...I don't know."

"You are going to travel with a bunch of men in a different country?! What is family going to think?"

"They, uh…they don't know yet," Madison offered lamely. "Louise, please, you cannot tell anybody. I am planning on telling them very soon. I just needed to tell you first."

Louise's eyes widen just the tiniest bit. "You mean…they don't know? You didn't even tell Morgan yet?"

Madison bowed her head, feeling guilt and shame. "I just…I know how she would react with me. She would be angry with me. Very angry, if I may add. She was even upset that I had signed up in the first place! She didn't talk to me for at least twenty-four hours after that! How would she react now? She may never want to talk to me ever again!" Madison looked back up and Louise noticed that her friend's eyes were watering. "I told you first because I knew that you would never be angry with me, no matter what I did."

Louise was silent for a moment before she responded. "Alright, fine. I will not tell anyone what is happening. I wasn't going to anyway," Madison smiled at her sister in all ways but blood. "But you need to tell them soon."

"I know, and I will."

* * *

Madison's family did not take the news well.

"Madison, I forbid it!" Matthew, Sr. had yelled. Anyone who has met the balding Klein all agreed that he was rather mellow, and that it took a lot to make him angry and be terrified of him. This situation of one of his daughters doing something so...outrageous would cause him to be upset. Even though Madison didn't enjoy being yelled at by her father, she still tried to reason with him.

"I'm sorry, Pop, I really am. Did you think that I want to go to Georgia and out of the country? No, I did not! But I definitely will not back out now. People are going to need me! My help will be needed!"

Matthew, Sr. rubbed at his temples hard. "Madison, sweetheart, I know that you want to help. But with you to be with all of these men…Madison, please, think about it. You are going to be with a group full of men who might take advantage of you, _liebling_. You are fourteen-years-old and you are not even five foot! You need to stay here."

Madison took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Papa, but I can't. They decided that I needed to be somewhere else. I cannot disobey them. I must do my duty for our country."

Matthew, Sr. eyed his eldest daughter. "Well then, I will not be the one to tell your mother or your siblings. You may do that yourself."

* * *

Morgan had exploded on Madison when she heard.

"You're going where?!"

"They're sending me away to Georgia, Morgie," Madison restated her answer. "They decided that I am needed there to help the men while they fight."

"So…you're going to Europe?"

"Or the pacific, they never said."

"Oh, so you could be with Matt and die with him? That's great."

"Morgan!" Marlene scolded the youngest twin. Marlene may not have been happy with what her oldest daughter will be doing, but she wouldn't be able to stop it. There was nothing they could do about the situation. "You will not talk like that!"

"Who cares, mama? Someone is going to die anyway, and Madison just added herself to the possibility of being killed!"

That set Madison off. "What is that supposed to mean? Do you think I am going to get myself killed? Well guess what, Morgan? You are wrong; dead wrong!"

As Madison said that, Morgan realized what she had truly just said. "No, Madison, I only meant…"

"You know what Morgan? I don't care. Don't even bother coming to the train station and telling me goodbye."

* * *

It was a week later, and Madison was boarding a train to go to Toccoa, Georgia. She was dressed in her uniform and was ready to go.

Not.

Madison was nervous, she knew it. Her heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage. Her palms

were clammy and she was trying really hard to not shake.

Everyone hugged Madison goodbye. Her father and mother held her tightly and letting her know that they loved her very much and would always be proud of her, no matter what. Matthew, Sr. and Marlene tried hard not to cry, but their eldest daughter could see the tears forming in their eyes.

Madison's younger brother Michael was the next one to hug her. He held on to her, crying for her to not go away. Madison had to keep the tears held back as she promised little Michael that she was not going away forever. She would be back with her family.

Louise was the next person to hug her. Louise was letting the tears flow freely, but no sound was emitted.

"Stay safe, Madison," Louise had said.

"Always," Madison promised. "Please, watch out for my family if you can. Especially Morgan."

"I will."

After Louise it was Louise's mother and Louise's nephew and niece. Louise's mother had told her that they were all proud of her for what she was doing, even though they may not be one hundred percent happy with it or understood why she was doing this. Other relatives, such as her father's parents, and a few of her other friends hugged her as well. Finally, it was Morgan that she had said goodbye to.

Over the course of Madison's last week at home, the girls had not spoken to each other. They both knew what had been said was hurtful, but they could never find the willpower of confronting each other. Not until the day that Madison had to leave, they had not apologized.

Madison and Morgan had clung to each other tightly, not wanting to let the other one go.

"I'm so sorry I said that you wouldn't live," Morgan had begun. "It was mean to say, and not true. You're one of the strongest people I know. I know you will survive anything! You and Matthew both!"

Madison pulled away just enough so she can look at her twin right in the eye. They both shared the same blue eyes, the same nose, sandy brown hair…they were identical. Not one person could tell who was who. (Although after the war was over, people would be able to tell the two apart.)

"I'm sorry that I had exploded on you," Madison told her sister. "That wasn't fair for you. After I thought about it…I thought about what it was like to be in your shoes. I'm leaving you. First Matt had left, and now I am going to? You're losing two of your siblings, not just one. It's not fair either way."

"Just be safe and write to us, okay? Come home as soon as you can," Morgan ordered the older twin.

Madison smiled and hugged her tightly one last time. "I promise that I will."

The train whistle blew. Madison knew that she had to leave.

"Goodbye, _schwester_ ," Madison whispered into her twin's ear.

And with that, Madison Elizabeth Klein boarded onto the train that would take her down south, where she would meet the men that would all become her family as the war went on.

* * *

 **A/N 1:** 7/24/17 - Well, here I am starting to fix my dumbass mistakes! lol

 **A/N 2 (OG; minor edits):** Hello everyone! It's been quite a while since I have wrote something, and as my school year is coming to an end, I decided to begin on a new project. Specifically, _this_ one. I have been HBO war trash since the since the sixth grade and I thought, "Well, why not write something?" So, here I am, writing a story for Band of Brothers. It's been awhile since I've wrote something (and took it very seriously), so bear with me here. I was planning on doing a chapter for each episode but decided that it would be just too long, especially the wait!

I based my main character on different factors. First, her age. I based her on James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes from the Marvel Comics franchise. Bucky was a young teenager during his time in World War II, and my character is the same age as he is as time goes on, if my memory serves me correctly. (I've been in love with Bucky Barnes since I was eight.) Yeah, maybe some of it may not be...accurate, but it's fanfiction. And I have heard and read numerous stories where things like this has happened. I also chose her to be this young because I wasn't planning for her to have any romance with any of the men in Easy Company this story. I thought I would shake things up a bit.

The second factor would be her family and her heritage. I somewhat based her off of my great-grandfather's family during the time the story takes place. His family was German and I believe his mother and father were immigrants. They had seven children, but I cut that down just a bit. My grandmother was a twin and in this story, so is my character. She and her twin are the middle children, with an older and younger brother. And later, I will publish a story about my character's older brother. (See: _They Used to Shout My Name (Now They Whisper It)_. I plan on rewriting that one too after I read one of Sledge's books.)

The third factor is the name. My character is named Madison Klein. During this time, Madison was considered to be a male name and the name became popular for females in the later twentieth century (according to Wikipedia, 1952. It did become popular after _Splash_ came out in 1984). I thought the name is a beautiful one, and it could serve some humor as well. I chose the last name Klein because it was German, and I liked how it sounded with Madison's full name. Madison means quite a few things. The basic meaning is usually "Son of Matthew (or Maud)". It's an English name. Klein is both Dutch and German. It means "small". I also thought this could serve purpose later on (but Madison wouldn't be too pleased as to why, poor girl). If you need help and deciding what Madison (and her twin) looks like, well I can't choose just one, I have so many FCs for the twins! I know some people need someone, but there's really no concrete one for me :/ However, here is a small (and still growing) list:

 **Based on height** (around 5'0): the Olsen twins (they're twins, but I would also use/picture their younger sister, Elizabeth Olsen), Ariana Grande, AnnaSophia Robb, Hayden Panetierre, Ellen Page, Judy Garland (who is also featured in my "vintage stars" list)

 **Based on the actual era the story takes place** (want to picture some noir stars? Go ahead! I sometimes do): Gene Tierney, Jane Russell, Judy Garland, Lauren Bacall, Martha Vickers, Patricia Neal, Shirley Temple. (This list is based on their birthdays, which range from 1920 to 1928)

 **Others I have thought about** , but could also be cast as Marlene due to their ages: Madchen Amick, Elisabeth Shue

I am also very sure that I am missing other possible FCs, but like I said, just picture her however you want. (How do people just pick _one_ faceclaim? That's too hard for me lol.)

The title comes from Lorde's _Team_. I love Lorde, and I decided to use titles from her music. She's so great. I love Lorde. _We're On Each Other's Team_ is part one of my HBO War Series.

Finally, at last, the disclaimers. I mean to take no offense on anyone. This story is for fictional purposes, and are based on the actors' interpretations, and there will most likely be canon divergence. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading this!


	2. 2: Camp Toccoa

_The train whistle blew. Madison knew that she had to leave._

" _Goodbye,_ _schwester," Madison whispered into her twin's ear._

The train ride was a long and lonely one to Georgia. Madison had sat by herself, no man daring enough to sit next to her. Either they were scared of her (which she doubted), or maybe it was because she was a woman. She had no clue.

Throughout the ride to Georgia, Madison either stared out the window to watch the scenery. She was rarely out of Ohio. The only time she would leave was when she would go down to Alabama to see her father's uncle and his family. The last time that happened was probably two-almost three-years ago. Her father had drove (nonstop, of course. If you're a Klein you _never_ stop to rest. You keep on going.) the family down there and the only thing Madison could really remember was either she was talking to her sister or she slept the whole way down to Alabama. This time, though, she decided to stop and smell the roses. Who knew if she'll ever get the chance to do so again.

Madison also took the time to write. Madison had gone to visit her grandparents the day before she had left. Madison's grandfather had given her a journal to write in. He had told her that whenever she would write in it, she would feel much better about it afterwards. She really wouldn't know what he meant by that until she was deployed Europe, facing the horrors of war.

Madison got off the train in Toccoa and hopped on a bus that would take her to Camp Toccoa. As Madison came closer to her designation, she grew more anxious. She had never been separated from her family like this before. Would the company she was assigned to like her? What if they didn't want a girl to travel around with them? Would they try to do something to her?

That was the moment when Madison understood why her father was upset that she was leaving to be with a bunch of men. Oh, _God_ , what was going to happen to her?

* * *

"You're Klein?" Colonel Sink asked her.

"Yes, sir," Madison replied, her voice somewhat wavering. She was really hoping that the Colonel couldn't tell that she was scared _shitless_.

"You're Madison E. Klein?" the colonel repeated.

" _Yes_ , sir, I _am_." Madison repeated.

"Do you know why I am asking you this, Klein?"

Madison took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, sir, I do."

It was that the people who had her papers switched up. It turns out that she just wouldn't be Easy Company's nurse. It seemed to be that she signed up to be a part of the paratroopers and be the in the field. She would be a combat medic.

Damn her parents for giving her a boy's name. How in the hell could this ever happen?

"Now, I'm not sure how we can handle this, but we do have options," Colonel Sink started, shuffling through papers, scanning them. "It says here that you are Madison E. Klein. Why did your parents give you that name? Don't they know that it's a boy name?"

"They really wanted a boy, sir," Madison told him sincerely. "My sister is named Morgan, too. They just really wanted boys."

"Do you have any brothers?"

"Yes, sir, I do. I have an older one who signed up to be with the Marines as soon as he could. He's named after our father, Matthew. Morgan is my twin sister and she is younger than me. Then we have a little brother named Michael, who will turn seven in August."

"I see. Well, it says here that you're eighteen years old. Hell, you look like you're twelve!" _If he only knew._ "How tall are you?"

"Four foot ten, sir."

"Jesus," the Colonel muttered under his breath. "Well, in here it says that you were one of the best in your class, which is good. I'm looking for the best. Do you think you can be a part of the best?" Colonel Sink asked the young girl.

Madison nodded. "Yes, sir, I do."

"Good. Now, this rarely ever happens but based on your records, here, I'll tell you what we can do."

* * *

Madison ignored the whispers and stares as she settled down in her bunk. The colonel had given her two options: one was that she could get the extra fifty dollars a month and become an official medic for Easy Company or it was that she could still be a nurse and be what she had signed up for initially. Madison just had to go for the first one. First off, extra fifty dollars a month? She could use that for anything! She also chose to do this because she had thought of her older brother. What if he was hurt badly while in combat? Who would have helped him? It was almost a gut feeling instinct on what she felt like what she had to do.

Madison found herself bunked in between a lanky man with dark hair and eyes while the other man was redheaded.

"Say, what's a girl like you doing hear with guys like us?" the tall, lanky man asked her.

"I'm your medic," Madison answered him because honestly, what else was she going to say? _My mother sent me to get married to one of you?_ As if!

"You're one of our medics? Oh Jesus, you're going to get killed out there!" the lanky man continued. "Look at you, you're ten!"

"I'm eighteen, actually," Madison "corrected" him. (Of course she couldn't say she was (now) fifteen, what would happen then?) "And if you get hurt out there, I guess you shouldn't expect me to come help you."

The lanky man stared at her for a long moment before he started laughing. "You got an attitude to ya," he told Madison. "I think we'll get along just fine. I'm Joe Liebgott." Joe offered her his hand and she took it, shaking it. "Damn, you got a good grip too."

"Thank you, my father advised me you should have a good, firm grip. I'm Madison Klein, in case you were wondering."

"Madison?" the redhead that had the bunk next to perked up. "Isn't that…"

"A boy's name? Yes. My parents really wanted a boy."

"That's nice. I'm Donald Malarkey, but most call me Don."

"Malarkey?" Joe asked. "Isn't that a slang for…"

"Get dressed! We're lining up!"

* * *

The first day wasn't the worst day Madison had, but it wasn't the best either. She decided that her Commanding Officer, Captain Herbert Sobel, did not want her there. In fact, it seemed that a lot of men did not want her there. She got looks from _many_ of the men there. Some were curious while others didn't look too happy.

Easy Company lined up. Madison stood in between two men that she didn't know. One was small with dark, mischievous eyes. The other was taller and bigger than Madison and the man on her other side. He had a somewhat rounded, somewhat not well defined square face. Overall, he wasn't bad looking.

Easy Company waited for their CO to appear. The longer they had to wait, the more Madison became anxious. She knew by the looks of the men around her, they were wondering why she was there with them.

 _Well, you see, there was a switch up and the sign up…_

"You people are at the position of attention!"

At once, everyone straightened up their backs, gazing into the distance in front of them. Their commanding officer was standing in front, as well as the two platoon leaders, Lewis Nixon and Richard Winters. Lewis Nixon had dark bold features to him (what really stood out the most was his dark eyebrows, in Madison's opinion) while Richard Winters was redheaded. For some reason, Madison thought of a trout. Morgan had once said that all people who had red hair like Winters were fish and that had stuck with Madison ever since.

She had to hold in her laughter while she thought about that.

"I am your commanding officer," the man who had yelled stood at front. Madison couldn't really see him due to being shorter than the men and she didn't have the best eyesight in the world. "My name is Sobel. While you are here I will be training you. While I know that the company is named Easy, let it be known now that your time here is not. Is that clear?" No one responded. "I _said_ , ' _is that clear_ '?"

"Yes, sir," Easy Company answered.

Sobel walked around, inspecting his men. Already, he was criticizing almost everyone for anything and revoking their weekend passes, and it was only the first day! Madison could tell that he was a perfectionist to the max, and she didn't know how to feel about that.

While Madison was deep in her thoughts, her commanding officer stopped in front of her. It seemed that all eyes were on her.

"And who may you be?" Sobel asked the small girl.

"Klein, Madison E., sir," Madison told him, her voice _almost_ wavering. She didn't want him to scare her.

"And why are you here, Klein?" Sobel asked.

"Colonel Sink placed me here, sir. I told him I wanted to be with the best, so he put me in your company," Madison explained.

Sobel seemed to be taken aback by this. He studied her, looking up and down. It was like a predator on its prey. "You're not very tall. How tall are you, Klein?"

"Four foot ten, sir."

"And your age?"

"Eighteen," Madison lied.

"What is your position in my company?"

"I'm here to serve as a medic for Easy Company, sir."

Sobel regarded the young girl with his dark eyes. She stared right into them.

"Your hair is too long. Do something with it. Put it up higher or get it cut, I don't care. And grow a couple inches, for Christ's sake. Your weekend pass is revoked."

Madison nodded her head. She could do something with her hair, she didn't mind. It was too long and too dense for her liking. "I understand, sir."

"Good. And may I tell you while you are in my company that I will not slow down for the likes of one girl. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, it is. I will make sure to keep up."

* * *

The day was full of intense training. After Sobel's inspection, they were given two minutes (but honestly, it was to be less than that) to change into their PT gear, which was simply enough since the white shirt and the dark navy shorts were already on. Madison felt somewhat bashful as she shredded her green uniform off and the men were able to see more of her skin, but it was something that she would have to get used to.

After they got dressed, Easy Company was sent to run Currahee. They had to run three miles up and three miles down, six miles in total. Even though her lungs were burning and her legs were not loving it, Madison felt as if it wasn't so bad. Except Sobel ran with them and he was an _ass_.

Madison ran next to a man who was a big broad with black hair, olive skin, and a loud, brash accent. He seemed to be mocking her at times.

"What's the matter, doll? Can't keep up?"

Madison stared ahead as she ran. "Oh, I can. I would ask the same of you, but it turns out that we're running the same pace."

Behind her, she heard the man that stood next to her earlier laugh. "It looks like she got you there!"

Madison couldn't help but wonder what her brother was doing at the moment.

* * *

After a long, hot afternoon of intense training, it was time for supper. Now, Madison was always hungry, but at this moment, she was _starving_.

Madison stood in line with Bill Guarnere, the man who she was running next to on Currahee. After the few remarks that she had made to him and some of the other men, Bill took her under his wing, as Joe Liebgott had, who was standing in front of the two blooming friends.

"Say, where are you from Madison?" Joe Liebgott asked they all sat down, Madison in the middle of him and Bill.

"I'm from Ohio," Madison answered as she took a bite of food. She wasn't going to lie, this was not her mother's cooking, but she would eat anything at this point.

The man that sat across from her looked up from his plate and stared at her. "Did you say you were from Ohio?"

Madison looked at him with a wary look in her eyes. "Yes…" she trailed off, not quite knowing what to say.

"No shit! I'm from Ohio!" the man cried. At this, Madison perked up. Someone else was from Ohio too? That was amazing! "Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Dayton."

"That's nice. I'm from Manchester," the man informed her.

"Where's that at?" Madison inquired.

"It's at the boarder of the Ohio River," the man answered her. "It's a real beauty down there. I'm Donald Hoobler. You're Madison, right?"

"You're correct. It's nice to meet you, Donald," Madison shook his hand. "Great, there's two Donalds now."

"Yeah, Malarkey and Hoobler," Bill said as he stuffed his mouth full. "We're gonna have to come up with something if we want to tell the two apart."

"Why not just call them by their last names?" Madison asked.

"Smart idea," Bill nodded. Madison couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

* * *

The first week wasn't too bad. Madison had met more men and surprisingly, they weren't too bad. Sure, they had their doubts about her, but most of them seemed nice enough to her. Madison had a few friends, such as Joe Liebgott, Bill Guarnere, Donald Malarkey and Donald Hoobler. She also made friends with Warren Muck, Alex Penkala, and a few others. Sobel, however, was a different story. He didn't just dislike her, no, he _hated_ her. He didn't want her to be there.

Every morning Easy Company lined up. They were always called out for something. After that, they would run Currahee. Then they would either have breakfast. After they ate, they would train. Sometimes it was physical, but sometimes there were classes. The medics had plenty of those, so they didn't always have to suffer the brutal training.

Madison had found the time to talk to Eugene Roe and Ralph Spina, two fellow medics from Easy. Madison found that they were easy to talk to, even if Eugene liked to stay quiet and keep to himself. He did seem to open up when Madison was around, which was hopefully a good thing.

After their long day of work, it was dinner. Madison found herself sitting with Joe and Bill a lot. She had sat next to George Luz once, and she had regretted it ever since. That man was _annoying_.

Today was no other special day. They all stood in line waiting for Sobel, as usual. Madison stood next to Denver Randleman, a big man from Arkansas. Randleman was possibly the biggest, nicest person Madison had ever known.

"You people are at the position of attention!" Herbert Sobel barked out. He's been saying the same goddamn phrase ever since day one. Couldn't he switch it up just a bit?

Madison watched as he stalked around, looking for someone to chew out. His first victim was Frank Perconte, one of the shortest men in the company. That was how Frank and Madison became friends, because they were the shortest people in Easy.

Perconte prepped himself as Sobel stopped in front of him.

"Private Perconte have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?" Sobel asked.

"No, sir," Frank answered.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom," Sobel demanded.

Frank paused for a moment before he answered. "No excuse, sir."

"Volunteering for the Parachuting Infantry is one thing, Perconte, but you got a long way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked."

Madison had to hold in her sigh. Of course, Sobel always revoked the weekend passes. Madison could never recall a time that he hasn't.

Sobel stopped in front of George Luz next. "Name."

"Luz, George," George answered as Sobel took his weapon and inspected it.

"There's dirt in the side rear. Pass revoked." Sobel tossed Luz's rifle back and continued to walk around.

It was Madison's turn to get picked on. _Again._

"Name," Sobel commanded.

"Klein, Madison, E." Madison replied.

"And you are still here, Klein. Why are you still here?" Sobel demanded.

"To help the men, sir."

"To help the men do what?"

"To help them get better sir. I'm here as their medic."

Sobel inspected Madison.

"Your hair is still too long. Get it cut," Sobel advised. "Your pass is revoked."

"Yes, sir."

Sobel moved from her and towards Carwood Lipton. Madison thought Lipton was a nice man; he never picked on her, whether he did it to tease her or to provoke her. Warren—or Skip—Muck and George Luz were the ones who picked on her the most. They did it out of friendliness though. At least, that's what Madison liked to think.

"When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?"

"Yesterday, sir."

"Long enough to notice this," Sobel held up something to Lipton that Madison couldn't see. It might have been hair or thread. "Revoked."

"Name," Sobel went up to Don Malarkey. Madison liked Malarkey. When they were in their bunks, that was when Madison and Don talked the most. He was the first person that she told why she had signed up. She told him about her parents and her siblings. Donald Malarkey couldn't imagine two Madisons existing when she had told him that she had an identical twin sister.

"Malarkey, Donald G."

"Malarkey. Malarkey's a slang for "bullshit", isn't it?" Sobel inquired as he ripped the rifle out of Don's hands.

"Yes, sir."

"Rust on the butt plate handspring, Private Bullshit. Revoked."

Sobel walked away and Madison could see that someone quickly turned around to look at Don before going back to stand attention. Madison's best guess was that it was Skip Muck that glanced back. Those two seemed to get along just fine.

Madison watched as Sobel stalked towards Joe Liebgott.

"Name."

"Liebgott, Joseph D., sir."

Sobel inspected him real quickly before pulling Joe's bayonet off of him. "Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. You want to kill Germans?"

"Yes, sir."

Sobel tapped Joe on the helmet with his bayonet. "Not with this." It was a no brainer that Joe's pass was revoked too.

"I wouldn't want to take this rusty of piece of shit to war!" Sobel hollered, holding Joe's bayonet up. He turned to face second battalion. "And I will not take you to war in your condition." He threw the bayonet down, which cut into the earth. "Now thanks to these men" (he never said "woman" or anything of that sort) "and their infractions, every man in the company who had a weekend pass has lost it." There was a pause before Sobel continued. "Change into your PT gear, we're running Currahee."

As Sobel walked off, Richard Winters turned to face them. "Second platoon fallout. You have two minutes."

* * *

Joe Liebgott led Easy Company as they prepared to run Currahee.

"Ah, Easy Company," one of the men from a different company sighed. Madison didn't know who he was, but she didn't like him. He was a jerk. "Hey, why you're running, don't worry we'll take your dames to the movies for ya. We'll even take that little medic of yours with us. What do you say, doll?"

"I'd rather go out with Sobel than with you," Madison retorted which made Easy Company laugh. She felt George Luz nudge her shoulder. "Great one, shorty."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Madison inquired. "Do _not_ call me shorty!"

"Yeah, that's good, they need some female company!" Joe retorted. Together, Easy Company ran up to the men in front of them, messing around with them. Madison made sure to lightly hit the man that had talked to them in the spine.

"What do you say, doll?" Madison repeated the phrase to him before running off with the others.

* * *

Madison didn't mind running but when she had to run with Sobel, it was a nightmare.

"What do we run?" Sobel called out.

"Currahee!" Easy Company answered.

"What does "Currahee" mean?" Sobel inquired.

"We stand alone!" Easy Company shouted.

"How far up, how far down?"

"Three miles up, three miles down!"

"What company is this?"

"Easy Company!"

"What do we do?"

"We stand alone!"

Madison heard someone shout near the front and she could see the men trying to help him out. Of course, Sobel intervened.

"Do not help that man! Do not help that man!" Sobel ordered. "We do not stop."

"They should change the meaning of Curahee to, "we do not stop"." Madison panted to Bill.

"HI-YO, SILVER!"

"They should change it to that, instead." Bill told his young friend.

"This must be hell," Madison said. "I don't mind the running, but I don't want to run six miles, especially with Hi-Yo Silver."

Bill couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, doll, but you're stuck with us."

Maybe Madison lied, she didn't like running up Curahee at all. She _hated_ it. Perhaps the one good thing about it was that she wasn't alone in this. That and she always felt good after running it. Her parents would be proud of her.

Madison couldn't help but think that Matthew was possibly doing the same thing as her. After all, they say that the Marines were the toughest of them all.

Madison got to the top of Currahee in under twenty-two minutes. She was right behind Richard Winters. Madison liked Winters. He reminded her of her father, in a way. He was always encouraging.

Madison could hear him saying, "Come on, you can make it up there! Let's go!"

Sometimes Madison wished that he was in charge instead of Sobel.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really wasn't expecting for chapter two to be published so quickly, but here we are! I wrote most this on Monday and last night I went back to look over and add in some more detail. I got out of school yesterday so I am finally free from its' clutches! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, since I'm also kind of busy writing my _Pacific_ story at the moment. But never doubt! Chapter three will appear!


	3. 3: Training At Toccoa

Easy Company was known for their Friday night marches.

While many of the other companies had the chance to go out into Toccoa with their weekend passes, it seemed like Easy never did. Sobel had always revoked their passes and made them march when it was dark out with all their gear on.

Madison stood in line with Don Hoobler and Johnny Martin. Like Madison and Don, Johnny too came from Ohio. It seemed as if you came from the same home state, you became friends almost immediately. Johnny was one of the men who were skeptical about Madison being out in the field saving them, but he seemed to tolerate her. When he was around while the boys played monkey in the middle with her, he would glare at them. Usually, they knocked it off. Johnny Martin usually wore a bitter expression. Madison thought it was because he might have just missed his wife.

"I'm a say something," Madison heard Denver Randleman, or Bull, speaking.

"To who?" George Luz asked.

It was silent for a moment until Randleman spoke again, his southern drawl cutting into the air. "Lieutenant Winters?"

"What is it?" Winters inquired as he shuffled up to the front, right in front of Hoobler, Klein, and Martin.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bull Randleman requested.

"Permission granted."

"Sir, we got nine companies, sir," Bull Randleman began.

"We do," Winters verified.

Bull kept quiet for a moment before he asked, "Why come we're the only company marching every Friday night, twelve miles in full pack in the pitch dark?"

"Why do you think, Private Randleman?" Winters asked.

"Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir," Bull answered.

Richard Winters was silent for a moment, falling in line with Madison's row, before he answered Bull. "Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman. He just hates you."

That got everyone laughing. Then all the men started telling each other that Sobel hated them as well.

"Hey, Maddie?" Don Hoobler poked at his young friend. "I think Sobel hates you the most."

"Really?" Madison turned to look at her friend. "I absolutely had no idea."

* * *

"Lieutenant Winters, I want canteens out with the caps unscrewed," Sobel informed Winters.

"Easy Company, canteens out and open," Winters commanded. Easy Company started to take out their canteens, preparing to empty them.

"On my command they will pour out their contents onto the ground," Sobel continued.

"On the CO's order you will empty your canteen," Winters informed Easy.

"Now, Lieutenant," Sobel commanded.

"Pour them," Winters barked. All of Easy Company started to empty their canteens. Madison listened to the water that they were forbidden to drink be dumped onto the soil beneath her, which was quickly turning into mud.

"Who is this?" Madison heard Sobel. "Christenson?" Oh no. "Why is there no water in your canteen? You drank from your canteen, didn't you? Lieutenant Winters!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Was this man ordered to _not_ drink from his canteen during the Friday night march?"

"He was, sir."

"Private Christenson, you have disobeyed a direct order. You will fill your canteen and _repeat_ all twelve miles of the march immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"FALL OUT!"

Madison judged by what she could hear that Pat Christenson had turned on his heel so he could go back and redo the march. Although while he did disobey, Madison thought that repeating all twelve miles of the march was unnecessary.

Madison watched as Sobel led Winters away from him to quietly bite off his ear. After she witnessed the spectacle, Winters had ordered for them to go their bunks. Easy Company started walking back. Madison was somewhat limping due to the blisters on her feet.

"I don't know much longer I will be able to stand him," Madison grumbled as she went back to her own barrack.

"Well, we're all going to have to stand him throughout the entire war," Alex Penkala reminded her.

"Really? I had no idea. Thanks, Alex." Madison shot at him. Alex only grinned down at her in response.

"Don't look at me like that," she warned. Alex's grin only became wider.

"I'm serious. Stop it!" Madison was getting agitated at this point.

"My, you sure are grumpy tonight," George said in an almost sing-song voice. Madison had to fight the urge to not punch him in the crotch at that moment. Luz and Penkala both.

* * *

Madison absolutely hated training with Sobel. Especially when he watched her like a hawk. She did have a little difficulty pretending to jump out of an airplane with a full gear pack on (and Madison swears that hers was rigged.) and Sobel always getting onto her because of it.

At least Madison wasn't suffering like Walter Gordon—or Smokey, that man was always trying to get his hands on some tobacco-was. Yes, Sobel was always getting onto her, but he was much worse with Gordon when it came to the jumping. It seemed like no matter what he did, he never did it right.

Some of the Easy Company members—Floyd Talbert, Darrell "Shifty" Powers, Wayne "Skinny" Sisk, and Madison-all watched as Sobel interacted with Smokey Gordon.

"Why are you here, Private Gordon?" Sobel asked Walter Gordon.

"I want to be in the Airborne, sir," Gordon replied.

"I don't believe you. Why are you here, Private Gordon?" Sobel asked again. That son of a bitch.

"I want to be in the Airborne, sir!" Gordon replied again, this time louder.

"You have fifty minutes to the top and back and I will be watching you," Sobel began.

Madison bright blue eyes widen and she scowled in agitation. "That son of a bitch is making him run Currahee!" she voiced to the men who stood with her. Floyd shook his head.

"What are you waiting for?" Sobel asked Gordon.

Madison eyes soften as she watched Gordon starting to jog. He looked back before kept going.

"It looks like he's going to cry," Madison whispered. "We should do something."

Shifty nodded his head in agreement. "We should go with him."

"But how?" Skinny voiced out what all four of them were thinking.

The four soldiers pondered for a moment before a light bulb went off in Madison's head.

"What?" Floyd asked as the three men turned their head to her as she let out an audible gasp.

"I have an idea," Madison told the men. "I'll distract Sobel and you guys can go."

Floyd, Shifty, and Skinny gave her a look. "How?"

"Don't worry about that. Go as soon as you can," she advised the boys before she began walking to Sobel.

"Lieutenant Sobel?" Madison called out as she came closer to Easy's CO.

"Goddamn it," Sobel muttered under his breath. He turned to face Madison. "What do you want, Private Klein?"

 _Hey, he's starting to call me_ " _Private_ " _now,_ Madison quickly thought to herself. Usually, he never did that. Maybe he was just in a different world today.

"Private Klein?" Sobel asked again, little louder. Madison shook her head as if she was shaking her thoughts out. She had to put on an act.

"Um, sir, I have an issue," she began. "It's, uh…it's…well…"

"Spit it out, Klein," Sobel barked at her.

"Okay. Well, it's…a girl problem, you know?" Madison began. She started to play with the hem of her shirt. "It's that thing that happens to a woman every month, and uh…I need something to help me out."

Madison watched as Sobel's face paled. It seems like talking about your time of the month to a man was taboo. They always got uncomfortable talking about it. And to be honest, Madison was having fun tormenting Sobel about this at the moment.

Madison hid a smile as she made the CO uneasy, but also because she could see Floyd, Shifty, and Skinny running to go catch up with Smokey.

* * *

Madison was small for someone her age, she'll admit that. The tinier that you were, the harder it was to do some things. She could hop in and out of those little rope squares just fine, thank you. (She did jump rope quite often with her sister and friends.) She could crawl through almost anything, seeing as she was a small person. (Although sometimes, Madison became claustrophobic. When that occurred, she would think of the times that she and Morgan would go down by the river in downtown Dayton. Her mother told her to imagine that she was an open space.)

It was that goddamn wall everyone had to climb over. It was alright the first few tries, since many men couldn't do it themselves. As time went on though, she got tired of the men helping her get up and over the wall. She wanted to do it on her own.

And she did.

One day they were doing the obstacle course. She was exceeding well. As she got closer to the wall, she heard Winters starting to shout, "Let's go, Klein! You can make it over the wall! Let's move it!"

Adrenaline pumping through her veins and the blood rushing and pounding into her ears, she could barely hear Winters. Once she crawled out of one of wooden square like tunnels, she made a run for the wall. She didn't stop running and once she got close enough she threw herself to the wall and grabbed on, rapidly starting to climb to the stop. She could hear someone clapping.

 _Yes! I did it!_ Madison cheered to herself. She couldn't wait to write to her family about her newest accomplishment.

The victory did not last long for her, however. She did make it over the wall, don't be mistaken. As she threw one leg over the wall and carefully started to climb down, she slipped and fell right off, flat onto her back. Her head hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of her. That didn't stop the fifteen year old from completing the obstacle course by herself, though.

Madison got up and continued to run. In the end she had ran into Joe Toye and the force of her slamming into him made her bounce back. She almost fell but she was in luck that Joe Toye was in a good mood today and caught her.

"Going somewhere, kid?" Joe Toye asked her. Joe was one tough man and usually, he yelled at anybody who messed with him. He would go off on the slightest thing. That man could never cool off. It may help them once they were in the field but right now he intimidated Madison.

Madison pushed all her thoughts to the side as she gave him a wide, bright smile. "I did it all by myself."

Joe—who was usually the one that helped her over the wall—gave her a look. "What are you talking about?"

"I did everything by myself. Including climbing over the wall."

"Well, congratulations," Joe offered. "Now don't run into me like that again."

* * *

Lectures with Sobel was the most boring part of the training.

Madison could handle lectures. She didn't mind all the classes that she, Roe, and Spina had to take. She always loved to learn something knew.

Sobel, however, made it a nightmare. It seemed like he dragged on for hours. He did it on purpose, half of Easy betted.

For some reason, Sobel always called on Madison to answer. It seemed like he was always trying to call her out and catch her not paying but the joke was on him because Madison always paid attention.

Suck on that.

* * *

Madison got a letter from Matthew one night.

"Mail call!" someone entered Madison's barracks. She was busy lounging on her bunk, talking to Joe Liebgott about this and that. She ignored the man calling out names until she heard hers loud and clear.

"Klein!"

"Over here!" Madison called out, reaching out for her letter. The young man blinked at her before giving her the mail. "Thank you."

"Who's it from?" Joe asked her. Madison turned the envelope over.

"It's from my brother."

"Matthew?"

"Yeah, that one," she confirmed. She hadn't got one letter from him since she had arrived at Toccoa, not until now. She wondered what it read.

She opened the envelope open and took out the paper that was neatly folded. She could recognize her brother's handwriting quite well. It was somewhat sloppy and slanted, but it was still eligible.

 _Dear Madison,_ the letter began. Matthew's letter talked about his training experiences at his own boot camp. He hade made some friends there, one he called Burgie and another one Shelton. He talked about how life was for him.

And then the storm came.

 _Both mother and Morgan have written to me about how you are now apparently in the Airborne,_ Matthew scribbled. Madison was sure that she was becoming paler by the second and she gulped. _Now, what in the hell were you thinking?!_

 _Um, about you?_ Madison thought to herself as she continued to read. Matthew was quite furious with her. She swore that she could hear him yell. Near the end of the letter, he had calmed down and told her to not do anything regrettable and to make sure she stayed safe.

 _Promise me you will write to me about your experiences, alright? If anyone messes with you, write to me. I'll give them a piece of my mind. Stay safe, schwester._

 _With love,_

 _Matthew_

If only Matthew could punch the lights out of Sobel and Roy Cobb.

* * *

"Easy Company has the finest performance record in the entire second battalion," Colonel Sink informed Sobel as he pinned the captain bars onto the collar of Sobel's neck. "And I believe it's thanks to you. Congratulations, Captain Sobel."

"Thank you, sir," Sobel acknowledged, who was standing at attention.

Sink nodded to what he was seeing out of the window. "Ain't Lieutenant Winters leading Easy Company in PT?"

Sobel looked back to see what Colonel Sink was talking about. "Yes, sir," he confirmed.

Sink nodded. "He's a damn good man." Everyone could agree with that. "I was planning on giving a set of these to him today," Sink explained to Sobel as he looked back. "Why don't you do it? He'd be proud getting them from you." He placed the bars into Sobel's hands.

* * *

Sobel was busy digging into everyone's personal belongings. He had gone into Easy's lodgings with Winters, Nixon, and a few other men, forcing them to watch as he dumped everyone's belongings onto their beds. He had already looked at Madison's earlier. He declared that she had "too many necessary undergarments". Lewis Nixon had to stop himself from smiling at Sobel's complaints about Madison while Richard Winters felt embarrassed for her. Sobel had gone through all of her things and inspected hers the most.

At one of the beds in a different lodging he found a pinup magazine. He held it up for the others to see.

"Pornography. Contraband."

The next bed he looked at had a tie. He held that up too. "Non-regulation clothing. Contraband."

Sobel dropped the tie and stalked up to the men. "How is it that Private…" he took a large stack of letters that William Evans was holding in his hands. "Private Tipper, has spare time for correspondence?" He took one of the letters and began to inspect it.

"Captain," Winters began. "Are personal letters considered to be contraband?"

Sobel took a sniff at one of Tipper's letters. Whoever sent it to him and sprayed perfume on it. "These men aren't paratroopers yet, Lieutenant, they have no personal property."

Lewis Nixon fought the urge to correct that Klein wasn't a man, but he decided that it was not the time to fool around.

"What's this?" Sobel asked, holding up a can of peaches. "Anybody?"

"Uh…it's can of peaches, sir." Nixon stated.

Sobel regarded him. "Lieutenant Nixon thinks that this is a can of peaches. That is incorrect, Lieutenant. Your weekend pass is cancelled." Sobel turned his attention back to all the men in the room. "This is United States Army property, which was taken without authorization from my mess facility. And I will not tolerate thievery in my unit," he tossed the peaches to Evans. "Whose footlocker is this?"

"Private Parkes, sir," Winters answered.

Sobel stared at him. "Get rid of him," he walked towards the men. "All weekend passes are cancelled, all officers included," he checked out Nixon for a moment before he said, "Carry on."

Nixon saluted Sobel. Sobel saluted Nixon right back. All of the officers dismissed themselves but Sobel called for Winters.

"Lieutenant Winters," Sobel said as he walked out of the barracks. Winters turned to follow him.

"Colonel Sink has seen it fit to promote you," Sobel explained to Winters once they were outside. "As First Lieutenant, you'll serve as my executive officer. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Winters said as he stood straight. Sobel pinned the bars onto the collar of Winters' shirt.

"And as a test for your organization skills, I am designating you mess hall for serve for fourteen days." Of course, there was always a catch with Sobel. "Report to the mess kitchen at zero-five-fifteen hours. Breakfast will be served at zero-six hundred." By the end of his orders, Sobel had finished pinning the bars onto Winters.

"Yes sir," Winters said. Together, Winters and Sobel continued walking.

"Oh, and Dick? There's rain forecast tomorrow, so the company will have a light afternoon of lecture classroom instruction," Sobel paused, turning to face Winters. "I think a special meal before their afternoon off will be a welcome change of pace, would you agree?"

"Yes, sir," Winters had no choice but to agree.

Sobel nodded, thinking on what he could feed Easy Company on. "I like spaghetti."

* * *

It was lunch time the following day of Captain Sobel's evil plan. Last night when everyone went back into their barracks they all received a nasty surprise. One was that all of their stuff have been violated and picked at, especially Madison's.

George Luz picked up one of her bras that were for some reason lying on his bunk and many of the other soldiers' bunks. George whistled. "For someone so little, you have a big size."

Madison swears that she has never turned so red in her life up until now. Her things have been messed with and scattered everywhere! Some of the men (like Liebgott and Malarkey) helped her in retrieving her things while others wouldn't dare touch a thing. Madison found that funny. Many men loved women but they wouldn't _dare_ touch a thing of theirs that they found frightening. How were they going to be when they became married and possibly have daughters of their own?

The second reason that everyone had been shocked so violently was that they found out that Sobel had been promoted to Sobel, thanks to Perconte.

"God _damn_ it," Joe Liebgott had cursed.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do about it," Madison had told him. She didn't like it either, especially after must have been everyone that had seen her stuff (and now knew her bra size, thanks to George. It wasn't any of their business!) thanks to him (it had to be Sobel), but they couldn't do anything about it.

Now it was time for them to eat lunch. Today, it was spaghetti. Madison looked down at her tray. The noodles where thin and the sauce was thick. It was a strong scent that made Madison feel like she was going to vomit. With the spaghetti they had a slice of bread and that was it. Oh, and a glass of water.

Madison had an idea that the food the army would give them would be terrible, but this was the worst food she had ever been served her until life. She was still going to eat it, though. Lord knows that she needed it.

If only she didn't have a big stomach and that she was hungry on that day.

"This stuff is orange. Spaghetti ain't supposed to be orange," a man that sat across Frank Perconte stated.

"This ain't spaghetti. This is army noodles with ketchup," Frank Perconte declared.

"Well, you ain't gotta eat it," Bill Guarnere popped up behind Madison. "Scoot over, Mads," he told her and Madison did as she was told. She was squished in between Frank and Bill.

"Oh come on, Gonorrhea. As a fellow Italian, you should know that this army crap spaghetti is a mortal sin." Frank said.

"And how does it feel, having to eat this?" Madison asked, gesturing to her almost empty plate of spaghetti.

"Terrible," Frank answered with a mouthful of noodles.

"If you don't want it, I'll have it," Madison heard Don Hoobler's voice loud and clear. He turned around in his seat to start taking Frank's plate away but Madison slapped his hand _hard_. Some of the men stopped eating to see what the commotion was about.

"Can you not?" Madison scowled at him.

"Get out of here!" Bill joined in.

Everyone heard the sharp pitch of the whistle.

"Get up!" Sobel shouted. Everyone in the mess hall did as they would told, standing attention.

"Lectures are cancelled; Easy Company is running up Currahee!" Sobel informed. "Move! MOVE!"

"God damn it," Madison heard Bill mutter deeply under his breath as Easy Company shuffled out of the mess hall. "We were _eating_."

It took Madison a moment to answer, as she eyes widen in concern. "Yeah. We were."

She had a feeling that the run today was _not_ going to end well.

* * *

Running up Currahee was a _nightmare_.

The start of it wasn't too bad, that part never was. As they ventured up, however, everyone started to feel sick. Then, everyone _did_ get sick.

Everyone was vomiting up their lunch.

Madison was running in between Eugene Roe and Floyd Talbert. She could hear the men barfing in all directions and of course, Sobel was yelling at them as he always did.

 _That son of a bitch._

"Eugene, Floyd," Madison started wearily. They both turned their heads to look at her. They could both see something was about to happen. Her face was somehow both beet red and chalky white. "I gotta…" Madison tried to finish, but she couldn't. In mid sentence, she vomited up all the spaghetti (as well as that one slice of bread) that she had ate.

" _KLEIN_!" she heard Sobel scream. He ran up alongside her, shoving Floyd out of the way. "What's the matter Klein? Are you sick? You know, you can go home. You don't have to be here. Just go home Klein, you're worthless to this company!"

"We call upon the risers, we fall upon the grass…" George Luz started singing. Soon, everyone else joined in. Even Madison did, as she wiped the vomit off her chin.

"We never land upon our feet we always hit our ass! Highty tighty, Christ almighty, who the hell are we? Zim zam, goddamn, we're Airborne Infantry!"

Easy Company starts singing it again, leaving Captain Sobel in the dust.

"We call upon the risers, we fall upon the grass! We never land upon our feet we always hit our ass! Highty tighty, Christ almighty, who the hell are we? Zim zam, goddamn, we're Airborne Infantry!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well I was not expecting another update so soon! I was planning on beginning my Pacific story but my mind went "lol nope finish Camp Toccoa" so I did. I wrote this well into 3 AM and didn't get a chance to look at it until 12 hours later so if there's some mistakes, I'll go back and fix it later.

You're all probably thinking, "Why the hell did she not include Matthew's full letter?" It was probably somewhat lazy on my act, but I'm also planning a series where Madison receives letters from her family and co. I just didn't want to give too much away, I suppose. (Did you all catch my references?)

I don't know if you guys know, but I have fanmixes for this! My 8tracks account is on my profile page (it's the same username as I have on here) and there's mixes published for Madison, Matthew, Morgan, and Madison & Morgan (a twin mix, basically). Go check them (and my other two fanmixes) out! It's real easy knowing which fanmix belongs to who, seeing as I titled them as each Klein's first name lol.

Other than that, I think that's all. Can't wait to update this the next time around! (Not sure when, seeing as I should probably finish my Pacific rewatch + begin writing it lol.)


	4. 4: Transitions

Madison didn't even want to talk about how they moved to Fort Benning. All of the 506th had to march 136 miles to get there and young teenaged girl was miserable almost the whole entire time. At first, it was alright but sooner rather than later she thought she was going to die. She had to march 136 miles in the span of a couple days. Honestly, Madison didn't know how she did it. Sure, she could do the walking, but not like what they had to do in order to get to Fort Benning.

Madison didn't know it, but that's how she got a lot more respect from the other men. Most of them thought she would have dropped dead and went home. Bill Guarnere said she was going to be one tough trooper once they were in combat.

Anyway, that terrible, awful march left Madison sore for _days_. It did make her feel better that a lot of the men were in the same boat as her. One of the men did offer to carry around once they finally made it to Fort Benning. The way he had said it had ticked her off.

"You know what? If I can march one hundred and thirty-six fucking miles I'm pretty fucking sure I will still be able to march around Fort Benning now."

She hadn't heard any of the men laugh hard like that from all the time she had been around them. Luz said it was because of the facial reaction that the soldier had given and from how she had dropped the F-bomb not only once, but twice. Well, the man deserved it.

The training at Fort Benning was more difficult than it was at Camp Toccoa. It was there were the 506th were starting to jump out of planes. In order to get their jump wings, they had to make five jumps total. On that outside, Madison played it cool but on the inside she was oh so _very_ terrified. So many things could go so _wrong_. It probably didn't help that Madison wasn't really paying attention to the man who were giving them instructions she was maybe somewhat too busy playing footsie with Muck and Hoobler and wondering what they were going to serve for the next meal. _Maybe._

On the plane, they had to make sure everyone was prepared. They had to have everything that the needed, made sure they were hooked up, etc. It sucked that the man next to Madison always had to help her lock up the tassel on the line. How embarrassing it was to be _that_ short. Later on, Lewis Nixon had suggested that she could probably stand on top of the bench to hook herself on the line, but what kind of person wanted to do that? Not only that, but it would be difficult since she had to carry everything with her and since she was one of the medics, she had to carry more than the others.

So every time she had to jump, she let one of the men hook her in. The first time it was Bull, than it was Chuck Grant. Smokey Gordon helped her on the third time (and made short jokes, which pissed Madison off.) while Lipton made sure she was safe and secure on the fourth one. Somehow, Perconte got her hooked in on the final jump. Madison would forever be grateful for those five men because without them, she probably would have never gotten her wings.

That first jump she had to make…that was one of the scariest decisions she ever had to make in her entire life. This jump would tell everyone if she was going to make it or not.

She remembered only a few things from that jump. One was that she was nervous as _hell_ and shaking like a leaf. The second thing was that she could feel Grant pat her down, shouting "eight okay!" or whatever number she was, she didn't know nor cared. She remembered feeling up the person in front of her yelling as loud as she could, telling them that that man was okay.

She was moving. She was walking at a briskly pace so that she could jump out of the plane. She watched the man in front of her jump out. Then it was her turn.

"Are you ready to go?" the man shouted over the engine and the wind.

"Yes, sir!" Madison yelled back.

"Then go! Go!"

Madison took a deep breath and mentally performed the sign of the cross before she jumped.

Madison didn't remember what it looked like when she jumped out. Those first couple of seconds fear paralyzed her. After her short lived fear had passed, she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

It was amazing.

Madison could feel the wind blowing across her face and she looked everywhere around her. It was an amazing sight to see and wow, did it really feel this good? Jesus Christ, it _did_. This was actually really fun!

As Madison landed on the ground, she remembered that she was laughing, as she tried to get untangled from her parachute.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed to Joe Toye as he came over to check on her. "We gotta do it again!"

"Well you don't need to worry about that, Klein. We got four more jumps plus our actual jumps and we'll be good to go."

Madison couldn't wait to write to her family about this.

* * *

After the fifth and final jump was completed, they received their jump wings.

Madison was so excited to get them. Not too many people thought she was going to last long but if she had received her jump wings then she should be able to advance with the men of her company, right? She hoped.

On the day that she received her wings, she was dressed in her best—the army uniform was nice and crisp and barely managed to fit her small, petite body. Colonel Sink had pinned on her wings onto her uniform (smirking when he saw how she straightened up even more for him; he saw that she could be prideful), and that was that. Easy Company had their jump wings!

After the pinning ceremony, all of Easy Company went off to celebrate together, which meant drinking; something that Madison didn't do.

Currently, she was sitting at the bar with a drunk Joe Toye, watching as Bill Guarnere was gulping down his alcoholic beverage. She could hear the men at the table chant, "One thousand! Two thousand! Three thousand! Four thousand! Five thousand! Six thousand! Seven thousand! Eight thousand! Nine thousand!"

As soon as Guarnere put down his empty glass and grinned at them with his jump wings in between his teeth, the men started cheering. Madison couldn't help but giggle at them, especially after Bill shouted, "Hi-yo, silver!"

"Corporal Toye!" At this, Joe Toye perked up and Madison spinned around in her seat to see who was talking. It was George Luz. "There will be no leaning in my company!" Madison now realized he was impersonating Sobel. She supposed he wasn't too bad at it.

"Are those…dusty jump wings?" Madison watched as Joe Toye looked at them and rub his thumb across them, as if he was getting the dust off like that. The young girl laughed. She had to admit, it was funny watching one of toughest men in Easy being drunk. "How do you expect to slay the Huns when you have dust on your jump wings?"

Madison wasn't sure why she was laughing as hard as she was now. Hearing his young friend laugh, Luz turned to Madison.

"Why are you laughing, Miss. Klein?" George still continued his impersonation on Sobel. "There will be no laughing in my company!" This made Madison laugh even harder, because Sobel had said that to her.

Joe finally had enough and grabbed George by his jacket. "Listen. Just get me another drink."

George smiled. "Hell of an idea, Joe."

Madison's laughter had calmed down by now, and she watched as Luz brought up two full glasses of beer. He handed one to Joe, and one to her.

"Oh no, George. I don't drink."

"Well you do now. You're in the army now. You're in the army now," Luz started to sing. Madison sighed and joined him, as did Joe.

"You'll never get rich, you son of a bitch. You're in the army now," Madison said more than joining in on the singing. "Yeah, I had no idea."

"You're welcome for informing you of your regretful decision," Luz joked. "Come on, Maddie. You only live once!"

Joe punched her in the shoulder. Not too hard though. Compared to him she was only a fragile little flower. That and he was drunk.

Madison sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try one…" She just wouldn't tell Matthew or her parents that she drank. By God, would they have killed her if they knew.

"That's my girl!" George cheered. He held up his glass. Madison and Toye followed suit.

"Three miles up, three miles down," George said. The three friends clinked their glasses together and all started drinking.

Before Madison could voice her opinion on her beer, she could faintly hear the music in the background being cut off, and a shout was heard. "Ten hut!"

That yell scared the living hell out of Madison. Whoever it was, they sounded like they were fucking Sobel, holy shit! Madison and Joe quickly jumped out of their seats at the bar and stood attention like everyone else had been doing.

"At ease, paratroopers," Madison heard Colonel Sink call out. She sighed and relaxed.

"Well good evening, Easy Company," the Colonel started.

"Good evening, sir!" Easy Company retorted.

"The Parachute Infantry is a new concept in American military history," Colonel Sink continued. "By God the 506th will forge that brand new concept into victory."

"Yes, sir!" Easy Company agreed with the Colonel.

"I want you to know that I'm damn proud with each and everyone of you," as he said this, it seemed to appear that he was searching for someone in the sea of men. Finally, he just barely noticed Madison in the back at the bar with Joe Toye and George Luz. " _Every_ one of you." Madison couldn't help but beam. Whether it was from the Colonel looking at her, the alcohol she just had that was burning through her veins or both, she wasn't too sure.

"Now you deserve this party," Colonel Sink went on. She heard him say "thank you" to Chuck Grant, who most likely just gave him beer. "So I want you to have fun, and remember our motto. Currahee."

"Currahee!" everyone shouted, raising their glasses.

"And one more thing," the Colonel started, his eyes trained on Madison now. _Oh no._ "I want you all to wish Private Klein a happy birthday."

 _Ah, shit._

"It's your birthday?" Joe Toye slurred, putting his arm around her small shoulders. "Happy birthday to the birthday girl!"

"It's Lieb's birthday too!" Madison quickly ratted out her older friend before she hid her face in her hands. She could hear the men questioning Joe Liebgott, asking him to confirm.

Madison started to blush even more as the men started to sing "happy birthday" to her and Liebgott.

Damn that Colonel.

* * *

Soon after they received their jump wings, the 506th travelled to Camp Mackhall, North Carolina where they continued their training. This time was more of pretending to be in combat. The soldiers wore the uniforms that they would have to wear out in the field. Everyone wore the same thing. The only difference was that the medics had to wear a white armband with a red cross on it around their upper bicep. This was so people knew who the medic was which was a good thing for the American soldiers, but Madison couldn't help but pray that the German soldiers wouldn't be able to spot it. They'd probably take the medic out so the ones who were firing the guns wouldn't be able to get the help that they needed. At least, that's what Madison would have done if she was the enemy.

Unfortunately, Captain Sobel was still in charge of Easy Company. Since he was Captain, he was one of their leaders out in the field. And he was terrible at it. Sobel had no sense of direction at all and perhaps no sense at all. Long story short, he was going to get them all killed.

Madison was currently ranting to the group of men that she was sitting with. It consisted of Roy Cobb (who was lunging across from her), Joe Toye who sat in between Cobb and Popeye Wynn and Madison sat on the ground next to Shifty Powers.

"So much for telling my sister that I won't get killed. Jesus, Sobel is gonna be our downfall," Madison muttered.

"Klein's right. Sobel's got no chance. Either the Krauts will get him, or one of us," Cobb agreed with Madison. No one could ever imagine Madison and Roy agreeing on something, seeing as the pair did not get along. The men guessed that if you could find some common ground to hate on, you would have mutual respect for each other, which was exactly what Cobb and Klein had. Somewhat.

"Who, Sobel?" Joe Liebgott kneeled down next to Madison, joining in on the conversation.

"He screwed up one maneuver," Shifty defended their Captain. Madison raised an eyebrow at him. It was more than one maneuver, and everyone knew it.

"Eh, you know that I'm always fumbling with grenades," Joe started. "It'd be easy if one went off by accident," he was smiling now.

Madison sent him a look. "Joe, as much as I like you and as much as I dislike him…you _cannot_ murder our Captain."

"Well…now they must have put him in charge for a reason," Shifty tried to be the voice of reason. Madison couldn't help but sigh. Shifty was one of the sweetest people she ever came to know but his optimism was too high, she thought.

"Shifty, I know you're trying to find the good in him, but he's really not the greatest," Madison told her Virginian friend.

"Yeah, because the Army couldn't make a mistake, right Shift?" Liebgott seemed to agree with her. As he said this, Madison saw that Sergeant Lipton had passed by them. He stopped a few feet away and looked at the group. The group looked right back at him, before he walked away, a seemingly disappointed look on his face. Madison couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"Ah, shit. He heard us," Popeye muttered as Madison started to get up.

"Where are you going, _Klein_?" Liebgott asked her. She could hear the smugness in his voice and she knew he was using the definition of her last name: small. Ever since he found out that she was of German descent and that she could speak German, they've been communicating a lot more in the German language.

"I told Alex, Skip, and the two Dons that I'd hitch a ride with them to the station, so I'm going to go join them," Madison answered, stretching as she got on her two feet. "You guys should start loading up. I'll see you all later."

As Madison started to walk away she heard Joe Toye call out, "Wait a minute, where's your bag at?"

"Johnny and I already loaded mine up!" she called back as she reached to the back of the jeep where she was going to ride in. "Hey, guys, could you help me up?"

* * *

On the train ride to their designation, everyone was theorizing on which war theatre they were going for. Some say that they were going up to New York and that they would go to Europe. Others suggested that they would be shipped out from California and into the Pacific.

 _The Pacific. That's where Matt's gonna go._

Madison didn't realize that she was talking out loud until Popeye asked her, "Your brother a part of the Marines?"

Madison shook her head and blinked. "Wait, what? Oh, yeah. Yeah, he's in camp right now, I think. That's where he was in his last letter, anyway."

If Easy Company did go out to the Pacific, there could have been a chance that Madison could have seen her brother. But the Airborne soon found out that they weren't going into the Pacific, but into Europe instead.

Instead of going to fight the Japanese…they were going to go fight the Germans.

Madison wouldn't be able to see Matt. She told herself that it was the best, as she swallowed down her somewhat bitter disappointment.

* * *

The 506th reached New York, where for a few weeks they were free to do whatever they wanted to do. Some went to drink, find girls, walk around or do nothing. Madison was one of the few that just stood where they were until some of her friends dragged her out one night.

"Oh, come on, Madison! We're taking you out!" Alex Penkala grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up abruptly.

"Why can't I just stay here?" Madison asked him.

"Because you haven't gone anywhere! You should see the city before we head out. Who knows if we'll ever see the Big Apple again?" Skip asked her. She tried to protest further but Skip only picked her up in response.

"We're taking you out and you can't do a thing about it, Missy," Skip told her as if she was a young child. Madison only pouted in response.

The group was made up of Madison, Skip, Malarkey, Hoobler and Penkala. Madison couldn't believe that the boys were taking her out, but she really didn't have a choice. The boys decided to go get a couple of drinks first and even danced a little bit. Madison and Skip were the only ones who weren't dancing.

"Why aren't you dancing, Maddie?" Skip asked her as they sat together, bonded over their drinks and their food.

"Do you honestly think one of these men are going to dance with me?" Madison asked Skip. "I don't really think that they'd like to dance with a girl who's wearing a military uniform. Besides, I don't really want to dance with anyone. Why aren't _you_ dancing?"

"I have a girl and she's the only one I want to dance with," Skip said, a dreamy look appearing on his face. "Her name's Faye Tanner, and I think the two of you would get along just great."

Madison couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Thank you, Skip. Do you mind if I ask about her? What's she like?"

As Skip described his fiancée to Madison, she couldn't help her growing smile. It was so sweet how Skip talked about Faye. Deep down inside, she couldn't help but hope that one day someone could talk about her like the way Skip did about Faye.

"And after the war is over and we come back, I'm going to marry her," Skip said seriously. "And I want you to come to the wedding. I'm going to invite the whole company to come. I want you all to meet her."

"I would love to go to your wedding," was the only response Madison could give him. Skip smiled at her.

"Fantastic. You could even meet my mom and my sister."

Later the group went to the Empire State Building. They got to go to the top for free since they were wearing their uniforms (although at first the employees there didn't believe that Madison was one until the boys backed her up) and wow, was the view _great_ from where they stood. Madison was going to have to write to Morgan and Louise about how it was magnificent and how they should go to New York when they got the chance.

As Madison was busy staring off into the city, she heard rapid footsteps heading for her. Whoever was running to her was too quick for her reflexes because they had picked her up and spun her around, which scared the shit out of her.

"Come on, Klein! We're getting our picture taken!" Madison heard the voice of Alex Penkala as he walked her back to where he came from. He had thrown Madison over his shoulder, which was something Madison didn't like.

"Alex, I am going to beat the _hell_ out of you," Madison threatened her friend. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"Well get used to it, we're going to war!" Alex said in response. Skip started to spin around with Madison still on his shoulder and Madison couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop it, Alex!"

Alex said nothing in response as he placed his shorter friend down on the ground. Once Madison and Alex had joined the group, the boys started to get ready in their poses. Don Hoobler made her jump on his back. Skip and Malarkey were on one side while Penkala was on another. The photographer snapped a photo of them smiling and laughing at each other. Later when they got it developed, the boys decided to give it to Madison.

To this day, Madison still has the photo.

* * *

September 23rd of 1943 was the day that the 101st Airborne boarded on a ship that would take them to England, where they would still go under training. That day was Madison's final moments of being on American soil, before she headed out for the big deal.

Madison was _not_ a fan of being on boats. She hated the thought of being trapped on a ship surrounded by large bodies of water, especially in the conditions they were currently in. As far as Madison knew, she would be the only female on board. She knew that the men in Easy were alright with her, but what about the other companies? They weren't used to seeing a woman around. Madison was hoping that maybe since she was so little that the others wouldn't be able to see her. Unfortunately, luck was never on her side.

"What the hell is a little girl doing with a bunch of men?" she heard one person ask as she walked pass by them quickly. She told herself that she didn't have time for this, and that it didn't matter what they thought. But, she told herself, if someone touched her she was going to smack their hand right off their wrist. She had told Bill Guarnere who couldn't help but laugh at her seriousness and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, Klein. Easy's got your back."

"Damn, Klein, I never realized how tiny you were," Liebgott told her as she pushed him out of the way so she could see the harbor that was right down below them. Right now they were on the ship, which was preparing to leave the dock. Many of the men were out on deck, waving goodbye to America.

"Fuck off, Lieb," Madison shot back. Then she pouted. "I _still_ can't see."

"Is it because of how tiny you are?" Floyd Talbert asked her, a shit eating grin growing on his face.

"Fuck you too, Floyd," Madison scowled at him. "It's because of my bad _eyesight_ , asshole."

"And it's because you're little. No, I'm serious. You can barely see over the wall!"

Madison grumbled a small, "maybe" before Bull Randleman decided to help and pick her up. With her permission, of course.

"You might as well," she told him. Bull gave a lopsided grin before he picked her up and placed her on the rail of the ship, holding her so she wouldn't fall off. That would not be good.

"You know what? I can actually see a lot better, even if my eyesight is still bad. Thanks, Bull."

"You're welcome."

Madison and her friends started to wave New York goodbye as the ship slowly started to move out. Madison's chest suddenly became tight and she couldn't breathe. It had finally hit her. She was leaving the United States to be a part of the war. She wouldn't be in her home country for a long time. The letters from Morgan would take even longer to receive and to reply to. She was truly being separated by her best friend.

Madison's stare was fixed upon the Statue of Liberty. With her flaming torch in the air and tablet clutched to the side, it looked like that Lady Liberty was waving them off. Madison kept her stare on New York as long as she could before it disappeared from her view. As soon as the last bit of America disappeared from view, Bull helped her down and the two of them plus Liebgott and Talbert decided that it was time to go find their bunks. Joe was pissed to learn that Easy Company was bunked in the middle of it all.

"What a fucking surprise, Easy always get the tough shit," Joe had muttered as the four soldiers and a couple of their friends made their way through the crowd. The men made sure that Madison stayed in the middle of them as they walked pass by the men. They wouldn't be really able to touch her then, since Madison knew that her friends would have sic themselves onto the soldiers who were not in their company.

It didn't stop the whistles and shrewd comments that were thrown at her. Madison did her best to ignore them. Eventually, they found most of company. Madison ended up a bunk above Joe Toye and she slept next to Eugene Roe on their journey across the Atlantic.

The trip to England was mostly a smooth one, save for the first day on there. Many of the men were talking about how they were going to Europe.

"I'm glad I'm going to Europe," Joe Toye started to explain as he pulled out his switch blade. "Hitler gets one of these right across the windpipe. Roosevelt changes Thanksgiving to "Joe Toye Day" and pays me ten grand a year for the rest of my fucking life.

"'Joe Toye Day'," Madison mused to herself. She allowed her feet dangle from her shared bunk as Eugene lunged across the bunk with one of his arms propping himself up. "He can keep on dreaming," she whispered to her introverted friend, who only smirked at her comment.

"What if we don't get to Europe? What if they send us to North Africa?" one man asked.

"My brother's in North Africa. He says he's hot," Bill chimed in, smoking his cigarette.

"Which one?" Madison asked him. She knew that he came from a large family. She could never imagine having nine other siblings, she was already fine with having three! At least her mother didn't give birth to thirteen children like Penkala's mother had.

"Really? It's hot in Africa?" Don Malarkey asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Shut up," Bill bit back, his strong South Philly accent seeping in for just a moment. "The point is, it doesn't matter where we go. Once we get into combat the only person you can trust is yourself and the fella next to ya."

"Hey, as long as he's a paratrooper," Toye said to Bill.

"Oh, yeah? What if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?" George Luz asked as he started to climb to the very top bunk. As he passed by her, George reached down to ruffle Madison's hair, who in return slapped his leg. She heard him chuckle at her antic.

"If I'm stuck with Sobel then I'm running to Winters," Madison nearly growled, only because George was irritating her.

"I like Winters, he's a good man. But when the bullets start flying, I don't know if I want a Quaker doing my fighting for me," Bill commented as he started to get up from his bunk.

"How do you know if he's a Quaker?" Skip asked.

"He ain't Catholic," Bill simply said before he took another puff from his cigarette.

"Neither is Sobel," Skip pointed out.

Bill huffed. "That prick is a son of Abraham."

"He's what?"

Madison looked adjacent from her bunk to see that Joe Liebgott was staring intently at Bill. She gulped, knowing that it wasn't going to end well.

"He's a Jew," Bill simply told Joe and when Madison heard her friend give a huff of laughter, she definitely knew that Joe was going to try something.

"I don't think…" Madison started, but Roe grabbed her arm and she turned to him.

"Don't drag yourself into it," he told her quietly. Before she could respond she heard Bill say, "Congratulations. Get your nose out of my face."

That had set Joe off and he went in to grab Guarnere, catching him in a chokehold. Madison could only watch with her eyes wide as the other men tried to break up the fight.

"Alright, they're fucking dumb," Madison said aloud, partially to herself and partially to Eugene.

"Hopefully our voyage will be quick."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! It's been about...three weeks since I last updated? Sorry about that. I've been a little bit busy. I had to watch my niece for about five days straight (not fun), I'm in my second week of summer school (I'm done next Thursday!) and I've been extremely exhausted (I've been so tired, I've been switching letters around! For example, I accidentally wrote "Toe Joye" and some Luz/Toye mix ups lol.) and I may or may not have been brainstorming for my other stories (as well as for this story)—Matt's time in the Pacific, the letter series.I even thought up of a modern AU somewhat. I've also come to realize that some of this could possibly be confusing, but hopefully the letters series will fill in the gaps and I'll most likely come back and edit this chapter later, since I am so exhausted. But you guys deserve something for such a long wait! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

But before I go...congrats on the legalization of marriage equality, USA! But we still got a long way to go. Phase 1 has just been completed. Now for Phase 2 should begin to fully operate. (And for some reason that made me think of the "Gay Agenda" scene from Orange is the New Black? OMG.)

Oh, by the way, this chapter is the longest one by 1.2K words. I'm sort of proud of that. Okay, now I'm done rambling. I should probably go to sleep a little earlier tonight. It's not a good idea staying up until about 2:30 AM and waking up at 7:00 AM so you can be on time for school. (Only four more days of it—thank you, Independence Day—and I can sleep in again!)


	5. 5: Aldbourne

A week later the 506th entered Aldbourne, England. Once they got their, the soldiers were able to go to the homes where they were stationed at. Madison ended up bunking with Smokey Gordon in a small home that belonged to an old couple. The husband and wife seemed surprised that Madison was there.

"Are you M. Klein?" the husband, Stephen, asked Madison.

Madison nodded. "Yes, sir, I am."

"My apologies, Miss. Klein, but we thought we were housing two men, not a man and woman," Stephen explained. He gave her the paper that was given to him with the names that he and his wife, Louise (which pained Madison just a bit, as she thought of her best friend) were given so they knew who was to be in their home. She scanned the paper quickly to find the names.

 _Walter S. Gordon, Jr._

 _Madison E. Klein._

"You see, we thought you were a man, as Madison is a man's name," Louise explained softly. "Is it a popular woman's name in America?"

"No, ma'am, my parents really wanted boys," Madison answered. "And when my sister and I were born, they never bothered to pick different names. My sister is named Morgan."

"I see," Stephen nodded. "Well, come on now, sit down." Madison and Smokey didn't need to be told twice. They were both exhausted from their long journey. Smokey almost fell asleep in the chair. Once Louise had fed them, she asked, "Is it alright for you two to sleep in the same room."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Madison nodded. "Right Smokey?"

"Right," Smokey mumbled.

The two friends didn't have a problem sleeping in the same bed. Smokey and Madison were both twins, Smokey had his sister Cleta and Madison had Morgan. In a way, it felt natural to sleep next to each other. The two soldiers often talked about the other half together, both missing them terribly, whether they admitted it or not.

"I don't regret signing up, though," Madison told Smokey one night. "Do I miss my sister? Absolutely. Terribly so. But…I feel like I'm doing the right thing, you know?"

Smokey took a moment to chew his tobacco before he nodded. "Yeah, I know. Cleta was mad at me when I signed up, mainly because I had already failed a couple times because of my feet and my eyes. I finally got in because I faked my way through the eye test."

Madison couldn't help but laugh. "Morgan was mad at me too. She thought I was going to die. But as time went on and I explained to her how the training was, she told me that there was no way in hell that I couldn't survive. Well, kind of. She said 'if you can make it through the hell your captain puts you in, then I'm sure that you can hold yourself together out there.'"

* * *

It seemed like in Aldbourne, the training became even more difficult. Madison became so worn out that all she did when she got back to the house she slept.

As a medic, Madison didn't have to do any of the bayonet training. However, she did have to do some physical training, which wasn't her best forte. Lucky for her, many of her friends taught her tricks to take someone down. It was all about technique, Winters had said.

Madison even learned how to shoot a gun. She never thought that she would do that. She should have expected it, though. She _was_ in the army.

Lieutenant Winters had helped her out at the shooting range. It seemed like he was training her more than Sobel had. Well, perhaps not. She didn't know. She knew that Winters was much kinder than Captain Sobel.

"That was a good shot for your first try," Winters told her. She was close to the mark that she needed to hit. He took her left arm and positioned it. "Try it like this, relax just a bit, but not too much."

Madison nodded. She concentrated on her target and pulled the trigger. She missed again, but on the third time she hit her mark.

"Congratulations, Private, you have good aim."

Madison paid real close attention to the lectures that Second Lieutenant Harry Welsh gave. He was a short and somewhat goofy looking man, but she liked him. She heard rumors (mostly from Muck and Luz) that he was an alcohol and was often a violent person. In some ways, she could see it, but she never brought it up to anyone.

Madison also had to dig foxholes. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but it wasn't the hardest either. At least she had at least one person to help her dig because if she had to do it by herself, it would take her _years_. And with just her luck, sometimes Captain Sobel made her dig a foxhole and then rebury it. That fucking son of a bitch.

The tasks Madison didn't mind the most was her medic training, the lectures and sometimes the platoon training.

Madison was often switched in between platoons, but she didn't know why. Nor did she ask. She was a soldier, and soldiers follow their commanding leaders. Madison didn't mind when she was with Lieutenant Winters' platoon but by God did she hate being stuck with Captain Sobel. That man could not read a map and she just knew that they were going to get killed out there if Sobel was to lead them.

Today Madison was stuck with Winters' platoon, which she didn't mind. As a medic, the best Madison could do was lay low and stay behind unless someone yelled out for her.

Currently the platoon Madison was in were crouching down behind shrubs. Madison couldn't help but think what the English thought of them when they saw American soldiers during their training, but shook the thought away from her quickly. Their opinions didn't matter, not now. What only mattered now was that Sobel was late, which wasn't a surprise to anyone, really.

"Sobel's late," Lieutenant Winters told Sergeant Lipton, who said nothing in response. Madison said nothing as she kept quiet to herself, wondering how her friends and family were doing. She wondered what Stephen and Louise were doing at the moment.

Winters checked his watch. "We have to move," he told Carwood, noting that it was a little pass eleven.

"Sir, without Captain Sobel and first platoon?" Lipton questioned, not sure if he heard the Lieutenant right.

"It's a T-intersection, we improvise."

* * *

Stephen was riding his bike down the road when all of a sudden the American soldiers were crossing the road, cutting him off. Deciding to not intersect with them, he turned his bike around and started to go back down the road he was originally on when again, he was cut off by the infantry.

"Well ain't this great," Stephen muttered to himself. He once again turned his bike around when this time, even more soldiers came. This time, they were running to _him_. He noticed that Madison Klein, one of the soldiers he and his wife were quartering, was among them. Madison gave him a little smile and he happily returned it. She was a sweet girl who wanted to help save the people that were involved in the war.

Stephen noticed Winters (he recognized the man from the descriptions Madison had given him—she couldn't help but tell the old man about all the men she were with) and took his hands off the bicycle handles and held them off in a surrending manner.

"You've done it now, Yanks," Stephen started. "You've captured me."

Madison was crouching down behind the bushes in between Floyd and Bill, watching her lieutenant and the old man who was housing her and Smokey. She heard his comment and couldn't help but snicker. Bill took a hand off his rifle and elbowed her.

"Why are you laughing for?" Bill whispered somewhat loudly to her.

"It's nothing," Madison shook her head but then she had to suppress her laughter once more when she heard Sobel's shouts of "HI-YO, SILVER!" Although she could barely see them, Madison could tell that first platoon were _finally_ coming there way. It was about time.

"Would that be the enemy?" Stephen asked Winters.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Winters answered as he stared at Sobel, then back at Stephen. The lieutenant tipped his helmet ever so slightly at the elderly man before rejoining second platoon. Stephen stared after him. He knew that in Lieutenant Winters' hands, Madison would thrive just fine.

But as Stephen stared at the infamous Captain Sobel, he couldn't help but worry for his young houseguest and the rest of the company that she belonged in.

* * *

"Who is the idiot who cut that man's fence?" Colonel Strayer barked at Sobel who was hot on his heels. Strayer had a good idea who it was, but he just wanted Herbert to admit it.

"I was ordered to sir," Sobel answered.

"By who?"

"Major Horton, sir."

Strayer stopped in his tracks. "Major Horton?"

"Yes, sir," Sobel nodded.

"Major Horton told you to do that?" Strayer repeated.

"Yes, sir."

"Major Horton ordered you to cut the fence?" Strayer said once more, turning to face the captain.

"Yes. He did," Sobel repeated sternly.

"Well Major Horton is on leave," Strayer told Sobel as he put on his garrison cap. "In London."

Captain Sobel stared at the men who stalked away from him in disbelief. He stared after Strayer for a few moments before he felt someone watching him. Hesitantly, he glanced around until he found Klein staring right at him. No doubt that the young woman saw the whole thing.

His only female soldier in the company must have snapped out of her trance, because finally, it seemed, that she appeared to notice him. Her eyes widen in what could have been in awe but sometimes, he really couldn't figure out the girl was truly thinking, which frustrated him to no end.

Finally, Klein started to sprint away from the scene and Sobel turned away to go back inside. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to tell her friends what she had just saw.

Sobel would just have to get under Klein's skin some other time.

* * *

Madison hadn't met to stare at Sobel getting his ear chewed off, but she couldn't change what she saw now. She had to find someone from Sobel's platoon and asked them to tell her what had happened.

To Madison, it felt like she had ran all over the town until she found Luz and Perconte bickering about something. She knew that the two friends were in Sobel's platoon and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was George that had done something. After all, he was the class clown.

Madison skidded over to them, "Frank! George!" she called out. She was panting heavily. Madison thought that she had never ran so fast before in her life. "You guys were with Sobel today, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Perconte asked.

Madison thought on how she was going to answer for a moment before she opened her mouth. "Well you see, I just saw Sobel getting chewed out by Strayer—"

"You saw Sobel getting yelled at?" Luz asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Madison easily skidded over that topic. "Did he really cut the fence?"

Luz's smile grew even more while she saw the laughter dancing in Frank's eyes.

"Here, let me tell you what happened," Luz said as he threw an arm over Madison's shoulder. Surprisingly, Madison didn't shove him away this time. "Let's take a walk, shall we, Klein?"

* * *

First Sergeant William Evans was a man on a mission. He needed to find Lieutenant Winters. He had someone driving him all over Aldbourne to find the lieutenant. He noticed that Madison Klein (it was easy to spot her) was talking to some of the other soldiers. Perhaps she knew where Winters was.

"Stop up here," Evans commanded the jeep driver. "Stop where that little girl is."

The driver nodded and stopped where Klein, Luz, Muck and Penkala were sitting at.

"Miss. Klein!" Evans barked. He was never going to call her by a soldier's title. "Have you seen Lieutenant Winters anywhere?"

Klein shook her head. It looked to appear that she was holding in her laughter, which made Evans suspicious of her.

"No, sir, I haven't."

Evans didn't reply to her. Instead, he told the driver to speed away. Five minutes later he spotted Winters with his right hand man, Nixon. The driver of the jeep noticed him too because he had stopped almost immediately near four soldiers who were playing basketball nearby.

"Lieutenant Winters!" Evans called out as he hopped out of the jeep. Winters looked away from Nixon to notice that Evans was coming to him. The three men saluted each other in greeting before Evans got to the point.

"With Captain Sobel's compliments, sir," Evans told Winters, holding out the folded paper in front of him for Winters to take. Nixon stared at it, having a good idea with what the paper was going to say. Nixon watched as his friend took the paper from Evans. Nixon never liked the man.

"Lieutenant," Evans acknowledged Nixon, saluting him. Nixon returned the gesture, as did Winters, before Evan hopped back in the jeep and his driver sped off almost immediately.

Nixon and Winters watched as the jeep sped off. When it was no longer in sight, Winters looked back down and scanned the paper.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Winters said quietly to himself.

"Misspelled 'court martial'," Nixon observed, before putting a cigarette into his mouth.

* * *

"No, sir, I do not understand," Winters said to Sobel who was walking at a fast pace like a madman with Winters following him. "Your orders to me were…" Winters told the captain that he had done his latrine duty as he was told, but Sobel was not having it.

"I changed the time to zero-nine forty-five" Sobel told Winters as the jogged up the stairs.

"No one told me, sir," Winters began.

"I telephoned," Sobel said curtly.

"I'm quartered with a family who has no telephone," Winters explained.

" _And_ sent a runner."

"No runner found me, Captain."

"In regardless, when given a task to perform by a ranking officer…" Sobel began ranting. In his eyes, Sobel found that the first lieutenant failed his task and therefore, must be punished.

In the end, Winters requested a court martial. That was not what Sobel had expected.

* * *

Sergeant Talbert and Sergeant Ranney heard about what happened to Winters. Easy had lost him and it was all because of their captain. No one wanted to follow Sobel in the battle. All of the sergeants in Easy had decided to do the same thing—to write that they were not going to follow Sobel into battle and if they were to be executed for this, then so be it. It was going to be worth it.

 _I hereby no longer wish to serve as a noncommissioned officer in Easy Company._

* * *

When Madison heard about what her friends had done, she hit them.

"Were you out of your mind?" She all but yelled at Bill. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Well, we didn't! See? We're fine!" Bill returned the fire. "Do you honestly want to follow Sobel out in the field?"

"The hell I don't! But that doesn't mean that you all had to do something so stupid to get yourselves killed out there!"

"Look, Madison, I'm sorry. I really am. All of us are; I'm sure. But you see, we did this for everyone. And I can tell you right now that I am _sure_ what we had just done is going to give us something."

And Bill was right. While she and Smokey were in the house they were quartered in, Sergeant Grant dropped by.

"Did you two hear? We lost Sobel!"

As much as Madison couldn't help but feel overjoyed, that also meant that she had to go apologize to Bill.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Guess who just published their Pacific story and started on the letters series? I did! Go check them out! And guess what the next chapter is going to be? D-Day! Get ready!


	6. 6: D-Day, Part One

Soon after Madison's seventeenth birthday had passed, the 506th was sent to Upottery, England. There were rumors going around that they were going to jump very soon and Madison wasn't sure on how she felt about it. Every time she thought about it she felt the pit of anxiety in her stomach. She decided that it was best to ignore everything.

Captain Sobel was no longer in Easy Company, something everyone secretly cheered about. Soon after his departure two new men rolled in. Their names were Thomas Meehan and Buck Compton. Meehan was taking over Sobel's position while Buck was going to assist in the platoon leading. Madison liked them well enough.

For about a week Easy Company was semi-relaxed and semi-anxious. They were all waiting for their orders. They finally got them from Lieutenant Meehan. He told them that they were going to be involved in Operation Overlord, or D-Day. The lieutenant ordered his men to study the sand tables and maps until they could memorize it. And that's what Madison did. In fact, she studied it so much that she gave herself a horrendous headache.

"Good," Lieutenant Meehan had told her, when Don Malarkey explained that his friend's head was killing her and requested if he could walk Madison back to her tent. "That tells me that you're going to be ready."

 _You're going to be ready._

Did he really think that? Did he believe that Madison was prepared enough for the jump? God, she hope it was. She didn't want to let Meehan or anyone else down. If she did, that means she would fail at her job: to keep everyone safe. She voiced her fears to Eugene and Spina, her bunkmates while they all slept in tents.

"Our job is to patch anyone up if they get hurt, not to keep them safe," Spina told her. "You're going to be fine."

As the big day rolled in, Madison wasn't so sure. As she was listening to Joe Toye ranting about all the shit they had to carry, she couldn't help but think of everyone. She thought of her mother and her father. They had two of their children fighting in very two different war theatres. She thought of her siblings: Matt, Morgan and Michael. Madison knew that Matt was already out somewhere in the pacific fighting and from all the letters Matt had been sending her and the articles she had been reading, she knew that the fighting wasn't exactly a walk in the ballpark. There was no doubt that she too would soon be in hell. She thought about all the times she and Morgan had together. They were never once separated or far away from each other before. Not until Madison decided to sign up for the Nurse Corps but then go on to be a paratrooper instead. God, she felt _so_ selfish for doing this to Morgan. She then thought about her little brother Mikey and his big blue eyes and dark shaggy hair. He may have been a pain, but he was her little brother, damn it. Did he tell everyone at his school on how his big brother and one of his older sisters were going in on the fight? Damn, she probably had a reputation in Dayton.

Madison also thought about Louise, her best friend Louise. Madison felt bad about leaving her behind too. She felt bad about leaving her grandparents behind. God, she was the worst seventeen-year-old on the planet. She had left _everyone_.

"Klein?" she heard someone yell. "Where's Klein at?"

"Madison! Where are you?" she heard one of her friends yell out. Madison quickly snapped out of her trance and looked over to where the soldier with the mail was yelling out for her.

"I'm here!" Madison went over to the man as fast as she could (she couldn't help but internally thank Guarnere and Malarkey for watching most of her stuff) and stopped in front of him. "Madison E. Klein, sir."

"Here you go, ma'am," the soldier handed her package and walked off.

"What'd you get?" Liebgott hovered over her, along with Talbert, Shifty and Hoobler.

"Probably not much, but let's find out," Madison said. She quickly tore her package open and found a few letters from various people—her parents, grandparents, Matt, Michael, Louise and some other family members and friends.

"Looks like you're a real big deal back in Dayton," Shifty commented.

"Not really," Madison disagreed with her friend. She noticed a rather larger and darker envelope than the others. She grabbed it, feeling the density. It felt much heavier than the others. She quickly tore it open and couldn't help but feel shock as to what was in it.

They were photos.

They were photos of her family and friends. One photo was of Madison's immediate family, taken around November or December of 1941, right before this whole war began. She couldn't believe it.

"You weren't lying when you said that you had a twin. Jesus, you look exactly alike," Liebgott said.

"They are identical," Talbert reminded Joe. "And I got to say, your sister's hot."

Madison quickly whipped around and glared at Talbert. "You better not be getting any ideas, Kokomo."

Seeing how his friend was acting like a vicious Chihuahua, Floyd held up his hands in a surrending manner. Madison decided to drop it. Quickly, she leafed through the others. There was a photo of Louise with some of their classmates, a photo of her paternal grandparents and one of Matt in his Marine uniform. Seeing her brother in his uniform made her remember something.

"Oh! I forgot! Joe?" she quickly looked up to her older friend. "Do you think you could do me a favor and cut my hair for me? I'll pay you."

For a moment, Joe didn't respond. He seemed almost surprised that Madison asked him to do that. "I've only done men's hair, but I don't see why not. Why do you want it cut? It's great hair."

"I want it cut so the Germans won't know that I'm a girl, not on the spot," she quickly added when she noticed Joe giving her a look. She knew that he wouldn't cut all of her hair off so she could look like one of the boys. She didn't want it that short anyway. "Just to…oh I don't know, up to my shoulders?"

"I can do that."

* * *

After paying Joe thirty cents (he tried to argue that he just needed the fifteen—but Madison wasn't having it) for cutting her long hair, Madison felt free from it. Her hair was so dense that she was sure that it was one of the factors as to why she always felt like she had a headache.

After he was done, all the men who were watching stared at her for a moment.

"You look great, Madison. Never thought a girl could do a short hair style, but you got it."

"Thanks."

Madison had asked Joe to just cut from where they had agreed to cut it too. He had, and Madison felt grateful for it. As gently as she could, Madison swiftly picked up the long strides of her beautiful hair and placed it back in the box where all of the letters and photos came from. She then found some scratch paper and a pencil she borrowed from Joe. She quickly wrote a short letter and put it in the box along with her hair. With the twine that had been used on her package before, she wrapped the package paper back around the box and repackaged it,

"I'll see you boys later," Madison grinned at Shifty, Floyd, Hoobler and Liebgott before walking away from them, package in hand. Her photos and unopened letters were stuffed in her two breast pockets. Right now, she was going to send her hair back home to her family.

* * *

After Madison was done with her errand she quickly found her way back to Malarkey and Guarnere.

But not before George Luz intercepted her.

Madison was running back to where her things were before she heard a loud gleeful yell and then a hand smacked right into her face.

"What the hell?" Madison yelped as covered her face with her hands. She felt that something was on her face and she became extremely worried. Oh God, what the hell was it?

"Don't worry, it's just grease paint!" came the voice of George Luz. He watched as Madison moved her hands around her face, effectively smearing it all over her adorable features.

"What the fuck, George?" Madison cried out. "Did you really have to do that?"

George nodded, smiling. "Yup! Now come on, where are you going? I need help with my bag."

Madison said nothing in response. She just stalked away from the annoying pest, annoyed. She knew that George was following her but she gave him no acknowledgement.

"I'm back," Madison growled out as she got to Bill and Don. Don looked up from his things and started laughing.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"George is what happened," Madison answered. She walked around Bill before she sat down in between him and Don, facing them. Bill was eating ice cream, which she had no idea on how he got.

"What the hell happened to you, doll?" Bill looked at her.

"It was Luz," Madison explained once more with her arms crossed. She was pouting.

"Does anybody have any idea on how the hell this thing works?" Luz finally appeared, holding the bag that they had to strap on to their leg in one hand and the cord attached to it in the other.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you," Madison glared at him. Luz gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry Madison, I was just messing with you," George told his friend. Madison was about to respond but then Don piped up.

"Why the hell are they springing this on us now? It's just another extra eighty pounds."

"You can thank the British for it," Madison told him, her tone different with him.

"Colonel Sink," a man appeared out of nowhere and handed Bill a paper which he accepted. The man handed one to George too before going to more soldiers to give them the same papers.

"What does it say?" Madison asked for any of the men to answer.

"Soldiers of the regiment," George began to impersonate a southern accent (most likely Sink's accent). "To _nigh_ t, is the _nigh_ t, of nights." After that, Luz began to read in his own voice. "Today as you read this, you're in road for the greatest adventure for which you have trained for over two years."

Bill looked up from his own reading, giving a sour look. "So that's why they gave us ice cream."

Madison sighed, getting up from her spot. She quickly grabbed the grease paint that George had so foolishly left beside her and walked up towards him.

"Hey, George?"

"Hm?" Luz turned around to see what Madison wanted. Big mistake. As soon as he turned he felt a small hand lightly (but impactful) smack across his face. He looked back down at Madison, who was giving him a goofy grin.

"I think we can call it even."

* * *

"Easy Company! Listen up! Move it up, come on gentleman!"

Everyone who belonged in Easy Company gathered around Lieutenant Meehan, the company's CO. Madison made her way to the front so she could see the lieutenant. Even though he was standing on top of one of the jeeps, she still had a hard time seeing him. Damn her height and bad eyesight.

"The channel coast is soaked in with rain and fog," Meehan began, making hand gestures. "High winds on the drop zones. No jump tonight. We're on a twenty-four hour stand down."

"Son of a bitch," Madison heard friend Bill swore as the men around them started groaning and complaining.

"No kidding," Madison couldn't help but find herself agreeing. "Luz smacked me in the face with his fingers for nothing," she gestured to her grease streaked face. "We got ready…for nothing." Fuck that.

"I know, girly," Bill sighed, placing one of his large hands on to her small shoulders. "Come on; let's go see what we're up for now."

* * *

Madison found herself in between Doc and Smokey. Even before the cancellation, Doc had been a wreck. He was an engaged man who had planned his wedding day to be the sixth but obviously, it had to be cancelled. The problem was, Eugene and his fiancée Vera had no clue that he was going to be shipped out this soon and he had no way of telling Vera. The only person who knew about Vera was Madison herself.

"Eugene, I'm sure she'll understand," Madison whispered in his ear. They were currently (not) watching a Vivien Leigh movie with the rest of the 506th.

"I'm breaking her heart," Eugene mumbled sadly. "She's going to think I'm leaving her at the altar."

"No she won't, Eugene. Listen—" Madison started but someone in front of her turned around and shushed her loudly.

"Can you shut up?" the man asked her.

"How about you fuck off?" Madison hissed at him. "Turn around and mind your own business."

The soldier stared at her with wide eyes, not expecting her to respond so harshly. A few men around her looked at her in surprise but as soon as she gave them all looks they all turned away.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Madison hoped her voice was quiet enough. "I'm sure Vera will understand. As soon as she finds out why, she'll be okay. I promise."

* * *

Madison needed to walk out of the tent and take a walk. The lit up screen was burning her eyes and she wasn't sure on how much longer she could stand the smell of the smoke. So she told Doc and Smokey that she was taking a stretch outside and that they didn't need to worry about her.

Madison walked around camp, not sure where she was really heading too. She looked around, noticing how empty it was out in the open.

She stopped when she saw a figure in the distance. She couldn't tell who it was and was afraid to go over to them. She swore she could hear sniffling coming from them.

"Um, hello? Sir?" Madison called out. "Are you alright?"

The person's head snapped up and it was clear to Madison that they had heard her. The stood frozen in the dark for a moment as if they were a deer caught in the lights before they walked towards her. As they came closer, Madison's fear subsided. It was Bill that she saw and he looked distressed; upset about something. Madison could tell by the raw look in his eyes.

"Bill? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Madison asked, concerned. Bill didn't answer her. Instead he grabbed her by the arm and took her inside the nearest tent.

"Don't jump," Bill told his young friend.

Madison stared at him. "What?"

"I said, 'don't jump.' You can't do the jump."

"And why can't I do the jump?"

"There's no way that we're the same age, girly. I know you're not twenty."

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean—"

"Stop with the bullshit, Madison. I know for a fact that you're not twenty. You may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool old Gonorrhea."

Madison could only stare at him. "I'm—"

"You can be convincing when you want to, I'll give you that. You could probably let the men stare at your tits and they wouldn't care," Madison couldn't help but turn red. What was up with the men and her breast size? She couldn't help it that she was large chested, okay? "But you slip sometimes."

"What do you mean by 'you slip sometimes'?" Madison questioned. She did not like where this conversation was going.

"You hesitate when you tell people what age you are. Then sometimes when you drink, you tell a different tune. I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb either. Did you even finish high school?"

Madison couldn't help but look down. They both knew the answer. "No," she answered quietly. "I dropped out when I was fourteen."

"When exactly were you born, Klein?" Bill asked her, using his authoritive voice.

"Well, I was born on May 17th," Madison hesitated on the second half of her answer. "…I was born in 1927…"

Madison watched as the information sunk into Bill's brain. He screwed his eyes shut and started cursing under his breath. "Damn it, Madison…you've been with us since you were fifteen! What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea on what could and still can happen to you? Why are you so dumb?"

That angered Madison. _Especially_ since he said she was dumb. "I was thinking about my brother! And no matter what you tell me, I'm still going to make that jump! I've come too far to back out now!" Without giving her friend a chance to say anything else, Madison stomped out of the tent that the two were in, not bothering to look back.

* * *

The very next late afternoon (which quickly turned to the early evening by the time they rolled out), June 5th, was the day that they would go up in the air and be dropped into France. Everyone got packed up and put their gear on once more before they went to the planes that they were assigned to. Madison hasn't seen Bill since their small incident, and Madison was starting to feel guilty about it. Lieutenant Winters made Eugene pass out the air sickness medicine. After she was done, Winters began to talk.

"Second platoon, listen up," Winters had quickly grabbed their attention. "Good luck. God bless you. I'll see you in the assembly area. One by one, he grabbed each man by the hand, lifting them up. Madison watched as her friends were climbing aboard and then all too soon, Lieutenant Winters helped her up. Winters squeezed her hand briskly. Madison gave him a pursed lipped smile before she walked to the plane she was to get in. The men had to help her get up in the aircraft, simultaneously pushing and pulling her into it. As soon as she could stand up steadily in the aisle, she briefly looked at her comrades before her. She wanted to remember all of their faces. They had been waiting for two years to get into combat and this was it. She didn't know how many would survive this upcoming battle and who wouldn't. She made a mental note to add everyone into her prayer list and to pray for them as soon as they were up in the air.

Madison found a spot next to Cobb, unfortunately. She honestly tried to get along and be nice but Cobb was just one of those people that naturally pissed her off. She would have to deal with it for now. They were all in the same boat… _or plane,_ Madison thought. _Technicalities._

Madison looked around her. Skip, Alex and the two Dons sat across from her. She could see Liebgott near the front, as well as Doc. Madison couldn't help but feel saddened that her fellow medic wasn't sitting near her. It was as if the Doc could keep her calm. She wondered how he was feeling right now, especially since there was no doubt that he was thinking about his sweet Vera. The poor man.

She wondered how everyone else felt too. Anxious? Nervous? Scared? Excited, maybe? Then she thought about her family. The last thing Madison heard from Matthew was that he was resting somewhere in the pacific, the lucky bastard, but she knew that he deserved it after fighting for a few and long torturous months. Her mother and father must be worried sick and she wondered if Morgan was able to know what Madison was feeling. It always seemed like the twins could always know what the other was feeling or thinking as they grew up together, but would she know now? And what about Michael? How did he feel, as an eight year old? What about her grandparents? What about her best friend Louise? The kind old couple that quartered her and Smokey in England? What about—

Madison was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt the plane jolt and started moving. She didn't even hear the planes starting because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts.

At that moment, Madison Elizabeth Klein, aged 17, knew how she felt: frightened.

(It was also then where she realized that she had not taken her air sickness pills.)

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well, here we are. I finally finished the first episode. I was considering on adding the landings in Normandy, but as you can see, I didn't. Oh, and I mentioned Doc's secret love, Vera into this. I wanted to show how much Madison and the Doc actually trust each other. I did write an introduction for Vera for...the last chapter, but my dumbass fucking deleted it and I forgot to do the undo action in Microsoft. I'm so mad at myself but she will be mentioned in my letters series!

But on another note, I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter! I was a little busy with Matt's story, because I want it to catch up to this. (In that story I'm to where Eugene Sledge is introduced but I'm not yet at the assault for Peleliu Airfield, that's going to be the next chapter for that story.) And then my dumbass decided to rewrite my X-Men: First Class story, which was inspired by me rewatching the X-Men trilogy and the X-Men: Days of Future Past: Rogue Cut coming out. (My friend was so _geeked_ for that but I can't blame her.) Then this past week I went on vacation and I came back yesterday. Imagine being stuck in a rental minivan with your family for about 12 hours. It's not fun. But last night I did finish up the rest of this chapter, which didn't have too much to go anyway.

Until next time. We're officially going into combat!


	7. 7: D-Day, Part Two

For most of the ride, it was quiet. No one was talking. They were too busy pondering on what was going to happen. If someone did speak up, it was only if they asked for a light.

Madison was sitting in between Cobb and a paratrooper that she didn't really know. For the majority of the time, she would often stare at some part of the plane and stare at it. For another part of the time, she prayed. Currently, she was leaning forward, elbows on her knees and her palms in the praying gesture, close to her face.

 _Dear Father, please guide us as we come closer to our mission. Please guide and protect us._

She prayed for herself. She prayed for her friends: Liebgott, Malarkey, Guarnere (even though she was still mad at him), Hoobler, Skip, Alex, Doc, Shifty, Toye, George...the list went on. She prayed for wonderful the wonderful Lieutenant Winters and she prayed for Meehan, who was flying in a different plane. She also prayed for her brother and his comrades as well. She prayed for her parents and Morgan and Michael, asking God to let Matthew, Sr. and Marlene Klein to not feel the pain of losing a child.

To Madison, it felt like the aircraft was shaking her nerves, causing her to be even more nervous than before. The sounds of the engines didn't help her either. It all made her very...eager.

 _I could be home right now,_ Madison thought. _I could be home with Morgan and Michael and our parents. Louise and I could still be having sleepovers. I would be graduating in the next year…_

In the distance, Madison could hear distant explosions. If she wasn't up in the sky and not about to drop in the middle of a warzone, she would have said that it was only thunder. Too bad for her and her comrades, they were about to drop into France.

Oh, now they really were. From the corner of her eye, Madison spotted the red light flash on.

"Get ready!" Winters yelled.

 _Oh, Lord._

Madison could feel her heart thumping hard and loud. It was so intense that Madison could feel her pulse everywhere—from her hands and to her neck.

"Hook up!"

Everyone did. Thankfully, Madison was able to hook it on herself this time. She didn't need any help, even if her hands were clammy.

"Equipment check!"

Madison reached forward to check the man in front of her—everything was fine with him. She could feel Cobb's hands all over her—and she didn't like _that_.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

"Twenty okay!"

"Nineteen okay!"

Madison could barely hear the paratroopers screaming out their numbers. They were getting closer to the warzone. The explosions were getting louder and you could start seeing white flashes in the dark sky.

"Thirteen okay!" Cobb yelled. Madison quickly checked the soldier in front of her.

"Twelve okay!"

Soon, Winters yelled, "One okay!" And then they all had to wait anxiously for the light to turn green.

Suddenly, the plane jolted and everyone was being thrown to the side. Madison was trying really hard to not freak out at the moment. Why did she ever think that this was a good idea?

Once the plan leveled out and everyone regained their balance, someone had yelled out, "Jesus Christ! Let's go! Let's go!"

"The light isn't green yet!"

Then all of a sudden there was a white flash and glass and shrapnel broke through the windows between Cobb and Madison. Madison had gasped, feeling a few small cuts somewhere as Cobb yelled out in anguish.

"I've been hit!" Cobb cried. He was yelling and Madison and the paratrooper behind him had to help him sit down.

"Unhook him!" someone yelled and the man behind Cobb did.

Then the light turned green.

"Go! Go!" Everyone was suddenly moving, walking in a face pace. One by one they were jumping out. Madison didn't get very far, however, when Compton ordered her to stop.

"Klein! Unhook yourself and move back to Cobb!"

As fast as she could, Madison unhooked herself and went over to Cobb, who was being assisted to by Winters.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Winters asked her. In the background, their comrades were jumping out of the plane and the explosions and flashes of white light were getting louder and brighter. Leave it to Madison to having to help out one of the people she disliked the most as it all went down.

Madison tried to assess Cobb's wounds on his face, but it was hard to do in the dark. It was clear though: by the man's distress, the scratches were deep in his face. She doubted that Cobb could do the jump.

"No sir," Madison yelled over everything. God, it was so _loud_. "Judging by how deeps his wounds are, sir, he shouldn't jump, sir." Oh boy, was Cobb going to kill her for that later or what?

"I want to jump, sir!" Cobb exclaimed. "I can make the jump!"

"You can't! Your wounds are too fatal! You heard the medic!" Winters told Cobb. He then turned to Madison. "Go, Klein! You gotta make the jump!"

Madison nodded fervently. As she got up, she almost fell back down because the plane was rocking back and forth, making it hard for anybody to stand up. Then someone grabbed her roughly and hooked her up.

"Let's go, medic! Come on! Move it!" Compton yelled at her. He was pushing her hard and she was quickly coming to the door and she was able to see _everything_ and….

She jumped.

Well, that, or Compton had pushed her out, Madison didn't really know. But she was now out of the plane and in the night sky.

 _Holy Mary, Mother of God._

It was…it was something else. This was not like jumping out of the planes back in training, oh no. It was in real, live action.

Madison fervently looked around herself, as far as her own two eyes could see. First off, it was pitch black. Secondly, _don't look down_. When she looked down, she saw the earth that was very far away from her. She could see fires on the ground and she was hoping with all her might that she would not land in it.

When Madison looked up, she saw that the planes were getting smaller and smaller as she was getting closer and closer to the ground. All of the paratroopers around her were various sizes, depending on where she looked.

It must have taken a few minutes for her to finally hit the ground. When she hit the ground, she wasted no time in tearing the parachute strings off of her, pushing them away. She took everything that wasn't a part of her mandatory uniform off. She reached to tear off her leg bag when she realized that it wasn't there.

"Damn it," Madison cursed, angrily throwing the ropes of the leg strings down. The leg bag must have ripped off during her jump! She didn't have too much in that thing (she did have some of her medical and food supplies in it), thank the Lord, but still. She was pissed about it.

Madison looked around. She didn't have much of a clue to where she was at. And she definitely knew that most of the men on her plane weren't around here, for most have them have jumped much earlier.

Madison could have cried. In fact, she was actually starting to tear up. It wasn't because she was terrified out of her mind (well, maybe just a bit), but she was frustrated _already_ and she hasn't even been here for five minutes!

Sighing, Madison decided that she needed to start moving. If she didn't, she was sure that the Germans would get to her and she was absolutely sure that she did not want to become a prisoner of war.

 _But aren't we all prisoners of war already?_ A deep part of Madison's mind had thought.

* * *

Eventually, Madison did find her way out of the woods. She found a dirt road which, thank God, that could help her out a lot! She wasn't walking out on it however, as she deciding to walk alongside it, still hiding in the bushes. She didn't want anyone to catch her by surprise, no matter who it was.

Madison must have been doing this for the past fifteen minutes, when she stopped. She could barely register the scuff of gravel. Someone was nearby.

Madison hid herself in the bushes, surely enough to make some sound and _fuck_ , the footsteps stopped.

"Flash?" A voice—a familiar voice, that was—called out. "Flash?"

Oh, God, Madison could have cried out in relief.

"Thunder! Thunder!" Madison cried out, crawling out of her hiding spot. When she stood, she found herself standing in front of two soldiers that she did not recognize and…Lipton?

"Klein?" Lipton asked.

"Sergeant Lipton?" Madison stared at the man with wide eyes. She almost couldn't believe it. But when Lipton gave her a soft grin of reassurance, Madison couldn't help but smile back.

"It's me, Klein, don't worry," Lipton informed her. "How long have you been here?"

"Twenty minutes?" Madison guessed. She then studied the two men that were behind Lipton. She had no idea who they were and they had no idea who was either. The three of them all stared at each other with curious expressions. "Who are these men, Sarge?"

"These men are Private McDowell and Private Olson. They're from the 82nd."

"The 82nd?" Madison repeated. "Jesus Christ, were are we?"

"We have no idea. We're _far_ off from our DZ," Lipton answered her. "Come on, we need to find the others."

Together, the four paratroopers continued their journey. Lipton quietly filled her in on his own personal journey in France so far.

"You were on your own for that long?" Lipton asked her. He wanted to be sure that Madison was alright. Her face looked a little scratch up, but he couldn't tell

"Yes," Madison confirmed. "I didn't want anyone to find me. I—" she stopped when she heard a clicking noise. "You hear that?"

Everyone had stopped in their footsteps. "Yeah," Lipton whispered to her. They heard the clicking sound again. Lipton looked in the direction it was coming from. "It's coming from the other side. Follow me."

Together, Lipton, Madison, Olson and McDowell went through the trees. Madison saw Lipton dropped in front of her and she heard a rather loud _splash_. Water.

Madison followed suit, getting into the river as quietly as she could but the flashes still sounded loud. Probably because they were walking in the dead of the night and they (as in Madison) were paranoid as hell. She heard Olson and McDowell join as well.

"Lieutenant Winters? Is that you?" Lipton called out. Madison tried really hard not to get her hopes up, just in case that it wasn't him. Even so, she still couldn't help it. She really hoped it was the lieutenant that everyone loved.

Two men popped out from behind the bushes and yep, it _was_ Winters. Madison fought back a smile as she, Lipton and the two men from the 82nd ran up onto the high ground to join the others. When they all reached to the soil, Winters ordered everyone to stand down.

"Any weapon?" Winters asked Lipton.

"No, sir," like so many others, Lipton too had lost his leg bag. "All I got is a knife and some TNT."

Winters looked at Madison, almost in a hope manner. Madison shook her head.

"I'm a medic, remember? I do plenty of medical supplies, but I lost a lot of them too. Especially the plasma."

Winters inclined his head to the McDowell and Olsen. "Who are they?"

"Olsen and McDowell. They're from the 82nd."

"The 82nd? Man, where the hell are we?" the man that was with Winters asked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Madison asked him.

"Private Hall, ma'am. I'm Able Company's radioman. Until I lost my radio," the man explained. He seemed taken aback to see Madison with them, but he didn't say anything.

"I saw a sign back there, sir. It said 'Sam Merrick Lee's," Lipton said to Winters. That seemed to give Winters and idea. He reached down to his crotch (Madison tried really hard not to stare with her wide eyes and blushing face) and pulled out…oh, it was only a battery. (Madison supposed that she really couldn't say anything, seeing that she had some of her own things stuck in between her breasts.)

"Flashlight," Winters requested and Lipton gave him one. "Rain coat?"

"Do you got a rain coat?" Lipton asked McDowell and Olsen.

"Yeah," Olson said. He turned around so McDowell can get it out his pack. McDowell pulled it out and gave it to Madison, who passed it on to Winters, aiding him in putting it over his head. He turned on his flashlight and started to look at the map.

There was distant gunfire in the background, and Madison couldn't help but look around, paranoid.

Moments later, Winters turned the flashlight off and threw off the raincoat.

"We're about seven kilometers away from our objective, under four hours away from we need to have it secure," Winters informed the group. "So, we got a lot of walking ahead of us." He gave Winters his flashlight back. He looked at McDowell and Olson. "You two will stick with us until we find your unit. Let's go."

Everyone got up and followed Winters. She heard one of 82nd men ask Lipton where they were heading too, but she tuned them out. _Especially_ when they called Winters a loony and voiced their doubts about Madison.

So, Madison walked alongside Hall. It didn't take too long until Madison heard some familiar voices talking when they had reached the train tracks.

"Flash!" Winters called out to them.

"Thunder!" the men replied immediately. Winters gestured for everyone to get out of the bushes and get on the tracks, which they did.

"Lieutenant, is that you?" Malarkey asked. Oh, it was Don! As she was greeted by the others, she saw that Popeye, Toye and Bill were with him.

 _At least I know for sure that some of my friends are safe,_ Madison mused to herself.

"Hey, Maddie, how you doing?" Malarkey asked her.

"I'm pretty good," Madison replied. "How about you? Have you seen anyone else?"

"Nah, I haven't. Let's hope that our friends have found each other by now, yeah?"

"Klein, Malarkey, we're moving. Let's go!" Lipton ordered them. The two friends ceased their talking and joined the group. Bill and Hall were leading them. McDowell and Olson followed with Popeye and Toye behind them. Madison and Don were behind them and Winters and Lipton took the rear.

Madison didn't know how long they were walking, but it wasn't too long after when they all stopped. Winters soon ran (Madison couldn't help but think it was funny watching him run) ahead from them and checked it out. He soon ran back.

"Lipton! Guarnere!" he was ordering the two men to lead. Madison guessed that it wasn't very good. Guarnere went to Winters as Lipton led the men down the hill.

"Klein!" Winters motioned Madison to go to him and Guarnere, which she obeyed to.

"Stay with me," Winters ordered her. She nodded and she followed Bill down the hill too, with Winters behind her.

They soon met up with the others, who already took position. Madison and Winters went behind a brick wall while Bill blended in with the trees that were across from them. As they waited, Madison could start hearing the hooves and the German language. It must have been a German patrol.

"Wait for my command," Winters advised.

Madison should have saw what was coming.

Bill, although a good friend and leader, could also be an impatient and hotheaded man. He had jumped out from his position and started to fire at the Germans.

The Germans had started yelling out. " _What is going on? What is happening?_ " Madison couldn't help but feel bad for them, as the rest of her friends started firing too.

As the Germans were yelling, Madison heard one of her comrades shout for a grenade. Seconds later, she heard an explosion.

" _We surrender! We surrender!_ " one German man cried, but it was pointless. He was shot down too. No one stopped firing until all of the Germans were dead. Well, everyone except for Guarnere, Madison saw as she got up from her hiding spot. She saw him fire bullet after bullet. All she could do was watch him and then get reprimanded by Winters.

"That's enough, Guarnere!" Winters yelled. Bill had stopped once Winters had put his hands on him and made the man look at him. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes, sir," everyone replied.

"Next time I say, 'wait for my command' you wait for my command, Sergeant," Winters shot at Bill.

Bill stared at him with all of his anger until he said, "Yes, sir."

Next to her, Madison could see that one of the horses that the Germans had was still alive, kicking and screaming. She looked down on it, feeling sorry for it. Then a shot rang in the air, and Madison saw the life in the horse's eyes go out. She looked up to see Toye, with a handgun in hand. He was the one that had shot it. He nodded to Madison and Madison nodded back. They both knew that it was the only thing that they could do for it.

"Fucking Quaker," Madison heard Bill mutter under his breath. She tore her eyes away from Toye and saw that Winters had already advanced, with Bill reluctantly following.

"What's that guy's problem?" Hall asked Malarkey. Madison had to admit, she was wondering the same thing.

"Gonorrhea," Malarkey said.

"Really?" Hall asked. Madison almost forgot that Hall wasn't in Easy Company, so he wouldn't get the joke.

"His name, dummy," Malarkey said. "Guarnere. Gonorrhea. Get it?"

"Well besides having a shitty name, what's his problem?"

That was a bad move. Bill was still nearby. He was standing next to Madison and Toye, kicking at a dead German. "None of your fucking business, cowboy."

"Alright let's move out. Quietly," Lipton called out to everyone. They did as they were told but Madison stayed back with Malarkey. He noticed her expression and he finally confessed on what he knew.

"I know about the fight, Madison," Malarkey started. Madison started to feel the panic web in. Shit, did he know about the details of it? "He only wants you to be safe, you know? We all do."

Madison nodded her head slightly. "Then what—"

"His brother got shot down in the Cassino, Maddie," Malarkey said quietly.

Oh. _Oh._ Well, that explained a lot.

"Klein! Malarkey! Let's move it!"

Madison watched as Malarkey moved forward. She stood frozen for a moment, the information sinking in.

She felt like the world's biggest _bitch_.

* * *

They walked all night, not stopping for anything, unless they needed to hide. For the most part, the journey was uneventful. She stood beside Popeye in the rear of the group. Madison stayed silent for the trip, not talking to anyone. After Malarkey dropped the big reveal on her, Madison didn't feel like talking. She felt so bad for getting angry at Bill. She knew that he was only trying to protect her but God damn it she can do this, okay?

But still, insulting her intelligence and when the crude comment about her breasts that he made was still hurtful. Bill had coming…right? Right. Yeah, he totally had it coming…

Madison inwardly sighed. _Stop being so angry,_ she told herself. It's in the past now _. Just—just what, exactly?_ Bill probably didn't even want her to know about her brother! Mary mother of Christ, this was _hard_.

 _Quick, think about something else. How are your other friends doing? Did Alex and Skip find each other? Are Doc and Shifty alright? What about Hoobs? Oh, don't forget—_

After what seemed to be an eternity, the group came across a bombed out farm. Winters ordered them to get low, but Madison could still see the wreckage of the place (barely). She could see that barn had lost part of its roof and there was a dead paratrooper in a tree nearby.

Wait, what?

Madison rubbed her eyes. Oh yeah, there was definitely a dead soldier, his corpse hanging to the tree by the cords of his parachute. He must of gotten hit on his way down.

When Lipton and Popeye signaled them that it was all clear, the group advanced closer to the destroyed farm. They all stopped at the dead paratrooper. Most grimaced at the sight.

"Anybody who needs supplies or ammo, now's the time to get it." Madison didn't even notice the second dead paratrooper until she saw Lipton kneeling beside him, taking whatever he could get.

Madison stood next to Winters, who was swiftly picking the dead soldier hanging from the tree.

"Lieutenant Winters?" Madison said. Winters looked over to her. "Do you mind getting me any medical supplies that he might have?" Winters nodded and his attention went back to the soldier. Once he got himself a Thompson he quickly looked through the paratrooper's bags. He tossed her some bandages and sulfa packets.

"These were all I could find," Winters told her.

"Oh, this is good for me," Madison informed him. She had lost a good portion of bandages and sulfa when she had jumped. Fucking Cobb and his fucking severe injuries. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded and the two walked over to the others, who were stealing supplies from…well, Madison didn't really notice any dead German soldiers until now. Maybe after this was all over, she should get some glasses. That is, if she survived.

 _I will_ , Madison told herself, as she slowly bent down to the body of a German soldier. This was really the first time that Madison had encountered with a body and time seemed to be still.

Hesitantly, Madison turned the body over. She quickly pulled away once the soldier was on his back. His bright blue eyes were wide open. His mouth was slightly agape too. The soldier seemed to be in his early or mid twenties and even in death he seemed handsome. In a way, he looked like Skip. Skip…

"He's fine," Madison whispered to herself. After the flash of fear left her mind, she started to look into his pockets, to see if he had anything. He did have pills of some sort, she couldn't tell what they were for. Sickness pills, maybe? They did seem familiar to her, but Madison couldn't place where.

She found more things, mainly ammo, when she saw something else. It seemed to be paper. She pulled it away from the soldier and turned it over. It wasn't paper, it was a photograph. In it, was him, a woman and a little girl who looked to be Michael's age, back in 1942.

It was a picture of his family, Madison quickly realized. Suddenly, she felt sick. He was a husband and a father. He…he had a family. A family that he would never see again. Madison soon felt ashamed, as if it was her own fault that he was dead. She felt as if it was her own fault that that little girl will never get to see her daddy again.

Madison found his hand. It was stiff and cold, but Madison placed his hand into hers. She brought his arm up to her forehead and quickly said a prayer. She prayed that this man was in a good place and that his family would be okay.

After she was done, she took his hand away from her forehead and his hand out of her own small one, carefully placing the photo of his little family into his palm. She had to force his fingers and bind them with a little medical tape and some of his own bandages to keep the photo in his hand. She then moved his arm so that it would lay across his chest and his hand was on his heart.

After she finished, she finally felt someone watching her. She looked up to see that it was Winters. She couldn't help but gulp.

 _Uh oh, am I in trouble?_

Instead of scolding her, Winters just gave her a seemingly soft look of sympathy.

"Come on, Klein, we need to leave."

And that's when Madison both heard and felt the explosions.

The landings on the beach were starting.

* * *

They passed by a group of German POW that was being watched over an American soldier. He greeted the group, telling them that they needed to keep moving right on into town.

Madison couldn't help but stop and stare at the Germans as the group walked by. She remembered the "no prisoners of war" rule being told right before the jump. She gulped, thinking about them being executed by the hands of Americans. In a way, she felt guilty. Her father's parents were from Germany. That made her family German descendants and _oh_ , she _could_ have some family in the Germany military!

 _Stop over thinking_ , she told herself. _It's not like_ you _declared the war._

 _Yeah, but I signed up._

 _To be a nurse._

 _Well I decided to be a combat medic and jump out of airplanes!_

She didn't realize she was staring at one of the prisoners until Malarkey popped next to hear. "Stop eye fucking him, will ya?" Madison couldn't help but turn beet red as the others around her laughed.

"Fuck you, Don," she hissed. " _Sie verdammt dumm Kobold_."

"You speak German?" Madison and Don both looked at the German soldier, the one Madison was intently staring at earlier. He was a young man with handsome features and hair and eyes that pretty much matched the color of his own uniform. Dull.

Both Madison and Don looked at him with similar, dumbfounded expressions.

"You speak English?" Madison retorted, in a somewhat astonished manner. Then she realized that he didn't have such a strong accent as she heard from others.

"Where are ya from, son?" Malarkey asked. It wasn't malicious of any sort, it was rather said in a goofy, curiosity like way.

"Eugene, Oregon."

Just hearing the name "Eugene" made her miss Doc.

"Eugene, Oregon?" Malarkey repeated. "You got to be kidding me. I'm from Astoria!"

"You don't say," the German POW replied.

"Yeah, Orange Street. What gives? What are you doing in a Kraut uniform?"

"Volksdeutsche," the POW answers.

"Really?" Madison asked him. The POW nodded his head.

"What's that?" Malarkey asked.

"My family answered the call," the POW began. "All Aryans should return to the fatherland. Joined up in '41."

"Wow," Madison breathed. The POW looked back at her.

"Are you an American-German too?"

" _Ja_ , my father's family is from there," Madison told him.

"What are you doing here with the army? Women aren't usually allowed in," the POW wondered.

"My brother joined the Marines, and I signed up to be a nurse, originally. But everything got switched up and here I am," Madison told him, skipping all the details.

The German nodded. "That sounds interesting."

"Hey, Klein! Malarkey! Stop fraternizing with the enemy and get over here!"

Madison sighed, looking at Lipton who had yelled for them and then back to the POW. "I'm sorry, but I should really get going. I'm sure I have plenty of men to take care of. It was nice meeting you, though!"

And with that, Madison ran off into the town while Malarkey stayed behind, chatting with the young man. Perhaps in a different universe, the POW could have been friends with them.

* * *

"Did ya miss me, _Klein_?" Madison looked up to see that she had ran into Joe Liebgott, who was smirking down on her.

"Lieb!" Madison cried out happily, wrapping her arms around the lanky man. "Oh, thank God you're alright! How was your jump?"

"Great. I got to shot down a few Krauts," he grinned. "And you?"

"It went well. I found Lipton with two boys from the 82nd and we met up with Winters who had a man named Hall with him."

"So you were with that group?" Joe asked. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Oh, nothing," Madison quickly answered. She didn't want to tell him on how she and Malarkey were talking to that German POW. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"I came here with Petty, Myron and Compton. Don't worry, there's a lot of us here…but also not a lot of us here. Most of the company is still out there somewhere. Don't worry, okay? I'll take you to the aid station, there's quite a few men that need to get patched up. Come on."

* * *

 **A/N:** I gave Madison the pros and cons have having rather large boobs because I only know the pain of having huge titties, okay?

Anyway, yay for update! I have both good news and bad news. The good news: we'll be reunited with the others in the next chapter! And we'll see Madison get to work as a medic. This is by far the longest chapter: 12 pages and nearly 5,000 words! The bad news: I'M STARTING SCHOOL ON TUESDAY. So unfortunately, I have _no_ idea when the next update will be, since I'm also updating Matt's story, the letters series and an X-Men fic I had put off for a year. But don't fret! I will still be working on this! Don't worry! Just imagine Madison interacting with others, picture her and Easy (as well as the Pacific gang) in various AUs (I do this a _lot_ more than I like to admit) and just predict what will happen in the future! I also want give a shout out to all of those who have followed, reviewed and/or add this story to their favorites! I realized that I haven't given kudos to you guys, and I feel really bad about it.

Before I go, here are the translations I need to give. They're all in German. While I can speak (mostly the basics and some swears in) German, I have no fucking idea on the writing and such. Does that make me bad? Pft. No, of course not! At least, in this chapter, I just have to translate what Madison said to Don:

 _Sie verdammt dumm Kobold =_ You fucking stupid leprechaun (but it also translates "Kobold" to "Goblin" in the sentence, which made me laugh even harder).

Until next time, my wonderful readers!


	8. 8: Carentan

**A/N:** I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll explain in more detail in the end-of-chapter notes!

* * *

Joe had told Madison about his own journey in Normandy and Madison in return told him all the details that he didn't get from the others, which was a lot. He also informed Madison about how about 90% of Easy Company was still missing. The two friends had also overheard Lieutenant Speirs saying that a majority of Dog Company was unaccounted for as well.

Where was everybody?

Madison didn't really have time to think about her comrades. She wouldn't allow herself to. She needed to think about the men that needed her help. So as soon as Joe had dropped her off at the aid station they had set up, she set to work immediately. A lot of men needed help but there were hardly any medics around. Madison didn't see anyone else with the red cross around their bicep.

"Am I really the only medic here?" Madison asked one soldier. She was currently wrapping gauze around his temple. Many of the soldiers were bleeding from their temples, she noted. Many of them had concussions.

"You're one of the only few here, miss," the man replied. Madison paled. Fuck, she had to move around quick but make sure her treatments were effective for them.

Madison nodded. She excused herself as she went to the closest soldier to her, seeing what was wrong with him.

"Medic?" someone called out.

"I'm busy!" Madison called back. She started to assess the man in front of her. He had snapped his wrist somehow. There was nothing she could do but wrap up the broken wrist with a rod of sorts, gauze and medical tape. "This is the best I can do for now, I'm sorry. But take this, it could help." He handed her the pills that she had snatched from the dead German. She had realized it was a type of painkiller medication. Her grandparents had the same brand in their home.

"It's good enough for me. Thank you."

"Medic, please—"

"Madison!" she heard Popeye call out. She turned around to see that a few people other medics had came in, carrying Popeye on a stretcher.

"Holy shit," she breathed. "What the hell happened?"

"I got shot in the ass, ma'am," Popeye sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "I fucked up. I fucked up. I'm so sorry. I'm—"

"Do you have a place that we can set him down at? The bullet is still in him," one of the men told her.

"Yeah, of course," Madison scanned the place. She found an empty table. Perfect. "Over here," she called out to them, making her way to the flat surface. The men soon appeared with the injured Popeye. "Set him down. I'll deal with him. Can you help me out with everyone else? I got a lot of them, but there's more to come in soon."

"Of course," one of the men said. They left Madison with Popeye. She turned to him.

"Hey, Popeye, don't stress yourself out. It's okay," she tried to soothe the Virginian, but it was no use.

"I can't! I messed up the whole operation!"

"No you didn't, Popeye. If you had, the world would probably have ended already," she assured him, patting his head with her hand. He seemed to calm down a little bit. "Now, I need to get this bullet out. Where did you say it was again?"

"In my ass, ma'am," Popeye answered. Madison couldn't help but laugh at his answer. She moved down a little bit, so she could get to his lower body area.

"It's not funny!" Popeye told Madison. This only made Madison giggle again.

"I know it isn't, I'm sorry. I promise I'll try not to laugh anymore," Madison's smile was rather huge. Even though she was about to dig a bullet out of a man's ass, his distress made it very amusing. Especially with his accent. "Now where is it…?"

She quickly found the wound, thanks to the blood that had seeped through Popeye's trousers. She had to cut through his trousers and boxers to get to the bullet wound. As soon as she saw it, she inwardly cringed. "Ah, Popeye…" she put sulfa on the wound, which made Popeye hiss. "I'm sorry, Pop."

"It's alright ma'am. You're just doing your job," Popeye said through gritted teeth.

Madison didn't have any tweezers or anything of the sort. She had to use a knife to get the bullet out.

"Are you ready?" Madison asked him. She could barely see Popeye nod his head feverishly. She could tell that he had stiffened up, ready to get it over with.

"Okay. One, two…"

And Popeye screamed.

* * *

After yet again, comforting Popeye, the men who brought him in told her that she needed to take a break.

"You've helped quite a lot of men," one of the men told her. "You need to take a break. Go outside." Madison had tried to protest, but he wouldn't listen. "No, you're worn out. I can tell you're exhausted. Take some time off. You can come back later."

Madison sighed. "Alright. Thanks."

So here she was now, sitting on one of the brick ledges that cut through the dirt. She hadn't really realized how tired she was until she sat down. Her feet were aching. She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't. The boys that were already in the small village of Eglise when she arrived were now doing an assault of some sorts. Many members of Easy was still missing.

"They'll be okay," she told herself, as she played with her switchblade. She wasn't really supposed to have it but Joe Toye had snuck one to her. What a great friend.

"Who'll be okay?"

The sound of the voice made Madison look up from her entertainment immediately. She could see George Luz, Frank Perconte and Doc standing in front of her.

Madison shot up from her spot and hugged George, the closest person in her reach.

"I see that someone had missed me," George smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. Madison pulled back and scowled at him.

"Most of Easy Company is missing, okay?" she explained as she greeted Frank and Eugene in a similar manner.

"You're kidding me," Perconte complained.

Madison nodded. "Apparently, ninety percent of us are unaccounted for. Also, I heard that no one heard from Meehan."

"Where did you hear that from?" Eugene asked.

"I may have overheard Buck telling Winters," Madison answered innocently, shrugging. "Liebgott was taking me to the aid station. Popeye got shot in the ass, by the way."

Doc's eyebrows had squirmed around. Was that even possible? Well if it wasn't, it was now.

"I had to take the bullet out. He's going to be evacuated soon. I hope."

"So who's all here?" Frank asked.

"Last I saw: Winters, Lipton, Compton, Malarkey, Gonorrhea, Toye, Popeye. That's it from our company, I think. Oh! Lieb and Cleveland, Petty and Ranney are here too. I think that's all we have. They all went to do some sort of attack. I'm not really sure."

George whistled. "I guess the lot of us really are missing, huh?"

"All we can do is wait," Eugene concluded.

* * *

Over the past three days, more members of Easy joined their company. The only people who haven't returned yet where Floyd Talbert, Shifty Powers and Skinny Sisk. Quite frankly, Madison was worried for them. Madison knew that they could stand their own ground, but still. Those were her friends.

Since Easy had arrived into the town, there really wasn't much of anything to do. Madison was currently sitting behind Perconte and Dukeman. She was leaning out, currently carving something with her knife. Well, if you wanted to call it carving. Madison was just slicing off strips of wood.

"Well look who decided to show up, Floyd!" Madison heard Luz's cheerful boom, stopping with what she was doing. She looked up to see a new soldier had joined them, but she wouldn't have known that it was Tab if Luz hadn't said his name.

"Hey, Floyd, check this out," she saw Joe Liebgott go over to him. He had some bright red fabric in his hands. Ugh. It was the Nazi Flag. Joe unfolded the red fabric and anyone could easily see the Nazi symbol that was smacked in the middle in the white circle.

Madison had noticed that a lot of the soldiers were picketing off of the Germans. She found herself to disliking that. She thought it was disrespectful.

"Yeah? Well, look at this!" Floyd took something out, showing it to all around him. It was a German poncho. Madison's expression wavered.

"You're gonna get stabbed with that," Madison got up. She started to walk over to the group. "Mark my words, Tab: one day."

"Yeah, sure," Tab shrugged her off. "So how have you been?"

"Good, actually," Madison nodded. She was now in the surrounding group of soldiers. "Where have you been?"

"We've been fighting with the 502nd ever since we jumped," a new voice said. Madison's mouth dropped open with a silent gasp.

"Shifty!" Madison cried. Madison pretty much pushed Luz out of the way so she could hug her friend. "I've been worrying about you!"

"I've been worried about you, too, Maddie," Shifty responded. The two friends pulled away. "Where's Popeye at? I don't see him around."

"Oh, he had to be evacuated," Madison explained. She saw Shifty's expression turn into worry. She remembered that the two knew each other back in the states. They had signed up together. "Don't worry, he'll be fine! He just got shot in the ass. I was the one who had to get the bullet out." She soon saw Skinny and she greeted him too.

"Let's go! First Platoon!" Lieutenant Welsh yelled out. "Easy's moving out! Everyone on your feet!"

Madison yawned; one of her hands reaching up to her mouth to cover the action.. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"You tired?" Shifty asked her. Madison nodded.

"I've been working nonstop," she explained to him, as they walked over to join the others, who had joined Welsh.

"Listen up. It'll be dark soon, so I want light noise and discipline from here on," Welsh began. "No talking, no smoking and no playing "grab fanny" with the man in front of you, Luz."

Madison held in her groan. If Luz tried that on her again she was going to snap his fucking wrist in half.

"Where're we heading?" one man asked.

"We're taking Carentan. It's the only place where the army from Omaha Beach can link up from. While we take Carentan, they're stuck on the sand. General Taylor is sending in the whole Division."

"Remember boys, give me three days and three nights of rough fighting, and you will be relieved!" Everyone laughed at Luz's impression of General Taylor.

"Lieutenant, I'll take point," Hoobler volunteered himself.

"Corporal Hoobler will be lead scout. And Blithe, glad you could join us."

"Thank you, sir."

"First Platoon: following behind Fox Company. You people from second and third, follow us. Shake a leg," Welsh concluded, before they all filed out.

Luz mimicked General Taylor one more time. "Another thing to remember boys, flies spread disease, so keep yours closed!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

It's been a week since they've dropped into France and Easy Company reached to the town of Carentan. Madison had a feeling that there was going to be a battle going through the town, and she was right.

Winters had ordered Welsh to lead First Platoon into town and then he would follow with Second and Third behind him. Welsh had agreed, and he had ran into town with a few men.

Things got ugly real fast.

As soon as First Platoon was in sight, shots were being fired right at them. Everyone had ducked to the side of the road and into the ditches that led them into Carentan. As soon as everyone took cover, however, they were forced to keep on moving on. After all, how the hell were they going to pass through the town if they weren't even in it in the first place?

Madison heard Winters screaming at them to go, so being the good soldier that she and her fellow friends were, they all went. Many had to stop and and take cover before they can clearly enter the town.

When Madison entered the town, it felt like hell was breaking loose. As she ran throughout the town, making sure she was there if she was needed, she had to duck and cover every other second. It was starting to get on her nerves. Why couldn't the opponents just let her do her fucking job, damn it; her job description was literally on her uniform! She wasn't going to kill anybody!

As she ran past her fellow comrades, patting them on the back for support, she heard someone yell out for her.

"MADDIE!"

Madison stopped for a moment in the middle of a war zone to see that Floyd had called out for her, and he wasn't alone. He was crouching near Lipton, who was bleeding.

Holy shit.

Madison ran as fast she could (which was pretty fast, if you asked her herself) over to the two, crouching on the other side of Lipton. She took note that there was a bloody streak that ran across his cheek. He was probably going to have a scar there. There was dust and rubble covering her friend and as she looked down his body she noticed that there was blood coming from…that area.

"I am too young to see this," she muttered to herself. Only Lipton heard her say that and a look of puzzlement quickly appeared on his face before it disappeared.

Madison tore the fabric of the sargeant's pants near his crotch area.

"How does it look, Floyd?" she looked up to her friend who quickly studied their Sargeant before looking up to him.

"Everything's right where it should be, Sarge," Floyd informed Lipton. Lipton nodded. He felt Madison putting pressure into the area where he was bleeding while simultaneously looking for something to help clean his wounds on his face.

"You may need stitches for both of your wounds, Sargeant. I can get someone else to do the stitching for you, if you wish. Right now, we should get you out of here. Come on, Tab, we need to get him up."

"I'll make sure he'll get to safety. You go on," her friend told her. She stared at him for a moment before standing back up and running off towards only God knew where.

Bullets flew by her. She could hear explosions coming from almost anywhere in the town. Every other second, it seemed like someone needed her. She was glad to help, though and a lot of the wounds weren't as bad as she thought they would have been.

Then a long came Liebgott and Tipper.

Well, she had passed by them first, actually. Doc had found her and informed her that the wounded were getting evacuated to a bar of some sort, seeing as that was one of the only places that wasn't touch by the war and had plenty of space to get people in and out of there.

After the two friends went their separate ways, she heard Liebgott before she saw him.

"MADDIE!"

Everyone had seemed to be calling her that more and more now, she had subconsciously noted. She ignored that small bit of her mind and looked to her right, her jaw almost dropping in horror at what she saw.

It was Joe with Tipper, a man everyone got along with in the company. She could barely make them out but she saw that Tipper was badly wounded with Joe cradling him in his arms.

Holy Mary, mother of God.

"Holy shit," Madison whispered to herself, as she quickly jogged over to Joe and Tipper, kneeling beside the two. She turned to Joe, who looked like a wreck. "What happened?"

Joe tried to speak, but there were no words coming out of his mouth. After a couple moments, Madison held her hand up, letting Joe know to stop talking.

"Never mind. Doc told me where the wounded are being taken to. Let's go there so I can check Tipper out, alright?"

* * *

A couple soldiers had escorted Madison, Joe, and Tipper to the bar that Doc had mentioned. He was right, there was plenty of space.

"Just set him down anywhere," Madison told Joe. He listened, laying his friend down on one of the tables. That was a start.

"Alright, let's see what I can do here," Madison softly pushed Liebgott to the side, appearing at Tipper's side. "Hi, Tipper, how're you feeling?" she asked him, as she softly started clean the blood away from his face. By God, there was blood everywhere. It was all over the place.

"I'm, I'm—" Tipper started to speak, but he couldn't. He was just shaking by this point.

"It's alright Tipper. Everything will be okay. I promise," she pushed his hair back in a soothing manner. She wanted Tipper to be as calm as possible and it appeared to be working. Helping Tipper reminded herself of when she took care of Michael that time he was sick. Their father and brother were working, their mother was out and about doing whatever mothers did while it was only Madison and Morgan home (they ended up getting sick too. Thanks Michael).

As Madison cleaned up Tipper the best that she could, she was telling him all about herself. She had quickly figured out that talking to her patients somehow lessened the pain for them. It kept them distracted.

Madison knew that Tipper had to be evacuated, his injuries were too grave for him to keep moving forward. After she was finished with the man, she kissed his forehead in a motherly manner before leaving Spina to make sure he was fine.

Madison didn't want to leave Tipper, but she needed to find Joe. She needed to know if he was alright. He appeared to be shaken up over Tipper. It didn't take her long to find her much taller and much older friend outside of the makeshift aid station, smoking a cigarette.

"Joe?" Madison softly said. She wasn't sure if he had even heard her. It took a moment for Joe to turn and look down towards his much smaller and younger friend. "Hey, Joe. I saw that you were shaken up by what happened with Tipper and I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Well, I'm not," Joe quickly snapped at her. Then he recoiled. "Sorry, but I'm really not happy with myself right now. I was with him and I turned my back on him for one fucking second and then-"

"Joe," Madison interrupted. "Stop for a moment. Calm yourself and take it slowly."

Joe sighed, following Madison's orders. He hated that she could help him feel better. How the hell could she do that? No one could really tell him to shut up unless they were his mother.

After he was done arguing with his thoughts, Joe was silent for a couple moments before he spoke again.

"I was with him," Joe began quietly, lowering his arm with the cigarette down. "We were clearing out a shop, Tipper and I. He went in and I turned my back on him and the next thing I know the artillery hit the building and I ran over and he came waltzing out looking like…looking like…"

Madison placed a hand on his arm. It was a sign of comfort. She gave him a sad smile.

"Joe, he's not angry with you," Madison told him. "Even if you weren't there when he got hit, you were there for him after. You stayed with him, you made sure he was alright and he is. Don't beat yourself over it so much."

Somehow, this made Joe feel much better.

"Since when did you become such a _Liebste_ , Mama?"

"I'm not your mother, Joe," Madison couldn't help but smile at Joe's words. "I'm supposed to be the sweet talker here, not you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Guess who's back? It's me! Sorry for taking so long. I went back to school literally a month ago. I did have some opportunities to write for any of my stories but I _might_ have put them off. I feel so bad about that but I've been so tired! I've also been busy rewatching The Tudors and binge watch It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (imagine BOB gang as the gang). Ah, I love those two shows. Also, I've been thinking of writing a Newsies story and I am so mad at myself. 1) I have a crush on Davey Jacobs _and_ Skittery and 2) I NEED TO STOP WRITING UP NEW STORIES AND FOCUS ON MY HBO WAR STORIES (as well as my X-Men: First Class one).

And you know how I apologized for any mistakes up top before you began reading this chapter (which, by the way, I was going to make it longer, but I felt bad for not updating in a month and you guys deserve something for being so awesome and patient with me!)? Well, here's the thing: another reason why I procrastinated on this a little bit was because my computer is being complicated. I share this computer with another person (my mom) and we both use it (she uses it for school while I mainly use this for fanfic and fanmixes), but that really isn't my point. This computer is like a decade old (AKA a dinosaur) and there's barely any space/memory on here left (I blame it on my sister and all the shit she has downloaded on here. Mainly, her bad taste in music.) Like, I keep having to delete a lot of stuff and Microsoft Word has been a fucking pain to use. We need to get a new computer. Anyway, I started using Google Docs. Now, I have never used it before up until now (I wrote most of this chapter with it) and I'm still figuring out how it works. As far as I've noticed, I can't check my spelling/grammar on it. So if there's anything that's wrong, I apologize. I may have time to fix it, especially if someone points it out (that would really help me out).

I got a review, the most recent one, which made me smile (although they all do). Mainly, it was just how it's being loved, and how the interactions are loved too. "Particularly, Liebgott and Guarnere, they are incredibly sweet!" like this is so cute and this was my goal tbh, especially with Liebgott! Personally, Liebgott is my husband and while he is, I'm not going to make Madison/Joe a pairing in the romantic form but I want to give them a brother/sister like relationship, you know? There won't be any romantic relationships with Madison and anyone from Easy, sorry. (She's a baby compared to them! lol) _But_ there _will_ be someone she will be involved with! But that's _after_ the war is over and she's back in the states, so you will all have to wait for a long time. Sorry that you will have a long wait! But there's a relationship that I'm really excited to write about in this and it will come up real soon and I am _so_ excited for it!

 **Translations:** Liebste means "sweetheart" in German. (There's different variations for this word.) I also want to add that I have an unintentional "Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf" reference in this chapter too (look back to when Madison checks on Lipton. I laughed so hard).

Also I changed the story picture. It's still Elizabeth Olsen.

Well, I think I'm done talking my head off in the notes. Until I see you with the next update!


	9. 9: Ambush

**A/N:** Finally, after two months, I am back!

* * *

After working a long shift, Doc had forced Madison to take a break and go outside.

"You've been working long and hard before and after the battle, go take a rest," Doc had ordered Madison. He really didn't give her a choice. That was Doc for you, alright. He was stubborn, a trait that the two friends both shared.

Madison didn't really feel like arguing with her friend. If she had to be honest, she was exhausted. Carentan had worn her out. So all she did was nod and left him and the others who were helping the wounded.

Madison had found Skip, Alex, Malarkey, and More. As she she came closer, she noticed a man laying on his back, right in between Malarkey and More. She didn't realize it was Albert Blithe until she had sat down next to Alex, waiting for the boys to notice her. It took Skip a few seconds before he realized that she was there.

"Maddie, hey! How have you been?" Skip's cheerful voice rang out. Alex looked to see that she was right beside him and he jumped in his skin. Truth be told, she looked like hell.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking," Madison replied. "I've been busy."

"We kept seeing you running everywhere," Malarkey piped up. "You gotta be exhausted. You hungry? Are you up for some Kraut rations?"

Madison scrunched her nose at the derogatory name for the Germans. She couldn't help that she took it personally, alright? Her paternal grandparents are first generation immigrants. Her father and his siblings were the first generation to be born in the United States, and Madison and her siblings were the second generation. So yeah, she was kind of sensitive about it.

"Nah, I'm alright." Madison said, as she leaned onto Alex. She needed to lay on something, just for a little bit, and Alex's shoulder and arm seemed to be the best solution.

"Okay, but back to what I was saying," More was continuing their previous conversation. "We're gonna be in Berlin by Christmas.

"Oh, God!" Skip cried out in disgust. By the sound of it, it sounded like Skip had something in his mouth. "This Kraut cheese tastes like...it stinks!"

"The bread's stale too," Alex added in.

"Gimme that," Skip demanded. Madison couldn't help but roll her eyes under her closed eyelids. Madison lifted herself away from Alex. She studied him and Skip.

"You know what, you're both—" Madison started, but she didn't get to finish.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. We'll be moving out soon."

Everyone looked up to see Lieutenant Speirs hovering over them.

"Out of town already, Lieutenant?" More asked.

"That's right," Speirs replied, looking down at every single one of them. Madison could feel the tension over everyone. All eyes were glued to the lieutenant as he went down the steps they were sitting on.

"Don't they know that we're just getting settled here?" More couldn't keep his mouth shut. Madison gave him a look, while Speirs did the same. He said nothing and continued to stalk off.

"Great job, More," Madison broke the ice.

"Good job, Grouch-o," Skip joined in.

"What?" More asked the both of them.

"Real smart," Skip continued. "Taking your life in your own hands. Ain't that right?" he directed his last sentence to Don. Madison looked over to him, wondering what Skip had meant.

"I told you, I didn't actually see it," Don told his best friend.

"Seen what?" Madison asked.

"Are you talking about Speirs shooting the prisoners or the sargeant in his own platoon?"

This time everybody was wondering what was going on.

"Sargeant?" More couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What? I didn't hear about that one," Skip added.

"He shot one his own guys?" Don repeated the sentence in his own words.

"Seriously, what the hell are you guys talking about?" Madison asked, beginning to get frustrated.

"Well, with the sargeant, he was apparently drunk and refused to go on patrol. Who knows if that's true," Alex shrugged off, before looking at Madison. "You seriously haven't heard about the prisoners?"

"If I had, I wouldn't be asking," Madison pointed out.

"Well, I know a guy," Skip drawled out, throwing a piece of stale bread at Don, who flinched and yelled out "hey!" when it had hit him, "who said that an eye witness told him that Speirs hosed those prisoners."

"Why?" someone asked. Madison had forgotten that it was Blithe on the other side of More, so for a moment she thought that a ghost was over there or something. "What for?"

"On D-Day," Skip began, pausing for possibly his dramatic storytelling. "Speirs comes across this group of Kraut prisoners. Digging a hole, or some such. Under guard and all, he breaks out a pack of smokes, passes them out; even gives them a light. Then all of a sudden, he swings up his Thompson, and," Skip begins to imitate a rifle going off, shot after shot. "He hoses them."

The group became silent for a moment. Madison looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling guilty. Then Skip speaks up again.

"I mean, goddamn. He gives them smokes first?" Madison was about to go off on him, but he spoke up again before she could. "You see, that's why I don't believe it."

"Oh, you don't believe it?" Don challenged.

"I heard that he didn't do it," Alex chimed in.

"Then who would have done it?" Madison asked him.

"Oh, no, it was him alright," More agreed that it was Speirs who had done it. "But it wasn't eight guys. More like twenty."

"There's no way that he could have murdered twenty people," Madison denied More's tale.

"Hell of one shot," Skip commented, before putting his cigarette back in his mouth.

More laid back, closing his eyes and taking in the sun. "All except one guy, who he left alone."

"Well all I know, from what I've heard, he took that last one-oh-five on D-Day, practically by himself," Alex said. "Running through MG fire like a maniac."

"Now that I did see," Don confirmed.

"On his own?" More asked.

"Yep."

"I don't care if any of the other stuff is true," Alex said.

"Well, I do," Madison commented.

"We all know you do, Maddie," Skip smiled. She always tried to believe in the truth and good of people. "Hey, Albert!"

"What do you think?" More asked Blithe.

"I don't know," Blithe answered. "I'm gonna have to take everybody's word for it. I didn't see it."

Madison could hear someone and Welsh yelling for everyone to start packing up and moving out. The boys and Madison, minus Blithe, all started to pick their gear up.

"That means you, Private Blithe!"

"Come on, Blithe, get up," More told the private.

* * *

During their march, fire by the enemies was sprayed on them. Madison would love to blame Perconte's big mouth, but she knew that that was childish. So she kept her mouth shut, and was paired up with Shifty. She hadn't seen him in awhile, so it was good to know that he was okay.

Madison was supposed to be sleeping while Shifty kept watch. She couldn't fall asleep however, so right now she was staying up while Shifty could take rest. She knew that he deserved it, because she had seen some of the hard work that he had done. Right now, Madison was staring out into the void when she heard someone screaming.

"Medic! Medic!"

Madison didn't register the call for a moment before her eyes widen. She swiftly hopped up and out of her fox hole (which she would admit, it was difficult) and started to move quickly to where she heard the call.

As she got to the scene the same time as Doc, they both saw that Liebgott over Talbert. Madison then looked over to Tab's foxhole buddy (she couldn't remember his name at the time), who had his hands covering his mouth, looking upset. He kept apologizing about how he didn't know it was Tab, and Madison had to hold in her groan. God damn it.

Madison and Doc both looked at each other for a split second before they went to a side of Tab's, swiftly assessing his wounds.

"Multiple stab wounds," Doc mumbled, before looking at the men who were at the scene before him and Madison. "How'd it happen?"

"I-I was sleeping and Tab came to tell me to wake up," Smith started to explain. He was getting more upset with himself as he continued. "I-I didn't know it was him, honest! He was wearing a Kraut—"

Madison sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. "God damn it, Floyd," she breathed out.

* * *

They were still on the outskirts of Carentan. Tab was evacuated out, but he was going to be okay. He'll have a few scars, but who wouldn't have some coming out of the battle? Madison certainly had a few. She had a long, thin scar on her right hand, with her small cuts scattered everywhere on her hands. That's where most of hers were located, anyway.

Since Tab was evacuated, Smith was left with no foxhole partner. Madison had offered to stay with him that night, completely oblivious to the fact that Shifty had had no clue as to what had happened. So the next morning, she had gotten an earful from him.

"I had no idea where you were! I thought that the worse had happened to you!" Shifty had explained. Madison had glanced down at the ground guiltily, before looking back up to her friend.

"I'm sorry, Shift. Smith accidentally stabbed Tab last night, so—"

Shifty's eyes widen. "Tab got stabbed? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be alright. We evacuated him but he'll be okay," Madison informed. "Anyway, Smith was left with no one, so I offered to stay with him. That's it. I'm sorry I didn't come back, I didn't think about you."

"It's alright, you were just trying to help Smithy. But please don't forget in the future."

"I won't."

That was a few hours ago. Madison was talking to Smith and Shifty when the first arterially hit. Smith and Shifty got into position immediately. Madison did too. She had to be ready to move. When she had finally heard the cry, she moved immediately.

* * *

So far Madison was only getting bullet wounds, which was probably a good thing. But how the hell did this soldier get out in the open? She had no idea, and no idea on how she hasn't gotten hit yet. Christmas must have came early this year. As she was prepping up the soldier, hurriedly wrapping his wound. She felt a weak tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see the private staring at something. She turned her head towards his direction, and-

"Oh, shit."

Now she knew why the private was staring, wide-eyed. There were fucking tanks! Holy shit, how did that happen? Madison shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. It didn't matter now for right now her job was to get this man to safety. Quickly, her arms went under the man's shoulders. She locked them into her arms and began dragging him into a foxhole. After she had to redress his wounds, she asked him if he needed anything else. After he said no, she apologized that she had to leave and ran off to someone else that needed help.

Madison stopped in a trench where a man's finger had broken off. No, really, part of his middle finger was snapped right off, dangling from the skin. He was screaming and Madison had to cut off the rest of his finger and bandage the stump good so he wouldn't continue to bleed. As she did this, dirt was rising up from the ground as arterially hit the surface. Madison was getting a little fed up with the dirt getting in her eyes, making them water and temporarily blind her.

As Madison was running from soldier to soldier, she could hear the loud explosions and even saw the two tanks explode in progress.

That was really when the yells for the medics came.

Madison was running everywhere, trying to get to the men as fast as she could. She had to pull out shrapnel, stop the bleeding, and she was still getting the bullet injuries coming in. Her hands were caked and soaked with dirt and blood. Run, stop, help. Those three words were her life.

Madison had found Smokey and his partner. Madison could tell that her friend had been wounded, but he was still firing away. She laid next to him as he fired. She saw that blood was practically oozing from his forehead and shoulder.

"What happened to you, Walter?" Madison asked.

"I got hit by tank shrapnel!" Smokey asked, as he continued to fire. Jesus Christ, this man was crazy. But Madison had to admire it. Even if he was hurting, he was still firing away. She couldn't help but smile as she got to work with him. She was definitely started to laugh along in happiness as Sherman tanks rolled in.

"Thank the fucking Lord."

* * *

After almost a month, Easy was finally pulled off the line. They were able to receive hot blissful showers with equally delicious food (as delicious as the military can make it).

Madison would admit, even after all these years with Easy, she was afraid to hit the showers. No, she didn't shower with the men back in training, but one of men would usually offer to stay near while she was in it. Thank God that they were still doing this. She couldn't bear the thought of being alone while getting in the shower. It was a girl's worst nightmare when there's a bunch of not-so-nice men lurking around. She couldn't help but shudder at that thought.

Even if the she was so grateful for that shower she took (she looked like a hot mess. Blood and dirt stained everywhere.), she was even more grateful for her new set of clothes. Her dress uniform was clean, crisp, and very much welcomed.

She was also thankful for getting meals. Those rations could never fill her up and it hurts her to having to not eat it all at once. But now, even if only for a few days, she was getting as full as someone could get in the army. She would have to thank the cooks later.

Right now, though, Madison was sitting with her friends. Everyone had finished their meals. They were all now listening to Smokey, who had finally came back, along with Floyd. Madison couldn't help but scoff as she saw that Smokey had three Purple Hearts.

Anyway, everyone was being hushed, because Smokey had apparently created a poem about what had happened to Smokey. All eyes and ears were turned to Smokey, as he started.

"The Night of the Bayonet," Smokey stated the title of the poem, before he officially began.

"The night was filled with dark and cold,

When Sergeant Talbert the story's told," that line had gained laughter.  
"Pulled out his poncho and headed out,  
To check the lines dressed like a Kraut." The men had started to laugh again.

"Upon a trooper our hero came,  
 _Fast asleep; he called his name._  
 _"Smith, oh Smith, get up, it's time_  
 _To take your turn out on the line."_

" _Private Smith, so very weary,_  
 _Cracked an eye, all red and bleary,_  
 _Grabbed his rifle and did not tarry,_  
 _Hearing Floyd, but seeing Gerry._ _"_ Laughter erupted once more, as Madison cried out, "We love you, Smith!"

" _"It's me!" cried Tab. "Don't do it!" and yet,  
Smith charged toute de suite with bayonet._  
 _He lunged, he thrust, both high and low,_  
 _And skeweth the boy from Kokomo._ " That line had earned clapping. Smokey could do poetry well.

Madison heard the scuff of a chair behind her. She turned around to see that a one of the replacements, a young man with bright red hair stand up. He had started to walk away, but Bill, who Madison was sitting next to, turned and stopped him, putting his hand on his chest. Madison had to admit, she was worried for the replacement for a moment.

"You Heffron?" Bill asked. Madison, Skip, Luz, and Martin all looked at each other. Skip had silently ordered them to not do anything, so they could all watch the scene unfold. They all wanted to see what would happen.

"Yeah," the man answered. "Who's asking?"

"Philidelphia?" Bill ignored Heffron's question.

"South Philly, yeah," Heffron answered. That's when the light bulb went off in Madison's head.

"I could tell," Bill told him, as he took his hand off Heffron's chest. "17th Street." Everyone at the table ignored the cheers of the other men.

"Front Street. Hey!" Heffron began grinning, and so did Bill, as the two shook hands.

"Come here, sit down."

Heffron did as he was told as Madison and Johnny shared a look.

"I could have shot the kid a dozen times," Madison heard Tab talking. "I just didn't think we could spare a man."

"Yeah right," she heard Liebgott's voice. Madison couldn't help but laugh.

"I call bullshit on that, Tab," Madison called out on him.

"I'm still sad that you didn't give me a 'get well, kiss'," Tab spotted her in the back. Madison just gave him a pouty look in response.

"Aw, I'm sorry, would you like it now?" Madison wondered. "I'm still not giving you one!" The men around laughed at that. But that all changed when Carwood Lipton stood up.

"A couple of announcements, men," Lipton's voice rang out.

"And woman!" someone called out. "Don't forget about Klein!"

"And woman," Lipton looked at Madison. Madison waved it off. She didn't care.

"First, listen up, I said first, the exercise scheduled for twenty-two hundred has been cancelled," cheers erupted for that. "Secondly, all passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France. So pack up all your gear. We will not be returning to England. Lastly, anyone who has not made a will: go to the supply office. Trucks will part at zero-seven-hundred." Everyone was quiet, taking in the information. "As you were," Lipton finally dismissed.

The talking went up again, Madison and Heffron were now starting to talk.

"Heffron, this is Klein," Bill slung an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "She's one of our medics in Easy and she's been doing one hell of a job."

Madison couldn't help but blush as she pulled his large arm off of her. "Stop it, Bill. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do." She finally looked at Heffron. He seemed somewhat fazed to see that she was there, but she could tell that he'll ease into having her around. He was a newbie, after all.

"I'm Madison, it's nice to meet you," Madison stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Don't get used to me looking this pretty because once we're out in the field, I am going to look bad."

Heffron shook her hand. "I'm Edward Heffron, but everyone calls me Babe."

"Hey, now, don't start flirting with our girl here," Luz piped up. The others at the table starting laughing as Babe's face turned crimson.

"No! I didn't mean it like that—" Babe started to explain. Madison could already tell that he would be an excellent addition to Easy.

* * *

And as they carried him away,  
 _Our punctured hero was heard to say,_  
 _"When in this war you venture out,_  
 _best never do it dressed as a Kraut!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, it's been awhile. I'm so sorry that you had to wait for two months for this! But it's here now. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I worked on this chapter for a little longer than I had expected it to be. My exams are coming up in about two weeks, and then winter break is here! Hopefully I'll be able to get another update in by then. If not this, then definitely a Pacific update will be in. Until next time!


	10. 10: Operation Market Garden, Part One

The boys decided to spend the night out at a pub, and dragged Madison along with them.

Well, they didn't really force her into it, she had said she would go. When she got there, however, she realized that she didn't really want to do anything. Instead, she sat down next to Webster, the Company Scholar as she nicknamed him in her journal, and chatted with him as she watched Compton, Bull, Toye, Martin, Luz, Guarnere, and Babe play a round of darts. At least

"Klein! Get over here and try this out!" Compton shouted from across the room. Madison shook her head in response.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she tried to shoot him down, but the men were really wanted her to do it.

"Come on, do it! Please?" Babe asked, giving her the puppy dog look. Madison sighed in defeat, wobbling just _slightly_ , knowing that he got her there. Ever since the two met, they had become inseparable. They had clicked almost immediately. To this day, Babe was still one of Madison's closest and best friends.

"Alright, fine," she mumbled. Her friends cheered as she took a gulp of her beer (and if her parents and Matt found out about her drinking underage, even if she was just a year under it, with a bunch of grown men...well let's just say that she's dead.), passed it to Web so it'll be protected. Or drink it. She really didn't care what he did with it. It was gross anyway.

Madison had gotten up from her chair and walked over to the men who wanted her to play. Truth be told, she really didn't want to play. She was bad, she just knew it. When she got close enough, Bull was kind enough to hand her the darts. She took them.

"Thanks," Madison gave a slight nod, as she looked down at the darts. "Um, all I have to do is throw them at the board and try to hit the dead center, right?"

"Sure," Bill clapped one of his large hands onto her shoulder. "You'll do great, kid. Doesn't matter if the board is all the way up in Heaven and you're down in Hell," he earned a glare from that comment. Fuck him and his stupid height jokes. "Relax, Small. Do it."

Madison sighed. She eyed the board as she got into a stance. Using her left hand, she threw one of the darts. She really wasn't concentrating on where it was going to land but it had almost hit dead in the middle of the board. It seemed that all in the bar were silent. Then someone behind her let out a whistle.

"Is this the first time you played darts?" Bull asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm terrible at it," she mumbled, looking down at the floor, scuffing her boot with it.

"Are you kidding me? That was great! You almost hit dead center on your first try!" Luz exclaimed. "Sure you ain't the Devil?"

Madison scowled at him. "I don't even know why I told you about that."

"Because you love me," Luz said, with the hint of a smile in his voice.

"I don't," Madison told him simply. "Can I stop now?"

"Nope. You gotta keep playing," Martin told her. She groaned, but obliged. She threw the second dart, and that one too almost hit the dead center.

"You ever gonna hit the center, kid?" Toye asked her. She shrugged.

"I told you, I'm not good at this."

"Yeah you are! You just need some guidance is all," Babe declared, setting his beer down. "Let me show you." He stood behind Madison, his right hand taking hold of hers, and his left arm ghosted over hers, his hand touching hers. It was very...odd.

"Getting intimate now, are we?" Luz commented, which had Martin snorting into his glass. Madison was burning right now. She really didn't like being touched like this but at the moment, Babe didn't care. She thought that maybe he was drinking a little too much. Besides, if he did try to do anything with her, she was gonna kick him

"Okay, now do this," he lifted her playing arm up a little more and together, they started to sway on their heels. This was very awkward, but Madison knew that he was only trying to help her. And he did. when she let go of the dart, she hit the center with a loud _thud!_

Madison grinned at her accomplishment she stepped away from Babe before she went back to hug him. "Thank you! Thank you! Now I when we get back to the states I can kick my brother's behind!" The men chuckled at her declaration. "Now can I go back and sit down now?"

"Sure thing doll, I'll accompany you. In fact, let's go visit Bull's squad. Introduce ourselves, yeah?" Bill asked her, which she nodded in agreement to.

"Careful what you say now, it don't take much to set my guys off," Bull warned the duo, which made Madison snort and Babe chuckle.

"Yeah, you got some wild-eyed killers right there, boy," Martin commented, which made Madison and Bill laugh even harder. After the two collected themselves, they walked over to the table where the replacements were sitting. Bill motioned for her to sit down in the empty chair at the table as he pulled up another chair while also grabbing her beer from Web who didn't even touch it and placed it in front of her.

"Hey, fellas. Why you here, what do you say?" Bill asked the men. At least, that's what Madison thought he said. Sometimes, she can't understand a word he says.

 _It's the Philly accent,_ Madison thought as she sipped on her beer. _Him and Babe. It can be hard to decipher their talking._

"That's actually Babe's seat—Private Heffron's," one of the men ignored Bill and stared right at Madison.

"He'll just have to live with it," Madison shrugged.

"I don't care if it's fuckin' Eisenhower's. She can sit there if she wants," Bill shot at the man. He then put an arm around her shoulders (something he did a lot, Madison noticed), pulling her closer. "This here is Madison Klein. She's one of our medics here, and a good one at that. You treat her with respect, _capiche_?" The replacements nodded.

"Good," Bill nodded, taking his arm off of his smaller and much younger friend. He looked to the man next to him. He had dark hair and bright, blue eyes. "And you are?"

"Uh, Private Miller. James Miller. I'm in Sargent Randleman's squad," replacement number one answered.

"Us too," the man who told Madison she was in Babe's seat piped in. "I'm Les Hashey."

"I'm Tony—" the third one was introducing himself, but Bill cut him off.

"—Garcia. I know. Old Gonorrhea don't miss nothin'," Bill said, before taking Madison's beer out of her hands and drinking out of it. She just looked at him.

"I paid for that, asshole."

"Don't worry, Maddie. I'll buy you the next glass," Bill promised her, setting the now empty glass down. After he did that, a story had popped into his head. He smiled.

"Did Babe ever tell you boys about Doris?" Bill asked the replacements.

"No," Hashey shook his head, his friends mimicking his action.

"Well, you're about to get educated then," Bill grinned.

"Bill—" Madison started, but her friend cut her off.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Maddie. It's funny!" Bill reasoned with her. "Anywho, here's the setting: we're getting ready to get on the plane for that first town we never jumped into. All of a sudden, Heffron stops dead in his tracks. Bing and a bang and a bang and a boom! Everyone is banging into each other. Maddie here was the one to ask him what was wrong, seeing as she was right behind him," Madison could feel herself turn red and rubbed at her temple. She remembered not realizing he had stopped and in a way, she felt responsible for everyone knocking each other down.

"He's staring at the nose of the plan because on it, there's a beautiful pinup painted on it. Beneath her, the name is _Darlin' Doris_. Doris, just happens to be the name of the skirt who that day, sent Babe one of those letters," Bill explained. He paused, trying to remember the name of it. Madison couldn't remember what they called it, either. She knew it was just a breakup letter. After Bill gave up on trying to remember what the term was, he turned back to Webster, who was listening in on to the story. Bill could lure anyone in.

"What do you call those letter that the broads send?" Bill asked.

"Dear John letter," Webster answered. Satisfied, Bill turned back to the group.

"That's it. A 'Dear Babe' letter. Ha!" Bill chuckled, laughing at his own joke. Compton and Martin behind them laughed too. Madison just shook her head, as she listened to Bill wrapping up his story.

"In other words, Babe don't have to risk getting inside of old Doris ever again," Bill concluded, before he screeched like a bird. Madison yelped silently, covering her mouth in shock. Even though she was friends with Bill, she wasn't expecting _that_.

"And now you see, he's now getting intimate with Klein here! I mean, did you see them playing darts earlier or what?" Bill and his big mouth; Madison fumed as she turned back in to her seat and punched him the arm. _Hard._ Everyone (besides the replacements, who looked scared to. They even looked kind of sorry for her.) was now laughing at her. Oh, how she hated her brothers-in-arms at times.

"Hey, Bull. Your squad listens up really good," Bill said to Bull, as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, they're being polite when Bull opens his mouth," Martin commented.

Bill turned around to look at Martin. "Johnny, what are you saying? That Bull's men are just humoring him?"

"Yeah, like whenever he gives out his folksy wisdom from back down at the farm," Martin said, which made Madison start laughing.

"Yeah. They think he's a fucking hayseed," Bill agreed with Martin, which got the others to laugh, including the replacements, which caught Martin's attention.

"What are you laughing at?" Martin asked the men, who sobered up quickly. They thought they were in trouble, but the others knew that Johnny was just pulling on their legs. The seasoned soldiers were just jerks like that.

"He's only messing with you," Madison told the men, as Bull got up and left the table. "But in all honesty, you should listen to your Sargent. He knows what he's doing."

Just as the replacements were slowly nodding along, she noticed that Cobb was making his way over. _God,_ Madison groaned internally. _He's just gotta get into everything, doesn't he?_

She watched as one of the rudest men she has ever met roughly shoved Private Miller's shoulder. "Where'd you get that?" Cobb asked, leaning to touch the unit citation on Miller's uniform.

"It's a presidential distinguish unit citation for uh...for what the regiment did in Normandy." Private Miller explained. Madison wanted to shake her head. She knew what Cobb was playing at.

"Uh huh," Cobb nodded his head fervently. "That's right. For what the _regiment_ did. You weren't there." Madison was about to shoot something at him, but Hoobler beat her to it.

"Hey, ease up there, Cobb. It's a _unit_ citation."

But Cobb's words took effect on the replacement. Madison watched as Miller unpinned the citation and placed it on the table. Feeling all eyes on him, Miller had got up from the table and left them.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Madison asked Cobb. "From what I remember, you didn't fight either." Before Cobb could fire back, she jumped up from her seat, grabbing Miller's citation, and thrust it into Bull's hand before she ran off, going to track down Miller.

Bull watched as his friend ran off, before turning back to Cobb. "She's right, Cobb. You didn't fight in Normandy neither." He too, walked off.

Cobb, Garcia, and Hashey watched as he left. Cobb then leaned down to Garcia.

"I got hit on the plane before I got to jump. That bitch knows, she was right behind me when I got hit. Alright?"

Garcia didn't know what else to do besides nod.

* * *

Madison had stormed off. She shoved past by the men she had a round of darts with earlier and went out of the pub. The sky was clear with shining stars. It was rather beautiful, Madison noted.

She found Private Miller not to far away from her. He was loitering against the wall, lost in his troublesome thoughts. Madison relaxed her posture before she walked over to him.

"Private Miller?" she called out, slowly inching towards him. He didn't respond. "Private Miller!" she called out again, a little louder this time. His head snapped up, looking around before he saw that the young medic of Easy was looking up at him.

"Don't be...don't listen to Cobb. He's an idiot," Madison told him. "I know, you're a replacement and he's been around longer but let me tell you something: he is one of the worst people here. He may fight good, but he's not the nicest person you meet, yeah?" Miller did nothing in response. "You know, you don't have to be silent around me. It's okay to talk and have your opinions. As long as the others don't hear, anyway." Even with her poor eyesight, Madison could make out that his head was barely nodding along. Well, that was something, right?

"You know, now that I think about it, you remind me of my sister. She's shy and quiet, like you."

Miller started blushing. This is when he finally started to speak. "I—uh, no! I—"

"Relax, Private Miller. It's fine being quiet. Another Medic of ours is the same way. His name is Doc Roe. Anyway, where was I going with this?" It was silent between the two, while Madison was trying to remember why she came out here in the first place. "Oh! I remember now. It was about Cobb. Yeah, Cobb. He had no right to call you out like that. He didn't fight in Normandy either. I would know, I was right behind him when he got hit. I was one of the last few to jump, because of that."

Miller took in every word she said. So he didn't fight either? Interesting.

"Come on, let's go back inside. They'll figure out we're missing sooner than later, and it's never good for me."

Madison took leave, with Miller soon falling behind her. They had reenter the pub just in time, because she could hear her favorite twin (Smokey) yelling, "I got us an announcement to make!" Everyone watched as he pulled Carwood Lipton in front of him. "This here is Carwood Lipton,"

"He's already married, Smokey!" Don called out, which got a few laughs from the residents in the pub.

Smokey ignored him. "This here is Carwood Lipton, Easy Company's new First Sargent!"

Lipton was the new FS? This was great news! Everyone in the pub started clapping, with a few yells here and there. Everyone loved Lipton.

"Now, as he has this new position, he says he has to make an announcement," Smokey continued. Smokey hopped down from the chair he was in, and Lipton stepped up to make his announcement.

"I hate to break it to you but uh, we're moving out again."

All fell silent in the pub, as Lipton took his exit. They were going back out and fight again.

Private Miller walked away from Madison and the group they were near. Bull watched as one of his soldiers left.

* * *

"This is called Operation Market Garden. Turns out that if the Airborne Division is involved, this one is even bigger than Normandy. They're dropping deep into occupied Holland. The Allied objective is to take this road here, so that the British Army Divisions can take Arnhem. Our job is going to be liberating Eindhoven. Stay there, wait for the tanks."

Everyone was silent as Winters told them what they were going to do. After Winters was finished talking, it was Nixon that took over the remainder of what was to be expected.

"The entire European Advance has been put on hold their resources for this operation. It's Montgomery's personal plan that we'll be under British command." That earned groans, seeing as no one liked to be with the British (unless they were women). "The good news is, if this works, these tanks will be over the Rhine and into Germany. That could end the war and get us home by Christmas."

 _Christmas,_ Madison thought. _Home._ She had been away for almost three years. The idea seemed so...foreign to her. As that perked her up just a little bit, she wasn't going to get her hopes high too much.

"It'll be a daytime jump. Intelligence doesn't expect much opposition as they think the Krauts in Holland are mostly kids and old men, and we should take them by surprise. In any case, say goodbye to England. I don't think they're going to call this one off."

* * *

The jump was literally the easiest jump Madison ever had to do. Compared to D-Day, it was _so much_ better. No one got hurt, she wasn't all by herself when she landed and so far, everything was running smoothly.

After the jump, Easy had to hide in one of the longest trenches she was ever in. (It wasn't man made, she figured that this was the place for when water ran too high and wouldn't risk flooding the roads.) She was sitting with Doc, when Hoobler and Cobb came running by with bottles of...well, it was probably alcohol. The two medics shared a look with each other, silently agreeing that their comrades were all going to kill themselves one day.

After sitting in the trench for only God knows how long, they moved out into the open, and were crossing the meadow, heading straight into Eindhoven. Madison was praying that she didn't have to patch anyone up or any fighting would break out.

Her prayers were answered, because the soldiers were welcomes to Eindhoven in peace. Thanks to the Dutch Resistance, that is.

Madison had never seen a celebration quite like this. She was surrounded by Dutch citizens, all wearing smiles on their faces and waving little orange flags. They were so happy and jubilant that the Americans were here, and seeing them like this made Madison smile.

"Keep moving! KEEP MOVING!" she heard Peacock yell. Well, she was trying. But the people were just so nice and she was able to talk to them! Oh, they were just so sweet. Especially the young children. They would run up to her and hug her, and wanted her to pick them up (which she was able to). Many people, especially the older ones, seemed surprised that she was there, dressed in uniform, but did not question it. They were just so happy.

The streets were packed. It made Madison slightly panic, but she was able to spy her comrades around her, so it all wasn't bad. She watched as women kissed her friends on the lips left and right, showing their gratitude. Madison even got a kiss too, from a boy who was possibly around her age. It had taken her by surprise and she was blushing from it. When the boy pulled away, he laughed and ran away, crying out a " _Danke_!" Joe and a few other of their comrades laughed as they watched the scene unfold. It made her face go even redder.

 _Danke_ indeed. That's what everyone was saying around her. She got handshakes and kisses on the cheek from the older, aging men. The citizens were giving her _food_. Food! She returned gratitude by giving a peck on the cheek. It felt nice, receiving all of this gratitude from others. It let her know that she was doing a good thing.

It was all fun and games, until she saw something that had disturbed her right to her curb.

She had felt someone shove into her, but ignored her as they continued on. It was men, and they were dragging a woman, who was clearly upset, to somewhere. Wondering what was happening, she made her way through the crowd following them. She had lost them, because they had disappeared into a crowd that was shouting, and it was unfriendly. She wasn't sure what they were saying exactly, but she could make out _slut_ and _whore_ and _traitor_ in their native tongue. She couldn't see beyond the crowd, seeing as they were packed tight and they were all taller than her. Wanting to know what was happening, she looked around, seeing if she could stand on top of something. It was her lucky day, because she found a street lamp, that was on top of a block of concrete. Seeing as that was her only option, she shoved her way through the happier side of the crowd and hoisted herself up on the block, using the metal pole to help her balance. When Madison finally saw what was happening, she was _horrified_ , and regretted her decision to wanting to know.

In the center of the bitter circle of Dutch citizens (mostly men, Madison noted), there were women. They were forced onto their knees. Members of the Dutch Resistance (identified by the orange band around their bicep) were holding them down, shaving the womens' hair off and drawing Swastikas in ash on their foreheads. They tore off their clothes. Madison noted blood on their heads, most likely due to the force of the blades that cut any girl's prize procession (their hair). The women were crying out in pain, shame, and humiliation as they were being called terrible things. Madison's heart ached for them, and she was in tears, covering her mouth in shock.

What did they _do_?

"They slept with the Nazis,"

Madison looked down to see a member of the Dutch Resistance looking up to her. Madison could only stare at him.

"They what?"

"The women. They went to bed with the Nazis," the Dutch man repeated.

 _They slept with Nazis_. Madison gulped, her throat felt like on fire. She looked back to the crowd, and then back away, not being able to see such a _horrific_ thing happen. She just...couldn't comprehend it. What if the didn't know? _What if they had no choice? What if they were raped. What if, what if, what if..._

It just wasn't right.

* * *

Everyone could tell that Madison was disturbed.

It was late at night, and they were camping out, for the lack of terms. Some were out doing patrols, but most were hanging back.

Madison was leaning against a post fence. She had done various things as she stayed in that position. First, when she sat down, she checked to see if she had her supplies (including the food that the Dutch had given her). Next, she took out her ratty journal and scribbled furiously in it. She wrote to her family and friends. And finally, after she was done, she had dropped her journal (with her letters tucked deep inside), onto her stretched out legs. Then she crossed her arms across her chest, and began to pout. Doc and a few others, such as Skip, Don, Luz, Alex, and Toye watched her do all three of these actions. They could tell something was bothering and as a group, they traveled to where their small friend was, and either crouched or sat at her level.

"Why so glum, Small?" Muck asked, a cricked grin on his face. She didn't respond.

"Maddie, come on, talk to us! What's the matter with ya? The Dutch boy got your tongue?" Luz asked, laughing at the thought. He had witnessed that small act. He bet that was the first kiss she ever had (and it was, but Madison is going to deny it if he asked her).

"No."

"Are you going to elaborate any further?" Don asked her. She looked at him, and then glanced at the others. They noticed that her eyes were glistening.

"Klein, what's going on?" Toye asked in a concerned manner.

"You're not...you know..." Alex had quite a few sisters and some of them would sometimes act like this when mother nature was coming around for a visit.

"NO!" Madison yelled. The men all became startled and others were glancing over her way, and that's when Madison realized she yelled. She paused, closed her eyes, and tok a deep breath. "It's about what I saw back in that town today. I...did any of you see what they were doing to the women? The ones they said that slept with Germans?"

And that's when it all clicked in their heads. Some of them had seen what had happened, while others did not.

"Oh, Madison, you can't think about stuff like that," Don told her.

"I can't help it. It's just...how did they know who did that? What if they were forced to...be with them? What if,"

"That's all it is, a whole bunch of 'what ifs'. It doesn't matter. They had to pay what the others thought was the price."

To save a long story, Madison found herself having a debate with most of her friends that night.

* * *

Madison found herself walking the next day, as Easy continued their travels. Many of the men found themselves riding in the trucks or on top of the tanks, but Madison and a few others were walking. Madison didn't mind, she find herself that she needed a walk. It was helping her clear out her thoughts a bit more. She found herself talking to Alton More.

When they company hit the Nuenen town sign, they all saw something on the side of the road. Seeing the results what happened to those women, Madison could tell what it was, even with her poor eyesight.

On the side of the road was a woman. She appeared to be thin, and dirty. Her head was shaving and she was holding a bundle in her arms. As they got closer, Madison realized she was holding a baby. A _baby_. Holy shit, this woman had a child! A child born from a German father, Madison had no doubt. Was it a product of rape? Madison couldn't help but think _yes, yes it was_. Her numb, shaking body was telling her this. There was no way that...

People truly had no remorse in this world. At least, they did not think (or ask) of possibilities.

"Get a move on, Klein!" someone yelled at her. She hadn't realized that she had stopped in her tracks and that everyone was still marching on forward. Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she continued on walking, but began grabbing a few items out. Mainly it was just some of her rations and jarred food she had received, simple medical supplies like a couple of bandages, and her own sanitary pads. (The woman still had to have those, right?)

As Madison got closer to the woman, everyone had their eyes on her. She could feel them as she went up to the much taller woman, who was looking at her, unsure at what Madison was going to do. Gently, Madison placed the items in either or hand or on top of her child. When she was done, Madison gave the woman a small, warm smile, which almost made the woman burst into tears. Madison did not know it, but she was grateful for what was done.

" _Danke! Danke!_ " the woman was crying. Madison could only nod again, before she was getting yelled at again.

"Move it, Klein! I won't ask again!"

Madison fought her urge to sigh and roll her eyes as she finally obeyed his command, but the woman had quickly shuffled the jar that was in her hand to a different place and was able to grab Madison's wrist, who jerked back at the sudden reaction and turned to look at the woman.

" _Wat is jouw naam_?"

The Dutch language, as Madison learned, was actually easy to understand. _What is your name?_ Madison answered immediately.

"Madison. Madison Elizabeth Klein."

"KLEIN!"

Madison gave the woman one last smile, before leaving her. The woman watched as Madison walked away, before looking back at her baby and smiled, kissing her child on the forehead.

"Madison. _Mijn kleine_ Madison."

The men who were around to hear her mutter that couldn't help but smile. For what Madison had done for this woman earned her a namesake. They made note to tell her about it later.

* * *

Easy didn't get to continue their travels very far.

It was calm before the storm. Madison found herself walking still, when she suddenly heard Bull yell, "LIEUTENANT!"

Her head snapped up immediately and before she knew it, she saw the lieutenant crumble to the ground. Immediately afterwards, she could hear a tank surge forward. Fear struck her, knowing that it wasn't their allies. She turned her head to the left, seeing that she was right. It was a German tank. Oh shit.

"Fallout!"

No one didn't need to be told twice. Madison ran off to the side where the rest of the men where, diving into the trenches.

"Medic! We need a medic!"

Madison started going forward, but Roe, who was ahead of her, yelled back to her. "I got it! Stay here!" she nodded, holding onto her helmet so it wouldn't far off.

Time had passed by quickly, because they were yelling for a medic once more. That wasn't good.

Madison hurried down the line of men, who had the orders to keep moving. Before she ran out into the open, she peered over the hill. She saw the problem.

The lieutenant was still on the ground, his neck bloodied and so was Roe, who was clutching to his leg. He must have gotten shot.

Quickly glancing around, Madison finally crawled out of the trench, straight over to the lieutenant and Doc. Glancing between the two, she decided to work with the lieutenant first. He had been grazed in the neck by a bullet. Okay, she could work with this. Using Doc's supplies (his bag had fallen to the ground when he got shot, and it laid out in the open), she swiftly added the sulfa and bandaged his neck, making sure his bleeding would stop. Then she crawled over to Roe.

"Where'd you get hit?" she asked.

"In the thigh!"

"Damn it, Doc," Madison muttered. "Alright. I'm gonna pull the lieutenant here out of the way, then I'll come back for you, alright?"

"Got it."

"Alright, let's do this," Madison whispered once again to herself. All seemed calm where they were, as if the fire had traveled into the town, if the explosions, gunfire, and yelling in the background contributed to the war. She pushed herself off the ground and grabbed the wounded lieutenant by his straps, and dragged him over into the grass, where he'll be safe. After making sure he was alright, she went back for Doc.

"Do you want me to get that bullet out for you now, or later?"

"Later! Keep moving!"

"But, Doc—"

"Madison, go! I'll be fine!" Knowing that her friend was as stubborn as her, maybe even more, she ran off into the town.

* * *

Madison couldn't decide which was worse: Carentan or Nuenen. At least, in the beginning it was hard. As she continued to travel into the town, it was clear that Nuenen was going to be difficult. Each battle would be harder than the last.

For the Allies, the fight was difficult. There wasn't actually too many injuries that needed immediate attention. Those killed the men instantly.

Even though she wasn't patching up the men at the moment, that did not mean that she was having a difficult time. She still had to dodge bullets left and right. Specifically, one of the German snipers kept shooting at her, trying to hit her. When she got near one of the brick walls she dived right behind it. Finally, it seemed that the sniper had given up.

"Seriously, I thought the medics weren't supposed to be shot at?" she said to herself, as she kept moving. Wasn't the Geneva Convention supposed to protect combat medics? She was certain that they were, but then again, it was all fair game in war. If you shot a medic, you could possibly kill a whole platoon.

As Madison ran past a building, the enemy decided that it was a perfect moment to blow it up with an arterially hit. Huge chunks of debris rain upon Madison, causing her to trip. She landed on her knees, before she sprang back up and grabbed her helmet off the ground, as it had bounced off from the impact of the explosion. She was lucky this time. The next hit, she received, was not in her favor.

She was running in the line of fire. Madison could remember that the German tanks were right behind her. She saw a few of her comrades around her, but she didn't look at them to really see who they were. It also didn't help that their backs were facing her, since they were falling back.

No one saw it coming. The next thing Madison could remember was that there was a huge combustion sound behind her. She felt something hit her in her left shoulder and in one of her thighs. Then everything went to black.

* * *

The men were being ordered to fall back.

Winters watched as the men were running towards him, to the vehicles; away from the town of Nuenen.

"Come on, let's go, let's go! Keep moving!" Winters was commanding. "Hurry up, let's go!"

"How bad?" Winters' best friend Nixon appeared by his side.

"I don't know, yet," Winters answered. It seemed like he had jinxed it because just after he had said it, there was a loud sharp _ping!_ and Nixon fell back to the ground. A bullet had hit his helmet.

"Nix!" Winters yelled, and immediately he went to his friend's side. He crouched down onto the pebbly road and helped his friend up.

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" Nixon was saying. And he was. Even if the bullet had hit him, he was miracously fine. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"Am I alright?" Nixon found himself asking, seeing that Winters was giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah. Yeah, you feel alright?" Winters asked.

"Yeah, quit looking at me like that!" Came Nixon's reply, as he scrambled off to lean against a tire of one of the military jeeps, with Winters following close behind. Then Lipton appeared.

"Cap, we got four dead and eleven injured," Lipton reported. This seemed to satisfy Winters.

"Okay, let's move them out." He and Nixon started to get up, but Lipton sprung his hand out against Winters's chest, stopping him.

"Oh, and sir? Randleman and Klein are missing."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay, another update! Honestly, I wasn't expecting this chapter to come nearly four months later, but life is full of surprises I suppose. School and (finally) getting a new computer is some contributing factors to the delayed publishing date, but better late than never, am I right? Sorry, I'm just so happy that I'm _finally_ able to update! I'm on spring break now, and I'm not going back until the Tuesday after Easter, so I finally had time to write/type up even more! Which reminds me, if you want to know more about updating and such, I now have a Twitter! You can go follow me **madswritesstuff**. I also made a playlist for Madison and other OCs on not only my 8tracks ( **ihadadate** ), but also on my friend's Spotify! The account is **madisonkennedymaximoff** and for Madison's playlist, the title is simply her initials, **M.K.**.

Well, I think that's all for our A/N catch up, and can't wait to see you all in chapter eleven! (I mean, if you want to know what happened to Madison, you might want to read it lol.)


	11. 11: Operation Market Garden, Part Two

_"Cap, we got four dead and eleven injured," Lipton reported. This seemed to satisfy Winters._

 _"Okay, let's move them out." He and Nixon started to get up, but Lipton sprung his hand out against Winters's chest, stopping him._

 _"Oh, and sir? Randleman and Klein are missing."_

* * *

They had to leave Randleman and Klein behind. Winters didn't want to do it, but there was no choice in the matter. They had to retreat.

Retreat.

The men had never retreated before. It was evident in their wide range of expressions that they weren't use to it. Usually, the men were shaken up post battle but this time, it was different.

Some looked back to the tiny town that they failed, as the jeeps were taking them away. It was clear to anyone that a battle had taken over. The thick, black smoke rising in the sky and buildings destroyed, half or whole.

But what really shook the men to the core was hearing that Bull and Madison weren't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

Bull had watched the entire scene.

Bull was crawling in the trench. He had been separated from everyone else, or at least he thought so.

"MOVE IT! COME ON, WE'RE LEAVING!"

Bull's ears perked up to the screams of Madison Klein. As quick and subtle as he could, he raised his head just high enough to see what was happening. Men from Easy were all running to leave this hell of a town, and Madison was right behind them. She seemed to be trailing off. She had jumped behind one of the walls and was pulling somebody up.

"Cobb, get up! We're getting out of here, let's go!"

In astonishment, Bull watched as the small woman had pulled up Roy Cobb, and helped him over the edge and pushed him forward, causing him to run. Bull couldn't help but be shocked by these actions. Two people who were not getting along...

Before he could finish his thought, there was a sudden _BOOM!_ and there was fire, shrapnel, and in horror Bull watched Madison get hit and fell to the ground. She had hit the ground so hard that Bull was able to hear her head hit the pavement. It did not look nor sound good. Bull could only stare at his friend's unconscious body for a few moments before he was able to spring into action.

In a quick manner, Bull checked his surroundings before jumping up from his hiding spot, running to his K.O. medic, picking her up and running back to the trenches. When he got to the slope, he had slipped and both he and Klein went down. Bull had almost crushed Madison but luckily he was able to prop his arms up on either side of her, so he was just hovering over her. That was good.

Now that Bull had gotten step one done, he now needed to check to make sure Madison was still alive and look over any possible injuries she would have.

First: heartbeat. Bull ghosted his hands over any and all pulse points. He couldn't feel it in her wrists, but was able to find one on her neck. Bull gave a sigh of relief. If she had died, he wasn't sure how he, or anyone else could handle it.

Second: injuries. The big man from Arkansas didn't know too much about medical help, but he knew how to spot injuries. He found evidence that her head took a great load of impact. There was a dent near the temple of her head and there was a visible bump, along with bruising. There was a cut that intercepted one of her eyebrows, and Bull figured that there was going to be a scar there. He looked over the rest of her body, and found that blood was starting to stain her uniform in her right shoulder, her side, and there were some bleeding in her thighs. He wasn't sure what to do about that until they were someplace safe, which led to the next step: getting them both out.

Bull's only option was to crawl his way in these trenches until he could get somewhere, but how could he when he had to carry Madison to safety as well? He was stuck, but then he remembered something: Madison kept the clips from their parachutes. He wasn't really sure why, but right now, she had just helped them out, and she was knocked out into the next life!

Miraculously, Madison still had her bag with her medical supplies. He rummaged through it until he found a few pairs of those carabiner clips. It took a few tries but Bull had somehow managed to get Madison clipped onto him on his back. This was to make sure that his friend would not fall off of him as he traveled the trenches. Once he made sure that Madison was as secured as she could get, he started moving.

* * *

Madison jolted awake.

The seventeen-year-old had no idea where she was. The last thing she could remember was running, and then darkness. She started to shift around, trying to get up. Apparently, she was too loud, because she felt a large hand on her mouth. This alarmed her. She grabbed the stranger's hand and looked up to see...wait, was that Bull? Madison kept her hand on his as she tried to get her vision focused on him (she was dizzy and her head was hurting like hell), but he helped her out but speaking quietly.

"Maddie, it's me." It really was Bull. She nodded slowly enough to let him know she was fine, and Bull took his hand off of her.

The young medic looked around, trying to figure out where they were. They were in a damp, secluded place of sorts. It was dark where they were but near the two ends, there was light. What was going on?

"We got separated," Bull spoke in the quietest tone she had ever heard. "We're hiding right now. We need to wait the Krauts out so we can escape."

Madison could hear him, and somewhat understood what was happening. They were not with the company. They were hiding from the enemy, and needed to wait until it was dark out.

"Okay," Madison croaked. She began to rub her temples, but immediately stopped. She felt excruciating pain in her shoulder and her head. "Bull, what happened?"

"You and the others were running, leaving the town," Bull began. He knew they could get caught, but if he didn't tell her know he was sure that she would get upset. "There was an explosion and you were knocked out from it."

"Oh," was all Madison could respond with. Then a couple moments later, she said, "I think I have a concussion."

"You might," Bull agreed. "You got hit by shrapnel too."

"Fuck."

* * *

She felt someone shaking her.

"Maddie, get up, we gotta get moving."

"Mmmm. You shouldn't have let me sleep," Madison moaned, as she slowly got herself up. It was difficult, but she managed to get onto the her hands and knees, ready to crawl. She tried ignoring the dizziness and nausea as much as she could, not wanting to show any signs of weakness.

Nighttime had taken over occupied Holland. Even with the slight ringing that was in her ears, it was quiet out. Madison waited for Bull to give her the signal and together, they ran out into the night. It was hard for Madison. She was having a hard time keeping her balance and she was stumbling. When Bull turned his head to check on her, he had ran back for her. He threw one of her arms around him and together, they entered the barn safely. Madison dropped to her knees almost immediately, trying to capture her breath. A moment later, she felt Bull's hand on her shoulder, a sign of comfort, and he helped her move into one of the pens.

Madison and Bull were huddled together. Madison watched as Bull took of the American flag around his arm, putting it in one of his pockets. She followed suit. It was silent between the two before Madison spoke up quietly.

"Bull? Are we...are we considered to be missing in action?" For a moment, Bull didn't say anything, but then slowly began to nod. Madison wanted to cry right then on the spot. Bull must have sensed her distress, because he had offered her a chunk of chocolate that he had, and she took it. She began gnawing on it, and watched as Bull prepared for any outcome. Then, faintly, she heard the creaking sound of a door open.

 _Oh Scheiße._

Bull sprang into action. He had gotten up from their hiding position and ran out into the clearing. Madison didn't see it happen, but she suddenly heard the sound of a body hitting one of the wooden beams. Not thinking, Madison quickly shot up to see what happened. Bull was holding a man against the pillar, weapon against neck. Everyone was frozen for a moment before someone else came in. It was a young girl, who had to be around Madison's age at least. The man said something, but it was clear enough for Madison to know that they were only civilians, who probably owned the barn she and Bull were hiding in. The young Dutch girl moved closer to Bull. It was clear that she was afraid. Bold, but afraid. Madison had to admire her.

"Bull," Madison spoke as loud as she could. "I think...I think they're good." She looked at the man. " _Sprechen Niederländisch? Duits? Englisch?_ "

The man seemed to understand some of what Madison had said, because he had replied with, " _Nederlands_!"

Before anything else could be said, they heard the roar of a tank just outside. Bull quickly pulled the man and his daughter over to where Madison was, pushing them towards her as Bull got in position, in case he needed to attack.

Madison couldn't help but stare at the farmer and his daughter. The clung to each other, desperate. It seems to appear that the two only had each other. She couldn't help but think of her own father in that moment. God, if they sent an M.I.A. notice to her parents...well, Madison wasn't sure what they would do. But as soon as those thoughts came, she shook them away. She can't think about that now. Then she noticed that the Dutch girl was staring at her, gasping.

" _Papa, kijk! Ze is gewond._ "

Madison didn't understand a thing the girl had just said in that moment, but in the next she saw the girl's father crouching next to her, inspecting her thighs, sides, and shoulder. That was when Madison realized what the girl was so alarmed about: she was soaked in blood! Her eyes widen, then she looked back up to the Dutch man, who had a look of concern on his face.

" _Je bent gekwetst_."

Madison didn't really know what the man had said either, but she nodded along anyway and patted at her blood soaked side and thigh. The man's face gave away that he was concentrating hard. A moment later, he took out his flask. She wondered what he was going to do.

Madison watched the man as he went to her side, lifting up one of the flaps of her uniform. He tore the side of her undershirt before he found what he was looking for. He poured some of the content in his flask (alcohol, Madison finally remembered the word) onto it. Madison hissed, then almost screamed as he pulled out the biggest peace of metal that was there. Thank God for all, she kept quiet. He also helped with her shoulder but her thighs and calves...she decided that could wait later, as she saw Bull coming back to sit down. It was then that she noticed that he was in pain as well. She immediately went to work, as she started to rip the fabric to get to the injury that was apparent in his shoulder.

"What happened?" Madison asked as she finally pulled at the fabric of Bull's uniform enough to see a dark red spot where his source of pain was at. It looked disgusting.

"Shrapnel hit," Bull replied.

Madison stopped inspecting it. She knew she had to get the metal out and patch him up before anything worse can happen. But how? As she tried to think up a solution, and quick, she felt someone tapping on her own shoulder. She turned around enough to see that it was the man who had grabbed her attention.

" _Was_?"

The man handed her the flask She wasn't sure what he was trying to do for a moment, before she realized that she could use it the same way the man did for her. Madison took the flask from him, giving him a grateful smile, before turning back to Bull.

"Alright, I'm going to pour some alcohol into your wound. You ready?"

"Go ahead."

Madison started her operation. She poured the substance where the metal was. Bull groaned, but so far he was fine. She gave the Dutch man his flask back and he took it, taking a swig from it. He offered the two Americans some, but both declined. Madison then started to dig in her friend's flesh with her hands. Soon enough she located the shrapnel.

"Aha," Madison grinned to herself. She tried to pull it out, but was not successful. Her fingers were too slippery to get it out. Her grin faltered. How the hell was she going to get it out now? Bull seemed to sense her thoughts, because he pulled his knife out and handed it to her. Madison took it, inspecting it before she all but stabbed her own friend in the shoulder, finally getting the shrapnel out. Then as fast as she could, she bandaged it with the help of the Dutch man and his cloth he had pulled out. All seemed well until they heard someone speaking rapidly in German outside.

Bull ran off to see what the commotion about. Madison didn't even try to go after him. Her head was still hurting like hell and her now shrapnel-freeish spots were actually still sore. It was less than a minute later when Bull came running back.

"They're coming," Bull told Madison. She sprang up almost immediately, helping Bull drag the Dutch family of two away from their spot, heading to the back. There was a door, and the unspoken plan was to get the civilians out of there, out of harm's way. Madison would never forgive herself if she let that man and his daughter get killed. The man was shaking their hands, telling them, " _Danke, danke,_ " over and over, but it all soon fell silent as they heard the Germans coming closer to the barn. They all ducked down just in time for the soldiers to enter the barn. The two Dutch and Americans all were crawling away from each other, hiding in different positions. The father and daughter were together, but Bull and Madison were separated from each other.

Madison could feel herself stiffen up. She was terrified. She got the knife that Joe Toye had gotten her so long ago out, getting ready in some sort of fighting position, if she really had to get physical. She knew she didn't have much of a chance, but she had to get ready for the worst case scenario, right?

One by one, Madison watched from her hiding spot as the Germans left the barn. All that was left was one, who was taking a restroom break. Madison couldn't help but roll her eyes, internally anyway. When the man was done, he got himself situated and started to walk out. _Yes, yes! Go!_ But then the man stopped, as he saw something on the ground. Madison froze in fear once more when she saw what he was holding.

It was the cloth that Bull had used, fresh with blood. It must have fell and no one noticed. Madison wanted to cry. They had fucked up so bad. She watched as the German looked up, possibly distracted by the engines of the plane overhead. Eventually, the man dropped the cloth and started to walk out. Go...go...

 _Clank!_

Madison returned into her hiding position fully. Someone must have accidentally knocked into something.

" _Hallo_?" the German called out. " _Ist jemand da_?"

Madison had to cover her mouth with her free hand clenched into a fist. She was about to cry. This was it. She was going to die. She started to mentally recite a prayer, as she heard someone inch closer, and closer...

" _Sie_!"

Madison jumped up immediately. The man had found her, his gun pointing directly at her head, ready to shoot. Madison thought she was going to piss herself. Her fear had amplified. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

"Fuck!" Madison eventually voiced her thoughts, and swung her knife at him. (Looking back at it, she realized it was a stupid but brave move.) She had gotten lucky, for she had slashed his arm that was supporting his rifle. She also got lucky again and kicked him in the shin. However, her luck ran out soon.

The German had shot his hand out to her and wrapped it around her neck. His other hand joined in after. Madison found that she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. All she really could remember was that she was being strangled, her vision turning black, and that her only thought was that this was the way she was going to go.

The next thing that happened to her was that she fell to the ground, and the German was yelling. It took her a good minute to gain back her senses, and she looked up to see that Bull was stabbing the man with his bayonet. She watched as he did it, and soon enough the soldier who strangled her was dead.

"Bull, stop," Madison's hoarse voice was barely even heard by her friend. "Bull. Stop. _BULL_."

Bull looked up to see his young friend. She looked like she has gone through hell and back. He looked back down to the soldier. He was gone. He had killed him. Good.

* * *

Bull and the Dutch man dragged the German corpse into a pile of hay, covering him up. Afterwards, Bull shoved the farmer and his daughter out. As soon as he was able to, he went back to Madison, who was leaning against one of the wooden pillars, staring off into nowhere.

That poor girl...

He sat down next to her. For a moment, neither of them said a word. What was there to say?

"You saved me."

It was silent between the two friends. Bull wasn't really sure what to say to her.

"I shouldn't be here, you know."

Bull turned his head to look at her. He thought that in a way she was right, but she was also wrong to.

"You have every right to be here with us," Bull said, but she only shook her head.

"No," the young girl croaked out. "I really shouldn't be here. I'm just a kid," she stared down at the ground. "I'm only a kid."

Bull had a feeling that she really meant what she was saying. "What do you mean by that, Maddie?"

Madison looked up. Bull took note that tears were building up in her blue eyes. "I-I'm a kid, Bull. I was a kid when I signed up. Well, I didn't _really_ sign up, but I brought myself into this mess. But I was kid then, and I'm still a kid now. You know...I...I'm not really twenty years old, right?"

Bull studied her. Now that she mentioned it...she looked more like a young teenager more than anything. Before she received the bruises around her neck and all the other injuries, she looked like a small child more than anything.

"Are you saying that you lied on your papers?" Bull asked her. He knew the answer, but he wanted her to confirm it.

"Yeah. Do you wanna know how old I really am?" Bull nodded. "I was born in 1927. You do the math."

It took Bull a moment to think about it but once he figured it out, all he could say was: "You have a right to be here."

Madison could only stare at him in response. Was he saying what she thought she was saying? She half-expected him to flip his lid like Guarnere had. He was acting more like Malarkey, but less Skip and Penkala. God, just thinking about her friends made her want to cry.

"What?"

"You have gone through so much, yet you refuse to give in," Bull explained. "Never in my life would I have known that when we first met, you were a fifteen year old girl. And I know that most of these men, if they were your age when you started your training, would not have made it through."

Madison was silent, taking in Bull's words. He was basically telling her that she was stubborn, which she did have to agree with. He also admitted that he wasn't as observant as some of the others, not realizing how young she really was, until she had brought it up. And to say that she was so tough that most of the men who had gone through the training as young adults, would not have able to done it like she had? That...that made a spark ignite within her.

Madison never responded. For the rest of the night, the two stayed silent. Neither one of them had said anything, but now the sun was coming up. Light was shining in on them. It was quiet outside. The Germans were long gone by now.

"We should go find the others," Bull merely said as he got up. He stuck his hand out for Madison to grab. She did, and he pulled her up. "Do you need any help?"

"No," Madison shook her head. She may be sore as hell, but she was sure that she would be able to walk. (She barely could, but still refused Bull's offer.)

Together, the two siblings-in-arms walked through the town Eindhoven. Once beautiful and charming in it's own little way, it was now destroyed by the destruction of war.

There weren't too many casualties. Sure, there were many injuries that the men on both sides alike had received, but the death toll was not too high. The only body Madison saw was the body of Private James Miller, one of the replacements that was in Bull's squad. Madison could only stare at Miller, while Bull went into the trench and removed the dog tags. Madison wanted to tell Bull that she was sorry about Miller, but she couldn't find her voice or words.

Out of the corner of her eye, Madison noticed a jeep was driving on by. She looked in its direction and noticed that it was a U.S. military jeep. Her eyes widen and her mouth gaped open. In a slow but swift manner, she raised one of her arms up, trying to catch their attention. Bull had noticed too, and he raised his rifle up. The men in the jeep saw them and they stopped. Madison let Bull do all the talking and in the end, she found herself getting a ride back to the rest of the men.

Oh, how they were _so_ going to kick her ass.

* * *

Hoobler was leading the patrol. As soon as he heard the sound of an engine, he signaled the others to duck into the grass. They all got into position, ready for anything that came in their way. As soon as Hoobler saw that U.S. army jeep coming their way, he got up and raised his rifle. The men in it saw and the driver pulled in towards them. Bull leaned out from his seat and damn, was he a sight for sore eyes!

Hoobler and the others—Webster, Cobb, Hashey, and Garcia—ran over. Hoobler stopped in front of Bull.

"Where the fuck you've been?" he demanded. Then he saw Madison was right behind him and-

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"It's nice to see you too, Don," Madison said, a small smirk etched upon her face. Hoobler couldn't help but grin back. Sure, his friend had clearly gone through hell, but she good.

It was all good.

* * *

The men were all able to get a ride back to where the rest of the company was. The first thing that Madison had first heard was Johnny Martin's voice.

"Bull!"

Bull jumped out of the jeep and shook his friend's hand. "Hey Johnny."

While the other men were able to climb out of their transportation, Madison had, in her words, gracefully fallen out.

"Fuck," Madison groaned. She didn't realize her hurt she really was until that smack in the grass.

"Maddie!"

Madison barely looked up, mainly because she was pulled up from the ground and then she was being squished. No, not squished, hugged. Someone was hugging her. When the person finally loosened their hold on her, she was able to look up: it was Liebgott!

"Lieb!" Madison cried, as she threw her arms around him. "Oh my God, I missed you so much!"

"Are you kidding me? We were worried sick about you!" Madison turned around to see a fuming Guarnere. He was _not_ happy with how his friend was looking.

"Bill!" Madison shoved Liebgott (who laughed at her antic) and ran into Bill, who had picked her up and swung her around as if she was his own child.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he demanded of her once he had set her down. "Jesus, we gotta get you to Doc. You're gonna be out for a few weeks, kid."

Madison's eyes widen. She hadn't thought about that!

"Oh, no!" Madison cried. "I can't—"

"Oh, you will," Bill growled as he dragged her up the hill and onto the road. "You can barely even walk!"

"Yes I can!"

"No!"

"But Bill—"

"Shut up will you? You're-"

"Maddie!"

"Madison!"

Madison and Bull stopped in their tracks and they both turned around. Many of their friends had seen Madison, and they were all running up to meet her.

"You're back!" Luz said.

"You look like absolute shit," Skip commented. "Did you get hit by a tank or something?"

"You're uniform is ripped to shreds!" Frank Perconte added.

"Where'd you get those bruises from?" Malarkey asked her, touching her neck, which she recoiled from.

"Are you leaving us?" Shifty asked.

"No—"

"Oh, she's going to be out for a couple of weeks," Doc Roe had finally entered the scene, pushing them all out of the way. "Come on, Maddie, let's get you into one of the trucks."

Madison whined as Bill carried her to the, what Madison dubbed it as, the wounded truck. Doc had stepped on into it and Bill handed the young girl to him. He sat her down and examined his friend. He's interrogation was so intense and Doc looked so terrified as Madison answered his questions (she could never lie to him), it practically broke both medics' hearts.

"You'll be gone for awhile, _petit_ ," Doc told her.

"But I just got back," Madison frowned, feeling disappointed in herself.

"And you will come back, once you recover. Do not argue about it."

Madison looked down. "Okay."

Doc smiled. "You're a good girl. Be good for us, alright?"

"Only for you," Madison promised. The engines of various vehicles started to come to life, and Madison knew that they were moving out. Doc hopped off the truck.

"We'll see you soon," Doc said, as the truck started to move. Madison stared at him and the rest of the men, who became smaller as she moved farther away. Her next stop would be the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's part two, I hoped you liked it! Now that I'm out of school, I have time for more writing, so hopefully more updates! OMG, Madison went through so much in this chapter, though. I feel bad. She's going to be away from her friends for awhile, and it makes both her and I sad. :( But never fear, they will reunite once again in episode 5: Crossroads! We're halfway there, people!

 **Translations:**

 _Papa, kijk! Ze is gewond_ : Papa, look! She's hurt

 _Je bent gekwetst_ : You're hurt

 _Sprechen Niederländisch? Duits? Englisch?_ : Do you speak Dutch? German? English?

 _Nederlands_ : Dutch

 _Danke, danke_ : Thank you, thank you

 _Hallo_ : Hello

 _Ist jemand da_?: Is someone there?

 _Sie!_ : You!

 _petit_ : little (one)


	12. 12: The Hospital

After Madison and the rest who were wounded were separated (which weren't too many) from Easy, they were dumped off at the hospital. Madison had spent almost two months there, recovering.

Recovery was boring, Madison had figured out quickly. For days—weeks—the nurses and doctors had forced her on bed rest. She _hated_ it. She could have been with Easy somewhere, helping them, but she couldn't! Doc and Bill had forced her to go recover.

"It's not that bad," Madison muttered rather angrily to herself, as she leaved through letters. Matt was on a island somewhere again. Morgan was fretting over some boy. Louise seemed to be okay as well. All the letters ended the same: they missed Madison. Well, Madison missed them too.

Madison had a lot of time to think during recovery. She often thought about home. If Madison hadn't ever dropped out and went to Europe, she would have been graduating high school within the next year. She missed everyone back home.

She missed Louise, one of her best friends. They had known each other since she was six. Louise was probably the most reserved out of all their friends and was basically considered family. Then there was Margaret Wellington and her monotone voice, Gertrude Jennings and her romance, and so on.

She even missed her parents' family friends, the Summers and Veronas. Tom Summers and Alfonso Verona were Matthew, Sr.'s friends from childhood. Tom was a widow and had two children: Fred and Jean. Fred was a year older than Matt, Jr. and Jean was Madison and Morgan's age. Alfonso Verona and his wife, Florence, had two sons together: Bruno, who had a family of his own and Zachary, who were a year younger than the twins and Jean.

Of course, Madison did miss her extended family. She missed how her grandfather would tease her, and how her grandmother would teach her how to knit. She missed her father's embarrassing humor and her mother worrying over her. She missed Matt and his goofiness (something that he inherited from their father) and Mikey accidentally hurting himself (it was funny, okay?). Most of all, she missed Morgan.

Morgan was her twin and they were _always_ together. They were together in the womb and came into the world together. They shared the same crib as infants and same room growing up. You would rarely see one without the other and without her sister it was...well, Madison felt rather empty. It's difficult to describe. When she was with her sister, Madison felt whole but without her, she felt as if she was half empty. Madison often wondered if Morgan felt the same way (and she did).

That's why Madison hated spending time in recovery. She couldn't do anything and overthought everything. Buck, who was also wounded in Market Garden, tried to distract her.

"Don't worry about it, Klein. You'll get out of here soon," he gave a grin to his favorite medic.

"Where? The hospital or the front line?"

Buck's grin faltered when she said that. He watched as Madison put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. For the longest time, Madison had _never_ smoked. Not during training, and not after D-Day. Market Garden must have really messed with her.

"Are you alright, Klein?"

Madison took a long drag. She stared into space for a moment before she responded:

"No."

And she wasn't. Madison had began to get nightmares. Most of them was of the German strangling her. It wasn't pleasant, especially when she woke up and couldn't breathe. She wanted to tell someone the story, but she couldn't. She didn't know how. So she bottled it up, and wrote it in her journal instead.

She wouldn't tell anyone what would happen until she was back home in the states.

* * *

"Who the hell let you over here?"

Madison was sitting up in her bed cross-legged, busy writing in her journal when she heard him. She recognized the voice but at the same time, she didn't know who was talking to her. When Madison finished writing her last sentence, she looked up and a huge smiled took over her face.

"Fred Summers, is that you?"

Fred grinned and winked at her, "You know it is, darling."

Madison studied him from her position. He was still as handsome as ever with his dark blond hair and sparkling brown eyes, even if he was worn down. There were dark, heavy bags resting under his eyes; a deep red scar sliced across his cheek, and he was supporting his weight on crutches.

It didn't stop her from jumping up (becoming slightly dizzy in the process, that concussion has left a mark on her) and throwing her arms around him.

"Looks like someone is excited to see me. Still carrying a torch for me?"

Immediately, Madison pushed him away from her, not happy with his teasing. "Can it, Summers. I'm just glad to see a familiar face is all. How did you end up here?"

The two childhood friends quickly caught up with each other. Fred explained how he was badly wounded in a crossfire. After he told her, Madison took her turn and explained everything that had happened in Holland.

Fred let out a chuckle. "Oh, Maddie, your family is going to murder on you!"

Madison only scowled at him.

"Oh, it's just a joke, Madison! Hey, you wanna play cards?"

"I don't know how," Madison said, trying to wiggle her way out of it.

"Yes you do," Madison heard Buck from his bed. Madison groaned and Fred grinned.

"I'll teach ya."

* * *

Fred often walked away from his spot to hang out with Madison and Buck most days. This is how he and Bill met.

Madison had been away from Easy for awhile, now. She missed them and they missed her. One day, while Fred was sitting on the edge of Madison's bed chatting with her, she had noticed someone being carried in.

"Oh my God," Madison mumbled to herself. It could not be him. "Bill?"

Bill Guarnere had heard her. He looked in her direction and grinned at her. "Maddie! It's good to see ya! How ya been, kiddo?"

Madison was about to answer when she noticed his leg. "What happened to you?"

Bill let the nurses settle him down on the empty bed next to Madison's before he could explain. "I took a joyride on a motorcycle and got hit by a sniper."

"You _what_?" Madison yelled. She lowered her voice for her next sentence: "Bill! What were you thinking?! No, don't answer that. You know why? Because you _weren't_! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Um, who is this?" Fred had stopped an upcoming argument between the two. Bill looked at him.

"Who the hell is this?" Bill asked Madison, giving him a suspicious look.

"This is Fred Summers, he's a family friend from back home," Madison explained, looking between the two. "Fred, this is Bill Guarnere. He's a part of Easy."

"Oh, so this is Gonorrhea?" Fred questioned, rather aloud. Bill gave Madison a look.

"You told him about that?"

Madison could only give a sheepish look in response.

* * *

A week later, Fred was discharged and it was only Bill, Madison, and Buck left behind. At this point, Madison was granted permission to walk around, often helping out, while Bill and Buck had to lay in bed.

It was a big mistake, putting Bill next to Madison, while Buck was next to her. They were always talking and Bill was rather loud. When Fred was with them, it was even _loud_ er. The three men had quickly became acquainted with each other and Fred had told Madison that he was going to write back home to his folks and would tell them of their meeting and how Bill and Buck were good friends to have. Madison couldn't help but smile at the thought.

It wasn't just Madison, Buck, and Bill for long, though. Soon, a man by the name of Moose Heyliger joined them. He was accidentally shot by one of his own men, getting nicked in the neck. He was also given an overdose of morphine. Madison could imagine Doc's anger at this.

Moose was going to recover, but it would take sometime, longer than Buck even. Madison was soon going to be discharged and Bill was getting antsy, tired of staying in the hospital. A few days Madison was going to get discharged, Bill thought up of something, which is never good.

"We're going AWOL," he declared.

"I'm sorry?" Madison knew he was going to try something like this.

"I know you heard me. We're getting out of here. Tonight."

Madison stared at him. "Bill, if we get caught—"

"We won't! Maddie, _you_ need to get out of here. _I_ need to get out of here. We need to get back to Easy!"

It was useless arguing with Bill. She sighed.

"Alright. What are we going to do?"

* * *

Later that night, Bill and Madison made their way out. They were so close to freedom, but were caught by an officer. The man was mad, and he threatened to bust Bill down to private. Madison became angry, and yelled at the man.

"Who do you think you are? You can't do that! Do you know who this is?"

The officer gave her a mean look. "Miss, you _do not_ talk to an officer that way."

"It's T-4 Medic Klein to you," Madison wasn't really sure why she was so snappy, but she found herself not caring. "And usually, I do not talk like this to an officer but when you threaten my friend, you will regret it! Do you know who this man is? _This_ man here, oh, sir. You _don't_ want to mess with him. We don't call him Wild Bill for nothing! You don't want to mess with me as well, for the matter! My, Lord. Sir, if you demote him you will regret it for the rest of your life."

To make ends meet, Madison had talked the man out of not demoting her friend and they were soon on their way to Mourmelon, reuniting with their friends. Finally.

* * *

It was December when Madison and Bill were reunited with their comrades.

Thankfully, the man who Madison had gotten an attitude with was able to arrange transportation for the her and Bill to get to Mourmelon. As soon as the truck stopped, Madison jumped down from it. She was just so _happy_. Happy to be out of that hospital and happy to be back with the men. She missed them, even if they sometimes got on her nerves.

Madison could not be reunited with her friends just yet, however. Her and Bill had to check in with Winters. One of the men (Madison had never seen him before) escorted her and Bill into a building and right up to an office, opening the door. Madison and Bill walked in right behind him, saluting Winters.

"Sir? There's a Sergeant Guarnere and Technician Fourth Grade Klein here to see you?"

"Look what the train brought in," Welsh grinned, as Madison and a limping Bill entered. "The Daredevil and his sidekick."

Madison flashed a look at Welsh before moving forward to Winters, who was standing behind a desk. Madison's eyes widen at the sight.

"Welcome back," Winters greeted Bill and Madison, shaking their heads.

"It's good to be back, sir," Madison said. "I can't believe you're behind that desk."

"Never thought I'd see you behind a desk, sir," Bill agreed, as he shook Nixon's hand. Madison hadn't noticed him and Nixon flashed her a smile. "How's it going, Klein?"

"I'm well, sir. Thank you."

"Well, sir, we just went AWOL from the hospital," Madison heard Bill telling Winters. "Hopefully that won't cause you a problem."

"Would you care if it did?" Winters asked.

"Not a bit, sir," Madison could hear the grin in her friend's voice. She couldn't help but let a smile grow. It stopped because she had remembered that she needed to give Winters something.

"Oh, sir! I have a letter for you," Madison reached into her breast pocket, taking out a folded piece of paper. "It's from Moose Heyliger, sir." She handed Winters the letter, who took it. "He has a long road to recovery, but he'll get there."

"Thank you, Madison," Winters replied. It was silent in the room for a moment before Bill spoke up.

"So, uh, I hear there's gonna be a football game?"

Madison did not pay attention to the men talking about the upcoming football match. She never really cared for it. She liked baseball more, if she had to pick a sport.

"Well, uh. We're just gonna go find some trouble," Bill tapped Madison's shoulder. They both gave Winters a salute, who returned it. The two soldiers made their way to leave when Winters called them out.

"Bill? No more joyriding. And you," Winters gave a pointed look. "Be careful, we can't afford to lose you again." Madison said nothing, offering a toothless grin instead. Winters gave one back.

"Has anyone heard of a place called Lulu's?" Bill's voice rang in the air. Madison could feel her cheeks heat up, almost embarrassed by Bill's question.

"I haven't but judging by Klein's face, she has," Welsh said, which made Madison even more embarrassed. Nixon chuckled. Bill did too, ruffling her hair.

"I hate you," Madison mumbled.

* * *

The first person Madison saw was Skip.

"Madison Elizabeth Klein!" Skip's handsome face lit up, lifting the teenager off the ground. "Oh, the boys are gonna be so thrilled to see you back. We have missed you, little one!"

"Put me down!" Madison ordered, laughing along with her friend. She really didn't like it when the men would pick her up like this, but she supposed she could make this an exception. Skip, however, listened to her and put her down. Madison looked back up to him.

"Thank you. Where is everyone?"

"In the barracks. Come on, the guys will drop when they see you."

Skip grabbed Madison's hand and started dragging her where the men were bunking at. Skip offered some information on what had happened while she was gone. In return, she told him about her time at the hospital and how she and Bill went AWOL. Skip was impressed.

"No way! It looks like my little girl is growing up," Skip pretended to cry. Madison rolled her eyes at his antics. God, did she miss the boys.

As she and Skip walked in, Skip shouted for all to hear: "We got our medic back!"

"Maddie!" various cries could be heard. Madison saw Shifty sitting on his bunk, cleaning his rifle apparently. He waved, causing the medic to wave back.

"Glad to have you back," Eugene appeared, shaking her hand. "Most of the men are out, right now. Let's find you a bunk."

* * *

Madison had been back with her friends for about a week. There really wasn't much for her to do, so she took this free time in carefully with her friends because she had a feeling that wherever they were going next...well, she just had a bad feeling of sorts?

Currently, Madison and some of the other soldiers were sitting in the makeshift theater, watching a film. Seven Sinners, to be exact. Madison was trying to pay attention but unfortunately, Luz was being annoying.

Don't get Madison wrong, she considers George as a friend. Sometimes, however, he was just...vexing. Why was he like this now? Oh, he was just talking through the movie, quoting it word by word.

"Look at me, I'm John Wayne," Madison could hear Luz saying, as she was sitting right next to him. " _The costume department set me up with these great Navy whites. What do ya thank_?"

"Oh God," Madison whispered quietly to herself, her fingers hold the temples of her head.

"Shut up," Toye had turned around. Lipton had turned around too.

"I'm trying to watch this," he said.

"I've seen this movie thirteen times," Luz stated simply, which bugged Madison even further.

"Shut up and let them watch it," Madison hissed, looking at him.

"Well, they can. Look," Luz said, gesturing back to the big screen. Then another voice was heard saying: "Skip!"

"Oh goddamn it," Madison breathed. She felt like her head was going to explode. She allowed her eyelids to flutter close and she had fallen asleep for a few minutes, before someone was shaking her awake.

"Get up, Klein. We're moving out."

* * *

Madison was not happy, as she was sitting on the floor of the truck, squished in between the the two Dons.

Winter was coming, the snow making the season more aware. It was snowy and cold and they didn't have the proper supplies for the current condition. If it was like this before they were sent off, then it was going to be hell out in the Ardennes. Perconte was right, Easy really does get the hard stuff.

"I just want to know where the hell they're sending us without no ammo," Babe said.

"It's the Ardennes," Madison informed.

"Where did you hear that?" Babe asked again.

"I overheard it,"

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Bill asked a new replacement. He couldn't have been no more than a year or two older than Madison herself.

The replacement either said Stewart or Steward, Madison wasn't really sure.

"You got any ammo, Junior?" Babe asked him.

"Just what I'm carrying," the replacement answered.

"What about socks, Junior, you got any extra pairs?"

"You need four, minimum!" Skip informed. "Feet, hands, neck, and balls-"

"Extra socks warms them all," everyone chimed in. This made Skip smiled.

"Hey, we all remembered that one!"

"Hey, Maddie. Do _you_ got any balls?" Penkala asked her. Madison gave him a heated glare.

"Fuck you, Alex."

By the time the men had basically robbed this new boy out of his cigarettes, they had arrived to their destination. The vehicle parked, and everyone filed out. Madison even got Liebgott to pick her up and put her down on the ground, thank God.

The men had fifteen minutes to get situated before they entered the woods. Madison stood next to Babe, who was kind enough to share his cigarette with her.

"Oh my God."

Madison looked up to see what Babe was looking at, and what she saw made her almost drop the cigarette.

There were men marching by silently. Limping. They looked to be worn out and drop to the ground at any minute.

"What the hell is going on?" Don mumbled.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way!" Bill exclaimed.

"I don't think they are, Bill..." Madison trailed off, not sure of what else she could say. She watched as Bill grabbed one of the men out of line. One of his arms were in a sling and his eyes looked hollow.

"They came out of nowhere," the man said, looking at Bill, Babe, Madison, and Don. "They slaughtered us. You gotta get out of here."

"We just got here!"

"Give me your ammo," Bill ordered and the man gave it willingly.

"Take it. You need it," was the last thing he said before he was sent on his way.

Babe, Bill, and Madison all shared looks with each other. Bill looked horrified. In a silent agreement, the three of them went into the retreating crowd, asking for ammo and supplies.

"Hey, who's got ammo? You got ammo?"

"Do you have any med supplies?"

"Any grenades?"

"Can you spare us anything?"

The more Madison interacted with the soldiers, the more that sinking feeling in her stomach became more and more apparent.

What were they going into?

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this update came a little two months after the previous one, I feel really bad about it. Part of it was from procrastination, another part of it was from a writer's block/plot bunnies, and another part was from work. I have literally never had a busy summer like this! lol. Sadly, school starts this coming up Wednesday for me, and I want to cry. I'm going to try to update the Pacific story next (I was actually going to update that one before this, but fuck it), but no promises. On the bright side, we are halfway through Band of Brothers! Next up is Bastogne (which I've already started on) and honestly guys, I'm not prepared for that or The Breaking Point. I'm going to be fucked up and so will Madison. Honestly, I'm scared.

 **P.S.** I'm posting this late into the night. Right after I finished it. I'll probably have to go back and fix this later if needed but in the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this small piece of episode five.


	13. 13: Bastogne

The past few weeks were challenging.

For one, supplies were running low in every way imaginable. The men had no ammo. The medics were severely low on medical supplies. No one really had any winter clothing. The line was stretched so thin, it was almost impossible to cover it. Easy hadn't even been in the forest for a week and it was awful!

Doc, Spina, and Madison were often running around, scourging for supplies. Doc took his turn to try to get to Third Battalion, as Spina was digging up a foxhole, and Madison was making rounds with the others.

A lot of the men had refused to let her join them in their foxholes. Apparently, they were "too close to the fire" and "we don't want anything happening to you, Maddie." Just thinking about their excuses made Madison want to roll her eyes. She literally has to run, duck, and cover in the fire daily, 24/7 it seemed! So these days, she was often found in a foxhole with Doc and Spina (a possibly bad idea, but she really didn't have a choice), the rowdy trio (Malarkey, Muck, and Penkala), or Luz. If she wasn't with any of them, she often found herself walking around and making sure everyone was well, which was too often.

Madison had came back to Spina, still digging, just in time because Doc had came back from his rounds.

"Hey, Doc," Spina wheezed.

"What's happening?" Doc asked.

"Nothing much. Everyone is still using the same old complaints," Madison answered. "Were you able to get anything?"

"Yeah, but not too much," Doc dug around in his bag to get the supplies he had received. "I, uh, got this," he handed Spina a bright white box. It probably held a syringe. Then he handed Madison the next and final supply. "And a Kraut bandage."

"I feel discriminated," Madison joked as the three medics sat down in the foxhole and looked into the supplies.

"First Battalion is pulled out of Foye," Doc brought up. "Heavy casualties."

"If they're pulling back then what the hell are we sitting here?" Spina asked, taking a drink from his canteen.

Doc ignored his question. "I need more morphine. Do either of you have extra scissors?"

"Uh-ah," Spina shook his head. Madison did too.

"Sorry, Eugene. I'm sure someone else has an extra pair. Perconte, perhaps?" Madison suggested.

"Sargent Lipton?" a voice called out. Madison groaned, knowing exactly who was about to complain.

"What the hell is this? Three medics in one hole?" Captain Norman Dike began. God, that man was _aggravating._

"Yes, sir," Spina said.

"Well what's going to happen to us if you get hit, huh?"

Madison looked at him. "I guess we just won't get hit then."

The reaction on Dike's face was priceless. Spina had to put a hand to his mouth, covering his laugh. Before anything else could be said, Carwood Lipton had appeared.

"Sir?"

"First Sargent, where is my foxhole?" Dike asked. Madison just gave out a hard stare, mentally rolling her eyes. Their captain was a child.

Lipton pointed to the direction away from the medic hole. "Over there, sir." He sounded exasperated. "Maybe you, uh, maybe you missed it."

Dike looked back down the medics.

"I'll walk you back, sir." Lipton offered.

"Goddamn it," Dike swore and together the two men walked off.

"Oh thank God," Madison let out the air she was holding in. "Lipton is a saint."

"I would watch my mouth around the captain if I was you, Madison," Doc warned. "He may not appreciate your smart mouth one day."

* * *

After the arterially hit, the medic trio met back up with each other.

"Who got hit?" Spina asked.

"Penkala," Doc answered. "Here," he gave Spina the first aid kid all soldiers had on them. "This is what I need all of us to do: one of you take someone and work your way over third battalion. You know what we need: bandages, plasma, whatever you can beg, you beg, alright? And get me some goddamn scissors, I can't get any." Doc sighed.

"Have you seen Perconte yet?" Madison asked. Doc shook his head. "Alright, I'll go to him. I _know_ he has some on him."

"Alright. Get yourselves some hot meals too, alright? Go."

The two medics left the foxhole. Spina went to go get someone but Madison stayed back for a moment, watching Doc as he took off his helmet and started breathing heavily.

"Eugene?" Madison questioned. Doc looked up. "Take care of yourself, okay? Maybe write to Vera." And with that, she took off to find Perconte.

* * *

"You know, he told me he was a goddamn virgin," Babe said out of nowhere. Spina had taken him along.

"Who?" Spina asked.

"Replacement in my foxhole. Julian," Babe clarified. "Goddamn virgin, just a kid. The only virgin I know is the Virgin Mary."

"What about Maddie? We all know she's pure," Spina commented.

"Oh, yeah. The Virgin Madison," Babe joked. He and Spina laughed at Babe's little joke. "Oh, I think Julian's carrying a torch for her. He's always staring at her in some mesmerized way, you know?"

"Maybe they should, ah, get together," Spina commented. He started to look around, realizing they had no idea where there were. "Hey, Babe. Where the hell are we?"

Babe stopped in his tracks, looking around. Then he jerked his head to the left. "This way." They continued their journey. "I don't like it."

"Where the hell is their battalion?" Spina wondered. Babe didn't answer. Instead, he fell into a ditch. The two men laughed, not realizing there was muffled voices below them.

"Are you alright?" Spina laughed. Once they were quiet, they two finally heard the muffled voices. German voices.

"Come on, let's go!" Spina shouted in whisper, helping Babe up. Once he was back on the leveled ground, the two began running, just as one of the German soldiers sprung up and began shooting.

* * *

As Spina and Babe were looking for the third battalion, Madison was looking for Perconte.

"Liebgott, have you seen Perconte? Or do you have any scissors? Doc needs them."

"No and no. Sorry Maddie. Maybe you should ask Luz if he's seen him?"

"Good idea. Thanks, Joe."

Madison did this for a few minutes, until she finally found Frank...brushing his teeth.

"Hey Frank, I need your scissors," Madison wasn't going to ask for them, she would demand for them.

"What do you need them for?" Frank asked. It took a moment for him to register to realize that ever since the beginning of their conversation, Madison had took his bag, emptying the contents, and was combing through them.

"Doc needs a pair. No one has scissors except for you, and you don't need them," Madison answered, as she finally found Doc's dire need. "Thank you for your service." She ignored Perconte's yells after her.

* * *

One of the only bright sides of Madison's day was when Doc's face had light up when she dropped off the pair of scissors. Other than that, the day was long and cold.

Madison had forced Doc to rest, even if it was just for a few minutes. The man needed a break. She made the nightly rounds this time. Most seemed fine, with the exception of a hacking Babe and Guarnere complaining how he was "pissing needles". She had stopped by Smokey and Forrest Guth's foxhole.

"Are you all alright?" Madison asked, her teeth clattering.

"Yeah. You want some coffee? You're about to knock your teeth out," Guth had said, offering her his cup. She took it, taking a long sip. Before the war, Madison had never really been a coffee person but now, even if it was bitter, she was glad to have something.

"Oh, and I got this, too," Guth reached into his breast pocket and took out...wait, was that-

"Morphine. It was contraband in the other platoon or something. Lucky me, I got my hand on this."

"You _are_ one lucky man, Forrest. We appreciate it very much," Madison responded, putting the morphine in a safe place.

"Oh, and Mighty Mouse? You better go check on Toye out in OP. He's missing something."

"I'll go do that now. Have a nice night," Madison got up and out of the foxhole. So, Joe was missing something? Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad.

Madison ventured off, crouching low enough so anyone above ground wouldn't be able to see it (like they wouldn't have, anyway). When she got closer enough, she flopped to the ground and started to crawl to where Toye was, who had pulled out a gun when he had heard her coming. When the young medic got closer and he was able to make out who it was, Joe put his gun down and looked back out into No Man's Land.

"Hey, fellas. How's it going?" Madison greeted.

"We got hot food. Can you smell it?" One Lung McLung inquired. Madison shook her head.

"No. I think I'm starting to catch a cold. I feel stuffy," Madison answered, before looking back to Toye. "Hey, Joe. I hear that you're missing something?"

"Home," Toye answered.

"Ask him to dance, Klein," McLung said. Before anything else could be said, the trio all heard gunfire and took cover, before realizing that it was far away from them. They were safe for now.

"Joe, show me your feet," Madison instructed him. Toye did as Madison said, but not before growling at McLung to keep watch (Madison had to refrain from holding her eyes). When Madison saw that Toye had no shoes, she was speechless.

"Where the hell are your boots at?" Madison asked after a moment.

"In Washington, up General Taylor's ass," Joe bit back. Madison had to hold her smile at that comment. That was a funny answer, but this was a serious matter. No boots in the winter was never good.

"What happened?" Madison asked.

Joe sighed. "Took them off to dry my goddamn socks. They got blown to hell," he paused. "I'm better with bare feet anyway."

"No you're not!" Madison cried. She thought back to when a few years ago, Matt didn't wear any shoes outside during one wintry day back in Dayton. She doesn't remember why, but she remembered that Matt almost lost his feet. "What's your shoe size?"

"A nine, just like everybody else but your tiny ass," Joe answered. For a brief moment annoyance flashed through Madison. She did nothing about it though.

"Alright, I'll see if we can get you any," and with that, she left Toye and McLung. She walked passed by the others and checking on them before she hopped into Luz's foxhole.

"You got anybody in here with you tonight?" Madison asked. Luz shook his head.

"Nah, it's just me."

"Not anymore. Share the blanket with me."

* * *

That next day, Skinny Sisk got a mortar hit.

He wasn't too badly hurt. His leg got hit bad, but the only loss was blood. Eugene took him to the hospital in Bastogne, and she made sure to let him know that he should look for a pair of nine size boots and hopefully, he was able to get more supplies.

With the Doc gone, it was only Madison and Spina around for now. No one else got hurt to be sent to the hospital, which was good. What wasn't good was that during one of her runs, Madison had slipped and during the short mass that was being held, Skip had made fun of her for it. He was never going to let her live it down.

"Fell down the rabbit hole, didn't you, Dorothy?" Skip cackled. Madison couldn't help but turn red. She knew that Skip was only teasing her because he knew she would react like this. Damn it.

It's during times like these is when she misses home.

For some odd reason, Skip reminded her of Matt. They shared similar qualities: they were seen as humorous and good looking by their peers. They both had the big brother persona over her. It was hard to explain, but Madison felt like she was at home with him and a few of the others.

Madison wondered how Matt was doing right now. Last she heard, his own captain had got hit by a sniper about two months ago. That was a hard loss. Madison didn't even want to think about losing Winters, the company dad as she called him.

Doc had came back after the lecture had ended. After the lecture, many of the men went and did "Kraut hunting". Johnny Martin had shot down both Madison and Eugene in joining them, so they stayed back. Madison had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good, and she was damn well right about it. Call her clairvoyant.

There was heavy fire, Madison had guessed by the sounds of it. Both her and Doc were worried. Then they saw Peacock running towards them. Eugene shot up.

"What happened?"

"We're pulling back. I gotta get to CP!" was all he said. Madison's eyes widened, looking to his retreated figure back to where the others were. He just left them.

"He just left them!" Madison all but yelled. "What the fuck!" She made a run for the group, but Doc grabbed her straps.

"Martin told us to stay back!"

"But Doc! They're in trouble!"

"And what are you going to do about it? There's nothing we can do!"

Just in that moment, the patrol returned. Everyone looked sullen, especially Babe, who had marched right pass the medics. He had almost knocked Madison down. She knew something was wrong. She looked at everyone's faces, to see who was missing.

"It's Julian. He got hit."

* * *

He was a replacement, but it didn't matter. Easy had lost a soldier.

Everyone around the fire was sullen, but it was Babe who took Julian's loss the hardest. That was his foxhole buddy, his friend. Apparently, Julian had taken a hit in the neck and Easy couldn't recover him then. At this point in time, it's believed that the Germans took Julian's body. That had hit Babe hard, along with Madison. While most believed her to be twenty, Madison was really only a year younger than John. Hearing that he died like that had told her that she can go the same way, no matter how old she really is. It was a scary thought.

Madison sat next to Babe, who was unresponsive. Nobody could blame him, though. No one talked, not even when Winters sat down and joined them.

* * *

Five minutes later Doc had found Madison, Babe, and Spina all cuddled up. Spina had one of his arms wrapped around Babe while Madison was leaning against him. All three of their faces were chalky white with red tipped noses.

Doc grabbed the chocolate bar his nurse friend, Renee, had given him earlier that day. "Heffron," he held the chocolate across Madison and tried to offer some to the silent man, but he offered no response. Doc then decided to break some chocolate off and then offering it to him. That worked.

"Eat it," Doc ordered. Slowly but surely, Babe brought the piece of chocolate to his mouth and took a bite, slowly chewing. "Good."

It was silent between the four, before Babe broke the silence.

"I promised him if he got hit," he paused. His voice was cracking. "I would get his stuff sent back to his ma, you know?" Babe felt Madison nod against him, letting him know that they were listening. "Now the fucking Krauts are gonna strip him!"

"Babe, it's okay..." Doc began.

"It's not! It's not okay. I should have got to him," Babe became quiet again, before hacking.

* * *

It was only the medics awake now. While Madison was fine staring out into the world, Spina decided to start up a conversation.

"What do you call those people, again?" he asked. "Those Cajun healers."

"Traiteurs," Doc answered. "You know, my grandma was a traiteurs."

"Your grandma?" Spina asked.

"Uh-huh," Doc responded.

"No shit," said Spina.

"She was," Doc said. "She laid her hands on people and cured them. Took away...sickness, cancer, you name it."

"Your grandmother did that?" Spina repeated. Eugene barely let out a, "Yeah" before Spina said, "You got to be shitting me."

"I remember she used to pray a lot," Doc reminisced.

Spina let out a laugh. "I guess she had to."

"She talked to God about the pain she pulled out," Doc was deep in thought. "Asked him to...carry it away," he looked back to Spina and Madison. "That's what she did."

"Jesus," Spina breathed.

"Your grandmother sounds like a beautiful person," Madison said rather quietly. Doc found himself nodding.

"She was," he agreed.

"I'm still trying to figure out why the picked me as a medic," Spina said. "With a snap of a finger, you're a medic. I've had enough playing doctor, how about you?"

"Yeah," Madison whispered, before snuggling deeper into Babe and closed her eyes.

* * *

Babe had gotten her sick. _Damn it._

If she was at home, Madison would have been able to bury herself under the covers and not do anything. Out here in Bastogne, she couldn't do that. She had a job to do.

Smokey had gotten hit. Madison had ran over to where two men had pulled Smokey out. He looked miserable.

"Smokey?"

"I can't feel my legs, Maddie!" Smokey cried out. Madison was looking over him quickly.

"Shit, you need plasma," Madison said to herself. Someone got down next to her.

"How's he looking, Madison?" Eugene asked.

"He needs plasma," Madison yelled over the fire. It was getting closer and closer. "I'll go get it. Stay here. I'll be back, Smokey. I promise!" and with that, Madison bolted back to the foxhole where she originated from, sliding right into it to avoid getting a bullet in her. She quickly found what she was looking for and went straight back to Doc and Smokey.

Doc was bandaging up Gordon as Madison knelt down. She held the plasma vial in one hand, the tube that was connected to it in the other, while helping patching up Smokey.

"Doc, we gotta move! We gotta move out now!" Madison was screaming so she could be heard. Eugene nodded and together, both medics picked up the wounded soldier and moved farther back into the forest where the fire couldn't get to them.

Madison and Eugene laid smokey on the ground and was on either side of him. Madison held the plasma as Eugene stuck the needle into Smokey.

"Hey, Maddie? You're stepping on my hand," Smokey let out. Madison looked down to see that he was right, her boot was stepping into his hand. She couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Oh. Sorry, Smokey," Madison smiled at him, stepping back. Luckily, she turned around, because she saw one of the jeeps cruising by.

"HEY!" Madison screamed as loud as she could. The driver stopped. This gave Madison the chance to run to him and by God, did she take it.

"Can you give us a ride to the hospital? It's urgent!" Madison pleaded the driver.

"Yeah, I can," the driver nodded. Madison flashed him a big, bright smile.

"Thank you!" she said, before running back to Eugene.

"Eugene! I got us a ride into Bastogne!"

* * *

Madison had never been into Bastogne before. The closest she got was to Eugene's descriptions of it, and he was accurate. It was war torn with bodies piling up to the sides and the church was the aid station.

The driver helped Madison and Eugene carry Smokey in, yelling for someone named Jones. The man, a medic, responded, and helped set Smokey down.

"Where's his tag? What's wrong with him?" Jones asked. Eugene had mumbled something inaudible, which caused the man to repeat his question.

"He's paralyzed," Madison answered, staring down at a miserable Smokey in a saddened manner. "He can't feel anything."

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE, 1944

Bill was serving the men beans. Madison was sure as hell tired of eating them, but it was the only thing they could all eat at this point.

Madison was busy talking to Shifty, Liebgott, and Hoobler when Colonel Sink arrived. All stopped and stared at him, wondering why he was here with them.

"Hello, Easy Company," the colonel greeted.

"Hello, sir," everyone said. They all watched as Sink and Winters exchanged greetings and had a small conversation. It looked like Winters had turned something down, which caused Sink to sigh. He then looked back to Easy and spoke of how some general had a message for them. All eyes were on Sink as he read from a note.

"Men, we are wished a merry Christmas. What's merry about all this, you ask? Just this: everything cold has been thrown to us from east, south, and west. Now two days ago the German commander demanded our honorable surrender. Save the USA troops from total annihilation. German commander received the following reply: 'To the German commander nuts!'" The men all laughed among themselves.

"For giving our country and loved ones at home a worthy Christmas present, and being privileged to take part of this gallant feet of arms we are truly making for ourselves, Merry Christmas," Sink concluded. "Merry Christmas to you all and God bless you."

"Merry Christmas, sir!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well...better late than never, right? I wasn't expecting the next update being now but sometimes, I have the worst luck lol. (Not to mention I was lowkey procrastinating, because the next episode/chapter is just going to KILL me.) I'm going to cut this note short. I hope everyone has a good day/great holiday(s)!


	14. 14: Friends

**A/N:** YIKES IT'S BEEN FOUR MONTHS. TBH I really kind just put this off because I'm not prepared for this chapter lol. I also hit writier's block for my other story, whom I wanted to update first before this one.

If you want more updates on my stuff follow me on twitter my username is: madswritesstuff. Enjoy this chapter :) and I apologize in advance.

* * *

They were sent to Foy.

The journey there itself was, for the most part, fine. There were a few hits from the Germans with little casualty from the men.

What must have been the most exciting thing on their hike, however, was when Donny Hoobler finally, _finally_ received his luger. He had wanted one for _so_ long. Madison could remember way back when before D-Day (Jesus, that felt like an eternity ago!), when she and Hoobler met with the British soldier who had picked one up. Her friend had wanted one ever since. Personally, Madison didn't see what was so amazing about it, but she wasn't going to drag down the excitement of her friend.

While everyone else was digging foxholes, Hoobler was currently going to every single one of them to share the tale of how he got his Luger. Madison had heard it at least three times already. She was started to get irritated with him, especially since he _wasn't_ helping her with the foxhole she was digging for them.

"Stupid men and their stupid guns. Stupid pride," Madison was muttering out her thoughts. Skip had just happened to walk past by her as she said that. He stopped and started to chuckle.

"Well, hello there Ruthie! Having trouble?" Skip often called Madison by his sister's name as a joke. He had explained that, in a few ways, Madison reminded him of her. Madison didn't mind it, though. She liked Skip. Everyone did.

"No," Madison denied, not looking up at him. Before anything else could be said, however, there was a single gunshot. Madison looked up at him immediately. Both of their eyes were widen in wonder, as Skip hopped into her foxhole, getting into position. However, Madison couldn't move. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and her heart thumping. Something was wrong, _really_ wrong.

Just then, someone grabbed her, hauling her up. Madison's vision was blurry, and she had no idea who was shaking her and saying,"Hoob's shot himself!"

That was enough to make Madison dart off to the direction where they heard it. She found Donny lying on the ground, with men surrounding him.

"Move! Move! MOVE!" she was yelling, and the four men around him made room for her. "Jesus, Donny, what did you do?"

"I wasn't touching it or nothing, I swear!" Hoobler was crying out. He felt bad that this was happening.

"Alright, where are you hit? Where is he hit?" Madison was asking rapidly, as dread was filling up inside of her. She wanted to kick it out, because she was going to let _nothing_ happen to her friend. Nothing.

"In the leg," someone said.

"Left leg."

Madison didn't need them to answer her, though, as she noticed the dark reed seeping into the brown trousers. They were ripped open already, and Jesus, how did she not notice? It didn't matter. She dove right into her procedure. She tried her best to get into it, but she just couldn't see.

"I can't see a thing, we're gonna have to get him to the aid station," Madison breathed out, as she continued to work on him. She was trying so hard, that she didn't notice Buck Compton saying her name, or any of them, until someone grabbed her shoulder.

"WHAT?" she had whipped her head at the one who grabbed her. It was Lipton. He had a sorrow look on his face.

"Madison," he said softly. "Look."

 _No,_ the voice in her head said. She didn't comply. Slowly, she turned her head to see Hoobler, his eyes closed. He wasn't breathing. She knew what had happened, but it wasn't registering with her. Not yet. She checked his pulse, there was none. There were no signs of life. She could feel the hot, oh how they were hot, tears welling up in her eyes. She accidentally blinked, and the tears began to stream down her face.

 _No..._

"Madison?" she heard someone whisper, but she didn't respond. She just stared at Donny's face. He was dead. Gone. He was _gone_.

She could hear them say her name again, but she just couldn't...she couldn't...no. No. No!

"Maddie?"

Slowly, she turned her head to see Carwood Lipton and Shifty. One was crouched down next to her, while the other was crouching down on the other side of Hoob's lifeless body.

Madison opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't Her throat felt as if it was cracked and dry. She broke down in tears inside, throwing herself into Lipton's body. Shifty moved and hugged her from her backside. She was in the middle between the two of them.

"He's...he's...I c-I couldn't save him," Madison was able to get it. "And I-I called him stupid and-"

Skip was making shushing her while Shifty spoke. "It's okay, Maddie. It's alright. He's not mad at you. It's okay."

But it wasn't okay. One of her friends, one of her good friends, was dead. Deceased. Gone.

* * *

Lipton had to report Hoobler's death to Winters and Nixon.

"He was wearing so many clothes that we couldn't tell how bad he was bleeding. Klein came by, but it was too late. She was throwing herself into him with all that she can do before he passed." There was a heaviness that hung in the air. Lipton was having a tough time getting the image of Hoobler laying on the ground, Madison in shock and in tears, out of his mind. "The bullet had cut through the artery in his main leg, sir."

"Ah, hell, Lip. It wouldn't have made a difference if you had known. Cut that main artery in the leg and that's, that's it." Nixon was the first one to speak. He knew that Klein was a smart young woman, but he knew that Hoobler was one of the first friends she had made when they were at Toccoa, too. It was a dreadful thing, to see a friend like that go and not being able to do a thing about it.

Lipton nodded. "I should go back to make sure the men are settled in. I'm going to check in with Klein, too." Before he left the tent, Winters spoke up.

"Where's Dike?" his teeth were clattering. You could tell he was freezing.

"You want to see him sir?" Lipton asked.

"No, I just would have expected to get this kind of news from him."

Lipton nodded. "I was there, sir. Figured it might as well come from me." He left them then, and sought out to do his tasks.

* * *

"I'm telling you boys, we are so fucking screwed," Bill ranted away to Madison, Malarkey, Muck, and Penkala. The days seemed to be even colder, Madison thought to herself as she shivered into her coat, which was not warm at all. If you ever wondered why you would find her snuggled up into someone's side, it was because she was fucking freezing her tits off, alright? (Those were Bill's words.)

"If you ask me, I'm glad Lieutenant Dike is never around," Alex piped up, and Madison had to agree. Dike was not good at anything. He was supposed to lead the company, but he was never around! It annoyed her to no end. God, she hated people like that. It felt like when she was forced to do group projects back when she was in school, in a way. In this case, it would be that everyone was doing the work, except that one person who does nothing. Although it's worse if it's only one person doing the work and no one else does, but still. It sucks.

"Hey, you know what? We're doing alright. Even with Foxhole Norman." Malarkey shrugged.

This set Bill off. "Yeah, Don. We're doing alright right now. In case you haven't noticed, there's a little town down the hill over there, right? And in that town there's these guys, and these guys are called _Germans_. And these Germans got _tanks_." Bill's southern Philly accent seemed to grow stronger the more he ranted, and a little smirk tugged on one side of Madison's lips. It was amusing to her.

Malarkey sighed. "I know, Bill."

"Yeah," Bill agreed. "And our side wants to go into that town. Take one guess, and who are they going to want go knocking on their goddamn doors?"

"I know, Bill!" Malarkey was exasperated. "Alright? It's me you're talking to here."

"Jesus Christ," Bill continued and honestly, Madison just wanted him to shut up. "We gotta do all this, with a CO, whose got his head so far up his fucking ass that the lump in his throat is his goddamn nose."

Alex let out a silent huff of laughter and while Madison did think that last portion of Bill's complaining was amusing, she still wanted him to shut up.

"Hey, First Sergeant!" Skip greeted Lipton, with the others joining in. _Finally,_ Madison thought. _Bill will stop talking._

"Hey, Skip. What's the word?"

"Oh, you know, freezing our ass off." He glanced towards Bill before looking back to Lipton. "Singing Dike's praises."

"Yeah. Lieutenant Dike," Lipton murmured to himself, before sitting next to Bill.

"Well, I'll tell ya. I wouldn't want to be a replacement officer coming in to here," Lipton began. "To get thrown in with a group of guys who've known each other for what? Two years. To have been in combat together since Normandy, and then to just show up here and lead them? How's he going to do that? How could anyone really hope to gain respect from the toughest, most professional, most dedicated sons of bitches in the entire ETO?"

A ghostly smile slowly appeared on Madison's face. She couldn't help but think of Hoobler. She knew her eyes were rimmed red, and she was still upset. "Even if they cry?"

" _Especially_ if they cry," Lipton agreed, knowing Madison was well, but not fully over the shock of her friend's death. "Or if they come back from Berlin, with Hitler's mustache or something."

Bill let out a fake, sarcastic laugh as the others quietly joined in as well. Lipton gave the smallest of smiles, until he sobered up again.

"Listen. You guys don't worry about Dike, alright?"

The group of five quickly sobered up too. Malarkey nodded, letting out a "yeah".

"We all do our jobs, and everything will be fine."

 _But will it?_ Madison wondered, as she watched Lipton pat Bill on his knee, before getting up and leaving the group.

* * *

The men were fretting over her and quite frankly, Madison was getting annoyed with it. She appreciated how they worried for her, but they were babying her too.

Madison really couldn't say anything, however. She found it hard to talk. She supposed that she was still in shock. The men would rotate to keep her company and her fellow medics wanted her to take a time out. Doc said she wore her heart on her sleeve, and she supposed he was right. She just doesn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Luz, out of all people, were with her. Don't get Madison wrong, George was a good guy. He was just... _annoying_. He reminded her of her dad. Sometimes that was a good thing, because she missed him but it was also a bad thing, because she missed him.

Madison found herself thinking more of her family lately. She knew her mother was still working at the hospital, and helping her siblings with victory garden (it was hard to believe that Mikey was _nine_ , geez.)...was that woman busy or what? Her father, her Pops, of course was still going strong with his construction business him and his friends were a part of. Morgan was a _working woman_! She was still in school, but she was also helping out the Dayton Daily News? Madison was so proud of her.

And of course, Matt was in the Pacific, island hopping. Madison thought that being in the pacific must be harder than Europe. It seemed they were always in a different place whenever she wrote or received a letter from Matt. They also had to deal with the boiling heat, which didn't sound so bad when you were freezing yourself off in what _had_ to be negative Fahrenheit degrees.

For the first few minutes, Luz cracked jokes and smiles, but Madison wasn't feeling very responsive. Eventually, Luz settled down, and the two paratroopers sat in silence, shivering into each other and observing their surroundings.

"You know, you're not too bad when you're quiet," Madison stated. She was sure she sounded hoarse, but Luz made no comment.

"It's not too bad being quiet," Luz retorted. And that was all that was said.

* * *

The men noticed that she had started smoking. She remembered asking Liebgott if she could bum a cigarette off of him. At first, he thought he was joking, until she took his pack, took the one cigarette and lit it, putting it into her mouth.

"When in the hell did you start smoking?" he had asked.

"When I was in the hospital," Madison responded calmly.

That encounter she and Bull had in Holland really shook her up, and her friends could tell too. No one really pressed on it, though. As far as she knew, it was only Bull that knew the details. She knew the man wouldn't say anything that wasn't his own, and she was thankful for that. She really wasn't ready to talk about it. Not now, not ever.

Her mind briefly flashed to Fred. She wondered how he was doing. She wrote to him, but had yet heard from him. She hoped he was okay.

"Hey, Maddie!"

Madison, was walking and smoking at this point (she was trying everything to keep warm and moving), stopped and looked down to her side. It was Babe that had called for her. He seemed to be in the process digging his hole with Bill.

"Hey, Babe. What can I do for you?"

Babe hesitated for a moment, and Madison knew it was going to be difficult.

"Say, Maddie...have you noticed anything about Buck lately?"

Madison thought about it. She took a puff of her cigarette before answering. Madison knew that Buck wasn't the same man he used to be. After Holland, he changed. Then again, so has she, so who was she to judge?

"Well, I suppose I have a little. He seems more...stiff. Like, I remember he was more joyful but overtime, he's faded," she answered, before muttering the last part, "I know I have."

"What was that?" Bill asked. Madison looked at him, her eyes widening just the littlest bit.

"Ah, nothing," she answered. "But...I can't blame him. War is drag. It changes all of us, whether we admit it or not." Madison started to get uncomfortable. She gulped. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya," Babe waved off. "If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to join us."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Peacock was being sent home.

Nothing bad happened to him. He didn't get killed or anything like that. Apparently, the story is that one officer is being picked from each regiment that was in Bastogne during battle, and they were being sent him for a month on for war bonds.

Peacock may not have been the most effective leader, sure, but he was a good man. So, of course, Madison took part in congratulating him.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Peacock. I hope you enjoy your time off from here," Madison shook his hand. Peacock's smile was growing wider by the second.

"Thank you, Medic. Your work is valued and much appreciated. You are one of the most hard-working women I've ever met," Peacock said. Madison wasn't sure if his compliment really was one or a backhanded insult, but she continued to smile. She wouldn't pick a fight. At least not today.

* * *

There were cameras and film reels out on the front lines. This was for the folks who were back in the states. Apparently, they needed to know what it was like on the front lines. At least, what it was like when there wasn't any gunshots, blood, or death.

Madison, Skip, and Alex seemed to be goofy when they were all near, so they were filmed some. Someone took a picture of her napping on Doc Roe, her head resting on his lap. There was another one where her, Bill, and Spina were all half-holding Babe, and another where Liebgott carried her on his back. (She had wanted to see what it was like to be his height. She's done that with Bull and a couple other men too.) The man with the film reel, Madison can't remember his name, was talking to Madison at one point, when Luz decided to scare her from behind. If you have never heard Madison screamed when she was spooked, this is what it sounded like: high pitch and somewhat like a dog when they screeched. She hit Luz repeatedly after that incident.

Joe Toye came back around the time the cameras were around. He had been at the aid station for less than a week. That was the thing about Easy Company: no one stayed where they needed to be, they always came crawling back.

Madison was in line for food when she felt him pat her shoulder. It made her flinch.

"How's our little girl?" Joe grinned.

"I'm a grown woman, thank you," Madison retorted. It wasn't a lie: she was fully grown and would turn eighteen in May, although she felt so much older than that.

"You're not," Bill, Skip, Penkala, and Johnny Martin all echoed at once.

"I hate all of you," Madison said.

"Where did you get hit?" a replacement asked. Madison couldn't remember his name at the moment.

Joe stared at him. "Who's that?"

"Ah, that's Webb. A replacement," Skip answered.

"Really?" Joe wondered, the sarcasm seeping into his gruff voice. "I thought it was some guy I've known for two years and I forgot his face."

"Joe got hit in the arm," Penkala informed Webb. "New Year's Eve gift."

"A lot of you guys get injured?" Webb asked. Martin scoffed from behind him.

"It's called wounded, peanut. Injured is when you fall out of a tree or something," Martin explained. Madison snorted.

"Don't worry, there's enough crap around here that you're bound to get dinged sometime," Skip told Webb. "Almost every single one of these guys been hit at least once. Except Alley: he's a two timer. He landed on broken glass in Normandy and got peppered with a potato masher in Holland."

Skip took the replacement to various people, explaining how they got hit: Bull and the exploding tank in Holland (along with Madison), George who has yet to get hit, Liebgott and his neck in Holland, as while as both Popeye and Buck with their shot-in-the-ass in Normandy and Holland. There were a lot of Holland-related wounds, apparently.

"It's kind of an Easy Company tradition to get shot in the ass," Penkala explained, as Skip and Webb joined him, Malarkey, and Madison.

"Even First Sergeant Lipton over there!" Skip pointed him out. Lipton looked up and met his eyes. "He got a couple pieces of a tank in Carentan. One chunk in the face," he paused. "The other chunk almost took out his nuts but thankfully, our tiny medic here was able to save them." Skip put his free hand on Madison's shoulder, shaking her. Madison could feel her face turn red.

"They were fine before Tab and I checked!" Madison yelled, embarrassed. The men around her laughed. She was innocent in their eyes, and always loved to tease her.

* * *

The Germans were shelling them. You could tell by all the trees: they were the victims.

The Germans were in the town of Foy, and they had the line targeted. Madison couldn't help but feel anxious about it. They could attack any time and _anything_ could happen.

The medics had agreed that they should not all bunk together. So, they separated. Madison found herself in a different foxhole every night. Sometimes she was with Babe and Bill, other nights it could have been Liebgott or Toye. It just depended.

They were all gathering tree limbs to cover their foxholes when they heard the first whistle. Madison looked up to the sky, just in time to see the first hit coming down.

"INCOMING!" someone yelled. It sounded like Buck. Madison had enough time to say, "Oh, shit" before the first hit shook the ground.

"Take cover!" Another yelled. Everyone started to run, trying to find shelter.

"Find a foxhole! Take cover! Take cover!"

BOOM. BOOM. A flash of light. The dirt flew up from the earth. Madison found herself shoved into a foxhole, Malarkey and Bill on top of her.

"Get off!" Madison yelled, but neither of the men could hear her. It was so loud, Madison couldn't even hear herself think. It was so bright too, so Madison just covered her eyes, trying to block it all out.

This must have happened for a few minutes, before it was silent. Madison shoved at Malarkey, and he slowly got off of her, after Bill got off of him.

"Sorry," he breathed out.

"It's fine," Madison waved off, still feeling like she was suffocating. She was about to say something else, until she heard a faint voice.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Beats me," Don shrugged. "Should we check it out?"

"Nah, it's probably the Krauts trying to draw us out," Bill said. But something inside Madison was telling her that wasn't the case.

"Stay in your foxholes! Stay in your foxholes!"" Lipton was shouting for all to hear. Madison could hear that faint voice again, and she just knew something wasn't right.

"Did you hear that?" Malarkey asked. Madison nodded. They listened again.

"Is that Joe?" Bill asked.

Joe's voice was hard to hear from the wind and the ringing in their ears, but they could still hear him.

"It is. Stay here," Bill ordered, before getting out of the foxhole and running to find Joe.

It was moments later when Madison could hear Bill and Joe talking, with Joe yelling, "I gotta get my helmet! I gotta get my helmet!"

It did not sound good at all, and Madison wanted to cry. She didn't want another death in the company, not so soon, not after Hoobler's.

"INCOMING!"

And the rounds started back up. Madison wanted to cry. She was in her hole, helpless, while she had to pray that her hole didn't get hit or the worst would happen to Joe.

This was by far one of the most stressful days of her life.

She heard someone yell for a medic, but Don pulled her back.

"Stay here, Doc's got it!" Don yelled.

"You don't know that! This is my job, too!" Madison yelled back. She tried to get out of Don's hold, but damn, was that man strong or what.

"MEDIC!" came a guttural cry, and that really kicked Madison into getting to them. She's still not sure how she did it, but she was able to bite down on Malarkey's hand, hard, before he let go. As soon as he did, she took her chance and clambered out of the foxhole, running into the void.

As she ran into the direction of that yell, dread was filling her. When she got to the scene, she nearly dropped.

There was Bull, standing, a pure expression of...well, it was just awful. Madison covered her mouth, omitting her scream to the world.

On the ground was Bill and Joe, on the ground, and both were missing one of their legs. There was blood and neither of them seemed to move. For a brief moment she could only stand and look on in horror, but she eventually ran to Bill, who seemed to be suffering the worst. Wait, no, she should have went to Joe! He was the one that had to have gotten hit first! Before she could go towards him, Eugene had appeared, and he ran towards him.

 _Okay,_ Madison thought. _Stay calm. It'll be alright._ She began to take steady breaths, as she prepared to help Bill. It was painfully obvious that he and Joe were going back to the states. While she was happy about it, she was also sad. Two good friends of her were leaving.

Neither Bill or Madison talked for the first few minutes. Bill watched as Madison worked on him. There really wasn't much she could do. He refused the belt, and all they could really do was just hold onto the the limb that remained attached to him. Madison couldn't help it, she turned from Bill's gaze and watched the half of his leg that was blown off twitch. It was really odd how it appeared that it was still moving. Odd, yet fascinating.

"Guess I'll be sent back to the states," Bill said, teeth clattering and all. For someone who lost their leg, he seemed so nonchalant about it.

"You'll be sent to the hospital first," Madison said, turning to look at him. "They'll keep you there for awhile before sending you back."

"Does anybody got a smoke?" Toye grunted. "Jesus, what does a guy gotta do to get killed around here?"

Madison violently whipped her head around and glared at Joe, and hard. "Don't you fucking dare say that," she warned. The death of dear Hoobler came fresh to her mind. She wanted to say more, but she refrained herself. No one said anything else on that, and she slowly turned away from Joe, Eugene, and Malarkey who had just shown up.

"He didn't mean it like that," Bill said.

"Doesn't matter. If he died, we would have lost one hell of a man," Madison muttered. She looked up, tears in her eyes. She refused to let them go. Bill, ever so the big brother, smoothed her hand out with his gloved hand. Madison wondered if there was any blood in her hair now, but it didn't matter. It hasn't mattered in what seemed like _years_.

"Take him first," Madison heard Eugene's voice and out of the corner of her eye, she saw two medics set down a stretcher. It was time to say goodbye to Bill.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Bill asked Madison.

"No, we still have a war to win," Madison gave him a small smile. One that was bittersweet. "By the time the war's over, we'll see each other again. Who knows, I might just drop by in Philadelphia one day."

"Be sure to ask your parents first," Bill joked, which resulted a punch to the arm. "Hey, watch it. I'm crippled here!"

Madison couldn't help but let out a small, soft laugh. She was going to miss Bill. She watched as the men helped him onto the stretcher and started to let her tears fall after hearing him yell from the pain he was in. After he was taken off, it was Joe's turn.

"You stop saying all that 'I should be dead stuff', do you understand me?" Madison ordered him sternly. "I would hate to hear that I have lost another friend because of this hell that we're residing in."

"Yes, ma'am," Joe agreed rather unwillingly, before being taken away too.

* * *

Bill and Joe weren't the only ones that were taken off that day. Buck Compton was too. After Joe was carried off, Madison noticed that Buck was sitting off on a fallen tree log all alone. Madison got up from her spot and walked slowly to where he was. She tentatively sat down next to him. The two said nothing. Buck was in a bad case of trauma, looking to the ground while Madison stared ahead. Eventually, she slowly moved her hand over his, grabbing it. He squeezed her hand in return.

A little while later Lipton came by and gently started to speak to Buck, who only became upset.

The reports say he was taken off the line because of a severe case of trench foot, but it was more than that. He had lost two of his closest friends, and nothing could ever fill that hole in one's heart when they lose someone dear.

* * *

After Bill was taken off line, Madison had stayed with Babe for a few days.

Being foxhole partners with Babe was actually quite fun. Madison felt like she was at a sleepover with him. They would talk about anything. Babe would tell her about South Philly, while she told him what Dayton was like. They would gossip, too. It was great, and overall it just made Madison feel a million times better!

But then January 10th came. The memories of that would stick with Madison forever.

It was a regular night. Madison was checking up on Muck and Penkala when the artillery raid started.

These raids at night seemed far worse than the ones in the day. In daytime, you could at least see where you were going. At night, it was pitch black, harder to see and the hits were _blinding_.

Madison found herself in Skip and Alex's foxhole. Luz was running towards them.

"Luz, come on!"

"Get in here!"

"Hurry!"

The trio watched as Luz was running and tripping. He was running and one of the shells hit close by him and he tumbled to the ground. He wasn't moving. Madison, like what she did before, scrambled out of the foxhole to get to him. She checked for a pulse, and he was alive.

"Maddie, come on!"

"Get back in here!"

Madison turned her head to see Skip and Alex yelling for her before she heard Luz mumbles. She turned back to him and saw he was awake with his eyes wide open.

"Come on, we gotta get up!" Madison advised, helping him up and together the two were on their way back to Skip and Alex, who were still screaming for them to get to them.

They were on their way when another shelling hit close by. Madison and Luz both fell to the ground. And then another shell hit, right where Skip and Alex were. There was a bright light, and there was no more yelling. Skip and Alex weren't even in sight.

Madison could only stare at the now empty foxhole in horror. She tried to get the words, "Oh my God" out, but she couldn't speak. She could feel the tears and dirt mix together. Oh my God, they were gone. They were _gone_.

 _No,_ Madison stubbornly thought, as she pulled herself to the foxhole. _No, no, no, no,_ no. _No!_

Madison was burying her hands in the dirt and blood, digging her way. They had to be there. They _had_ to be. They were still here! Yes. They were able to get out before the shell had hit. They were hiding. It was like hide and seek. It had to be.

 _Ouch!_

Madison grabbed on to something hot, but before she could examine it, she felt someone pull her away.

"NO!" she screamed. "WE HAVE TO GET ALEX AND SKIP! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

She grunted as she was thrown onto someone, and grunted again when she felt someone throw their self onto her. That's when the tears were really starting to pour, because, as Luz was screaming,

"MUCK AND PENKALA! MUCK AND PENKALA GOT HIT!"


	15. 15: Aftermath

**A/N:** This is possibly the shortest chapter in the series. I thought about expanded it, but I think it's good where it's at. This is somewhat of a "time out" chapter, as the horrible reality of the last chapter is beginning to sink it. It's going to be like this during the _Haguenau_ chapter(s) as well. Translations are at the end as always. Have fun :)

* * *

It wasn't until after the shellings were over, Madison realized what had happened.

She was in a foxhole with Lipton and Luz. She had just been with Skip and Alex, right before their untimely demise.

Warren Muck and Alex Penkala were dead.

Lipton, Luz, and Madison were all sitting in the same foxhole, shivering. Moments after they realized what had happened, they all heard a high pitched whistle coming down towards them. Madison was hoping they were going to die, at least, she hoped she would die.

That did not appear to be the case, however, because the shell that had hit their foxhole was a dud. The three Easy soldiers stared at it.

Madison began to cry, quieter this time, again. She felt someone wrap their arms around her.

* * *

It was much later when everyone gathered around Skip and Alex's foxhole. Madison could only stare at it in silent horror, clutching to the remains of Skip's rosary in her left hand, which was snug in her pocket.

Luz's screaming was finally starting to sink in. Muck and Penkala, Skip and Alex...they were gone. The thought brought tears to her eyes instantly. No more...she-

"Has anyone told Malarkey?" One of the men asked. Madison's head snapped up, looking into the distance, eyes wide. Fuck, she was so wrapped up in her own grief she had forgotten about Don!

"I'll tell him," Madison spoke up. All eyes turned to her.

"Are you sure?" Lipton asked her. He thought this was too much for the woman. She's lost a good portion of her friends in such a short amount of time. He was wondering if she was even functioning property at the moment.

"I'll do it," Madison answered gravely, a certain edge in her voice. With no more to say, she marched on to go find Malarkey. She had found him standing off to the side of a jeep, smoking a cigarette. He looked well, but that was going to change.

"Don?" Madison found herself asking, her voice hollow. Her grip on the rosary was as strong as death itself.

Don looked up, ready to greet Madison but he saw that devastating, traumatic look in her eyes. She was shaking, and Don knew that it wasn't from the cold. Something was wrong. "Maddie?"

Madison stared at him. She gave him an uncomfortable smile, then a nervous chuckle. This was going to be bad.

"Well, Don," Madison could feel her throat tightening up, her voice quieter. "Something...something happened to Skip and Alex."

Don's eyes showed his alarm. "Are they alright?"

Madison shook her head. "No," she said. "No, uh...Don...Don, they, they're...they're um-"

"Madison, what happened?"

"They died," Madison said hastily before covering her mouth with her right hand, tears flowing freely as she let out an ugly sound. It all happened so fast. Saying that her two friends, her two brothers, saying that they died...it reopened too raw of a wound.

"Don, I'm-I'm so sorry. I was-I was there and-and-"

Madison was started to hyperventilate. She couldn't speak clearly. Don had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him as she cried. As Madison cried, Don was silent. It would be much later, no one was sure when, until his own tears over the loss of Muck and Penkala were shed.

* * *

 _I should have been there with them. I should I have died. I should have died with them._

These thoughts plagued the young medic's mind as she found herself leaning against Luz. She had a hard time closing her eyes. She was having trouble sleeping.

She was there - right there! She was right in that foxhole with them. She had missed death within seconds. She had gotten lucky, her friends didn't.

No more Skip and Alex. No more Muck and Penkala. No more of them poking fun at her. No more of them telling them stories of home. No more of the rowdy trio, the rowdy quartet. No more hope. No more talk of Ruth, of sweet Faye Tan-

Oh, Jesus. Skip was an engaged man! He was supposed to marry the girl of his dreams! He-

Madison couldn't take it anymore. She started to choke up; started crying so hard that she was shaking.

"Dorothy?" Luz asked.

"Shut up!" Madison yelled. Even though a lot of the men called her that, she thought Luz had said "Ruthie". Ruthie, Skip's younger sister who was the same age as Madison. Ruthie, who would never see her big brother again. It was all too much for Madison.

Luz was silent for a moment before he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry," Luz whispered, but Madison didn't register it. She was too busy wrapped up in her emotions.

"Hey, Madison. Maddie. Hey," Luz was trying to grab the young girl's attention, but was failing to do so. He couldn't get her to listen with words. Eventually, he grabbed the arm closest to him firmly, but not too rough. Madison's head whipped in his direction.

"What?" she snapped, sounding desperate. "What do you want?"

"Talk to me," Luz requested. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong," Madison bit.

Luz gave her a pointed look, something no one thought they would ever see. Madison couldn't help but shy away from it. She didn't want to look at him.

"You're thinking about them," Luz stated.

"Is it that obvious?" Madison asked, still not looking at him.

 _Yes,_ George thought, but did not dare to say it aloud.

Madison sniffed. "Skip was supposed to get married," she said. "But he's gone...him and Alex both."

It was quiet between the two.

"I was supposed to die...I was supposed to be there. But I-I wasn't and now I'm-I'm-"

Luz wrapped his arm around Madison. She leaned into his touch, not pushing him away. Luz couldn't find himself to say anything. Neither could Madison. What can you say to something like that?

* * *

Madison was scribbling furiously in her journal when she heard the footsteps crunching in the snow. God, she hated it. The snow, that is. She never wanted to see it ever again but, unfortunately, she was still stuck in these woods. (Not to mention that it snowed in the Midwest. If she ever returned home, she was going to have a melt down for sure.)

"Klein?"

After jotting down the last sentence, Madison looked up to see Lipton. She offered a small, serene smile.

"Hello, Sargent. How are you?"

"I should be asking you that," Lipton said, as he sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Writing to my boyfriend," Madison said. Lipton's interests perked up at that. He didn't know Madison had a man.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No," Madison answered in a serious tone. Lipton couldn't help but give a small laugh at that. "I am writing, though. Writing helps me clear my thoughts."

Lipton nodded.

"I'm fine, by the way."

Lipton knew she was lying, but didn't dare to push her. He knew from experience that it never ended well.

"We're going to attack Foy tomorrow," Lipton brought up. "We think it's best if you sat out for this one. Take a break."

Madison said nothing. Not at first.

"Okay," she eventually said, quiet and calm. She wasn't going to fight it. Part of her wanted to, but the other part of her told her to keep quiet; take a break. She knew that Lipton and the rest of her friends wanted her to take a time out and for their sake, she'll try to do so. It won't be easy, but maybe it would be okay to just, for once, sit back.

* * *

It was rough, but Easy was able to take Foy from the Germans.

In the middle of the fight, Dike was relieved of duty. He was replaced by First Lieutenant Ron Speirs of Dog Company, who had merged in with Easy over the last couple of weeks.

Speirs was a legend, so to speak. Everyone respected him, no questions asked. They were all amazed with him, especially when he had ran out into the field to take over Dike's position.

Speirs had even run through the German fire to connected with I Company, and before returning to Easy. That was something you did not see every day.

The men celebrated their victory. They had also collected around one hundred POWs, which Madison was ordered to be a translator for, as well as to treat any injuries they had. It was easy work. She ignored the chatter of the POWs, although they weren't very talkative to begin with.

As Madison was making sure everything with her section was going smoothly, shots rang in the air. Immediately everyone took cover. Madison grabbed the last POW that was still with her and shoved him behind one of the buildings so neither one could get hit.

" _Scharfschütze. Nicht bewegen,_ " Madison ordered. The POW nodded hastily. Madison took a risk and peered out to see where the sniper was coming from. She couldn't see a thing from where she was at.

" _Er ist auf dem Dachboden,_ " the POW said. Madison looked back to him.

" _Der Dachboden?_ " she repeated. The POW nodded.

"Alright," she muttered so low that only she could hear herself. She grabbed the POW by the collar of his uniform. " _Geh da raus. Dein Freund wird dich nicht erschießen. Wir werden dich nicht erschießen._ "

The POW complied. He walked out into the field with his hands up in a surrender. The shooting seemed to stop with not only him out in the field, but Lipton had run out as well. Madison watched the scene. She watched as Shifty finally shot down the German sniper.

Thank God for Shifty Powers. He never missed a shot.

* * *

Three days later, after taking two more villages, Easy Company took shelter in a convent. It had been two months since Easy was in a building and it was so nice.

The men all sat in the pews. They were all doing different things. Some slept, prayed, relaxed, or stared off into space.

Madison was sitting next to Perconte, who was laying on top of a board that was propped up over a few sections of a few pews. During the siege for Foy, Perconte was shot in the ass. (That had to make at least six who have been shot there, which included Popeye, Buck, Bill, and Speirs.) Her arm was propped up on the board; her head propped on her fist. She stared off into space, into the candlelight as she vaguely listened to the sisters of the convent sing. They had beautiful voices.

Madison locked herself away in silence. In two months, Easy had lost so many many. There were only sixty-eight members left. They came in with almost one-hundred-fifty.

Fucking Dike.

Madison hated that man. He was awful at his job; he failed them all. He got a good majority of the men killed. Madison wanted him to be dead. He should have taken their places. She knew she shouldn't think like this, but fuck it. So many good men were dead, and it was because of that man, the man who made no decisions.

Madison made a vow. She promised that if she ever saw that man again, she would slap him so hard that he would be able to see all the stars in the universe.

Speaking of prayer, Madison began to do so when most of the men were sleeping. She had gotten up from her spot, and walked over to one of the statues the convent had. She knelt down and began to pray. She recited all the prayers she could think of, before forming her own thoughts.

 _Holy Mary, Mother of Christ; God; It's been a rough, rough time. I have lost all hope. I have lost the will to live. It has been a rough two months. Joe Toye and Bill Guarnere both lost their legs. Buck was taken off the line. So many men were killed. So many of them, including Skip and Alex. Those two...they were my brothers. My brothers in every way but blood. God, if you're there, please look after them, and please look after their families. I promise to write to them soon, I'm just not sure when. What do I even say to them? I can't help but feel guilty, incredibly so. I was with them, I was in that foxhole with them, but then I got out. I got out, they didn't. I lived, they died. I don't know how I can live the rest of my life, knowing I should be blown to smithereens with them._

 _We're moving out tomorrow, and I can't help but feel grateful. We are finally getting out of here! I've had enough of snow. I never want to see winter again. Not when it's taken so many of my friends away from me._

 _In the name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen._

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

 _Scharfschütze. Nicht bewegen_ \- Sniper. Do not move.

 _Er ist auf dem Dachboden_ \- He is in the attic.

 _Der Dachboden?_ \- The attic?

 _Geh da raus. Dein Freund wird dich nicht erschießen. Wir werden dich nicht erschießen_ \- Go out there. Your friend will not shoot you. We will not shoot you

* * *

 **A/N:** I read somewhere that both Bill and Speirs (and Malarkey, I think)? Where, if not very close, in getting shot in the ass. It really is a company tradition lol.


	16. 16: Haguenau

There was rumor that they would have been sent back to England, but Easy was to report to Haguenau. It was an inconvenience for Madison, for she had a fever. It wasn't pneumonia like Lipton, but she was still sick. She had a constant headache, her eyes felt as they were burning, and generally felt weak. Of course, after all that she had gone through, she had to go through this.

On the trip to Haguenau, Madison was one of the members of Easy who were able to catch a ride. She slept most of the time there too, snug in between Babe and Liebgott; snuggled into Liebgott's side. It felt nice, being able to sit down and rest.

Madison had started to have trouble sleeping since Foy. Before, her nightmares weren't too frequent. The only major thing that had troubled her was of that German soldier strangling her. She could not get that one event out of her mind. However, lately, she had been having more nightmares that consisted a lot of how she had spent her winter: in the cold, constant flash of light. She saw Bill and Toye, Skip and Penkala, Julian, Web; all the ghosts of Easy Company. It was unpleasant.

Madison wasn't sure when they arrived at Haguenau. It was still winter, the beginning of February. Haguenau was a small commune, damp and cold and gray; destroyed by arterially. If it wasn't so war torn and winter, it could have been a beautiful little village.

Madison was fully awake by the time they had entered the town. She was staring off into space when she heard someone greeting them. She had turned her head to find David Webster, the Company Scholar, back from months of rehabilitation from...was it the crossroads he was wounded at? It had to be, because Madison didn't remember him getting hit during Market Garden and she had not seen him when she and Bill returned to the men before setting off for Bastogne.

Seeing Webster made something burn in Madison.

"Hey, guys!" Webster greeted. "Some guy told me to report to second. You're Jackson, right?"

Private Eugene Jackson was giving him a look. All of them were. Nevertheless, Jackson still answered. "That's right."

"Who's leading the platoon?" Webster asked. The more he talked, the more Madison was annoyed. Can he just can it?

"It's Don," Madison answered shortly; moodily. Webster looked at her, before looking up to Malarkey. Malarkey had been standing up on the entire ride to Haguenau, looking out into the horizon.

"What, no officers?" Webster asked. Madison internally groaned.

"I guess you didn't hear," Liebgott started.

"No. What's that?" Webster asked.

"They're making Malarkey lieutenant," Liebgott said. "He's on the fast track now."

Madison gave him a confused look before looking up to Don, who had yet to interact or even move. He seemed to be frozen in place. The winter had not only been hard on Madison, but it had been hard for Malarkey, too.

"Really? That's great," Webster nodded, before looking at Jackson. "Jackson, help me up, will ya?" he requested, throwing his army-issued bag into the truck, climbing on as Jackson gave him a hand.

"You must have really loved that hospital," Liebgott commented, as Webster finally got settled in next to Eugene Jackson and diagonal from Madison. "Because, uh, we left Holland four months ago." It didn't take a genius to figure out the Liebgott was bitter; in fact, they all were.

"I wasn't there the whole time. There was rehabilitation, then the replacement depot," Webster began to explain, which caused Madison to become even more annoyed if it was possible.

"Why didn't you try to bust out and help us in Bastogne, Web?" Liebgott bit. Madison couldn't help but feel a small smirk form on her lips. She looked at Babe and could tell he was amused by Liebgott's snark as well.

"I don't know how I could have done that," Webster said. Madison turned to him.

"I found a way, and I still had a concussion," Madison started. "Popeye found a way, too. He was shot in the ass and couldn't sit down. So did Joe and Bill-"

"Yeah, where is Guarnere? He still your platoon sergeant?"

Madison, Babe, and Liebgott all shared disbelieving looks as Eugene Jackson told him what had happened to Bill and Toye, on how they were hit. Madison had tuned it out.

As the trucks stopped, the members of second platoon hopped out and Webster had still not realized how no one really wanted to hear his questions.

"Hey, Maddie, where's Skip? You and him always-"

"You know what, Web?" Madison interrupted him. "You need to learn when to shut the fuck up. Because you know why?" Madison's voice was raising higher and higher by the second, and some of the men around her were starting to get nervous. "It's because he's dead!" She started to choke up again. Mentioning Skip, or Alex, or Hoobler, or anyone who was gone hurt, and this bright-eyed, ignorant soldier by the name of David Webster just made it worse, because he wasn't there.

"And you know what?" Madison asked, keeping her emotions down. "Just stop talking. Don't even fucking ask, because if you don't see anyone, then they're probably dead and blown to pieces!"

Babe led her away before she could do anything much else. As soon as her back was turned towards Webster and the others, tears started to escape.

"I'm sorry," Madison cried, almost collapsing to the ground. Babe grabbed her before her knees were able to hit the gravel.

"You don't need to apologize," Babe said. "I'm glad someone told him to shut it. I know Bill would be proud of it, too."

Madison started to laugh, although it was hard to tell if she actually laughing or actually crying.

Madison was about to say something until Doc had found the pair. He took one look at Madison before shaking his head.

"You're sick," he decreed. He knew she was starting to get sick, but he really couldn't do anything about it until now. "You need rest. No objections."

"Don't worry, Doc, I'll keep an eye on her," Babe promised. His voice had humor in it yet he was serious. For effect, he swooped Madison up bridal style and carried her off to where second platoon was staying. Madison tried to fight it, but it was no use. She was in a weakened stake and any of the men could easily overpower her. It was better to just give up.

* * *

The duo found second platoon in one of the battered and worn houses. True to his word, Babe had carried Madison up the stairs, before setting her down. "Alright, lay down."

"No-"

"Doc's orders, Maddie."

Madison gave him a look, before begrudgingly crawling into one of the bottom bunks and curling up into a ball, partially burying her face with her arm and facing the wall. She felt the mattress sink as Babe sat down on it. She could hear the other men conversing quietly, perhaps out of consideration for their sick medic. Madison couldn't help but feel grateful for it.

"Hey, guys," Webster's voice filled the room. Madison quietly groaned. "This is Lieutenant Jones. He's just been assigned to second platoon."

"Malarkey. Platoon sergeant," Malarkey introduced himself.

"Congratulations" was all Madison had heard from this Lieutenant Jones before he mumbled something. There was pause following, before she heard Malarkey clearly say, "What?"

"They're making you an officer, no?" Lieutenant Jones asked.

"Me? No. You must be thinking of First Sergeant Lipton," Malarkey answered.

"I knew it," Madison mumbled. She heard Babe laugh at that. "Shut up, Edward."

Babe stopped. Madison could feel his mood of offense radiating. "Only the nuns call me Edward!"

"Well...it looks like I'm a nun now," Madison replied.

"Sergeant, a patrol is being planned tonight. 0100 hours. Across the river," Lieutenant Jones said, loud enough for the two friends to hear. They both gave each a look. Madison mouthed, "fuck". Babe nodded. Before anything could be said, Chuck Grant joined the two, sitting down on the bed and holding out a tin of army brand coffee.

"Hey, Maddie, we figured you might want some coffee," Chuck said. Madison slowly sat up in the bunk, staring at the coffee.

"You need something in your stomach," Chuck noted. "And some meds might help too."

Madison stared at him. At this moment, she felt like she was truly still a child. The men assisting her in her fever reminded her of how her mother treated any of the Klein children while they were ill. It was a nice feeling. She may not always like it when the men got too protective or babied her, but it was nice to be taken care of once in awhile.

Silently, Madison took the coffee, sipping it a little. "It's good."

"Well, ain't that a surprise, the coffee's good!" Babe said, and Madison couldn't help but give a small smile. Chuck handed her pills, and she took them.

"Thank you, Chuck. You're a real sweet guy," she said. Then she noticed how the rest of the men were crowding around the bunks, conversing quietly. Her face fell. "What's going on?"

"There's a patrol going on, Speirs wants fifteen of us to go." Liebgott answered, looking at Webster. "Who are they? Come on, I know you're holding out on me, Web."

"Just tell us the names," Ramirez said.

Webster started to cave in. "There are three men, in this room, that he thinks should be on the patrol." Madison couldn't help but give him her permanent look of annoyance.

"Who?" Ramirez pressed on.

Webster looked a little nervous. "If I tell you, you can't let on that you know."

"You're secret's safe," Liebgott promised. "Who is it?"

Webster took in all of their faces. The first place he looked was the bottom bunk that Madison, Babe, and McClung (Madison didn't even noticed he had sat down). He took in all of their exhausted faces.

"Babe," Webster started.

"Shit," Babe muttered, facepalming himself. Madison and McClung each put a comforting arm around him.

"McClung," Webster added, then looked back to Ramirez. "And you."

"Anyone else from any of the other platoons?" Madison spoke up. Webster looked down to her, taking in how sick and awful she really looked. She was a hot mess, and thinking back to what he asked her earlier….well, he felt even more guilty than before.

"No. I mean, I don't know," Webster corrected himself. "This is all that I know, I'm sorry."

Before anyone else could say anything, Malarkey's voice rang in the air.

"Listen up!" he began. "I got some bad news. There is a patrol set for tonight. So far, Speirs wants McClung-"

"We know," McClung interrupted him.

"Yeah, we just fuckin' heard," Babe's Philly accent was getting thicker with each sentence. "Webster just fuckin' told us."

Before anything else could be said, the phone in the room ringed. Malarkey answered it. While he did that, Madison stared at the back of Webster's head. She bet he was pissed that Babe ratted him out.

"The PX rations just came in," Malarkey informed the group as soon as he hung up. "Including winter shoe packs."

Madison laughed. "About time."

"Yeah, now we're in a nice warm house," Liebgott added.

"We're getting showers, too." Malarkey said.

"Amen!"

* * *

The men wanted her to stay in bed and rest up, but there was no way in hell that Madison was going to miss out on the chance of getting a shower. She hasn't had one in about three months. Her scalp was itchy. Her hair was greasy and there was dry blood in it. She was covered in complete filth with sweat, dirt, and blood. She just felt so _filthy_ and her hands...oh, her hands.

Every time she looked down at her hands, she saw the blood and dirt stained on her hands; caked under her fingernails. Every time she saw it, she felt and saw too much. She can still hear the Luger going off and Hoobler's cries. She can hear the shellings go off and Skip and Alex yelling. She could see and feel the dirt blinding her vision. It was awful and she wanted no memory of it.

Madison was going to take a shower, god _damn_ it.

There was a slight issue, however. She was the only woman. If she went into the showers, she may see things she didn't want to and her comrades around her would see her. It's been drilled into her mind that no man should ever see her unless they were married. Right now, however, Madison could care less. Floyd Talbert and someone else she couldn't think of had once accidentally walked in on her while she was showering what felt like an eternity ago, but in reality it was only two years. That didn't change anything, although she was extremely embarrassed about it.

She stared into the opening and could already see some of the partial, if not completely, naked men. The water cleansing them. She was dying to go in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Madison looked up towards Malarkey, who was staring straight ahead like she was just before.

"Yeah. I'm tired of looking and smelling like shit," Madison answered. Malarkey nodded, and he began to strip. Madison did too. When they were down to their underwear, they walked into the showers together.

The duo walked in, instantly becoming sprayed by the water. The two found a spot and for a moment, they just stood there, taking the feeling of the water in.

"God, this feels so good," Madison sighed in pleasure. It really did. She could feel the dirt wash away already.

All of a sudden, Madison and her thoughts froze. She looked down, and she remembered that she had not taking off her undergarments. She debated to herself for what seemed like a minute before she unclasped her bra, dropping it the ground. She felt under her breasts. Oh, yeah. There was a line of disgust, and that's when she fully realized she needed to wash _everywhere_.

That's when she finally dropped her underwear. She was now completely nude and vulnerable but at the same time, she wasn't. She was around her friends and a good group of men and they would not let anything happen to her.

The first thing Madison made sure that was thoroughly clean was her hair. As she went to work with it, she could feel the grease, dirt, and blood being rinsed away. Her hair no longer felt stiff and ratty.

After that, she went to work in scrubbing the hell out of her body. She scrubbed so hard that her skin was raw and red, but Madison was sure that it would heal soon.

Madison waited to get out until Malarkey did, and for awhile he just stood there. Madison said nothing and neither did Malarkey, who eventually snapped out of his sad trance and began to work on himself. After he was finished, the two exited the showers, drying off and getting their new clothes.

After they were fully dressed, Malarkey and Madison took a walk. It was quiet at first, until Malarkey brought up something.

"You left your bra in there."

Madison shrugged. "I have a spare one in the bottom of my bag. There's no way in hell I'm putting that one bag on. Especially if it's soaked, I'll make my sickness worse."

Malarkey nodded. They were quiet again until Malarkey let out just the slightest of a chuckle. For a moment, Madison thought the old Malarkey was peeking through.

"Remember when Sobel ransacked our barracks in Toccoa and Luz read out your size?"

Madison gave a smile that indicating there was humor behind it. "I remember it."

"Well, if someone picks that up, they're gonna know what it is."

"I got bigger," Madison said. "So that bra is a little outdated."

"Sergeant Malarkey!" Lieutenant Jones called out. The two friends stopped and let the lieutenant catch up.

"Sergeant Malarkey. T4 Klein," Jones greeted them both.

"Hello, Lieutenant," Madison nodded to him, before looking up to Malarkey. "I think I'll take my leave."

"Go on, we'll catch up later. Get some rest," Malarkey ordered her.

"You too," she said, before looking at Lieutenant Jones. "I'll see you later, sir."

Madison walked into the building Luz was in. He was busy keeping inventory. She saw Cobb and Martin, as well as one of the men who ran errands. Smith, Madison thought that was his name, but she couldn't remember.

George noticed her as soon as she walked in the room. "Hey, Maddie! Looking fresh and clean. How you doing? I heard you're ill."

"I'm feeling fine, thanks," Madison let out a smile. "I think that shower really helped."

"Have fun seeing everything?" Martin asked.

"Oh, can it, Martin," Madison retorted, taking a seat next to him. She looked towards Luz. "Have you heard about the patrol, Luz?"

"I was there in the room," Luz nodded. He noticed Madison was eyeing what he was counting.

"Those two are in here because they're trying to get some Hershey Bars," Luz explained.

"Ah," Madison nodded. "Can't blame them, they're good."

"Whoa, Hershey Bars!" Liebgott shouted in glee. Madison couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. It also helped that he understood Madison's love for chocolate.

"Jesus Christ," Luz murmured.

"Who are they for?" Liebgott asked, taking the seat Martin had just vacated.

"Not for you," George replied. He was irked. Madison can't really remember a time where Luz was annoyed like this. Except for maybe when Perconte was complaining, but he was off in a hospital healing from his wound.

"There's not enough to go around!" Luz exclaimed, hiding the candy away.

"Captain Speirs here?" Lieutenant Jones asked.

"He's down by the river, sir," Luz answered.

"Hey, big mouth!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice and instantaneously everyone's faces brightened up. It was Frank Perconte, back in Easy. "Give the kid a Hershey Bar, huh?"

"You've got to be shitting me!" Luz smiled.

"Hey, Frank, I was just thinking about you," Madison said.

"Yeah? 'Sup guys," Perconte looked around. "I like what you did with the place, George."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I did good, huh?" George asked. "How you feeling?"

"As long as you keep your hand off my ass, I'll be fine," Perconte replied.

"Here, have a Hershey," Luz threw one to Perconte who caught it.

"Hey, he gets a fucking Hershey Bar?" Liebgott looked like a puppy who was kicked one too many times.

"Well, he got shot in the ass," Luz explained.

"That's fair enough," Madison looked at Liebgott, who gave her a small glare of disbelief and betrayal mixed into one.

"Fuck that!" Liebgott said. Madison turned back to Luz.

"Hey, do you have any mints or anything? Maybe some crackers? Something?"

"Yeah, sure," Luz nodded as he got out a pack of gum and saltine crackers and handed them towards her.

"Thanks," she said as she opened the crackers and ate one. She picked up another and offered one to Liebgott. "Want one?"

He tore the cracker out of her hand and shoved it into his mouth, chewing it angrily.

"I heard the Krauts are finished," Perconte said, walking towards the group.

"Yeah, well, just to make sure we have to row across the fucking river tonight. Grab a few, and ask them in person," Liebgott countered.

Perconte looked at him for a moment. "You kidding me?"

Liebgott gave a small shrug and tsked. "Wish I was. Welcome back, Frank."

"Oh, Jesus, that reminds me. Web? I need you to run these to OP 2 for me. Grenade launchers for the night patrol," Luz explained, picking up a box and extending it out for Webster. "Any day now, Web."

"Hey, hey, hey, did you hear what happened during D Company's patrol last night?" Smith asked.

"No," one of the men said.

"Replacement lieutenant blew his foot off," Smith explained. "Stepped on a shoe mine. Fresh here from West Point. Had to come back empty handed."

"No shit," Luz muttered. "He's a friend of yours, Lieutenant."

Madison turned around in her seat to look at Lieutenant Jones. He didn't look too pleased. He looked uncomfortable. Madison couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew that the man was getting so much ridicule for being fresh meat in the company.

Thinking about that made her think about Webster. She shut that part of her mind out.

"Hey, E. Vest, what you got in there? More Hershey Bars and Lucky Strikes for your rear end-"

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Madison snapped at Cobb before he could finish his sentence. "God, you're so horrible. Leave the kid alone he's just trying to do his fucking job like the rest of us are."

Before he could fire anything towards her, Madison stalked out of the room in a bad mood.

"Jesus Christ, you see what you do?" Luz asked Cobb, throwing the rest of the supplies in a box and exiting the room as well. Vest, Webster, and Lieutenant Jones followed him out while the men began to raid the boxes.

* * *

Madison found Doc with the medic supplies, counting.

"Hey, Doc," Madison made herself known.

"You should be resting," Doc chastised, not even bothering to look at her.

"I took a shower. I feel better," Madison explained as she stood next to him. "We still short?"

"Not as bad as we were before," Doc answered. Madison nodded.

Just then Spina had stepped into the room. "Hey, Doc, we're set for patrol tonigh-hey Maddie, feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking," Madison acknowledged. "So what's the detail? I'm sure that any of us aren't going out, right?"

"Correct," Doc answered. "We're to stay behind. They shouldn't be in any trouble, so we have the night off."

"There's always trouble," Madison told him.

"You're right about that, but there's nothing else that we can do. Just go back to bed, alright?"

"Can't I just rest down here with you two? I'm going to be up there all alone. All of second platoon is on and I'm going to be all by myself."

"That's fine," Doc answered. "Spina, go show her where she should be laying down," he emphasized the last part. Madison sighed.

"You just want me to be miserable, don't you?"

"It's for your own good."

* * *

Madison had slept for most of the day and when night came, she was wide awake.

Madison knew that she probably should not be outside loitering and smoking a cigarette while the enemy was just across the river and her friends were currently over there during a patrol. However, no one on her side were out walking and after all, she was just a little girl, what could she do?

Looking out towards the other side of the river, she could see nothing. It was quiet and it appeared that the patrol was going smoothly. Key word: was. Madison couldn't see what the men on patrol were doing, but it didn't look or sound too good when the grenade went off, and the firing of both German and American weapons going off.

Madison thought nothing of it, at least at first. She was smoking away, wondering what she was going to write to the families of Muck and Penkala. She had told herself she was going to write to their families, Faye Tanner included, when she had the chance.

However, as each second passed, something started to build inside of Madison. It wasn't the sensation of vomit, rather, it was that horrid gut feeling of something bad happening. She gulped, muttering a " _Scheiße_ " before throwing the remaining of her cigarette down and putting it out with her boot. Just in time, too.

"We need a medic!" came the yells of Johnny Martin. "Medic!"

"Martin!" Madison yelled out as loud as she could, running to where he was. "Martin!"

"Klein! Over here!" Martin called out. Madison turned, barely seeing his silhouette but ran towards him anyway.

"Who got hit?"

"It's Jackson," Martin replied as he led the way. He all but threw Madison into the building where everyone from the patrol was in, along with the POWs they were able to capture. Madison ignored them and went straight for Jackson, who was being looked after by Webster, Popeye, and Lieutenant Jones.

"Out of the way!" Madison cried out as loud as she could over the rumbling building. "Let me through!"

The men parted and Madison was able to get to Jackson's side. Doc appeared not too long after her, putting bandages on his neck to help stop the bleeding.

"What happened to him?" Doc asked. Him and Madison both took one good look at Jackson and knew it was trouble: half of his face was torn and swollen. Specks of blood appeared from his face to his throat. He was flailing miserably. God, it was awful.

"Grenade!" someone yelled. Suddenly Jackson grabbed onto Madison as if she was his lifeline. It was so sudden and was done with so much force that the young girl almost lost her balance.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Jackson was shouting. It was breaking Madison's heart each time he said something or made a gurgling noise.

"You have to calm down, Eugene, or else Doc and I can't really help," Madison said in a calm voice. She put one hand on his forehead, smoothing his hair back. "Can you help us?"

Immediately, by what seemed to be from Madison's touch, Jackson started to calm down. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Skinny Sisk pulled out his lighter and ignite it; Doc's orders.

"Look at the flame for me, okay?" Madison asked Jackson. She saw his eyes flicker towards it. "Good. Stay calm for us, okay?"

It all fell silent for a good couple of seconds.

"The stretcher's here," Doc told Madison. She nodded.

"We're getting you out of here," Madison told Jackson. He nodded as best as he could. Swiftly but carefully, Madison took her hand off him and let the men place him on the stretcher. Almost immediately, as he was starting to be carried out he was yelling again.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

Another shell hit and the men who were carrying off Jackson had to put him down. Madison immediately grabbed Jackson, almost cradling him, as he started to choke up again. It wasn't good.

"Jackson, calm down! Come on, Eugene! You're not going to die, I'm not going to let you die!" _You can't die. We can't lose you over some lousy patrol for POWs._

Jackson, the poor boy, was fighting for his life. Anyone in the room could feel it. Unfortunately, when the next round hit, Jackson went completely limp. Lifeless. He was another E Company soldier that was gone. Madison could only stare at him, not yet believing it before checking all of his pulse points. Her next words were hard to let out.

"He's dead."

Immediately, the room went silent, as the shells and firing outside continued. The men watched as Madison carefully laid Jackson back down on the stretcher. He died on the floor in a basement of a war-torn house in Haguneau.

Madison stared at the face of her newly deceased friend. Eugene Jackson was a good man, a good kid. Like Madison, Jackson had lied about his age when he joined the army at sixteen. Both knew of the other's actual age. It felt odd, but secure in a sense. It was rather depressing for Madison to watch as the twenty-year-old died and for what? Information. Madison prayed to God for both Jackson and those POWs who were still in the room. She prayed for the higher ups too because by God if those POWs did not have viable information, she was going to go fist city.

* * *

It was early morning, daylight had started peeking out. Madison was back sitting on her original bunk she had taken when they had first entered the village. Her sickness seemed to be going away and besides the feeling of stuffiness, she was fine.

For the first half hour, Madison just sat in her bunk, feet on the floor, silent and praying. She prayed for Jackson, as well as all the lost in the past few months. She found herself praying for Bill and Toye, who were most likely in a hospital somewhere in England slowly recovering from the lost of their legs. She prayed for her brothers and her sister, her parents, all their relatives and friends. Finally, she ended it with asking God to end this _gottverdammter krieg_.

"You pray in German?"

Madison looked up to see Perconte staring down at her. She shrugged.

"Yeah. In bits and phrases and frustration, mostly," she answered, but nothing else was said about it. Perconte instead changed the subject.

"We're having another patrol tonight."

Madison's look on her face said it all. It was a mix of exhaustion, disbelief, and frustration.

"They want another patrol?"

"Apparently we did so good that Sink wants us to go back out there," Liebgott added in, smoking away.

Madison's head dropped into one of her hands.

"You have to be kidding me."

"'Fraid not."

"They're going to kill us all."

* * *

Madison often found herself in a peaceful state of mind when she spoke with Shifty. She was sitting in a corner with them, as most of the men in the room sat around at a bar together.

"What are you writing down?" Shifty asked his friend, as she was writing, scribbling out a line or two, then wrote again.

"This is a letter to Faye Tanner, Skip's girl," Madison didn't tear her eyes away from the letter. "I'm writing to her, his family, and Alex's. I'm thinking of doing it with Donny's too."

"That's a lot on your shoulders," Shifty commented.

"That's because there is a lot on my shoulders," Madison replied, looking up at him this time. "I didn't know you smoke."

"I have been for awhile."

"Oh."

It was quiet between the two for a moment.

"They're planning on doing another patrol," Madison brought up again, quiet enough for only Shifty to hear. She knew he was one of the men on patrol from the night before.

"I heard," he nodded. "I imagine we're to venture farther in."

"I'm pissed. It'll just be worse. I don't want any more casualties," Madison had unintentionally started to tear up. It was from pent up frustration, something she has had trouble with for a while. Shifty put a hand on her shoulder..

"It'll be okay, Maddie. I promise," Shifty spoke softly. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you, as a medic and all. You have more of a bigger role than us regulars, I think. Always busting around for us, we're proud to have you as our medic. You know that, right?"

Madison couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure what to say about it, either. All she could say was:

"Thank you." _You don't know how much that means to me._

"Whatchu lookin' at, Webster?"

Madison and Shifty, like all the men in the room, stopped what they were doing and all turned to Cobb. Judging by the bottle in his hand and the glassy look in his eyes, the man was drunk.

Webster made no reply. Cobb smirked at it.

"Yeah. That's what I thought, college boy."

Madison glared at Cobb. She'll admit, she may have been heated at Webster for the past few days, but her anger had subsided with him. Cobb was just one of the worst people Madison had ever had the chance of knowing, if she had to be honest. The man was just rude and cruel and always drinking. Madison wanted to say something, but Lieutenant Jones beat her to it.

"Are you drunk, trooper?"

"Leave me alone," Cobb said. That was not going to fly with Jones.

"Answer the question."

"Yes, sir. I am drunk, sir," Cobb answered. He paused before speaking again. "I'm drunk, sick and tired of fucking patrols, taking orders-"

Both Madison and Martin interrupted Cobb at the same time.

"Shut up."

Cobb glared at them both. He looked back to Martin first.

"Taking his side, Johnny?"

Martin turned back around in his seat, but he still answered. "Yeah. I am."

Cobb took a gulp from his bottle, before turning back to Madison. "And of course, you're siding with the West Pointer. How am I surprised? You fucking bitch."

"Hey!" Almost all of the men stood up as soon as the insult flew out of his mouth. The tension in the room was thick. The lieutenant snapped again.

"That's enough!"

"Fucking _bitch_ , my _God_ , I don't know _how_ the hell _you_ made it here! Look at you!" Cobb was shouting at Madison, getting dangerously close to her. "You got in here the easy way, didn't you? No wonder why everyone in the division called you Easy's Girl. You know why they say that? Or are you too busy opening your fucking-"

 _SMACK!_

Everyone stopped what they were doing, stunned. It took everyone a moment to realize what had happened. Madison was standing up, red in the face and Cobb was clutching to his face. She had smacked him. Hard.

"I think you should stop talking, if you knew what was good for you," Madison stated in a cool, but threatening manner. She looked towards Lieutenant Jones and Martin. They stared back.

"Get him out of here."

Lieutenant Jones had promised Madison that she was not in trouble for slapping the living daylight out of Cobb. It surprised her, but she welcomed it. She knew it was not professional but quite frankly, she was sick and tired of him. Tired of his complaints and tired of the insults he would throw at her. She'll admit, he was not the first to say nasty things and undoubtedly he would not be the last to say them either, but she was sick of it. Even if it was unprofessional, it felt good. It's like what Alfonso Verona would say: talk shit, get hit.

Cobb would later be court martialled, but it wasn't all because of the verbal assault towards Madison and Martin. He had also tried to assault Lieutenant Foley. When Foley reported the incident to Sink, the colonel had said:

"You could have saved us a lot of trouble. You should have shot him."

* * *

"That was quite a show."

Madison, who was busy treating Foley's wrist, looked up to see Webster standing in the doorway. Madison did not reply. Instead, she looked back to Foley, looking at him one more time.

"Alright, Lieutenant. There's nothing much else I can do here. Come back in a few hours for more antibiotics, alright?"

"Alright," Foley agreed, standing up. "Thank you so much, Klein."

"It's no problem," Madison gave small smile, waving him off. "It's what I'm here for."

Foley passed by Webster as he exited the building. The two nodded at each other before Foley went on his way. Webster looked back to Madison, who was tidying up a little. He sighed, and tried to talk to her again.

"You feeling better?"

"Yes. According to Doc, I'm back to my regular health. He's letting me do things now," Madison answered. She had yet to turn around and face Webster.

"You can step in, you know. I sense you want to have a talk with me," Madison added. Webster nodded, stepping into the room more. Neither soldier said anything for a few moments.

"I want to apologize for making you upset the other day," Webster broke the ice. Madison froze, turning her head to face him.

"You're apologizing?"

Webster nodded. "Yes ma'am, I am. I've thought about what you said, and how the others have been treating me since I returned to the company. I should have realized that my remarks were ignorant. You were right, I should have realized that if I didn't see a man, that he was gone."

Madison glanced down to the ground, taking in his words. She looked back up to him.

"I think I can accept your apology," she said. "I can tell that you're sincere about it. I feel like I should apologize for my...emotional outburst. I was really upset that you brought Skip up." She felt her throat tightened up at the thought of it. "It was just so recent that…"

"You did nothing wrong about getting upset," Webster reminded her, as he set his rifle down. "You had every right to get angry with me.

"I know. I just...it's so hard, you know? God, those times in the woods was the roughest part in the war. We lost so many men. I couldn't save them." Madison could feel the tears coming. She got mad at herself for it. "God, all I do is cry, don't I?"

"For good reason," Webster told her. "You seem like the type of woman who cries when she's angry a lot, and I think that's what it is right now. You're angry that so many men have been lost. You're angry that we're still here."

Madison gave a small huff of laughter. "Yeah, a little bit. You're right, Web. You're absolutely right."

"But you know what? You're prevailing. You're one of the strongest people I know," Webster told her. Then he added, "It's not your fault that those men are dead. You can't blame yourself for that. I know Muck, Penkala, and Hoobler wouldn't want you to blame yourself over their deaths."

Madison wiped away her tears. "I know. It's just hard. I feel guilty about it. I was with Skip and Alex, you know? I was with them in that foxhole and I had got out just mere seconds before that shelling. I just can't help but think I should have been there with them, you know?"

"I know, but you saved Luz," Webster pointed out. "And I know you saved more than just him, too. You're one hell of a good soldier."

Madison couldn't help it. She went over to Web and wrapped her arms around his midsection; right above his hipbone.

"Thanks, Web. You're one hell of a soldier, too."

* * *

There never was another patrol. Winters had told the men that they did not have to go back, but he would report that he did. This was just one of the many reasons that Easy admired and loved Winters so much. He was a person who went by the book, but he wasn't afraid to defy it either.

Near the end of February, Easy Company was ordered to move out of Haguneau. They had lost Lieutenant Jones. He was promoted to First Lieutenant and was reassigned. He had proved himself to be worthy of Easy, but now he was being transferred. Madison would miss the man, for he was good in both personality and duty.

Madison was also able to finish the letter she had written to Faye Tanner and the Muck family, and get it sent out. Don had also written a letter to Faye. Madison made sure that his letter would be sent, too.

Unfortunately, Madison was going to have to write to the twelve Penkala siblings at a later date. She planned on getting that one sent when they were in Mourmelon. She couldn't wait to get there. None of them could. They were all relieved of getting the hell out of dodge.

Soon, they would enter Germany. Madison was unsure on how to feel about that.

* * *

 **Translations**

 _Scheiße_ \- Shit _  
_

 _gottverdammter krieg_ \- goddamn war _  
_

* * *

 **A/N:** And….done! NGL, this chapter was difficult to write for many reasons, but I'm glad I was able to finish it. I had some scenes written, like Madison bonding with Jones and a few others, but the flow wasn't really working so I had to cut them out. RIP. Speaking of Jones, I'm giving a moment of thanks to Colin Hanks. In my opinion, he's attractive and the older he gets, the more he looks like his dad lol.

Writing out episode nine is going to be rough, so I'm hoping that by mid or end of June (I can't believe it's June! May has been such a drag on for me), it'll be published. That episode affects us all, and it affects me bad because it's kind of personal, if you know what I mean. I know I'm going to be full on crying as I write the hard part. Which reminds me, I noticed that in previous chapters, I didn't always catch on my spelling/grammar mistakes. Yikes. How embarrassing! So, I'm going back and editing them as well. I'm hoping I was able to catch any mistakes in this chapter, since I typed this on Google Docs, which can't always be trusted. It's whatever, I guess. Until next time.


	17. 17: A Horrific Discovery

**A/N:** This was...a very difficult chapter for me to write. Although, I think I did became somewhat immune to _that_ scene (at least, in writing). I feel like I should provide a warning for you guys, for mentions of what had happened in those camps. This chapter is dedicated to my relatives who had to live though this, before, during, and after the war.

Oh, and two more things. First, I changed the cover, because I thought it was more fitting. WW2 Era and planes and all, right? Second, if this story happens to update within the next few days that was because I was finally able to revise the previous chapters.

Enjoy x

* * *

In early April, Easy had officially entered Germany.

Madison wasn't sure what to expect when they had entered the country that her grandparents had immigrated from. On one hand, they had praised Germany yet they moved to the states, while on the other all of her comrades also insulted the country. She couldn't blame them, the Germans did invade Poland and brought the entire world into this mess.

She didn't let her inner conflict bother her too much. She had a job to do, and she couldn't let her feelings get in the way.

The 101st weren't given much to do. Their current orders were basically made of patrols and venturing about. A lot of the men took to looting, especially Speirs. Madison didn't really agree with the looting bit. Never had, and perhaps never will she steal something for "souvenir purposes" or whatever the men were in it for.

The Germans weren't the friendliest. Many of the civilians that Madison encountered with sure did love Hitler.

"Why shouldn't we be good to Hitler when he gives us all this?" a farmer had asked in English, gesturing to the land. Madison had to admit, the place was beautiful. However, she knew that others were paying a price for it. The people from France, Belgium, Holland, and Norway and many more were paying the expenses.

"Because others are suffering for your pleasures," Madison had responded. "That no good _Führer_ may treat you well, but what about the others?"

Madison went on patrols a lot, in case they need a medic or simply for translations. Madison was one of the few in Easy who could speak German fluently. Madison, Forrest Guth, Liebgott, and Webster were some of the translators in the company, so they were all used by their comrades and superiors a lot. It also appeared that the Germans trusted her more. It was strange.

When Madison wasn't on patrol, she was often stuck in the town. She found herself talking to the younger children and early teenagers more than the adults. While their mothers tried to shun them away, their children often wondered around looking at the soldiers in awe. None-okay, most-of the men weren't as brash to the children as they were to the adults. A lot of them knew that you couldn't blame the sins of father on their child. It just wasn't right.

So, when Madison had time off-which was often-she found herself playing with the children. It made the seventeen-year-old feel something, but she wasn't sure what. These kids, they knew nothing of the horrors of war. They were sweet, innocent. They didn't remind her of the bad. She was content with having the bad out of her thoughts, if only for a short amount of time.

* * *

Being in Germany and having no current orders meant that more replacements came in. Madison was never hard on the new kids like some of the others were, but she didn't make her way out to become best friends with them, either. Let them come to her. She didn't want to become pals with them, in case they got hit. For some reason, it was always the replacements that got wounded or killed the most.

Right now, Madison and other members of Easy were sitting and lounging around, listening to Nixon rattle off the war time news. As she semi-listened to Nixon, she couldn't help but think that he was getting worse. Just yesterday, he came rejoined the company and looked quite stricken. Apparently, he was jumping with a different airborne division and by judging Nixon, it didn't end too well. She heard that he his drinking was getting worse, and that was never a good sign. It wouldn't come as a shock if he had been demoted, which had already happened. At least, according to rumor.

"I'm sure you'll all be happy to know the Oklahoma! is still playing on Broadway," Nixon read off from his clipboard.

" _Oklahoma, where the wind comes sweeping down the plain,_ " Luz, Christenson, Babe, and a few more men started singing. " _Where the waving wheat can sure smell sweet, when the wind comes-_ " Luz effectively cut everyone else off just in time for Patrick O'Keefe, a replacement, to finish it off in his high pitched, off key singing voice.

" _-right behind the rain!_ "

Everyone started to laugh. They laughed even harder when Christenson asked, "O'Keefe, are you sitting on your bayonet? Why don't you leave the singing to Luz?"

"You guys are so mean," Madison couldn't help but keep that grin on her face as she said it.

"Hey, you chose to be friends with us," Luz said.

"Not true," she denied.

"Aww, Rita Hayworth is getting married," Nixon informed the group.

"Oh, Rita, say it isn't true," Luz lamented.

"Like she would ever go for you," Madison remarked, rolling her eyes. The men laughed again.

"War time news," Nixon started up again, and everyone quieted down. "Resistance in the Ruhr's crumbling. It looks like there might be a breakout in Remagen. Apparently the krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges when they headed back over the Rhine. I guess the boys in the 17th Airborne did okay after all."

"Ah, forget it. We'd be in Berlin by now, sir, if it was us instead of them, huh?" Luz questioned. Everyone around agreed.

Before anything else could be said, a child's gleeful shriek cut through the air. Everyone stopped, wondering what was going on. Madison felt a light smack on the back of her head. Immediately, one hand touched went back behind her head and she turned to see who her attacker was. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw it was a little girl who was roughly around seven years old. Her name was Greta and she was adorable.

" _Du bist es!_ " the little girl shouted out before taking off.

"Sorry guys, but I have a game of tag to win," she said, jumping right out of her seat and started to run after the little girl. " _Ich kriege dich, kleines Mädchen!_ "

* * *

Madison had just heard the news that over three hundred thousand German soldiers surrendered.

"Ah!" Madison squeaked, covering her mouth real quick before throwing her hands out. "You're yanking my chain. Get out of town!"

"Believe it or not, but we got an hour until we're moving out, so let's get going," Doc told her as he began to walk away. "I'll see you later." Madison could only stare at him retreating for what felt like a full blown minute.

It looks like the war in Europe would be over soon. There has been talk about it since Haguenau. No one was sure when, but if three hundred thousand soldiers are surrendering.…

" _Scheiße._ "

"Move it, Klein! We're shipping out!"

Madison shook her head, getting rid of her trance and helped the men pack up and move out. They had orders to go to Landsberg. As soon as Madison made sure the others were all set, she set off to find her friends in one of the trucks. They couldn't have been too far.

"Hey, Klein! Over here!" Madison looked over and saw that Liebgott was yelling for her. She sprinted towards them and just in time, too, for the engines were starting up and she sure as hell wasn't going to be left behind.

"Hey guys. Help me up, would you, O'Keefe?" she asked. O'Keefe grabbed her hand as she prepped herself up. As soon as she was in the truck she let out a "thanks" and sat in between the replacement and Perconte.

The men started to sing "Blood on the Risers" as they were leaving the town, waving all to the citizens goodbye and started to head out for the village called Landsberg.

" _The risers swung around his neck, connectors cracked his dome,_

 _Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones;_

 _The canopy became his shroud; he hurtled to the ground._

 _And he ain't gonna jump no more._

" _Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

 _Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

 _Gory, gory, what a helluva way to die,_

 _He ain't gonna jump no more!_

" _He hit the ground, the sound was "Splat," his blood went spurting high,_

 _His comrades they were hurt to say: "A helluva way to die!"_

 _He lay there rolling round in the welter of his gore,_

 _And he ain't gonna jump no more!_ "

* * *

After the men were done with their singing, everyone was either conversing with each other or minding their own business. While Liebgott and Webster were talking about what they were going to do when they got home and Luz was picking on Janovec, another replacement, Madison was leafing through the letters she had received. She had gotten one from Bill, who was recovering along well, her mother, Faye Tanner and even Penkala's eldest sister, Irene.

Madison was able to to write to the families of her deceased friends. Madison and Faye have corresponded a little bit, and the letter from Irene had came not too long ago. Vest had given it to her before they left.

Madison's letters with Faye can be summarized as: _I'm one of Skip's friends. I feel like I know you because all he did was talk about you. I'm so sorry that you lost him._ With: _It's devastating knowing he's gone. Your other friend, Don Malarkey, has written too. It's good to know that Skip had such good friends._ Faye, through her writing, was one of the sweetest people Madison knew, and she didn't even know her officially! Madison could see why Skip loved her so much. His family has yet to write back. She wondered if they've received it yet.

Reading the letter Irene had sent her was telling her how the Penkala family were handling his death. They were upset, especially the younger ones. Irene had appreciated that Madison took the time to write to them. _It's better than the official telegram,_ she had written. Madison couldn't help but agree. She knew that the official notification must be be vague and not as heartfelt.

She hoped that her family would never have to go through what her deceased friends' families had to.

* * *

As they entered the town, they passed by the surrendering German army.

It was a sight to see. There they all were, all in uniform. They were all in line and after line after line. The rows of marching soldiers went as far as the eye could see and beyond. The average enlisted men marched while the officers and wounded were carried on carts pulled by their horses. Madison had to admit, even in defeat they still had pride.

Madison simply observed the surrendering men. She couldn't help but think that her family could have been fighting on the Axis side of the war. Her brother would have been the enemy Easy would have fought against. She thought about that POW she encountered with Malarkey; how he lived in Oregon but then returned to fight for Germany. It was a strange thought, but it could have been a reality. She's glad that the Kleins were on the American side.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Webster had broken Madison out of her thoughts. She watched as he stood up, yelling at one of the German officers. They turned to look at him. "That's right! You _stupid_ , kraut bastards! That's right! Say hello to Ford, and General-fucking-Motors! You stupid, Fascist pigs! Look at you. You have horses! What were you thinking?"

"Hey, calm the fuck down," Madison pulled him back down roughly by his hand. She thought it would have popped out. It's happened before.

Webster had calmed down a little. "Dragging our asses half away across the world, interrupting our lives." He paused. Madison could tell that he was heated again. He stood back up and began to shout again.

"For what? You _ignorant_ , servile scum! What the _fuck_ are we doing here? Huh?"

Madison and some of the other men couldn't help but think the same.

They continued on, passing by the retreating Germans. No one said anything else. Part of the reason, Madison thought, was that they were afraid Webster might get fired up. She couldn't blame them.

They passed by all sorts of the German military surrendering. They all watched as the French execute three of the SS. Almost all of the guys didn't flinch, except for O'Keefe and Janovec. They were still too new for it.

"They deserve it," Madison stated coolly to no one in particular. "Those are the true Nazis. They live, breathe, and die for Hitler. The French are doing us all a favor."

The men in the truck were surprised that Madison had said something like that. It was no secret that she was of German descent, but they knew that she knew what she was talking about. They never admitted it, but they learned a lot about Germany and its people thanks to her and if she said that those men deserved it, then they did.

"I now understand Webster's anger," Madison commented. "Fucking SS."

* * *

As soon as Madison stepped foot onto the ground, something didn't feel right about the town. No citizens were out. It was quiet and unsettling. Something was up.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place," Madison was telling Shifty as the two watched their friends and comrades walk around. "I don't like being here."

"I know what you mean," Shifty agreed. "Something's funny about this village. I hope we get out of it soon."

Madison didn't say a word for a minute. She stared into the horizon before she had said anything else.

"I think I'm going to walk around, it might help my calm my nerves," she said. She looked up towards Shifty. "You're welcome to join me if you want."

"I'm okay, but thank you," Shifty declined, waving a hand at her. "Go on."

"Alright," Madison shrugged before she starting to walk away. "I'll see you later."

The walk, as it turned out, did not help her at all. It didn't take away that burning fear of something being wrong. If anything, she became more anxious.

She looked around as she walked about the small town. Not a lot of the others were venturing out as far as she was. She noted that none of them made it past the first few blocks where everything was stationed. She wondered if the men could feel the same thing she was.

There was some life in the town. She noted a few people walking about, but they ignored her as they went about their daily routines. That was fine with her, she supposed if the German soldiers were in her city she would not want to associate with them, either.

Ignoring the fact that some of the people were out, the town was mostly quiet. The atmosphere reminded Madison of a thriller; a dangerous one. She did not like it at one bit. The more she looked around, the more Madison could feel the anxiety in her burn. She needed to get the hell out of this town.

Madison turned on her heel sharply, heading back to the men. She first walked a normal pace, then deciding to speed it up. She would deny that she started to sprint, but Frank Perconte would tell you otherwise.

"Maddie!" he called out, running up to her. He grabbed her by the arm, scaring the daylight out of her.

"Jesus, Frank! What is it?" Madison had snapped, glaring. However, she noticed how out of breath he was, and how intense his eyes looked. She didn't like it one bit. She turned softer. "Frank, what is it?"

"I don't know, I-have you seen Winters around?" Frank's voice was wavering, and Madison found herself getting scared.

"He's back at HQ. Why? Frank, what's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way, but we gotta get going, and fast."

Together, the two shortest members of Easy Company began to sprint back. On the way, Frank was explaining how he, Luz, Bull, Christenson, and O'Keefe were out patrolling in the woods, when they discovered something. Frank was having a hard time explaining what it was, so Madison told him that he did not need to say anything. They would find out soon enough.

The two made it back to HQ. The men were everywhere. Madison saw Skinny Sisk first.

"Skinny! Have you seen Winters or any officers around?"

"No, why?"

Madison shrugged as she gestured to Frank, who was frantically speaking to Alton More. "I don't know, but Frank needs to see someone and bad."

Skinny looked over her. "Well, I see Winters walking out now."

Madison looked over her shoulder and spotted Winters walking out of the building. Her head snapped back forward towards where Perconte was at.

"Hey, Frank! Winters is walking out now!" she shouted. Frank saw him and zoomed past by everyone in or near his path and was at Winters' side in an instant.

"Major Winters, sir! We found something," Frank started, breathless. "We were on patrol, and we came across this-"

"What, what, what?" Winters was repetitive in his response. He could sense that something was wrong. "Frank, Frank, what is it?"

Frank was at loss for words. "I don't know, sir."

* * *

In less than two minutes Easy packed up into the trucks and started their way into the woods. The farther they went in, the more Madison felt like she was about to become ill. Something was _wrong_ , her brain was screaming.

It felt like an eternity when they reached their destination. It was the smell that hit her first. No other words besides _pure death_ could describe the scent. God, what was going on?

Madison stood up and held onto one of the bars, not bothering to wait when the vehicle was stopped. She _had_ to know what was going on.

Madison has terrible eyesight. She knew this, so she had an idea that she wasn't about to see the whole picture. What she was able to spy out, however, was already making her stomach twist and turn. There was a fence with wooden posts and barbed wire. She saw people, men, lining up against said wire, or leaning against it, she wasn't too sure. They all wore the same striped clothing and had blotches of a dirty color-a badge?-on their chest.

 _What is this place?_

Everyone was confused, unsure, nauseated at the sight they were seeing. These men were being held against their will. They were prisoners. But for what? Why were they here?

Madison was determined to find out.

Two men had broken the lock and chains to the place, and a few of them had starting to go in, while many of these mysterious men kept a slow, weak pace towards them.

As Madison shoved her way up, determined, she tore off her helmet, dropping it to the ground. It felt too heavy. As she saw closer, she was able to take in more detail. It was absolutely sickening.

These men. While they all had different characteristics, the two things they all had in common was that they were pale and literally just skin and bones. These men were starved, sick, and dressed up as a common prisoner. _But why?_ Madison's mind was screaming, knowing this was all very wrong but she didn't know why, and that was killing her.

 _Should I ask?_

She barely registered Lipton's orders of everyone to give out their rations to these men. To her, it was a no brainer that these men needed help! But where could she start?

The prisoners had made it somewhat easy for her and the men. They were all coming up to her. Many of them were touching her hair and caressing it, pulling her close and hugging her tight, kissing her all over her face.

These men weren't criminals, how could they be?

Madison refused to let her emotions overwhelm her. She needed to put these men first. She took out her canteen, full of water, Hail Mary, and popped open the cap. She handed it to one of the men closest to her.

" _Nehmen Sie einen Schluck und geben Sie ihn herum,_ " she ordered. She watched as the man nodded before he took a huge gulp. He passed it another, who repeated his actions.

Madison also began to dig for her rations. She was surprised at how much she still had left, considered that she was snacking constantly. She made sure those were passed around too.

As swift and careful as she could, Madison began to walk around the camp. This place was the worst and most terrifying place she's ever been to. Bodies of the deceased laid everywhere. Some were nude, or burnt, or both and anything else that one can describe as horrific.

Madison saw one man who had a steady and slow pace, holding a body. She speculated that the man who was being held was dead, and she was correct, as the his holder fell to his knees in front of her, crying.

" _Mein Vater! Mein Vater, bitte!_ " he cried. She took a look at his face, trying both not to cry and decipher on how old he was. Due to the state of these men, they could easily look any age. They were so horrifically abused and it showed. She took a real good look at the man and his eyes that held both, tragedy and youth. She guessed that he was roughly sixteen to twenty years old.

" _Es tut mir Leid,_ " Madison said, as she knelt down, joining him. Her tears wanted to escape and she tried to blink them back, but she felt the heat as they escaped. She softly placed her hand on the deceased's chest. " _Er ist weg._ "

The man had let go of his father, who promptly fell into Madison's lap. She had to bite back her scream. She couldn't do that in front of this grieving son. As the man cried in despair, desperately wanting his family back, Madison gathered him into her arms and held him close.

" _Es wird in Ordnung sein,_ " she found herself saying, as she moved one hand up and down his back in a soothing manner. " _Wir werden das nicht wieder passieren lassen. Ich werde das nicht wieder passieren._ "

* * *

These men were Jewish.

They were Jewish, Polish, anything that the Nazis hated. They were here because they were undesirable. That's what one of the men told her as she was disinfecting an ugly gash of a wound.

Madison had stopped what she was doing, staring at the man. The man was staring her down, hard.

" _Wir sind Juden, Pole, alles,_ " the man told her again. He was telling her his life story. He was in his later fifties. He was a factory worker before he was sent here, and had a wife, children, and a few grandchildren.

Speaking of his wife and grandchildren struck a chord in Madison. As she had walked around and aided the men, she had noted that no women or young children were here. She had a bad feeling about what was of them, but she needed to ask.

"Wo sind die Frauen? Die Kinder?" she asked. " _ **Ich** will dich nicht aufregen, aber ich muss es wissen._ "

The man answered. " _Es ist ein Lager auf der Straße._ "

Madison gulped.

* * *

She found herself outside of the death camp a little later, having a quick conversation with Babe and Malarkey.

Everyone was having a hard time with the discovery. Some of the men, like Liebgott and Eddie Stein were taking it the hardest. They were both Jewish. No one was going to give them a hard time over it. Everyone was shaken to the core over this, especially when Speirs and a few other men discovered the railway cars that had piles and piles of the dead inside. It was sickening.

"Klein!" Major Winters yelled for her. "I need Klein right now! Where is she?"

Madison looked to where Winters was, but she couldn't see him due to the mass of bodies all around her.

"Where is he?" Madison asked, to herself or to her friends she wasn't sure, but she had an idea for what Winters wanted her for.

"He's over there," Malarkey pointed over everyone. "He's at the jeep with the colonel and someone else."

"Alright," Madison said. "I guess I'll see you two later."

Madison began to move her way through the crowd, careful of who she would bump into. If she knocked over one of the prisoners she would have felt like a monster, her friends would live if they got shoved around too hard. She found that she didn't to need to make her way through the crowd, for Nixon found her. He grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her.

The two finally made it to Winters, Sink, and the other man. She would later learn that he was a doctor.

"Major Winters, sir, you requested to see me?" Madison greeted Winters in the proper manner. She didn't want to look at Sink.

"Yes. Klein, do you know about the other camp with the women and the children?"

Madison nodded. "Yes, sir. I was wondering if that's what you wanted me for. Do you wish for me to go?"

"Colonel Sink suggested it would be wise. I'll only allow it if you want to. You don't have to-"

"With all due respect, sir, I wish to go. Am I to go by myself?" Madison interrupted.

"No, take as many of the men you want. Item Company will be there as well. When you're ready to go, report back here and one of the drivers will take you. Be sure to report to headquarters by 1900 hours. Good luck, Klein. "

"I don't need it," Madison retorted automatically. She turned around and started walking away, thinking of the men she could take. She definitely won't take Liebgott or Stein. She debated on Babe, maybe Malarkey and/or Luz, should she take another medic? She wasn't-

"Klein? Madison?" someone called out Madison's name. She turned to find O'Keefe standing behind her.

"What is it?" Madison asked, looking up to him.

"I-I overheard where you're going and I-I-I want to go."

Madison studied the boy. She could see he was spooked up over all this but hell, who wasn't? His eyes were rimmed as well, showing a sign that he had crying, but she could hear the dedication and want in his voice. She gave him a careful, soft look.

"You want to help?" O'Keefe nodded vigorously.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean-"

She waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Okay, you can help. Meet up at Winters in five and we'll get going."

* * *

It was Madison, O'Keefe, Forrest Guth, Bull, and Luz that went. When they were ready, they driven down to the next camp, where I Company were waiting for orders.

Madison didn't bother for the jeep to stop. When they were close enough she jumped right out, heading towards the gates.

"Move, move. Out of my way! Please, get out of my way!" She was yelling as she pushed some of the men out of the way. Some of the men parted for her. When she got to the front, she saw one of the lieutenants. She turned to him.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm T4 Madison Klein, one of the medics with Easy," she stuck out her right hand and the lieutenant took it.

"I know who you are. You're practically the only woman in this entire regiment," the man said. "Can you brief the men, let us know what we're in for?"

Madison nodded. First, she turned towards the inside of the camp. Unlike the men, it appeared that the women and the children were far more cautious of the men. Some of them look like they were in better condition, compared to the last camp she had been at just minutes earlier. Some were in better and decent clothing and didn't have their hair shaved off. Madison swallowed, having an idea on exactly why that was. She forced herself to keep her bile down.

One of the women there was staring at her, wondering what she was doing. Why they were all there, really. Madison gave her a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to the men of I Company.

"Alright, men, listen up!" she began, yelling as loud as they could. "These women and their children need our help! Help them. Give them your rations, basic medical care that you know, a piece of cloth, _anything_. They will be cautious of you, giving their predicament so please, be careful and gentle with them. Understood?" The men were silent. Madison found her patience was thinning. "I said: understood?"

"Is that clear, boys?" the lieutenant barked.

"Yes, sir!" the men responded.

" _Männer,_ " Madison muttered, shaking her head. She heard one woman snicker weakly. She turned to look not at the woman, but at the same heavy lock and chain that this camp had as well.

"We need to break that lock," Madison said. She looked towards the lieutenant. "Sir?"

"You got it," the man said.

In two minutes they were able to enter the camp. It would be the second camp that Madison, O'Keefe, Guth, Bull, and Luz would enter that day.

" _Zurückweichen,_ " she told the women who were clinging on the gate, then switched back to English for the men opening the gate. "Be careful."

The gate was wide open, and entering the camp was like deja vu. More and more women came out of their huts in that slow, steady pace. There were bodies of the dead everywhere in various states, naked or not but always thin and pale. Madison wondered if this camp had a train car piled with bodies of the dead too.

Before Madison could venture out, one of the women grabbed her. Madison looked up. This woman was around her mother's age. Her brown eyes appeared to be steely. She appeared to be one of the stronger ones in the camp.

"You speak...German well," the woman said. Madison couldn't help but stare at her for a moment.

"Your English is good," Madison finally said after a moment, not knowing what else to say. She mentally hit herself for saying that. God, she can be so awkward at times.

"Thank you," the woman said. "If you wish I may be able to help...give information to men? I am...one who can speak well."

Madison nodded. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Do you require any assistance?"

" _Nein._ The girl...children need it more."

* * *

Madison was right when she thought the women went through more trouble than the rest.

Madison was making as many rounds as she could, all the women were telling her what they have been through. It had made her so ill thinking about it, but she was holding it down for the sake of these women.

The women were beaten, starved, and abused like the men down at the other camp. They had been separated from their spouses and sons. They had to watch as the men killed the ones who were deemed unfit to work. Many included the young children. Madison had noticed that no toddler or infant of sort was in the camp, at least alive. She had the unfortunate luck of seeing some of their little bodies. That would be one of the most haunting things for her. They were _children_.

Some of these women, especially the ones who looked well taken care of compared to the others, were the favorites to the officers. One of those women refused to be looked at by any of the other men, so Madison had to take care for her. As she was checking her out, the woman suddenly yelled out, squeezing Madison's arm so hard she thought blood had stopped flowing.

"Ma'am? Geht es dir gut?" Madison asked, worried. The woman responded in between breaths.

" _Meine…meine…_ "

 _Meine what?_ Madison was looking everywhere, feeling up and down and then... _oh_ , she was wet. Uh oh.

"Oh my God," Madison whispered, in more fear than she would ever know. This woman was in labor, out of all things. She was giving birth!

The woman was crying out. Madison made sure she was in a comfortable position. Now, Madison knew how birth worked, seeing as she had a younger brother and many young cousins, but she has never given birth or assist or anything of the sort. She looked around frantically, and the first man she spotted was Luz.

"George!" she screamed. Luz whipped around, startled by how raw and desperate she sounded. "Oh my God. George, this woman is in labor!"

"Holy shit," Luz scrambled over towards her. Some of the women began to crowd around the scene.

" _Hebamme?_ " someone asked. Madison had to think about the word for a moment. They were asking: midwife?

"Yes, yes! I mean, _Ja! Gibt es hier eine Hebamme?_ "

With the help of Luz and the English speaking woman she had encountered earlier, the three were able to aid this women in giving birth to a tiny, tiny little girl. The woman giving birth, Elaine, had unfortunately died shortly after from loss of blood and no doubtedly of any other conditions she had due to the camp. As much as Madison was upset over it, she was devoting her life to her little girl. Madison refused to let anyone hold her, save for the midwife, who she now knew as Esther.

Madison had taken off her jacket and shirts and tank, holding the newborn close. She needed as much body warmth and skin to skin contact as possible. When the little girl first came out, Madison had feared for the worst because she wasn't screaming. However, Luz and Esther were able to confirm that the child was alive. Perhaps she knew of the horror she was born in; maybe she was too scared to make a peep. Madison would never know.

Madison also knew that she thought the same thing about every single newborn: they were ugly. They just were, okay? Somehow, however, this baby girl made the exception. She was just a little miracle in the terrible world she was born into.

And for the second time that day, as Madison cradled the young newborn, she made the promise.

" _Nie wieder._ "

Never again.

* * *

It was a little after 2300 hours when Madison finally reported to Winters.

The others had reported back before 1900 like Winters had wanted, but Madison had refused. She had stayed, watching over that newborn while simultaneously helping out as much as she could. She left her jacket behind, letting the baby use it as a blanket. Oh, how Madison did not want to leave her behind, but she knew that Esther would take of her the best she could. Since Madison had left, she prayed for the child and her mother, and for the regiment to work fast to get those people into a safer location where they can be monitored and cared for.

Madison was dropped off in front of the HQ building. Winters, Nixon, Welsh, Lipton, and Speirs were all waiting for her. She had noticed them before the driver had stopped, but did not acknowledge them. When the driver had let her know that they were there (she was in a mild case of shock), she got out. She thanked him. The driver nodded before he drove off down the road. She watched him go before he disappeared around the corner.

Madison's head turned back to where her superiors were at. They did not look happy. She took a deep breath before she walked over to them, saluting when she was close enough.

"Sirs."

"You were supposed to report back here by 1900," Winters began to scold her. Madison felt like she was being scolded by a parent, with the other one and the relatives being there. "You disobeyed my orders."

"I know and with all due respect sir, I don't regret it." Madison stated. She blinked heavily. She felt dead on her feet, and it was apparent to the others.

"Where's your jacket, Klein?" Nixon was the first to noticed that she only had her undershirts on.

Madison shrugged. "Not here."

"Answer the question," Speirs ordered. Madison looked at him.

"I just did."

Lipton gave her a warning look. "Madison-"

"Alright, fine. You wanna know what happened to it? I gave it up. I gave it to a newborn baby, who I had to help deliver and watch her mother die, all next to a pile of corpses. Is that what you want to hear?"

The four men stared at her.

"Jesus," Welsh muttered. They all didn't think on how extreme it must have been.

"Yeah, you're right. Jesus," Madison said. She shut her eyes for a moment. She needed to stop being so irritated.

"I'm sorry," Madison breathed out. "I'm just really shaken over all of this. Those women-they had it worse than the men. You have-we have no idea what the hell they've been through. Has anything been said about all this?"

"Starting tomorrow the citizens will go to the camps and clean up. Martial law," Nixon answered.

Madison nodded. So she wouldn't need to go back. Good. "Alright. And what about all those people?"

"We're gonna get them out, don't worry about it," Winters told her. He put a hand on one of her shoulders. "Don't tear yourself up over this, you hear me?" he asked in a gentle tone. "Go get some rest. You're sharing a room with Powers, Heffron, and Roe. Speirs will take you there. You're all down the road. Try to rest up."

"I'll try," Madison nodded. "Goodnight, sirs."

"Goodnight, Klein."

Speirs led her to the building that she was to room in. It took them about five minutes to get there.

"They're right inside. I'm not sure which room they're in, but I believe they said they were going to be on the second level. Get some rest, that's an order," Speirs commanded. Madison nodded.

"Yes, sir. You do, too."

Speirs nodded. She went inside, leaving him there. She numbly went up the stairs, almost fell down a few times, but she was able to pull herself up and get to the second level.

She studied the hallway. The doors were all closed. She decided to play it safe and listen to the conversations that were coming from each room. She was able to locate her roommates. She didn't bother to knock as she entered the room unannounced.

The men were sitting on the beds, all dressed in new uniforms and waiting for her. They all looked up when she had entered.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick," Babe was the first to speak up. She stared at him, not answering at first. She had to think about it.

"I was with the women. I...I don't want to talk about it," she said, as she felt the breaking point nearing. Shoving it all away could only work for so long.

"We understand," Doc said. "We got new uniforms. We put yours in the bathroom. We thought you'd want to take a shower."

A shower. That'll do her some good.

"A shower, yeah," Madison mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "That'll do me some good. Thanks, guys. I'll hop in now. You don't need to wait up for me. Get some rest."

She didn't wait for their responses as she walked into the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind her. She saw her new uniform laying on the rack. A small smile found a way on her face.

Madison turned the water on first before she began to strip. It felt so good taking that uniform off. She wondered if she should burn it, but thought against it and threw it in the waste basket.

She stepped into the shower. The water was warm; welcoming. For a few minutes, she just stood, basking it all in. Kind of like how Malarkey did in the showers at Haguenau. She eventually grabbed the bar of soap and began to cleanse herself.

As Madison rubbed the soap over her body, all of what had happened that day came flashing before her eyes. She dropped the soap, yelping in shock. She stood there, trying to figure out what was happening. She could feel herself trembling. However, she did nothing more as she decided to wash her long hair. As soon as she rinsed her hair, she declared to herself that she was finished and shut the water off. She stopped shaking then. (For a minute, at least.)

 _Maybe it's just the water,_ Madison thought numbly as she exited the shower. She was still shaking as she dried off, and still was as she put on her new tank, shirt, and scratchy boxers on. This is what she'll wear to bed. She would put the rest on tomorrow.

Madison finished getting herself dressed. She stood there, and before she knew it, the memories came flooding back again. Harder this time. The smell. The dead. The cries. The birth. The numbers on their arms. Their eyes. It was all too much. She found herself falling to her knees, grasping on to the floor as she began to wheeze. Her wheezing turn into desperate gasps for air, which turned into straight up bawling. She was heaving badly and felt as if she was burning up. Good God, she realized. She was having a panic attack!

There was rapid knocking on the door. Her friends must have heard her fall. "Maddie? Are you okay?"

"Go away!" she yelled, as she drew her hands to her face, covering up. She felt like she was going to get sick.

There was no reply. Instead, her three roommates barged into the room. They hovered around her and she _hated_ it.

"I said _go away_!" she screamed, as she pushed herself away from them. She felt her back hit against the tub. She continued to freak, as one of them dared to get close to her again. She ignored it and continued to let the tears stream down her face. She felt the person wrap their arms around her.

"I know, it's hard. It's been hard on all of us," came the sweet drawl of Shifty's voice. "But we won't leave until you're alright."

Madison didn't say anything. She was too afraid to. She started to hiccup.

"You need to calm down, Maddie. You'll get sick," Roe said. Madison shook her head. "Madison, _breathe_."

No one was sure how long Madison's meltdown was. To Madison, it felt like an hour before she finally was able to ride it out.

"I'm sorry," Madison's voice cracked. She didn't dare to look at any of them. She felt embarrassed. "Today was just too much."

No one replied. They all understood. Shifty rose to his feet, helping Madison up as well. Madison nodded in thanks as she started to walk. She almost tumbled back down to the ground, if it weren't for Babe catching her.

"You need to lay down," he said. Madison didn't say anything as he half led, half dragged her to one of the beds. When she was in range, she tore the blanket off before burying herself in it on the mattress. She turned her head to the wall, ignoring everyone for the rest of the night, barely catching any shuteye.

Humanity is cruel.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS**

 _Führer_ \- leader/guide

 _Du bist es!_ \- You're it!

 _Ich kriege dich, kleines Mädchen!_ \- I'll get you, little girl!

 _Nehmen Sie einen Schluck und geben Sie ihn herum,_ \- Take a sip and give it around,

 _Mein Vater! Mein Vater, bitte!_ \- My father! My father, please!

 _Es tut mir Leid,_ \- I am sorry,

 _Er ist weg._ \- He is gone.

 _Es wird in Ordnung sein_ \- It will be fine

 _Wir werden das nicht wieder passieren lassen. Ich werde das nicht wieder passieren._ \- We will not let this happen again. _I_ will not let this happen again.

 _Wir sind Juden, Pole, alles,_ \- We are Jewish, Polish, everything,

 _Wo sind die Frauen? Die Kinder?_ \- Where are the women? The children?

 _Ich will dich nicht aufregen, aber ich muss es wissen._ \- I do not want to upset you, but I have to know.

 _Es ist ein Lager auf der Straße._ \- There is a camp down the road.

 _Männer,_ \- Men,

 _Zurückweichen,_ \- Stand back,

 _Ma'am? Geht es dir gut?_ \- Ma'am? Are you alright?

 _Meine…meine…_ \- My...my…

 _Hebamme?_ \- Midwife?

 _Ja! Gibt es hier eine Hebamme?_ \- Yes! Is there a midwife here?

 _Nie wieder._ \- Never again.


	18. 18: Hitler, Hitler, Hitler!

**A/N:** Tons of translations at the bottom for this chapter. I think the first part is one of my favorites parts to write out of this whole story.

By the way, I realized that I had cut out a lot of parts and stuff throughout the story, so I've been thinking about publishing something where all of those cut and/or alternate scenes can be shared. What do you think?

* * *

The next day, before Easy was set to leave town, they first had to oversee the Landsberg citizens clean up. They also had to make sure that the DPs-displaced persons-were also sent off to the medical facility the town had.

Madison hardly got any sleep from the night before. She was too worried for those people. She didn't want to think of how awful it must have been to spend one more night in hell.

Many members of Easy went to the hospital, Madison included. All of the medics were forced to go. After all, they knew more than their comrades when it came to this department. That doctor that was with Sink was there too, as well as a few German doctors and physicians.

Madison was put on the floor where all the children, from ages of about six to about twelve or thirteen, were placed at. Spina and a few others were on the floor as well. They all made their rounds with the children, who although they've been through more than they should have, seemed to be smiling and interacting. Madison couldn't help but smile along with them, especially when they were babbling to her.

Madison was checking up on a little girl, who was roughly six or seven years old. She reminded Madison of her sister. She was very shy and timid. She was adorable.

" _Hallo kleiner. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?_ " Madison greeted the child. The little girl shrugged. Madison shrugged too.

" _Willst du mich über dich schauen lassen? Stellen Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?_ " She requested as she gestured between herself and the little girl. The little girl nodded. Madison nodded in return, and began the same old routine she's been doing since God knows how long.

As Madison checked out the girl's heartbeat, she decided that she was going to get this child to talk.

" _Du redest nicht viel, oder?_ "

The little girl's face turned a light shade of pink.

" _Es ist in Ordnung. Früher war ich auch so. Ich glaube ich bin immer noch,_ " Madison assured the little girl. " _Meine Schwester ist die gleiche Weise. Wir sind Zwillinge._ "

The little girl cocked her head in a curious manner.

" _Zwillinge?_ "

Madison nodded as she checked the girl's pulse in her wrist. " _Ja. Wir sehen uns wie einander aus. Die Leute sagen, wir sind genau wie die anderen, aber ich denke nicht so. Die Leute sagen, wir sind genau wie die anderen, aber ich denke nicht so._ " She paused. " _Hm. Ein starker Puls für ein starkes Mädchen._ "

The little girl giggled, shaking her head. Madison looked up and gave her a smile.

" _Das ist wahr!_ " Madison insisted. She extended her arm out, exposing her own wrist. " _Es ist stärker als meins. Du willst es fühlen?_ "

The little girl shrinked back again, her shyness taking over. Madison insisted again.

" _Mach weiter. Fühle es._ " She gently took the little girl's hand with her free hand and guided it over the wrist she had exposed. She gently placed the girl's small hand over her wrist.

" _Wenn du dich nahe lehnst, du wirst es besser hören können,_ " Madison advised. The girl leaned in, her ear close. She giggled a second later.

" _Ich höre es!_ " She said. " _Meiner ist stärker?_ "

" _Ja,_ " Madison answered. She took out her flashlight, turning it on. " _Kannst du deinen Mund öffnen? Sagen:_ Aaahhh!"

"Aaaahhh!" The little girl obeyed. Madison looked quickly. She turned off her flashlight.

" _Gut gemacht,_ " Madison praised. " _Du bist ein sehr gesundes kleines Mädchen. Wie heißen Sie?_ "

"Hope."

" _Ein schöner Name für ein schönes kleines Mädchen!_ " Madison declared. Hope blushed.

" _Du bist sehr hübsch, Fräulein,_ " Hope dodged the compliment. It was Madison's turn to blush.

" _Du bist zu freundlich Danke, Hope._ "

"Madison?"

Madison turned around to see Esther walking towards her with a small bundle in her arms. It was the baby she had help deliver the day before.

"Hello, Esther. How are you and the little one doing today? I see she still has my jacket."

"Do you...want it back?" Esther asked, with real concern in her eyes. She started to remove jacket, but Madison held out her hand to stop the older woman.

"No, no, it's okay! Keep it, we were issued new uniforms," Madison explained. "Does she have a name yet?"

" _Nein,_ " Esther answered. "I thought you name her."

Madison took a step back. She was genuinely taken aback. "You want me to…?"

Esther placed the baby in her arms. Immediately, Madison melted. She really wanted to take this child with her, but that was out of the question. It would be impossible, and she knew it.

"Mad-ee-son?"

Madison turned to see Hope looking at her.

"Mad-ee-son!" Hope smiled as she said Madison's name. Madison didn't care if she was stressing on the syllables, it was just too cute. " _Was ist das?_ "

Madison walked back towards the little girl, sitting next to her. A few of the other children crowded around, wanting to look at the baby.

" _Ein Baby!_ " a little boy cried out. He was leaning over Madison's shoulder.

" _Ja, ein baby,_ " Madison agreed, as she rocked rocked the baby back and forth. The baby cooed. " _Sie hat keinen Namen. Die Dame da drüben will, dass ich sie anrufe, aber ich weiß nicht, was ihr Name sein sollte._ "

Madison looked over to Hope. " _Du willst sie halten?_ "

Hope's eyes widen.

" _Lege deine Arme aus,_ " Madison ordered. Hope obeyed. Madison gently placed the baby in her arms. Hope's arms immediately curled around the baby.

" _Da gehst du,_ " Madison said, her arms both around Hope and the baby. " _Schaukelt sie hin und her. Langsam, sanft._ "

As Hope rocked the little one back and forth, Madison kept her arms around both children and swayed with them. She started humming. She was trying to think of names. She thought for awhile, before it popped into her head:

"Faith."

* * *

Madison found herself a little bit in serenity as she, Liebgott, Luz, Perconte, Bull, and Webster were all sitting at the top of blown-off second story building. They were watching the small town of Landsberg pick up the rubble that covered the streets. In the center, four men were playing instruments. The song they were currently playing sure did fit the mood. Sad, melancholy.

"Tell you one thing about the krauts: sure clean up good," Luz commented with his cigarette in between his teeth.

"Yeah. All you need is a little Mozart," Liebgott commented.

"I don't think this is Mozart," Madison said.

"Beethoven."

The soldiers all turned their heads to see Lewis Nixon joining them.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Klein's correct. It's Beethoven, not Mozart," Nixon explained as he, too, looked over the progress the Germans were making. "That's Beethoven." He took a real, long pause until he broke the news.

"Hitler's dead."

Madison lifted her head off of Liebgott's arm, which she had been leaning against. Her eyes widen and she shared a look with Liebgott. Everyone was looking at each other, not believing what they were hearing.

"Holy shit," Liebgott was the first to speak up.

"Shot himself in Berlin," Nixon elaborated.

Bull was the next one to speak up. "Is the war over, sir?" Madison couldn't help let out an exasperated breath through her nose when he said that.

Nixon looked at him, having similar thoughts with Madison. "No. We have orders to be in Berchtesgaden and we're gonna move out in one hour."

"Why? The man's not home," Webster complained. Everyone began to get up and started to leave.

"The man should have killed himself three years ago," Webster continued. "Saved us a lot of trouble."

"Well, he didn't," Madison shot at him, as they all left Nixon standing alone. "So why don't you can it."

Nixon found himself still staring at the town.

"Yeah, he should've, but he didn't."

* * *

"The mighty Adolf Hitler is dead," Madison praised, as Easy made their way to the town of Berchtesgaden. "Now, all we need to do is beat Japan and the war will officially be over."

"Hey, just because your brother is a Marine doesn't mean that we give a fuck about what's going on over there," Liebgott said. Madison turned to him, glaring. It wasn't a serious glare, because she knew he was only kidding, but still.

"How about you shut the fuck up?" Madison asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Liebgott shook his head. Madison sighed, as she thought back to the news Nixon had told them just before they left Landsberg.

"You know, I'm glad he's dead," Madison lowered her voice, so only he could hear. "He hurt so many people."

Liebgott stiffened up a little. Ever since the discovery of the camps, and hearing that there were more and some of them had...well, they had gas chambers and ovens. God, how awful.

"You and I both," Liebgott agreed, swallowing. He focused on his rifle, toying with it.

"I saw what you did," Liebgott told her. "You threw yourself so hard and dedicated everything you had to help them. I appreciate it. Stein does too."

Madison gave him a soft smile. "Hey, it's what I'm here to do. I dedicate myself to help those, especially those who are unable to help themselves. I would do it again and again, just to make sure people aren't hurt like that ever again."

It hurt her to think about it and as much as she didn't want to remember it, she had to. It's awful how people with so much power would do to those deemed below them. No, that wasn't okay. If she could, Madison would be make it impossible for something like this to never happen ever again.

"You're a good kid, you know that? God, I can't believe you're only seventeen. Your parents are going to be in for one hell of a surprise when we get back to the states. Their little girl isn't so little anymore, huh?"

The states. Home. Madison grinned widely at the thought.

"Home," she said to herself. "I can see it now. It's wonderful. You know what I'm going to do when I go home? Hug the life out of Morgan. God, I miss her so much, Joe. You have no idea what it's like to be separated from your twin. I feel like one half of me is missing. I wonder if she feels the same way."

"You're twins, I'm sure she feels the same way," Liebgott insisted.

Madison shrugged. "Yeah, but we're not the same. Even if we're identical, doesn't mean our feelings are. Did I tell you how pissed she was at me when I told her I was going away? Lieb, she was so mad she said I was going to die! Can you believe that?"

"I don't know about that. You're tough, that's for sure, even if you're a chickenshit," he paused, before grinning. "Mighty Mouse."

"Okay, Matthew," Madison rolled her eyes. "But listen, Mighty Mouse is the best! He's like, Superman but if he was a mouse. Besides, I am tiny and I am mighty."

"You know we call you Mighty Mouse because you scream at the sight of a trench rat, right?"

Madison rolled her eyes again. "Okay, but, Babe does too! I mean, have you seen those things? They're fucking ugly! I do not fuck with rodents," she paused. "Besides, I think I like "Mighty Mouse" more than "Dorothy" or any of the other names you call came up with about my height."

"Hey, Dorothy is a good name for you!" Luz broke into their conversation, defensive. "You're from the Midwest, I'm pretty sure you live on a farm in tornado territory, and you look like Judy Garland!"

"My hair isn't even red!" Madison cried out exasperated. "And I don't live on a farm. I live more in the city, not the country. Dayton is all about the industrial stuff."

"It's the same thing," Luz shrugged it off.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"I live there, I would know!"

"Stein says otherwise."

"That's because he lives in the rural part of Ohio!"

"Will you two shut up?" Perconte complained. "I'm trying to get some rest here and you two arguing isn't helping! You're worse than Lieb and Web."

Lieb, Web, and Luz all shot him offended looks while Madison stared at him intently.

"No."

However, it did become silent for a few minutes, before O'Keefe spoke up.

"Hey, Maddie? How does it feel to be separated from that little baby?"

"Oh, I feel so bad," Madison admitted. "You have no idea how much I wanted to keep her!"

"Baby? What baby?" Christenson asked.

"Dorothy here got attached to a baby that she helped take care of while we were in the last town," Luz grinned, as Madison looked down at her feet. Her head shot right back up as she defended herself.

"She was so cute! You wouldn't understand unless you were the one holding her," Madison could feel herself turn red as her friends around her starting to "aw" at her. "I'm serious! I just want to protect the little thing."

"I bet you want a lot of kids," Liebgott said. Madison snorted.

"Um, no. I'm not like you, wanting eight kids. Jesus. I think one or two is enough for me. Three is the limit," Madison said. "Let me tell you, though. If it was possible, I think I might have taken that kid with us."

"You would be a great mom," Babe commented.

Madison smiled. "Thank you, Babe. You can be the goofy uncle...although Luz might beat you on that."

"Hey!"

* * *

When Easy had reached Berchtesgaden, the town was blocked off. There was no way that they could enter the town. The Nazis had piled as much rock and other material as they could, so the Allies wouldn't be able to enter. Madison had to admit, they did a fine job blocking the road with all that heavy rock and rubble. Men had been shooting bazookas at it with no avail. Most of the company watched on. There was very little success.

"Weren't the engineers supposed to be here?" Babe asked Madison. The pair were sitting on the ground. Madison was leaning against one of the tires as she wrote to Morgan and her friend was leaning against her shoulder, watching her write.

"Yeah. They were supposed to arrive half an hour ago, I think," Madison answered, not looking up.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Let me tell you, if it was us coming late, we would be in deep trouble," Madison said, as she squinted to see what Morgan had wrote.

 _BOOM!_

The two looked to see where the commotion was. It was still the same men trying to break through the barricade. Madison sighed.

"This is boring. We should just climb over it," she grumbled. Babe laughed.

"Sure. You can. I'll stay back and watch as you get sniped out."

"Oh, shut up-" Madison stopped as she saw Colonel Sink drive by to meet up with Winters and Nixon. "Actually, maybe we can wait a little longer."

Almost an hour later, Easy was finally able to break through the barricade and enter the town of Berchtesgaden. When they arrived, it was all but empty. The town was clean and pristine as it could get. Cobbled streets; nice architecture. Everywhere, white flags hung on poles. There were only a few Nazi flags still hanging on the outside of some of the buildings. Paper littered the streets, as if the SS was trying to trash everything they had. This place was empty.

"It's like a ghost town," O'Keefe whispered.

"A Nazi ghost town," Madison agreed. "This is the one place you absolutely cannot die of being a part of the Nazi party."

O'Keefe made an "oh" sound. Then he asked, "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"My father's family is German. His parents lived here before they moved to the US, but somehow they were always updated on what happened over here. I think I still have family living here, if they're still alive that is. Also: I eavesdrop on Nixon sometimes."

"Isn't that against the rules?" O'Keefe asked. Madison gave him a look.

"'Against the rules?' You're too cute, you know that?"

Orders were to check out the entire town. Every now and then, you would see a dead SS or, what Madison thought was sad, a family. Madison was one of the few that had come across the mayor, his wife, and their three children. She gulped. She couldn't help but feel sorry for those kids. The oldest was probably around thirteen while the youngest was maybe five.

"Kids don't deserve that," Madison said to Doc, as they made their way through the town.

"It's war," Doc came up with. He didn't like it either, but he knew how it worked. He knew Madison did too, but it was still unpleasant.

"I know," Madison sighed. "I guess we should find a room to crash in for a few days, huh? My only rule is: I don't want a dead body in there already."

"Klein!"

Madison turned around to see Speirs standing a few yards back. He looked like he wanted to talk to her. Madison turned back to Doc.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later," Madison told him.

Doc shrugged. "Alright. I'll see you later."

Madison walked back towards where Speirs. She greeted him.

"Sir?"

"Walk with me, Klein."

Madison nodded. Speirs led the way as they conversed.

"We're going up to the Eagle's Nest. Are you excited?"

Madison shrugged. "I suppose. I assume we're going to take everything and anything that isn't nailed down?"

"Are you going to?" Speirs asked.

 _I asked you first,_ Madison thought, but decided it would be best to answer him.

"I think there's an itch somewhere. I've been feeling impulsive lately," Madison answered honestly. Speirs grinned.

"Good," Speirs grinned as he opened a door for her. She hadn't even realized they had entered one of the buildings until it was too late. "Because that's exactly what I want you to do."

Madison stared up at him, confused. "Sir? Are you ordering me to steal?"

"It's not stealing if they left it behind," Speirs dismissed. "But yes. See those bags over there?" He pointed to two suitcases near the bed...wait, were they in a bedroom?

"Um, sir, why are we in here?" Madison was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Speirs must have sensed it, because he started to laugh.

"Don't worry. The men decided that you needed your own personal quarters while we were here. Don't argue with it. They wanted you to have it. Let me tell you, your friends have a good taste. You should be grateful, but as I was saying: I want you to get as many things packed into those. I'll have someone come by later and take them to my room. I'll ship them out for you."

"Um-" Madison started, but Speirs cut it off.

"Get your family something nice. I'm sure your mother or sister would like some jewelry, right?"

Madison paused.

"I suppose," she finally relented.

Speirs grinned. "Good. Start packing. Someone will come get you when we go for the Eagle's Nest." Before anything else could be said, Speirs left the room, closing the door behind him. Madison stared at the door for a solid ten seconds.

"Weird," Madison said to herself, before looking around the room from her spot. She had realized why her friends chose this room for her.

"It's a woman's room," she said softly to herself. She had to admit, whoever occupied this room had expensive taste and style. She felt Speirs' influence take over her.

"I mean, if they want me to do it...I guess I can," she said to herself, as she walked over to the vanity. She looked at what was on the surface. Expensive perfumes, some cosmetics...it looks like whoever left did so in a hurry.

Madison picked up the perfume bottle carefully. She sprayed it, before she began gagging.

"Eurgh! This is awful! Grandma McDermott would love this." And that was the first thing she threw in the suitcase. She started to empty out the drawers. She didn't bother to look. All she saw was jewelry and she said, "Fuck it" and literally dumped them in the suitcase.

"This is easier than I thought," Madison laughed to herself. Perhaps it was because these were all Nazi possessions, and she was still angry about what happened in Landsberg and practically all over Europe.

"Fucking Nazis," she muttered. Even if no one in the family would use any of this, she was sure they could pawn it off.

Eventually, Madison became bored with the possessions in the room, and looked at the bed. She decided against it, but then she shrugged, hopping on.

"Ma's not here to yell at me," she said, before she began to jump on the bed. She began laughing in childlike glee. This was fun! She couldn't remember the last time she did something like this. Something innocent and fun, without having the threat of being killed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Klein? We're getting ready to move out."

* * *

Inside the Eagle's Nest was both, plain and elegant.

Madison took a look around as she wandered through the halls. Plain, gray walls with elegant but simple furniture. Fancy silverware and other knick-knacks laid around. Madison stopped once or twice to pick something up, then placed it back down.

This was the infamous bunk of the Axis leader himself. It was interesting to look around the place. Her grandmother had told her that you knew a lot by a person on how they lived, how they cleaned up, and anything else that Madison thought was nonsense. Now, though, she could see how her grandmother was telling the truth. This man lived like a tyrant.

What amazed Madison the most was the man's library. He had a ton of books. She never really thought the man would read, but she appeared to be wrong. Very wrong. The man had all types of genres, fiction or not.

Out of all the things she could have raided, this is what she took the most. Books. She was somewhat of a bookworm, kind of like Webster. She hadn't had much time to read over the past few years during the war but now, she could explore more in world of fact or fiction.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you…" Madison began to speak, but stopped as she pulled out one of the books. She cradled it carefully in her hands, staring at it. It was _Mein Kampf_.

" _My Struggle_ ," Madison translated to herself. She felt sick as she stared at it.

" _My Struggle_ ," Madison said again, a little more agitated this time. She flipped through the book. Each phrase she caught, her anger rose. She didn't know when she started to, but she began ripping the cover and pages apart. She tore that book until it was in shreds.

 _Pop!_

Madison stopped what she was doing and glanced around. What the hell? She stalked away from her spot of frustration, finding Malarkey chugging from a bottle of champagne out in the hallway.

"Don? What the hell are you doing?"

He tore the bottle from his lips, staring at Madison. He had an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Happy VE Day!"

"Happy _what_?"

"VE Day! Victory in Europe! War's over!"

"Wait, what?" Madison couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm not saying it again. Come on, take a drink with me!"

* * *

May 8, 1945 was the day the German Army surrendered. When Malarkey had offered her that champagne bottle, Madison was just hesitated at the slightest. When she had Speirs drunkenly cheer, she knew it was the big deal. So, she took up Malarkey's offer and took a sip.

That didn't stop there. The war in Europe was over! They didn't have to go into combat anymore!

"Oh, fuck yes!" Madison yelled out later in the evening, when she was with a few of the men. It was Malarkey, Liebgott, Babe, Spina, Grant, Luz, Perconte….well, she can't remember all who were there. She was busy drinking and smoking here and there. Oh man, did she get _drunk_. She got drunk and it was _fun_. That is, until she woke up the next day and her head was killing her.

Just because the fighting in Europe ceased, that didn't mean that the war had stopped. They still had work to do. A line of resistance had to be put up and guards were needed. As the Germans surrendered, the Americans had to direct them to POW points and get their weapons. This really didn't start until they reached Austria.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS**

 _Hallo kleiner. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?_ \- Hello Little One. How are you today?

 _Willst du mich über dich schauen lassen? Stellen Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?_ \- Will you let me look you over? To make sure you are well?

 _Du redest nicht viel, oder?_ \- You don't talk much, do you?

 _Es ist in Ordnung. Früher war ich auch so. Ich glaube ich bin immer noch,_ \- It's okay. I used to be like that. I think I am still,

 _Meine Schwester ist die gleiche Weise. Wir sind Zwillinge._ \- My sister is the same way. We are twins.

 _Zwillinge?_ \- Twins?

 _Ja. Wir sehen uns wie einander aus. Die Leute sagen, wir sind genau wie die anderen, aber ich denke nicht so. Die Leute sagen, wir sind genau wie die anderen, aber ich denke nicht so._ \- Yes. We look like each other. People say we are just like the others, but I do not think so. People say we are just like the others, but I do not think so.

 _Ein starker Puls für ein starkes Mädchen._ \- A strong pulse for a strong girl.

 _Das ist wahr!_ \- This is true!

 _Es ist stärker als meins. Du willst es fühlen?_ \- It's stronger than mine. You want to feel it?

 _Mach weiter. Fühle es._ \- Go on. Feel it.

 _Wenn du dich nahe lehnst, du wirst es besser hören können,_ \- If you lean close, you'll be able to hear it better,

 _Ich höre es!_ \- I hear it!

 _Meiner ist stärker?_ \- Mine is stronger?

 _Kannst du deinen Mund öffnen? Sagen:_ \- _Can you open your mouth? Say:_ Aaahhh

 _Gut gemacht_ \- Good job/Well done

 _Du bist ein sehr gesundes kleines Mädchen. Wie heißen Sie?_ \- You're a very healthy little girl, what's your name?

 _Ein schöner Name für ein schönes kleines Mädchen!_ \- A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl!

 _Du bist sehr hübsch, Fräulein,_ \- You are very pretty, Miss,

 _Du bist zu freundlich Danke,_ Hope. - You are too kind. Thank you, Hope.

 _Was ist das?_ \- What is that?

 _Ein Baby!_ \- A baby!

 _Ja, ein baby,_ \- Yes, a baby,

 _Sie hat keinen Namen. Die Dame da drüben will, dass ich sie anrufe, aber ich weiß nicht, was ihr Name sein sollte._ \- She has no name. The lady over there wants me to name her, but I do not know what her name should be.

 _Du willst sie halten?_ \- You want to hold her?

 _Lege deine Arme aus,_ \- Put your arms out,

 _Da gehst du,_ \- There you go,

 _Schaukelt sie hin und her. Langsam, sanft._ \- Rock her back and forth. Slow, gentle.


	19. 19: Points

**A/N:** Two updates back to back. You're welcome ;)

* * *

Austria was beautiful.

Snow capped mountains, grassy fields and valleys, beautiful lakes, it was just breathtaking. If you could only take one picture, it could not capture the beauty of the country.

While Austria was beautiful, the people were not. Austria was the true SS country, right next to Germany. You saw more SS everywhere you went. They would either dead, or they would be killed. They didn't surrender. They were defiant as hell. The citizens were as well. They did not want to give up their homes to the soldiers, but Major Winters laid down the law for them. He wanted the best for his soldiers and by God, you better give it to them.

Besides the issue with the civilians, the country was pretty laid back, Madison thought. Easy's main job was occupational duty. There were always some bumps along the way, but it was mostly smooth.

Madison often found in POW aid stations and around the DPs. They rarely put her on patrols. She found herself annoyed with that. She's been through hell and back, what would be so bad if a few of the SS wanted to pick a fight and she was there? She was a soldier, damn it.

However, she did take care of the POWs in their camps. They all varied in age and condition. One could be twenty-four and have a nasty infection, while the other could be forty-five and have his eye lids frozen off. None of her patients picked a fight with her, unless they were stubborn and insisted they were fine. She just shoved them back down into their cot and ordered them around. It was pretty easy and kind of fun. For once, she was in charge.

One of the things that disturbed her the most, however, were the children she encountered. Hitler had the grand idea of having children to enlist. This man was a monster. He had people rounded up and slaughtered like animals, and he's forcing children to enlist? Everything about the man made Madison burn up, and she was so glad she trashed as much of his fascist books as she could.

One of her patients was a seventeen-year-old boy. He was sick and had to get his leg amputated. She held his hand as the procedure happened. A part of her had wanted to scold the boy, telling him he was too young for all of this but she had to stop herself. She had just turned eighteen recently. She had basically spent her teenage years in the military, and she was about to-it's whatever. She couldn't do anything about it now.

Madison didn't even realize it was her birthday when it had passed. She had lost track of time. That usually happened when you were in the military; out in the field and saving lives. You didn't have time to think of yourself and trivial things.

* * *

MAY 17TH, 1945

Madison was just dropped off at the house she was boarding with a few of her friends. She had just gotten off her shift working at one of the POW camps. Nothing interesting had happened and no one had died, which marked a pretty okay day in her book.

She waved goodbye to the driver before he went on his way. When he was out of sight Madison looked around. It was a beautiful day. It usually was in Austria.

Sighing, Madison decided to go into her personal quarters. She assumed that her housemates were out, and that it was the perfect opportunity to take a nap. If she couldn't nap, she could at least rest up a little bit. Even if Easy's main job was currently occupational, Madison found herself weary. She figured that all the action and celebration of the war had caught up with her. It happened, right?

When Madison shut the door behind her she heard a loud crash coming from further in the house. It had scared the living daylight out of her, especially when Babe popped out of nowhere.

"Ah! Babe, what the hell?" she yelped, as she clutched her chest. That was another thing. Madison always knew she was kind of a scaredy cat, but she seemed to be more jumpy lately. It annoyed her but amused her friends to no end. They loved to scare her. It was one of their favorite past times.

Babe said nothing. Instead, he grabbed her and shoved her into the living room, where some of their friends were socializing.

"The birthday girl is here!"

 _Birthday?_ Oh goodness, was today the-?

"Happy birthday, Maddie!" the men in the room cheered. She looked around the room. She saw Skinny Sisk, Shifty, Spina, Tony Garcia, Lester Hashey, O'Keefe, Perconte, Luz, Bull, and a few others.

"Some of the guys are gonna stop by later," Bull explained, seeing the puzzled look on her face.

"That's not what I was wondering, but thanks," Madison answered. "Today's the seventeenth? Wait, how did you-"

"Intercepted your mail," Luz grinned as he threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. "I can't believe my baby girl is eighteen today!"

O'Keefe's jaw dropped. So did Garcia's and Hashey's.

"Wait a minute you're eighteen?!"

Madison offered a bashful smile. "Yeah…"

"But you're a Toccoa man! Or, uh, woman…" Garcia flushed.

Madison scratched the back of her head. The cat was pretty much out of the bag for those who didn't know her true age. "I falsified my papers when I enlisted."

"You hypocrite!" O'Keefe bursted out. Everyone started laughing. Madison shrugged.

"What can I say? Also, where's Lieb? You know, the man turns thirty today. He deserves some of the spotlight, too."

"Eh. Who cares about that old man?" Spina joked. "We like you more."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Madison replied wryly. "So...what did you guys get me?"

Automatically, all the men turned away from her. Some whistled and they all dared not to look her in the eye. Tension in the room started to rise.

"Seriously? You didn't get anything for me...on my birthday…" she sounded disappointed and a little mad.

"We're broke and we didn't know what to get you!" Babe cried out. Madison started laughing.

"I'm only kidding, you morons," she said. "Although, I see there's alcohol?"

"That's our girl!"

* * *

 _"Heroic Army and Marine force dead mark the grim battlefield of Okinawa, where one of the most bloody engagements of the war is being fought. Thousands of Yanks have been wounded-"_

Madison found herself stuck in a crowded room watching a newsreel of what was going on in the Pacific Theatre. Just because they were done in Europe, it didn't mean that they were done in Japan. Everyone knew that they would be sent to the pacific sometime, they just didn't know when.

Watching this newsreel gave Madison the chills. She had no doubt Matt was over there. She found herself thinking about him lately, and not in a good way. She had a feeling something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Watching the men on screen fight to their literal death and using flame throwers didn't help soothe her worries, either. From her brother's letters and general propaganda...Madison knew that it was absolute hell over there.

Madison knew everyone in the room was capable of going over there but...it was a different world over there. They could be as prepared as they could get, but it wouldn't be enough.

 _"The going is brutal, and our casualties are high, but Okinawa is the next big step towards victory over Japan. A victory that can only be won by work, war bonds, and heroic sacrifice."_

The reel stopped and the lights were turned on. The men filed out of the room, but Madison stayed in her seat, staring at the now blank screen. Zoning out and thinking, some of the things she did best.

Madison felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped in her seat, gasping as she looked up to see who it was. It was Major Winters.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "I was just...thinking."

"About the pacific, I presume?"

Madison nodded. "Yes, sir. I just...I have a bad feeling is all. It's not about Easy! At least, I hope," she backtracked. She stopped, shaking her head as to get back on her original train of thought. Her next sentence came out quieter. "It's about my brother. I just have the worst feeling that...something is wrong, and that newsreel didn't help out at all."

"I think you have had too much time to think, but that's going to change. We're going to start training again soon. That will take your mind off of things," Winters said. Madison couldn't help but think he was right about that.

"Go on, get out of here," Winters motioned his head towards the door. "Everyone's probably waiting for you."

Madison nodded, getting up out of her seat. "Thank you, Major." She began to leave the room, but Winters called out to her.

"Madison?"

Madison stopped in the doorway, turning to face Winters. He had never called Madison by her first name before.

"I'm sure your brother is fine."

Madison nodded.

"Thank you, Major Winters."

* * *

The point system. Everyone's friend and enemy.

The point system. How Madison couldn't help but loathe it. Basically, every time you got hit or did something heroic, you got points for it. If you had enough points, then you could be discharged and sent home. 85 points was the minimum. The problem was that most of the soldiers, Normandy veterans included, did not have enough. Madison included. She had about 65 points, last time she heard. Malarkey was worst.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a drawing. Whoever gets picked gets to be discharged," Perconte shared one day as they were all playing cards.

"When are they gonna do it?" Liebgott asked, as he shuffled through his cards.

"Anniversary of D-Day," Perconte answered, setting down a card. "How many points do you have?"

"Not enough," Liebgott answered.

"Me too," Perconte agreed. "Luz, how about you buddy?"

It felt like everyone in the company was there that day. Everyone was sharing their numbers, and most of them weren't too good.

"How the hell do you have 81 points?" Liebgott shot at Webster.

"Crossroads," Madison said automatically. "Remember? His ass was off the line for about four months."

"Oh, yeah," Liebgott remembered. "Okay, how about you, Maddie? How much do you got?"

Madison thought about it. "60...64? 68? I don't remember, but it isn't very high."

"How the hell do you have less than the rest of the medics?" Babe huffed.

"Sexism, Edward," Madison nodded. "It's okay, though. I mean, hey. I might see Matt when we get sent there!"

"It's bullshit. You should go home, you deserve it."

"It would be nice to go home, but my place is here with you guys. You know who should get to go home? Shifty."

Everyone agreed with that. It was no doubt that Shifty was the best shot and he did so much for them all. A lot of them had also started to notice that their friendly sniper was having trouble concentrating lately. He had gone hunting with some of the other men earlier that day, and he had missed his shot. Never took it.

"He only has 75 points," Malarkey pointed out. Madison furrowed her eyebrows. Son of a bitch.

"He deserves to go home," Madison said again. "I wish we could do something about it."

Everyone murmured agreements. After a few seconds, a lightbulb went off in Webster's head.

"We _can_ do something about it."

* * *

"General Taylor is aware that many veterans-including Normandy veterans-still do not have the 85 points required to be discharged. On this, the anniversary of D-Day, he has authorized a lottery to send one man home from each company, effective immediately," Speirs addressed to the members of Easy Company. They all watched in anticipation as Harry Welsh reached into the helmet to pick the name. The only name.

"For Easy Company, the winner is-" Speirs unfolded the piece of paper. Madison felt her anxiety rise. She was terrified that somehow all their names were thrown back in and Shifty's name wouldn't have been called. Thankfully, her irrational fear did not come true.

"Serial number 1-3-0-6-6-2-6-6. Sergeant Darrell C. Powers!"

Everyone started to cheer immediately. Webster's idea was that everyone should take their name out of the drawing so that Shifty could go home. Madison sighed in relief.

"Way to go, Shifty!" Madison shouted.

"That's how it's done!" Luz called out. Shifty blushed at all of the attention he was getting. Madison thought it was too cute.

Everyone's cheers soon settled down, however, when Speirs began to speak once more.

"Sergeant Grant will see to it that second platoon takes over at the crossroads checkpoint, beginning tonight at 2200 hours. General Taylor as also announced that the 101st Airborne Division will definitely be redeployed to the pacific. So, beginning tomorrow at 0600 hours, we will begin training to go to war."

Madison couldn't help as her eyes fluttered and as she groaned internally.

Training. The pacific.

 _Blah!_

* * *

Later that day, Shifty and Madison were alone, having a heart to heart of sorts.

"I'm going to miss you, Shifty. You're quite honestly one of the sweetest and best men here," Madison told him as they walked along the bank of the lake.

Shifty blushed, as he always did. He was very humble and bashful. "I'm going to miss you too, Maddie."

Madison smiled. "I know you will. It's not going to be the same without you. Who else am I going to talk to when I feel like pulling my hair out?" she joked.

"Doc," Shifty replied simply. It was quiet between the two friends before Shifty suddenly halted. Madison noticed immediately and turned around. She looked at him in concern.

"Shifty? Are you alright?"

Shifty looked uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he shut it. It took him a moment, before he was finally able to tell her what was wrong.

"I-I'm going back home to Virginia," he started. "When I go home, it isn't going to be the same. I-I know my family will be asking about all this and I don't...I just don't know how to explain all this. All that I've seen, all that I've did...I just don't know."

Madison's gaze fell to the sand. He was right. When he would go home, it would be different. It would be different for each and every soldier. They would all ease back into civilian life in a different way than their fellow comrades. Madison hadn't thought much on how she would turn out if she went back home, and she decided she would hold that problem off until the moment she stepped on American soldier, got discharged, and was on a train back to Dayton. She looked back up to Shifty, who looked like he was shaking. She was glad he was going home, she could start seeing the effects of the war on him.

"You don't have to tell them anything that you don't want to," Madison eventually said, as she stared out into the lake. "While I think it might be good to tell them, you don't have to. At least, the full story. I'm sure they would be able to piece the puzzle together, right?"

Shifty nodded. "You're right. Thank you, Maddie. You always seem to know what to say."

Madison let out a small huff of laughter as she turned back to him. "Thank you, Shifty. I really don't."

On June 8th, Shifty had hopped into a truck that would take him to his ride home. The men crowded around to say goodbye and when it was Madison's turn, she gave him one of the biggest hugs she had ever given.

"Stay safe, okay?" she whispered in his ear.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine," Shifty said, pulling away from her.

"I'll write to you," Madison promised. Shifty grinned.

"I know you will," he said, before saying one final goodbye to the group. He hopped on his truck and just like that, he was gone. At least, he was gone for a few hours.

It was well into the afternoon, almost early evening when they yelled for the medics. Madison had a bad feeling, and it was proven correct when they shoved her and Doc into an ambulance. Apparently, there was a drunk corporal whose jeep had slammed into the truck head on that Shifty was in.

"Oh my God, is he alright?" Madison asked. The man shrugged.

"We don't know, Miss."

Madison and Doc reached to where Shifty was. He looked pretty banged up. Madison wanted to scream. He was able to go home and this happened to him?

Madison and Doc assessed their friend. Shifty had a concussion, a broken pelvis, and a broken arm.

"Jesus, Shift. This is the thanks you get, huh?" Madison wondered.

Shifty chuckled, then stopped suddenly.

"It hurts to laugh."

Madison offered him a sympathetic look. "I know. Sorry."

Shifty wasn't the first casualty, nor would he be the last.

The problem was that there was too much alcohol and too much time on everyone's hands. Madison will admit, she found herself cracking a bottle with her friends every other day, but she always made sure she didn't overdo it, like she did those first few days after VE Day was announced. God, she didn't want to go through that again.

Anyway, when the men had too much alcohol, they tend to do pretty stupid things. Little things like strip poker (they roped Madison into it and she was surprised that the only articles of clothing she lost was her jacket and over shirt) was fine, but the more drastic things like driving and doing it when they were on the clock was a bad idea.

Unfortunately, as time went on, the free time or the unlimited amounts of alcohol still had not died down, and it would put everyone in tight spots.


	20. 20: Shots

JULY 1945

Liebgott, Skinny, and Webster had gone on a patrol of sorts. They had orders from Speirs to interrogate a man who had ran one of the concentration camps. Apparently, it had gotten heated and the next thing they all knew, there was one angry Liebgott and a dead man in the grass.

Webster and Skinny were telling this to Madison, who was just trying to lounge and smoke her cigarette in peace. Man, she was going to be in _so_ much trouble with her ma when she saw her again, but Madison couldn't care less at the moment. She was too worried for Liebgott.

Joe Liebgott was a good man and a good soldier. Sure, he was a little hotheaded, but who could blame him? He was still upset about Landsberg, everyone knew it.

"I can't say that I blame him for how he feels," Madison was telling Webster and Skinny. "I mean, I would be pretty pissed off too. I am. I'm just worried that he's going to do something stupid."

"Like today," Webster said. Madison debated on it.

"I mean…yeah. From what you told me he got reckless. I hope he's ok," Madison checked the time on her watch, needing a distraction. "I need to go to the bakery. It's my turn to pick up something there for my roommates. Do either of you want me to get you something?"

Webster shook his head. "I'm fine."

Skinny dug out some cash. "Surprise me."

Madison took the cash. She waved goodbye to the men before heading down the street and so forth before she found the bakery. She had discovered it a few weeks ago and damn, did this shop make the best desserts she's ever tasted.

She opened the door and made her way in. Before the door was completely shut behind her, she heard someone close so she stopped and held the door open. A young man, probably around her age came in. He was tall and lanky with dark skin and boyish looks. He nodded in thanks, she nodded in return. The two stood next to each other, as they read the sign hanging behind the countertop to see what they wanted.

The man broke the silence. "Excuse me, miss. This is going to be a longshot, but do you know what any of this means?"

"Yes...somewhat," Madison answered, as she squinted to read. It seemed like her eyesight was getting worse by the day. "I'm more better at speaking than reading. That's my sister's specialty, but I can try to help. What are you planning to get?"

The man shrugged. "I actually don't know. Have you been here before?"

"Yes. I enjoy the Kaiser rolls and strudels here. I'm more of a sweet person, if I have to be honest."

"What kind of strudels do they have here?" the man asked.

"Apple is the best," Madison answered as she moved to get in line. The man followed her.

"I shall see," the man said. "If you don't mind me asking, what part of-"

Before the man could finish his question, he was roughly pulled and shoved back to the front of the store by a large man, roughly about Bull's size if Madison had to guess. Madison's mouth dropped as she looked up at the man in shock.

"Leave the pretty lady, alone. You're kind ain't welcomed here," the man spat at Madison's acquaintance. His friends that were with him were smiling and laughing along. The man noticed Madison staring at him in a rather pissed off manner. He grinned.

"You would be more beautiful if you smiled," he said. "Would you-"

"Ahem!"

Madison whipped back to face the very impatient cashier.

"Are you going to buy?" he asked. Madison walked up to the counter briskly. She froze. She turned back to the line, trying to catch the attention of her acquaintance who was banished to the front of the store, and would probably would be as more of the white soldiers came in. She caught his eye, and she motioned him to join her. He looked unsure.

"Come back up here, you were ready before me," she said, loud and clear for everyone to hear. Her acquaintance grinned, walking past by the men as they muttered angrily. The lanky man (really, he was a boy) winked at Madison as he began to order. He soon got his order and left the bakery. Then it was Madison's turn to order.

The employees were quick to get her order together, and she paid the cashier before she made her leave. One of the men tried tripping her, but she was able to dodge it.

"Betraying her own kind," one of the men said. "Stupid whore." The man who had pushed her acquaintance back said something more vulgar, but she ignored them as she exited the store. She turned and jumped in shock, seeing her newly found associate.

"Brave thing to do, for such a little woman," he said, before taking a bite of his strudel. He gulped. "Mmhm. You're right. This is very good."

"I'm always right, Madison said, watching him eat. "And I have to be brave if I'm standing here, aren't I?"

"Right you are," her newly found friend agreed. "I'm curious as to why you're in your outfit. You're in a man's uniform and I see a screaming eagle? Are you a part of the airborne?"

"The 101st. 506th regiment. I'm a medic for Easy Company, Second Battalion." Madison explained, as she shifted her bag in her arm. She couldn't help but feel like a mother, bringing food home for her children.

"You jumping out of airplanes?" the man asked. "By golly, you sure must be one crazy woman."

Madison grinned at the touch of humor in his tone of voice.

"That I am. I have to be twice as crazy as the men, but more clever than they are," Madison said. The man chuckled. "My name is Madison, by the way. Madison Klein."

"I'm Joshua Green, but my friends call me Josh," the man, now named Josh, said.

"A good name. It's nice to meet you, Josh," Madison stuck out her hand for him to take, and he gladly did. "Where you from?"

"Ohio. I'm from Dayton."

"No way! I'm from Dayton as well," Madison couldn't help but laugh. "Such a small world, isn't it?"

"That it is," Josh agreed, smiling as well. "Dunbar District."

"Northeast, but I have family friends in Dunbar," Madison shared. "What do you? For the army, I mean"

"Transportation and mechanics mostly," Josh answered. "I'm mighty handy when it comes to tools."

"That's a good thing," Madison nodded. "What kind of transportation do you do?"

"Anything that they need. I think the most important transportation service I ever did was get supplies into Belgium. I heard Bastogne was rough."

"Oh, it was. I think that was my hardest moment in the the war. Stuck with no winter gear in the forest, what a nightmare! But don't down yourself. Without transportation of any kind, how can we get what we need and where to go?"

"You know how to look on the good side of things," Josh said. "So, is all that for you?"

Madison glanced towards her bag and she huffed in amusement. "Oh, no, today is just my turn to pick up some things for my friends. We rotate, but I think I do it the most, because they're always on guard and patrolling while I'm usually stuck in town or working in the POW camps." She realized she was rambling. "Sorry, it gets a little frustrating when you sign up to do the same stuff, but they shoot you down."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Josh said. Madison felt her cheeks turn red.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Seems like we both have the same issues, but in different scenarios, huh?"

"I guess so," Madison said softly. She checked her watch. "I-"

"You know what I don't understand?" Josh asked suddenly and almost too fast. "That why we're able to do the things that they can do, but we get denied the same privileges."

He was referring to the men that had just harassed him and later Madison. He was referring to her fellow friends and comrades. She understood both issues that he was addressing.

"It blows, doesn't it?" Josh continued. "You get denied because of your sex, and I get denied because of my race. I'm stuck behind the lines, but you're in front of them. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, it is," Madison agreed. "It should be the other way around, but you know what Josh? I'm glad you weren't in the line of fire...it's awful. God, it was so awful. All I really remember is the arterially hits, the yells, the blood, and-and my friends dying. Although it's unfair, I'm glad you're safe."

Josh's shoulders relaxed, as they had became tense as he spoke his thoughts.

"You're right, though. Those who see themselves above someone else do not treat them right. That really didn't hit me until we liberated the concentration camps."

It was quiet for a moment before Josh spoke again. His voice was quiet.

"I was at one of camps, I helped. Those people...they didn't care about my skin color. They were grabbing me, kissing me, thanking me. They were grateful."

"People are always grateful for what they receive when they get so little. They didn't care for who you were, they were grateful that you helped them," Madison felt her eyes downcast. Josh noticed her mood shift.

"Something wrong?'

At first she was going to say no, but decided against it.

"Yes. Something _is_ wrong," Madison said. "Bringing up the camps...well, that's one thing I won't ever forget. I can't help but feel as if it's my fault and that it's my fault that my friends are so miserable these days."

"Why do you say that?"

Madison sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I'm of German descent, you know? My old man's parents immigrated to the states and I kind of just grew up to be proud of my ancestry, even if Germany was blamed for it all and now we're here."

"Guilty by association?" Josh supplied.

"Madison nodded. "I suppose so."

"Well, just because you stem from it, doesn't mean you support it, right?" Josh asked. "You acknowledge the issue, but you don't support it. I saw that when you defied those men and now you're here, conversing with me. I've only known you for about ten minutes, and I can see that you have a good heart. You're a good person."

Madison couldn't help but feel flustered. "I'm really not, I-"

"Shut up and take the compliment, okay?" Josh stopped her. Madison looked at him.

"Okay, I'll shut up and take the compliment," she agreed. "Thanks for listening to my rant and making me feel better. Do you need any current counseling of your own?"

Josh waved it off. "I'm fine, thank you. Although, you may want to get back to your friends before they think that you ran off with their food. Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Do you want to?"

Josh shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay, let's go," Madison said. Josh stuck his elbow out for her to take. Madison took it and together, they walked all the way back to her quarters. They talked more. They spoke of their families, what they did before the war, favorite movies, and anything else that came to mind. Josh had gasped in shock when Madison told him about how she lied about her age all those years ago. It was funny.

"Madison! Where the hell have you been?" Babe asked, then he noticed Josh. "Who's this?"

"This is my new friend, Joshua Green. He's a supply runner and mechanic. Josh, this is my best friend in the unit, Babe Heffron," Madison introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Josh nodded. Babe nodded back. Then he glanced back to Madison, looking rather nervous.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked, as she pulled away from Josh. She handed Babe the bag and he took it.

"Nothing it's uh...Joe. He's really riled up and I think he's been crying, but he won't let anybody near him."

Madison felt the nervousness herself. She glanced back at Josh with wide eyes.

"Joe is one of my friends who have felt a personal effect about what has happened. He's Jewish," Madison explained. Well, a Jewish man who practiced Catholicism, but that didn't matter. "Maybe you should leave. He's been really angry for the past few weeks."

Josh nodded. "Alright, take care. I'll see you around."

Josh began to walk away, but Madison remembered the encounter with the white soldiers from not too long ago. Right now, he was in a primarily white area, and she didn't want anything bad happen to him. She wouldn't forgive herself if someone beat him to a bloody pulp or something worse.

"Hey, Josh, wait! Babe, can you walk with him?"

"Um, sure," Babe stuttered. "Be careful."

Babe handed Madison the bag back and ran up to Josh, starting to converse with him. Madison watched as they left before she made her way inside. It was quiet in the house.

"Joe? Are you here?" she yelled out, walking into the kitchen and placed the bag on the countertop. She couldn't help but feel like her mother at the moment. "Joe? Joe!"

"I'm in here," Joe replied. He was in the living room.

Madison got out a pack of cookies she had gotten and made her way into the room. He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. She made her way closer to him, eventually sitting down next to him. She unwrapped her package, taking one of the cookies out and began to eat it.

"Web and Skinny told me what happened," Madison began. Joe scoffed.

"What? You're gonna scold me too?" he snapped. Madison shook her head.

" _Nein._ The fucker had it coming," Madison said. She offered Joe a cookie and he grabbed it out of her hand. He studied it before taking a bite out of it.

"He murdered my people," Joe said. "He killed innocent people."

"I know."

"He did. They did. They all did it."

"Yeah."

"I didn't kill him, but I wish I did."

"I know, Joe. I know."

Madison heard a sniffle. Joe had started to tear up.

"I don't understand. Why them? What the hell did they do wrong? Is it that bad that I wanted to kill that son of a bitch?"

"They did nothing wrong, Lieb. You know that. I know that. We all do. I know it probably doesn't mean much, but it took a toll on all of us. For someone to do that? That's inhumane, and it's not wrong for wanting to kill him. He ran one of the camps, of course you're going to want to kill him! It may be considered to be unethical but honestly, he had it coming."

"How am I going to tell my family this?"

Madison almost huffed at this, but she refrained it. She felt like she just had this conversation not too long ago!

"You know, Shifty asked me the same thing. You know what I told him? I told him: you don't have to tell them if you don't want to."

"I don't want to tell them. It would break my ma's heart."

"Then don't tell them."

* * *

Just because the combat portion of the war was over, it did not mean that there were still causalities.

Alcohol was a major factor in many of these cases. The soldiers had too much to drink and too much time on their hands. Look at Shifty: he was supposed to go home, but he would have to spend months in a hospital because a drunkard had hit the jeep he was in head on. Madison was still furious about it.

The latest death, however, was Janovec. He was one of the replacements. Madison wasn't the biggest fan of him, but she didn't hate him. What had happened to him was that there was a vehicle accident of sorts. Madison wasn't too sure of the details, but he was dead on scene. It was rather sad. He was ten points short of being able to go home.

The enemy had surrendered, but people were still dying and getting hurt.

* * *

It was later in July, almost August, when she heard the news.

It was a usual day for Madison at the hospital, until one of the nurses told her that a jeep was waiting for her outside. That was her first clue that something was wrong.

Madison walked out and she noticed that Lipton was in the jeep with her, looking rather solemn. That was her second clue.

"Lieutenant?" Madison could hear the waver in her own voice.

"Sergeant Klein," Lipton greeted. "You're needed back at headquarters."

Madison didn't ask any more questions as she hopped in the jeep. The driver sped off and there was an awkward silence between the sergeant and lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Lipton? Is something wrong?" Madison asked. She could feel her heart pounding.

Lipton looked rather uncomfortable. "I think you need to find out back at HQ."

Madison swallowed. She could respect that. "Okay."

Almost twenty minutes later they were dropped off in front of HQ. Madison felt like she was about to overstimulate. She felt Lipton's hand on her back as they made their way to Major Winters' office, guiding her. Lewis Nixon was in the room as well. No one looked happy.

"Major Winters. Captain Nixon," Madison greeted rather thickly.

"Sergeant Klein," Winters greeted. It looked like he was having trouble trying to say something. He was playing with something thin in his hands. Eventually, he seemed to have found his voice, because he started talking.

"Sergeant, I'm afraid something has happened," Winters began, as he stood up from his chair and made his way around his desk. There was a folded piece of paper in one hand. Madison swallowed again. Her legs felt weak. She was really hoping that it wasn't something that she thought it was.

"Klein, I'm afraid something terrible has happened to your-"

 _Oh no,_ Madison instantly thought, as Winters handed her the paper. She could feel her world collapsing by the millisecond. _Oh no, oh no, oh no no no._

Madison's hand crumbled the piece of paper, too scared to open it. She didn't want to.

"Sergeant Klein?'

Madison was looking down at the crumpled paper. She had to force herself to open it. It was a telegram. She scanned it briefly.

 **SGT Klein Jr., Matthew R.**

 **KIA May 8, 1945**

* * *

This is how Madison reacted.

First, she stood frozen. She was in shock. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. The men in the room were afraid that she was going to faint, so they sat her down in a chair. They tried talking to her, but it didn't work.

She eventually did speak. Her first words were, "He's dead?" It broke everyone's hearts. They had never seen her this vulnerable before, save for when the deaths of Hoobler, Muck, and Penkala had occurred. Someone had said, "I'm sorry" but Madison wasn't sure who said it.

Madison had rubbed her temple and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Her brother had been killed months ago. He had died the day her war was over. She had been celebrating and drinking her ass off while he had to die. Her big brother, the firstborn of the Klein clan was dead. And she didn't find out until today.

She started to cry silently. Maybe there was a little noise, she wasn't sure, in front of Winters, Nixon, and Lipton. She didn't care that she did, she wasn't thinking about them. She had felt guilt and worry. Guilty for surviving and goofing around while her brother and comrades were (and are) still kicking ass. Her combat days were finished, but her brother's wasn't and never will be. And then her family? There's no doubt that they had found out before she had. They probably heard about it a month after, and she had heard of it almost three months after. Her mind briefly flashed back to Guarnere and how he hadn't found out about his brother until right before they jumped.

 _Fuck._

"I...I need to go," Madison said hoarsely. The men nodded, understanding that she needed time for herself.

"Alright. Do you need anyone to take you-"

"No," Madison interrupted Winters. She internally cringed and yelled at herself for doing that, but she couldn't care at the moment. The numbness had kicked in. "I, um. I think I need to be by myself for a little while. Thank you, though."

She had walked out after that. She could feel the tears streaming down and her face was probably all red and blotchy, but she just did not give a fuck. She just needed to go somewhere, and she knew exactly where she needed to be. Sooner rather than later, she had found what she was looking for.

Madison entered the store, looking around. The old man greeted her in English.

"How may I help you, today?"

Madison stared at him for a long moment, intimidating him, but not on purpose. People tell her she had a stare of death, kind of like Speirs in a way. She pulled out a wad of cash from one of her pockets.

"I need your best and strongest. _Bitte._ "

The man had gotten her all that she was able to afford. He even put it in a crate for her.

"Is this all?"

" _Ja. Danke,_ " Madison nodded, picking up the crate and exited the store. She had walked all the way down to Easy's alcohol was stored. Thank God for Winters and allowing each company to take any alcohol from Hitler's place on VE Day, and thank God for stashing it in a safe and secret place where only the men knew.

When she arrived. She placed down her crate of alcohol she had purchased and sat down next to it. She picked up a bottle, examining it. She couldn't read the label, but she didn't care. She opened it up and started to drink it.

* * *

It was nightfall, close to midnight. She had drank and drank and drank. No one had come looking for her, as far as she knew. She was busy drowning in her sorrows.

She was drunk as fuck at the moment. She had decided to take a break, and her head was face down on the crate, which she had turned over once she was finished with the bottles that were in it. To an outsider, it looked like she was praying.

Lewis Nixon knew better.

No one had seen or heard from Madison all day, and it had everyone worried. Nixon had seemed to sense to know exactly what she was doing. She had lost her big brother not only once, but twice. He had an idea, as soon as she left them, that he knew exactly what she was planning to do.

And he was right.

He knelt down next to Madison, who was motionless except for the heavy breathing she labored.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

Madison, still with her head down, answered. "Nothing."

"I didn't mean your feelings."

Madison sighed. She didn't really want to admit to how drunk she was.

"Intoxicated. Topheavy. Hell if I knew," she admitted. "I'm such a fucking hypocrite."

Nixon rose an eyebrow at this. "How so?"

Madison slammed a hand on the crate as she lifted her head up. Her head felt heavy and she felt as if she was on fire. She was afraid to stand up because she felt so dizzy. Her eyes narrowed at Nixon.

"How so? Well, gee, I don't know. I get on about how everyone has too much time and alcohol on their hands, and look where I'm at. I'm jagged! I'm completely jagged!"

"Well, if I had just found out I lost my big brother, I would be pretty upset, too," Nixon tried. Speaking of Matt made Madison burst into tears. She just wanted to forget about him.

"Oh God," she rubbed her eyes roughly, so rough that she saw stars. "He's dead, Captain. Dead. And I...and I...it's like Skip and Alex and Donny are over again. You know, I think I got along with Warren so well because he reminded me of Matt? And I lost them both. I should have fucking died in Bastogne. I was right there in that goddamn foxhole with them! And I left them to die by themselves. What kind of friend is that, huh? What kind of friend does that? HUH?"

A glass shattered. Madison had slammed it to the ground. Tears were still flowing and so was the anger.

"I'm so tired of this, Captain. Tired of losing friends, losing _family_ ," she stopped, thinking of her family back home. "Oh, my poor mama. Matt was her firstborn, That was her baby. That was her baby and he died. Fuck! What am I gonna do when I come home? Two Kleins went in, and only one of them came out, and it had to be the _girl_." She scoffed. "No one back home gives a fuck about the women in war."

Madison took a break, back to swinging a bottle to her lips. Nixon didn't stop her. After a long gulp, she spoke again.

"Remember back when I first came to Toccoa? A lot of the men didn't really like me. The townspeople or the papers didn't like me either. They thought I was insane, and maybe I am a little bit, but they said there was no way I would be able to make it through basic, through jump school, through the war. Well, I proved them wrong, didn't I? I'm still alive, aren't I? Alive when I should have been dead a long, long time ago."

"That you are," Nixon agreed. "That you are."

Neither one of them knew how long they sat there. It had to be well to five in the morning when Nixon decided that enough was enough. He knew the tiny medic was in absolute pain, both because she was in mourning and because all that alcohol she consumed...oh yeah, that was going to make her sick. Nixon couldn't help but smirk at that and feel a sense of pride. This was the first time she had really gotten drunk, but he couldn't help but feel worried for her. He didn't want her to be an alcoholic like he was. So, when it was close to half an hour to 0600, he had helped the intoxicated sergeant and brought her back to where she was staying.

Babe, Liebgott, Luz, Perconte, Malarkey, Spina, and Doc had a field day when Nixon entered the house, half-carrying and half-leading Madison in.

"Where the fuck has she been?!" Liebgott had shouted, but Nixon got all of them to shut up.

"Let me take her to her room and I'll explain what happened," Nixon said. The men allowed him to undress Madison down to her underwear and tucked her in. He patted her head.

"Sweet dreams, kid."

* * *

Nixon had explained to her friends that were waiting for her what had happened. He had told her how Lipton had gone to pick her up from her shift, then how they broke the news to her, then how he found her absolutely torn into a new one.

No one had let on that they knew about any of it, but even if she was currently suffering from the most awful hangover, she wasn't stupid. Nixon had relieved her of her duties for the next few days, and Doc had stayed with her all day. She knew that they knew.

"You know, don't you?" Madison asked. She was still in bed, the blankets covering her.

Doc didn't say anything. It irritated Madison.

"Don't you say nothing to me. I may be hungover but I'm not daft."

Doc relented. Although, he seemed a little shaky telling her.

"When Captain Nixon dropped you off this morning, he told us about your brother," he said softly. "Maddie, I am so-"

"Don't say it. _Please_ don't say it." She didn't want any sympathy, any pity. She didn't want it. She was past her shock stage of the grief. She was now entering her emotional outburst and anger stages, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

It had taken Madison a full day of rest to recover from her hangover. She had almost gave herself alcohol poisoning but Doc thought since she had paced herself and waited for a certain amount of time to drain the next bottle, she was better than she should have been.

It seemed that everyone had got the word about what happened, and they never mentioned it, at least to her face. Some expressed their condolences, but Madison generally ignored it. She felt bad for it, but right now, she just wanted to mourn in solitude.

Her wishes weren't exactly followed, but for the most part it was. She felt like she was being watched by someone every hour of the day, which made her a little self conscious but for the most part she was fine with it. She threw herself hard into her work too, as she always did but it was more extreme this time. She wanted no more death, no more accidents.

 _Bitte, Gott_

* * *

When you lose someone, it hurts. It hurts a lot. You're shocked, you're sad, you're angry, you're afraid. So many emotions can just hit you at once and you want to end the pain. You don't want it. You want it to end. That's all Madison wanted, she wanted the pain to stop.

Father Maloney had been her counselor of sorts during this time. He had told her that she would be going through the five stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. She thought it was bullshit. First of all, it was more than just those five. You felt numb, you had emotional outbursts, you were afraid, and you were lost. Second, you were always bouncing back in the "stages of grief", there was no clear path, you were everywhere. Third and foremost, acceptance was never a real or permanent thing.

Madison had been going through her shock, anger, outbursts, depression, and isolation hitting her all at once. Thinking back to it, she knew this had happened back in January, but she didn't fully recognize the whole picture. She supposed that if it was a blood relative, it hit hard. She didn't know. She stopped thinking about the process, because she would over analyze it all and would feel guilty, which made her want shut everyone out in the world. Sometimes, that was exactly what she did. She would isolate herself.

Her friends knew that she was going through a rough patch in her life. No one could blame her. If they lost someone close, they would understand. It didn't mean that they were going to let her lose her way. They didn't want that, and they knew that her brother wouldn't have wanted it either.

Her friends were with her all hours of the day, no matter what. Spina would volunteer with her on her shifts, they allowed her to go on patrols more, and they all hung out with her when they could. They talked to her, she would talk back. They kept alcohol out of her sight and reach, fearing she would try to get alcohol poisoning (again). Madison had to admit, even if her family was always in mind, she found herself to be distracted by her friends. She appreciated it. She always would.

* * *

Over the past month, Chuck Grant had seen that it would be his duty to teach Madison how to drive. She had never driven a motor vehicle before, and he couldn't believe it. When she had told said that, he slammed his glass down and said, "That's it. I'm teaching you."

Chuck Grant was a good man. He was tall and handsome. Madison found that he had beautiful eyes and wonderful colored hair. He was an attractive man, she wouldn't deny it.

Even after founding out about her brother's death, Chuck still taught her. While she really didn't like it, she found it enjoyable. Driving made her concentrate on one thing and not the other.

One night, Madison was driving the jeep. Chuck was sitting next to her and there were two passengers behind them. They were driving back from a patrol. Grant was telling the two privates a story as Madison drove on. He was talking about old Bill Guarnere. Madison missed that man. In his last letter he told her that he was back in the states and was married to his sweetheart, Frannie.

"All of a sudden, from out of nowhere, a guy jumps out of the hedgerow, shoves a trench knife up against his throat and screams, 'Whose side are you on?'" Chuck was saying. Madison couldn't help but smirk briefly. That was Bill for you.

"I don't get it," one of the privates said.

"It's D-Day. It's second platoon's own Bill Guarnere. Old Gonorrhea himself, just landing in Normandy and wound up," Grant explained. "'Who's side are you on?' What a fucking character."

Madison couldn't help but smile as she continued to drive. It slowly started to fade away as she saw two vehicles entering her vision as she drove closer. Both vehicles-jeeps-were both parked and one of them had their lights on. She slowed down a little bit.

"What happened to him?" the private asked.

"Got his leg blown off in Bastogne," Grant's voice went low. He had noticed the scene in front of them too. "Hey, Maddie, stop the jeep."

Madison did as she was told, coming to a complete full stop and parked. She started to feel nervous.

"Wait here," Grant told the three of them as he exited the passenger side. Madison noticed, as he was walking, that there were two dead bodies on the road. A German man and a British man. She gulped. She didn't like this situation at all and wanted to get the hell out.

"You okay, mac? You need some help?" Grant asked as the man came into view. He had black hair and he had a gun with him. He looked intoxicated. This was not good at all.

The man laughed, and Madison didn't like that at all.

"They wouldn't give me gas," the man said. He looked down to the body in front of both him and Grant. "Krauts! I tried to explain," he continued as he walked towards the second dead man, pointing his gun at him. Grant followed him.

"This fucking limey wouldn't listen! I think he was a major..."

"Look, private, we got a problem here," Grant started.

The drunk private looked back up to Grant. He had an ugly expression on his face.

"Do you have any gas?"

 _Oh hell no._

Grant walked towards the private. Madison wanted to scream at him to stop.

"Why don't you give me your weapon?"

 _Good idea_ , Madison thought. She didn't like how the man was waving it all around. She was about to jump out of her seat, but Grant wanted her to stay, so she would.

"Well, I guess I'll use his jeep. I don't think he's gonna be needing it," the private shrugged before he started to make his way to the vehicle. Grant still persisted on.

"Hold on a second, alright?" Grant said hurriedly. Before another word could come out of his mouth and before Madison or any of the privates could register what happened, the private aimed his gun at Grant and took a shot. Madison saw the bullet cut right through his the side of head and he fell to the ground, motionless.

"GRANT!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hm. I was going to add more about the Big Reveal, but my brain refused to write anymore. It was saying, "OK! We can stop here! Cry about it later!" lol. So the cat is out of the bag. Madison now knows about her brother's death, and how does she respond? She gets drunk as a skunk! Honestly, relatable...too bad alcohol is a depressant and made it worse for her. **  
**

An update on the revising: I'm pretty much done I just need to get my lazy ass to actually upload and replace. I also started to write like, extra scenes and stuff that I'll publish one day. I'm currently writing Madison's first ten day furlough.

I like how I keep adding an OC in like every other chapter lol. I really wasn't going to make Madison's new friend, Josh, from Dayton but then I thought, "Why not?" Their neighborhoods are real places in the area. I have Madison living in the "Old North" but I'm not sure if it was called that during the 1940s, so I just said she lived in the northeast. Some creative license is being used, lol.

Also: CLIFFHANGER. I bet you all loved that. What's going to happen? No one knows ;) but I am afraid. I wish I was kidding. Until next time.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS**

 _Nein_ \- No

 _Bitte_ \- Please

 _Ja. Danke._ \- Yes. Thank you.


	21. 21: End of an Era

_"Why don't you give me your weapon?"_

 _Good idea, Madison thought. She didn't like how the man was waving it all around. She was about to jump out of her seat, but Grant wanted her to stay, so she would._

 _"Well, I guess I'll use his jeep. I don't think he's gonna be needing it," the private shrugged before he started to make his way to the vehicle. Grant still persisted on._

 _"Hold on a second, alright?" Grant said hurriedly. Before another word could come out of his mouth and before Madison or any of the privates could register what happened, the private aimed his gun at Grant and took a shot. Madison saw the bullet cut right through his the side of head and he fell to the ground, motionless._

 _"GRANT!_ "

* * *

"GRANT!"

Madison all but fell out of the driver's side as she darted towards Grant. He was got shot! Oh, how she wanted to kick that private's ass so bad, but Grant needed her first.

Madison dropped down to Grant, cradling him in her arms. She had to cover her eyes for a second as she looked up to see the private driving off, the brights on. _Dick._

Her full attention went back to Grant. She couldn't afford to be panicked and afraid, he needed her. She checked him briefly but cautiously. The bullet had went through the head. She already knew that she couldn't do anything for him.

Madison realized that the two privates with them were still in their seats. Her anger flared. She whipped her head quick, anger and desperation in both her eyes and voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? HELP US, GODDAMN IT!" her voice was raw and she could taste the saltiness of her tears. She looked back to Grant and began to whisper to him desperately.

"Please don't die, Grant. Please don't die."

She kept repeating those words like a mantra as she and the privates were able to carry him to the back of the jeep. She cradled him, smoothing his hair, whispering to him, anything. He couldn't die. Not now, not ever.

The privates got them back to HQ to the main medical setup they had.

"We need help! Sergeant Grant's been shot!" one of the privates yelled. Seconds later and Floyd Talbert, Doc Roe, and Speirs came rushing out from various locations. Madison looked up as she saw the three of them standing right behind the jeep and right in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she was sure that there was blood; she felt sticky.

"What happened?" Speirs demanded.

"Someone drunken private shot him while he was trying to help him," Madison was able to get out. She could hear the panic in her voice.

"Do you know who it was?"

Madison shook her head. " _Nein_ , sir."

Madison and the three men were able to get Grant out the jeep. Speirs ordered those two to go report what had happened. Meanwhile, he and the other three took Grant into the building where one of the doctors looked him over.

"He's not going to make it," the doctor said, as he lit up a cigarette. Madison almost cried again, but her more hotheaded side prevented it and instead rolled her eyes. Smoke in front of your patients, how professional. She was determined that Grant was going to live, damn the doctor's words!

"There has to be a way," Madison grounded out. The doctor looked at her and shook his head sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, there's no way-"

"Fuck you, there has to be a way!" Madison said again, more louder and more desperate this time. The doctor gave her a look of shock, as well as Speirs and Roe. She took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm.

"Listen, we already lost so many. I already lost so many. Grant's tough. If he would die, then he would have already. _Please_ , I am begging you. There _has_ to be another way!"

The doctor sighed. "You need a brain surgeon."

Madison was rapid with her response. "See? All we need is a brain surgeon. Where is he?"

"Next town over, but I still don't think he's going to make it," the doctor shrugged, walking away with his cigarette in his mouth. Madison glared after him, before turning back to Speirs.

"We need to take him now."

"Roe and I will. I want you and Talbert to round everybody up and find the shooter."

Madison blinked hard, taken aback by his plan.

"Wait. What? No, I gotta go with you!" Madison cried as she, Speirs, Doc, and Tab carried Grant out.

"You've seen enough and you're one of the witnesses," Speirs told her. "That's an order, Klein."

Madison wanted to stomp her foot and throw her fists to her side. She could feel a tantrum start growing until Speirs said something else.

"Grant's counting on you, Madison. I promise that Doc and I will get him to the doctor and that he'll make a full recovery."

Madison narrowed her eyes at him. "You swear?"

"I swear."

"You know, my brother promised me that he would make it home, but he won't," Madison said softly. The three men gave her a soft look. They knew that she was still hurting, and Grant getting shot didn't make it any better.

"Madison-"

"No, it's okay," Madison wiped the welled up tears away from her eyes. Probably not a good idea, with parts of her sleeves soaked with blood, but let all be damned. "Grant will make it. I believe it."

Speirs said nothing as he ran to the driver's seat of the jeep. Madison looked up to Doc, who was taking care of Grant.

"Keep him stable," Madison said. Doc nodded. Before anymore could be said, Speirs had sped off to the next town, leaving Madison and Tab behind.

"Let's find that son of a bitch."

* * *

Madison knocked loud and hard on all the doors she went to. Each man would open up to see the small girl, eyes rimmed red, tear streaks on her cheeks, and blood all over her. Each would ask the same question as to what happened, and she would respond that Grant had been shot and that they were ordered to find the man. No one hesitated or wasted their time in getting ready. Tab explained to them that each of the witnesses were to go with one of the men to identify the shooter. Unfortunately, Madison was grounded. They wouldn't let her go.

"Why the fuck not?!" she yelled, as she tried to get past Tab. He wouldn't let her go.

"Madison, you're distressed. Please, stay here."

"No! I was there, I can help!"

"Madison, please!"

"No! I was already shot down to help Grant one way, don't do this to me too!"

"Madison?"

Everyone was rather awestruck to see Josh walking through the doorway. Madison ran over and hugged him tight. She didn't care why he was here, she needed someone to talk to and maybe being able to reason with to see why she had to go.

"Oh, Josh, it's so awful! One of my friends got shot and they're not letting me do anything!" she explained hurriedly and in hand gestures. It was a common thing for her to do in times of distress, which seemed to be a lot these days.

Josh pushed her back lightly, his hands on her shoulders.

"Madison, I know what happened," Josh started calmly. "And I think it's a good idea for you to sit out."

"But-"

"No. Listen to me, okay? You're a wreck. You could do something reckless, and none of us want to see that, okay? Your friend who was shot wouldn't want you to do anything stupid. Listen to your friends, sit out on this okay? I'm sure they'll find the guy who did it and I'm sure you would be able to ID him."

Madison stared at him, eyes glassy and hard. Finally, she gave in.

"Okay."

It was like everyone was holding in their breath, because relief soon filled the room. The remaining men soon left the building and went out to search for the shooter. Madison and Josh were left in the foyer. The two sat down in chairs across from each other. Madison had her tiny legs propped up on the coffee table with her arms crossed under her breasts while Josh's hands were clasped together and he was leaning inwards between his legs. It was silent between the two for a while.

"My brother died," Madison brought up. She felt like she had to tell him. Josh looked up to her.

"I'm sorry," Josh said.

"Don't," Madison tensed up, before the tension was relieved again. She didn't want to get pissy with him like she had with the others. "I'm sorry. I just...it's just so soon. I just found out. He died back in May. On VE Day. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Very," Josh agreed. He felt uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. "So, this man who was shot. Is he a friend?"

"A very good friend," Madison answered. "Chuck's one of the best around and when he was shot….he can't die. I won't let it happen. We already lost a lot, in death or in accident."

"It also sounds like you're grieving, still," Josh pointed out carefully.

"No shit," Madison snapped. She shrunk a little, feeling guilty instantly. "Sorry."

Josh waved it off. "It's fine."

It was quiet between the two. Madison stared at him, curious. Josh noticed.

"What?"

"How are you so kind? So...calm," Madison wondered.

Josh shrugged. "Truth be told, I don't know."

"Well, you're a good man, Joshua Green. You're an absolute angel, you know that?"

"I think that's you," Josh tried to throw off her compliment.

"I am not. Just shut up and take the compliment, okay?" Madison found a little humor in her, as she threw his own words back at him. Josh grinned.

"Okay, I'll shut up and take the compliment."

Madison couldn't help but huff in amusement.

It was almost half an hour later when the men came busting through the doors. Both Madison and Josh jumped up from their seats from the commotion. They both shared a look before stalking over towards the crowd.

"Is this him, Maddie?" Bull asked. He had a man in his grip. He had black hair and an ugly expression on his face. It looked like he was banged up a little bit. Even though he looked a little rough, Madison recognized him.

"Yes. That is him," Madison answered, glaring at the man with as much hatred as she could muster. The private grinned at her, amused.

"How's the boyfriend?" he asked in a mocking tone, then he glanced back towards Josh. "Oh, I see. You're a n-"

Madison didn't give him the time to finish. All she could see was red. She all but leaped and grabbed the private in a chokehold and in a good one, men quickly pulled her off of him, throwing her into Josh's arms.

"Get him in the room before she tears him apart," one of the men said. They didn't hesitate. Madison tried to get worm her way out of Josh's grip, but he was a strong boy.

"IF HE'S DEAD I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU MYSELF! THAT'S A PROMISE!"

Madison wiggled a little more, before giving in. She saw through the windows to the next room that the men were doing the dirty work for her. Beating the hell out of him. Serves him right.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Luz suggested. She looked to see that him and Tab were the only two who didn't join in on the violence. Madison wished she could be as calm as Luz and Josh.

The four soldiers all sat down in the chairs and couch that Madison and Josh were occupying just minutes earlier. Madison had started to talk low in German, trying to calm herself. After succeeding in just a little bit, she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one up, inhaling the smoke. She offered the three men with her one, but it was only Luz who took it.

" _Danke_ , madame," Luz said. "How about we play poker to pass the time?"

* * *

As they could hear the punches and grunts in the next room over, the four soldiers had played a few rounds of poker. Tab was getting more agitated by the second and honestly, Madison couldn't blame him. She still felt on edge herself.

"I wonder who's taking the bigger beating. Me or him," Luz joked lightly.

"Want to play a different game?" Tab questioned, as he began to reshuffle the cards.

"Same game, just shuffle them up good, you know?" Luz insisted. The groans of the private who shot Grant got louder with each hit he received. Tab took out his frustration by shuffling the cards roughly. So rough that you could hear the cards smack against each other.

"You alright?" Luz asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tab shook it off. The others all shared brief glances, knowing that he wasn't.

"You wanna join in?" Luz asked again.

Tab shook his head. "I should go in and stop this."

Before anything else could be said, Speirs made a loud entrance into the room. Immediately, Luz, Tab, Josh, and Madison all stood at attention.

"Where is he?" Speirs asked. He was on the edge.

"How's Grant?" Madison asked.

"Where is he?" Speirs repeated.

"How's Grant?"

"WHERE IS HE?" Speirs barked. Madison couldn't help but flinch. Tab motioned that they were in the next room. Speirs marched on, with Madison and the rest trailing behind him.

Speirs made his second entrance, and all of Easy stopped and stepped away from the guilty private.

"Is this him?" Speirs asked.

"It's him," Bull answered. "Maddie and the others said so."

Speirs walked over to the bloody private, who was seated in a chair. He was coughing and gasping. Madison didn't think nothing of it.

"Replacement from I Company," Bull continued. "Found him assaulting an Austrian girl."

Madison felt her temper rise again, but she stood in place. _I will not lay a hand on him. I will not lay a hand on him. I will not-_

The sound of Speirs's gun hitting the private across the face brought Madison back out of her thoughts.

"When you talk to an officer, you say "sir"," Speirs said darkly. He pointed his gun towards the man, which had everyone take a step back. Everyone saw how Speirs was internally debating with himself on whether or not he should have killed him. They all saw how his arm with the gun in it was trembling. Eventually, he brought that arm down to his side, deciding that the man could live. He took a deep breath, taking his hat off.

"Have the MPs take care of this piece of shit," Speirs ordered as he exited the room. Everyone looked on.

"Sir? How's Grant?" Madison requested for the third time.

"Is he dead?" Tab asked.

"No," Speirs answered, turning back to face the two. "Kraut surgeon said he's gonna make it."

Madison could help but laugh in relief. She let out an inaudible noise of relief as well. Not knowing what else to do, she hugged Tab, as he was standing right next to her. His arms wrapped around her as well. They were both relieved. Everyone was.

 _Gott segne es, Matt. Thank you._

* * *

A few days later, Madison found herself lounging on the bank on one of the lakes. Her jacket was off and she was propped up on her elbows, smoking.

It was peaceful out here, all by herself. The trees were swaying softly, the water was flowing. It was a nice spot to relax. Austria was truly beautiful.

Grant was going to be okay. Madison knew he would. They said he would have a long road of recovery but Madison knew he could make it.

Madison couldn't help but think back to the past year she had. She counted it all up. In total, Easy had been in six countries. They were in England, France, Holland, Belgium, Germany, and Austria. She bet no one she knew could beat that! Although, she would never wish any of this upon any of her loved ones. Truth be told, she didn't know how she survived it all through herself. There were so many opportunities where she should have died, notably in Holland and Belgium but yet she was still alive and kicking. Alive and kicking when others could not.

Hoobler, Skip, Penkala, and her brother. Those were some of the deaths that hit her the hardest, but they weren't the only ones. She thought about the men who died in her arms; the patients she wasn't able to save. Each and every one of the faces were forever etched in their mind. She also thought about the people she encountered in those death camps. Madison shuddered at her thoughts.

Madison decided to expel those thoughts away from her, even if it was only temporary. She was able to find a few more minutes of relaxation to herself before she could hear and feel a body sitting right next to her.

"Enjoying the sun?"

Madison opened her eyes and looked up to see Babe. He was so easy to recognize. His red hair shining in the sun, his freckles, and his accent would always give himself away.

"Enjoying the view?" Madison retorted.

"Actually, yes," Babe nodded. The two, even if they declared themselves as best friends, often found themselves flirting with the other. It was never actually serious. Neither one could really find themselves to like like each other. At least, that's what Madison told herself.

Madison huffed. "You're funny."

"I know I am," Babe agreed. It was quiet between the two for a few minutes, as they both looked out in the water. Babe decided to speak up again.

"I got a general to surrender to me."

Madison opened one eye and again, looked back up to him. "What?"

"I was doing roadblock. A car pulls up, and there's a kraut telling me that a general wants to surrender to someone of equal rank, and that they would appreciate that if I went to go get someone," Babe explained. He gave a little laugh before continuing. "So I tell him to get out of the car and the general is this big man, right? So I said, ' _Kommen Sie hier!_ ' and he gets out and saluted me. The thing is, I didn't return the salute, so he got pissed."

Madison shook her head, but she also understood why Babe didn't salute the general either.

"So what happened next?" Madison asked.

Babe continued. "I got someone to take him away and then afterwards, I looted the car and took everything valuable. Maps, a Luger, Iron Crosses, and…" he stopped, his face going red. Madison was curious.

"What?"

"Uh…" Babe was at loss for words. "Well, it's not exactly appropriate…"

Madison gave him a look.

"Babe, I have been stuck with a bunch of men since 1942. Believe me, I've heard a lot of, disturbing things. I've seen more than I have wanted to, and some of you have seen more of me than I wanted you to."

"Who saw you naked?"

"That's none of your business!" Madison exclaimed. "And stop changing the subject. What did you find?"

As soon as Babe explained about the obscene photos that the general had, Madison couldn't help but turn a bright shade of red.

"Okay, that's enough," Madison coughed up. "You can, um...stop now."

Babe grinned. "See, I knew you were going to get like this!"

Madison rolled her eyes, playing it off. "Okay, and?"

"I don't know," Babe answered truthfully. It was quiet between the two again.

"Hey, Maddie?" Babe asked.

"What?"

"What are you planning to do when we go home?"

Madison thought about it, long and hard. Truth be told, she wasn't really sure.

"Well, I don't know," Madison answered honestly. "We have to go to Japan first, right? So, after that, if we ever go home...well, I'm not really sure. How about you?"

"I don't know," Babe shrugged. Madison couldn't help but be annoyed with his answer. "Go back to South Philly, to my family. That's a start."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Madison nodded. "That's what I'm going to do, too. I need to be with them because of-well, you know why." Madison was scared to bring up that one part, but it was a good thing that Babe knew what she was referring to.

"Yeah, you all need time together after all you've been through," Babe said, and Madison couldn't help but wonder when he became so...philosophical. "You gonna find work? Be a nurse?"

"No," Madison said. "Well, I don't know. I would like to continue to help people, but I don't know if I can do something gory, you know?"

"Can't say I blame you," Babe said. "Hey, you think any of the boys back home are going to line up to get a date with you?"

Madison laughed at that. "Boys? A date? With me? Yeah, I don't think so. It's not like every day a teenaged girl goes through hell and back, and then go out with a greengrass? No, I don't think so. I don't think they'll like me. What kind of guy is going to want a mentally, fucked up girl? To be honest, I think I'll die alone."

"Oh, come on! You're a doll, anyone would be lucky to have you!" Babe exclaimed. "Trust me, I think any of the men in the company would love to be with you."

Madison rolled her eyes. Babe noticed.

"I'm serious! You know what, as your best friend, I am not going to let you die alone. How about this: if you're not with anybody by the time you're thirty, I'll marry you."

Madison choked on her cigarette. She wasn't expecting that.

"When did we get to the subject of marriage?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when you said that you were going to die alone," Babe said. "I don't think your family would appreciate it if you never got married and had kids." Kids. Another thought that made Madison queasy.

"Oh my God," she moaned. She could feel her face heat up. "Babe, stop."

"You're an Irish Catholic, right? You know we have tons of-"

"Stop!" Madison cried out. She felt like she was on fire. "Oh my God, _bitte_!"

Babe was laughing at her. "Relax! I'm only messing with you! But, offer of marriage still stands."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Malarkey was going to Paris. He was going to be a technical advisor. Lipton was being reassigned as well. Easy Company and the 506th was already breaking up before they were to drop in the pacific.

As the days went on, the company found ways to spend time together. On August 15th, they decided to play a game of baseball. At first, Madison sat with some of the others who didn't play, but Buck Compton, was back and playing catcher, kept begging her to join. The others followed suit.

"I don't know, guys, I might slow down your game," Madison tried to worm her way out. Her friends were not going to take no for an answer.

"Come, on Klein! Play ball or I'll dunk ya in the river!" Luz shouted. Madison eyes widened.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming, I'm coming!" Madison ran up to home base, where Perconte handed her the bat. She held the bat for a moment, weighing it before getting in position.

"We got a lefty!" someone yelled out.

"You ready?" Skinny, who was playing pitcher, asked.

Madison nodded. "Hit me."

Skinny through the ball and the hit was loud. Madison ran off immediately and was safe on first base.

Liebgott whistled. "You got a mean swing."

Madison smiled. "Thank you. I learned from the best."

"And who would that be?"

"My family and the Cincinnati Reds," Madison nodded. Liebgott rolled his eyes.

Even though baseball could be a rather slow game, everyone enjoyed it. Madison had just made it to third base when Speirs yelled out for them.

"Easy Company! School circle!" he commanded. Everyone stopped what they were doing and jogged towards Speirs and the other officers. Once everyone was settled, Major Winters began to speak. It was short and brief.

"Listen up, I got some news," he began. "This morning, Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese. War's over."

No one spoke for a moment. The war was over? Done with? For good?

"Oh my God," Madison whispered, but everyone was able to hear her. "The war is over." She started to laugh in joy. "They war is over! We're going home?"

Winters nodded. "You're all going home."

That's when everyone got riled up. They were finally able to leave Europe and go back to the states. Back to home.

"Oh my God, the war is over!" Madison said again, hugging Skinny, who was the closest one to her. Skinny blushed, something no one had ever seen before.

"Sisk is turning into a tomato!" Eddie Stein yelled.

"If I was getting hugged by a pretty dame, I would too," Buck chuckled. The others laughed.

Home. They were going to go home.

Madison could not wait.

* * *

 **A/N:** It looks like Matt's death drove Madison's dedication to save Grant (although, she would have tried to save him no matter what). And she totally prayed not only to the religious figures, but to Matt (and probably all the other dead ones too, RIP), asking him to let Grant live. And by the way, I totally headcanon that Babe would pull a stunt like that, and I totally headcanon that he would go around saying "I'm engaged!" and Madison would be like "OMG SHUT UP WE'RE NOT". Ah, what a funny duo that I think about on the clock.

Also, I was going to add on, but how can I outwrite the baseball scene? The best ending scene to pretty much anything lol. Oh, I'm so excited though. We're going home! I get to write about the Klein family! Sorry, I'm just super excited lol. Which reminds me, I'm still working on those extra scenes and now I'm also thinking about writing AU stuff, but let's not jump on that bandwagon yet. Even though this story is almost over, I'm still not done!

Until next time, and hopefully this chapter lightened up your hearts, even just a little.

P.S. IDK if you all have ever watched Charmed, but I have a strong feeling that Josh would totally be a Whitelighter with Madison as his charge, lol. Love that kid.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS**

 _Nein_ \- No

 _Danke_ \- Thank you

 _Gott segne es_ \- God bless it _  
_

 _Kommen Sie hier!_ \- Come here! _  
_

 _Bitte_ \- Please


	22. 22: Home

**A/N:** It's the last chapter of We're On Each Other's Team! I'm emotional right now. I can't believe...wow. We've come so far. This is also by far, the longest chapter in the series. It takes place during the last few months of 1945. I'm actually sad, but also excited! You'll see why later. Until then, enjoy! This chapter took a _lot_ , lmao.

* * *

It was October when Madison stepped foot on American soil. They had to spend a few more weeks in Europe, which included one more jump, until they were all packed up in a ship and sent back to the states.

Easy had one hell of a trip back to New York. If Madison had to describe it, it felt like a massive sleepover where you pulled too many one nighters. She wasn't sure if they did it because they were excited, jittery, or were having troubles sleeping. For Madison, it was all three. She was ecstatic that the war was over and that she'll be able to be back home. She was jittery because well, wouldn't you be nervous going home after not being there for years? Everything had changed a lot, maybe too much, while they were away. Madison was scared of readjusting back into a normal, civilian life. The sleeping, well, it's not her favorite pastime anymore. It hadn't been for awhile.

When they docked in Pier III in New York, Madison didn't want to get off the ship, but she knew she had to at some point. So, she picked up her bag, put her cap on, and walked off with Babe, Spina, Luz, and Malarkey.

It was a sight for sore eyes, seeing New York. Madison couldn't believe it. They were truly home.

Madison clutched to Malarkey's hand as everyone made their way to one of the buildings where a Red Cross station was set up. There were a ton of people on the port and they all welcomed the soldiers home with open arms. Even though Madison appreciated the gesture, it also made her very uncomfortable. She hated the attention already.

New York was where Easy truly started to break up, and it hurt Madison. She had been with these men for so long and to be separated from them...she didn't know how she could handle it. They were her friends. No, they were her family. They were her family and they were going to be separated from each other. It was very unsettling to think about.

Webster and Luz were some of the first to leave, seeing as they resided in this part of the states. Madison hugged them both goodbye.

"You may be pretentious, but I am going to miss you," Madison told Webster. He chuckled.

"Thank you. I had a great time knowing you," he said, as he let her go. "If you ever need some higher up education, call me."

"I'll do that," she laughed. Then she held her arms out to Luz.

"Come here, big guy," she said, and George swooped down and hugged her. "You may annoy the hell out of me, but I'll miss you too. Thanks for being there for me and the others."

"Thanks, Maddie. You should come out and visit," he suggested. Madison laughed.

"I don't think so, but you can visit me," she told him. She loved the man, but she didn't want to meet his gigantic family as well. She was sure they were good people, but the thought of his nine siblings alone scared her.

It was too soon for Madison when it was her time to go home. She would be accompanied by Babe, Johnny, Spina, and Stein. Madison went around and said her goodbyes to the men. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Oh, she was going to miss them so much.

"We'll keep in touch, alright?" Liebgott told her. He wrote down his address and number on a scratch piece of paper. "This is my parents'. If you ever need to reach me, call this number, okay?"

Madison nodded, and she wrote down her own information. Madison found herself doing it for every single Easy member. Everyone was exchanging info, so that they would all be able to keep in touch. It made Madison feel much better that everyone wanted to stay in contact.

Madison's hug for Malarkey lasted just as long as Lieb's. The two friends didn't want to let go. It was as if they could sense the other's pain.

"Faye wants us to visit her," Don told Madison.

" _Ja_ , I know. I told her that I wanted to meet her, and that you did as well, but I told her that we would visit her sometime after we returned. I'm not ready, and I know you're not either."

"I'm afraid if I meet her, I would fall in love with her," Don said. Madison smiled softly at him. She could feel a tear escaping.

"I know. Me too."

Madison was about to say more, but before she had the chance someone behind her had picked her up. She couldn't help but give a small yelp. The man laughed, and Madison recognized him as Bull.

"Put me down!" she laughed. Bull did as she requested. She hugged him too.

"Thank you for protecting me in Holland," Madison whispered. She felt his large hands around her.

"I would have done it no matter what. Take care, girly. Come visit sometime," he said.

"I have relatives that live in Alabama, so maybe when I visit them I could visit you two as well," Madison suggested.

"I'd like that," Bull ruffled her hair. Take care kid."

"You too, Bull. Same goes for you, Eugene. I hope Vera will be able to come home soon," she told him, hugging him. Right after the war, Eugene had married Vera, with Madison and the cab driver as their witnesses. Sadly, Vera could not return to the states with Eugene. At least, not yet.

"Me too. Bye, Maddie. Hope to see you soon."

* * *

Madison was taking a train ride home. It was her, Babe, Johnny, Spina, and Stein as they all sat in one compartment together, and basically blabbered as the they travelled to their destinations.

"I can't wait to see my wife again," Johnny moaned.

"I can't wait for my ma's cooking," Stein had said, and everyone murmured in agreement on that. Everyone couldn't wait for eating normal food again.

"I don't think I can ever eat meat again," Madison had said aloud. Most of the men gave her a look of shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Spina asked.

"Sorry, but I think the meat we've all had over there took a toll on me," Madison shrugged. The men thought on it.

"I mean, I don't eat pork, so I don't care," Stein eventually said. "Kosher, you know?"

"Hm, maybe I should convert," Madison teased him.

"You should!" Stein agreed.

"She can't! She has to be a Catholic so my ma can approve our marriage," Babe interjected. Madison turned red automatically as the others looked on in a quizzical manner.

"Married? Are you two engaged or something?" Johnny asked. Babe and Madison answered at the same time.

"Yes."

"No."

Madison narrowed her eyes at Babe. "You wish," she turned to Johnny, her expression softening. "No, we are not engaged. He decided that if I wasn't with anyone by the time I was thirty, we would get married."

The three men snorted.

"Yeah, and I just won the lottery," Johnny rolled his eyes. "Like hell Klein here is going to marry this fat-head."

"Babe's gonna luck out. I would love for Maddie to live in South Philly," Spina winked at her. "A future Mrs. Heffron, where Babe's brothers will try to figure out why the hell she's with him."

Stein was laughing. "She'll find a guy better than Heffron. You Philly boys aren't worth a dime."

Babe and Spina stared at him in an offended manner. Madison busted out laughing.

"This is why you're my favorite," she giggled. "I'll give Babe credit, I never did give him a real answer, I said I would think about it," she winked at said man. Babe shot a look of to Johnny.

"But I don't think you're my type. No offense."

Babe looked at her, having a mock offended look on his face.

"Oh, you kill me."

Madison grinned. "I know."

The train reached Philadelphia far too soon. Everyone said their goodbyes and Madison hugged the two leaving tightly.

"Say hi to Bill for me, will you?" she requested.

"Don't worry, we will," Spina promised. "I know your fiance here will make sure of it."

"I fucking hate you," she directed this to both Spina and Babe. Both men laughed.

"You know we just like to mess with you," Babe said. "Goodbye, future wife!" he declared as he dashed off with Spina. Madison rolled her eyes.

" _Kinder_ ," Madison said. Soon they were pulling out of the station. Next stop would be Dayton.

Madison could not wait.

* * *

The trip home seemed to drag on. Madison grew anxious as they got closer and closer to their destination. Stein and Johnny notice.

"Relax, Klein. You're worrying too much," Johnny advised. "Stop shaking so much."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. Really nervous," Madison explained, as she began to chew on her thumb nail.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Stein asked. Madison shrugged.

"It's just...it's just going to be different. You know that. I know that. They probably know that, but...everything is going to be so different," Madison had gotten quiet. Her friends were quiet too. The three of them knew that home would be different. Everyone knew, it's just that some thought about it while others didn't.

"Yeah, it's going to be different, but so what? We're home, we deserve it," Johnny said. Nothing else was said after that. The rest of the trip was rather quiet with not a whole lot of small talk.

It was around one o'clock when they pulled in. Madison took a deep breath. This was it. They were home. She was home.

Altogether, the three of them collected their bags and stepped off the train. None of them had been in this state for roughly two years.

The train station was packed with everyone in different military uniforms or civilian clothing, trying to find their way around. Everyone just wanted to go home. Madison supposed she had an advantage, living in the city and all. She could get a local cab or simply just walk. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet.

"Well, I guess this is it," Stein said. "Klein, it was great to be with you."

"It was great to be with you, too. I'm sure we can catch up soon, you don't live too far away," Madison nodded. She turned to Johnny. "Bye, Johnny. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you as well," he responded.

With one more final exchange, the three of them went on their separate ways. For the first time in a long time, Madison felt completely alone.

She needed to get home. Stat.

* * *

Madison took a cab home.

Out of all people, the cab driver was Fred Summers. Fred fucking Summers. The last time she saw him was when they were both in the hospital.

"How long have you been back?" Madison couldn't believe her eyes. She had never imagined the guy to drive a taxicab, out of all things!

"March. I got hit pretty bad, but I'm doing better now," Fred said, as he looked in the mirror. "Did you just get back today?"

"We arrived a couple days ago. It's tough getting home now," Madison explained. Fred nodded in agreement. Everyone was trying to get home.

"Now, how did you get roped up into this?" Madison asked, gesturing around her.

"I didn't want to work with our fathers," Fred simply answered. He stopped the car. "Now get the hell out. You're home."

Both Fred and Madison got out of the car. Fred handed her her bag. She thanked him and started to dig up some cash, but Fred stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't owe me anything," Fred said. "Consider this a welcome home present. Consider it a thanks for keeping me entertained in the hospital."

Madison wanted to give him the money, but she knew that he was going to keep declining it.

"Alright. Thank you for your service, Fred."

The two saluted each other. Fred got back into the cab, and drove off. Madison turned to face her home.

Madison took one good look at her home. On the outside, it hadn't changed much. She wondered who was home, if anyone was home.

Taking a deep breath, Madison began walking. She took careful yet sturdy steps onto the path that led to the staircase. She kept her eyes on the front door as she climbed the staircase, then stopped on the welcome mat, trying to figure out what she would do. She raised her fist to knock on the door, before bringing it back down to her side. This was her house, wasn't it? She didn't have to knock! She lived here!

Madison stood still in front of the door, her hand lifting up for the door handle before returning to her side once more. She hasn't noticed that she wa shaking. She sighed. She didn't know what to do.

It turned out that Madison didn't need to make a decision. She looked up as the front door opened and she stared into a beautiful shade of blue. She was starring into a mirror of both, eyes and face and everything else.

It was Morgan.

Each twin studied the other. Madison noticed that Morgan was wearing a brown skirt with an orange sweater. Her hair was in curls, and it looked like she had makeup on. She looked beautiful. Morgan noticed that Madison was wearing her green military uniform, head to toe. Her sister had her hair pulled back into a low bun. She had ribbons, her medals, on her breast. She looked worn and tired. She looked beautiful.

The twins had said nothing to each other as they took each other in. Eventually, the silence was broken.

"MADDIE!" Morgan screamed. She threw herself into her sister's arms. Madison, who began laughing, was able to catch her, but they stumbled and fell right on the porch. The two sisters were laughing, thanking the Lord that they were together again.

"Morgan, hey! It's so good to see you!" Madison said in joy as she hugged her sister again. Morgan pulled away.

"'Good to see you'?" she repeated. "'Good to see you?' That's all you have to say?"

Madison gulped. "No?"

Morgan stared at her, but then laughed again. "I'm only messing with you. It's good to see you too."

"Morgan? What's going-"

Madison looked up to see their mother standing at the doorway. She jumped up immediately, standing at attention. Marlene had dropped the dish that she held in her hands. It shattered.

"Madison," Marlene breathed. "Oh, Madison. Oh, Maddie, oh-"

Madison hugged her mother tightly, which ceased the older woman's words. Marlene began to tear up. Madison could hear her.

"Don't cry, mama. I'm here now. I'm never going to leave again," she promised, as she hugged her mother tighter. Marlene returned the gesture.

"Mama? Morgy?" a young voice piped up from a few yards away. Every Klein woman turned to see that Mikey Klein, how aged ten, standing at the sidewalk with his school books in one hand. He stared in awe as he looked the eldest Klein daughter.

"Maddie?" he whispered. Madison, who was still in her mother's clutches, nodded.

" _Ja_ , Mikey. I am home. Home for good."

Mikey dropped his school books and jetted towards Madison. He wasted no time jumping in her arms and hugged her tight. Madison held onto him as well.

"You have gotten so big," Madison said quietly. In this moment she had regretted ever going off to war. She had essentially missed four years of his youth. She missed growing up with her sister, their friends, and their family.

It was so good to be home.

* * *

After an emotional reunion, Marlene sent Madison upstairs so she could unpack. Morgan followed suit as they entered their room. The latter sat on her sister's bed while Madison emptied her back on the mattress, sorting and putting things away. The two girls conversed.

"So, how long have you been back?" Morgan asked.

Madison thought about it. "We came back a few days ago, I'll say about a week. It took awhile due to discharge papers and finding a way home. It's very crowded these days."

"Everyone is trying to get home," Morgan agreed. She eyed some brown fabric that laid on the bed. She picked it up and it immediately unfolded. It was an army issued skirt.

"I see they finally gave you a skirt. Why aren't you wearing it?" Morgan questioned, holding it out. Madison roughly grabbed it out of her sister's hands and started to fold it.

"They just gave it to me," Madison explained as she walked over to the dresser, putting it away. "Besides, I didn't feel like wearing it. I haven't worn one in almost four years."

"So?" Morgan wondered.

"So," Madison echoed, as she walked back over and continued to sort everything out. "It's just odd."

"So you won't ever wear a skirt or dress again?" Morgan asked. She wasn't asking these questions to be rude, she was just curious.

"I'm not saying that, but all I'm saying is that it'll be a huge adjustment, is all," Madison explained.

"Wouldn't be the first one," Morgan said quietly, but Madison heard it. Her head snapped up to look at her sister, whose head was down. She had a solemn expression on her face and Madison could feel the sadness radiating off of her twin.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the first one," Madison agreed quietly as well. She really didn't want to bring up a subject that was still so sore, but she wanted to know.

"When did you find out?"

Morgan knew exactly what her sister was referring to. "It was about a month after he got hit. It was on a Thursday, and everyone was gone except mama. She found out all by herself, and papa found her in a wreck."

A heavy silence filled the room. Madison had paused in her chore. Morgan was looking down at her hands.

"We had a memorial service. Alfonso got a headstone for us-"

"Stop," Madison warned. She swallowed thickly. She knew that the headstone was only a tribute. In the graveyard it was in, she knew that there was no body. It was useless. Fucking useless.

"I'm sorry," Morgan said as she got up and wrapped her arms around her sister. Her head rested on Madison's shoulders. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's not you. I'm fine, really," Madison assured her sister. It wasn't their fault that their big brother died. No one could have prevented that. "It's just...it's hard to believe that something like that could ever happen to him. I found out almost three months.

Morgan frowned. "That's awful."

"Yeah, it is," Madison nodded. She softly nudged her sister off of her, who obeyed. "Cheer me up. What did I miss?"

Morgan smiled. "Oh, I have so much to tell you!"

Morgan kept her word. She told her sister practically everything that had happened while Madison was away. Sometimes Madison interjected with laughter, gasps, or irritation. Sometimes, Madison would tell a story in return. Morgan had never asked her sister to tell her what happened in Europe. She had noticed a huge demeanor in her sister, and thought that Madison was willing to share, than she would.

"Morgan! Come down here!"

The twins shared a look as they heard the call from their mother.

"Papa must be home," Morgan concluded. Madison could feel herself became clammy and nervous as she was before.

"Yeah," she sighed. She got up from her bed, offering her sister her hand. Morgan accepted, pulling herself up with the held of her sister.

"Wow, Maddie. You're like a brick!"

Madison laughed, as she trailed behind her sister. Together, the two made their way down the steps until Madison froze a few steps before they reached the first level of their house. Morgan noticed, and she turned to face her sister.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed. Madison pursed her lips before answering.

"I don't know," she mouthed back. "I'm scared!"

"Don't be!" Morgan whispered before she made her way. "Just enter when you're ready."

Morgan left her sister on the staircase and entered the kitchen with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

Matthew Klein, Sr. came home to a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen and singing echoing throughout the house. For the first time in a few months, his household was alive. He had a faint idea, but nevertheless he wondered what was going on.

He took off his jacket, hanging it up on the rack. He took his boots off as well. His feet were feeling constricted after long, hard day at work.

Matt, Sr. slowly crept through the house, slowly making his way to the kitchen. Leaning against the frame, he saw his beautiful wife preparing something. She couldn't see him, but she could definitely hear his footsteps. He was a rather loud man, after all. She did not acknowledge him, and continued to cut up what she was preparing while she continued to hum.

Matt, Sr. couldn't help but smile widely as his wife was in such a good mood. Their son's death had taken a toll on everyone. Their relationship became somewhat estranged, but once he wrapped his arms around his wife and swayed with her, he knew something was up.

"What's going on, _mein liebling_?" Matt, Sr. wondered, kissing her neck.

Marlene's smile continued to grow. "You'll just have to wait and see. Morgan! Get down here!"

Matt, Sr. waited for his daughter to enter the room. Marlene was up to something, he just knew it.

Hi papa!" Morgan's cheery voice filled the room a moment later. Matt, Sr. turned around to face his daughter. Marlene turned as well.

" _Mein klein Blume_ ," Matt, Sr. held her by an arm, kissing her on the cheek. "Can you tell me why your mama is so-"

Matt, Sr. noticed a figure slowly creeping towards their kitchen. He was frozen in place, as his older daughter came into few. She appeared frigid and nervous as she stopped in the doorway, staring at her father.

Matt, Sr. stared right back. His eyes, now glassy, flickered to his younger daughter, then back to the one waiting to make a move. He couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream.

"It's not a dream, Matthew," Marlene's soft voice entered his ears. He must have said it aloud. Seeing that her father was, too, paralyzed, Madison swallowed and took the first move.

"Pops, I-"

Matt, Sr. didn't let her finish as he went towards her and wrapped his arms around the small girl, as tight as he could. Madison couldn't help but wheeze in amusement.

"Pops, I can't breathe," came Madison's faint and muffled voice. Her father had heard her and his grip became loose. He pulled back just far enough to stare down at his daughter. Her eyes held a look of exhaustion, and while her face still seemed so youthful, it appeared hardened as well. One hand was in her hair, which was still pulled back in a low bun. He noticed the scar that intercepted one of her eyebrows. His thumb traced over it. Oh, how he missed her. He was beyond grateful to have her home and safe.

Madison had seemed to sense that her father was having trouble forming words. She took in his appearance. Short, older, and starting balding at the top. He hasn't changed. She had realized as she had studied him that he was at loss for words as well, so she did what she did best. She returned his hug, just as tight.

"I love you, Papa."

* * *

It didn't feel right.

It was a quarter after one, and everyone in the household was fast asleep. Everyone accept Madison, that is.

Madison was laying in bed, stripped down (she had yet to to put on pajamas of sorts) and listening to the soft breathing of her sister. She couldn't help but envy how Morgan was sleeping peacefully as she laid in bed wide awake, trying to fall asleep but unable to.

Lying on her bed felt so odd, so different. She hadn't laid in a bed like this for so long. The last time she laid in her own bed was back in 1943, but it had been good to sleep in when she was on her last furlough home. Now, however, she was a seasoned veteran and it just wasn't the same. She felt like she was sinking into her mattress. She felt as she was suffocating. She hated those feelings.

She wondered how hard her adjustment was going to be.

* * *

The next morning, Marlene and Mikey had prepared a huge breakfast. It was a celebration breakfast of sorts, in honor of Madison returning home.

As she found out last night, eating what she dubbed as "normal food" was rather tough. It was as if it was too rich, too good. Army brand and European food had left an odd taste in her mouth. Of course, Madison didn't voice her current distaste. Her mama would probably hit her in the back of her head if she did.

So, like the obedient soldier she was, she ate practically everything that was given to her, about three heaping plates worth. Her parents and siblings looked on awe. No one in the room said anything.

"Looks like someone's starving."

Madison looked up. From the back door, her best friend, Louise, had entered the house. She looked cute in her dress. She looked all dolled up.

" _O mein Gott_ ," Madison couldn't help but stare in awe as she stood from her seat. "Damn, Louise. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Watch your language," Marlene scolded. Madison ignored her mother as she went to go hug her best friend. Madison hugged her, and tight. As much as she loved the men from Easy, she loved her friends that she had before them, and had most certainly missed them.

After a tender moment, Madison stepped back, checking Louise out.

"You look nice," Madison said.

"I look better than you. Did the airborne give you this?"

Madison stared down at herself. She was still in one of her army-issued shirts and those scratchy boxers she wore. She looked back up.

"Yeah, can you tell?"

Morgan, who was drinking orange juice, snorted into her glass. Madison turned back and glared at her, before returning her gaze to Louise.

"Yeah, I can tell. Now go get dressed! We're going out!"

"Louise, it's almost 7:30. Don't you have to go-"

"We graduated in May," Morgan reminded her. Madison cringed.

"Oh. Right," Madison remembered. "But still, I don't know-"

"Maddie, go. No one's going to be here today. I'm at the hospital, you're papa and sister are going to work, and Mikey has school. Go catch up with everyone," her mother advised.

Madison sighed. "Alright. I'll be back."

Madison went upstairs to find an outfit suitable for the day. She didn't really feel like wearing any type of skirt or dress, so she put on her army green pants and a nice, white button up long sleeved shirt which got tucked in. She didn't know how chilly it was outside, so she didn't bother putting on a jacket. She figured, she survived in worse conditions, right?

After tugging on a pair of shoes and brushing her hair once more, she made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mikey was the first one who saw her.

"You're gonna wear that?"

The others in the room turned to face Madison, taking in her appearance.

"Maddie, why don't you put on a skirt?" Marlene asked. "Or do something with your hair?"

"Don't feel like it," Madison shrugged. "My hair has a mind of it's own."

"The wave doesn't like to go with the flow," Matt, Sr. commented. Everyone in the room gave him a look, but he didn't notice and no one bothered to say anything.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Louise said. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Klein! Bye Morgan!"

"Goodbye, Louise," everyone echoed.

"Have a good day at work," Madison went around the table, kissing her parents' and sister's cheeks. She kissed Mikey's cheek as well and ruffled his hair. He swatted her hand away. "Have a good day at school."

Madison and Louise both exited the house and began walking to wherever their feet would take them. They had endless chatter.

"How did you know I was home?"

"Your mama called mine last night. She thought that I should have stopped by today, so here I am!"

"Rather early, isn't it?"

"Oh, please, we would all be walking to school by now anyway," Louise said. "You know, it wasn't the same without you."

"Yeah, I know," Madison huffed and nodded. "It wasn't the same without any of you."

"No kidding, you were surrounded by men! For years! That must have been an experience," Louise commented.

"Oh, it was," Madison couldn't help but laugh. "But it was a good experience. For the most part, anyway. We all became family."

Louise noticed there was a glint in her friend's eye. Madison must really love them.

"That's neat. I envy that, actually," Louise admitted.

"Don't worry, I love you too," Madison assured her friend.

"I know," Louise said. "I'm your best friend. Besides Morgan."

"Morgan is my twin, so yeah my bond is tighter with her than anyone else's," Madison said. "But you are my best friend."

The two talked for almost three hours, just by themselves. They ended up walking around the whole neighborhood twice, exchanging stories. They had ended up back at Louise's house. Her mother and her niece and nephew were there when they arrived.

"Maddie! I was wondering when I would be seeing you!" Louise's mother had came up and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"It's good to see you too, Ms. Torres," Madison replied, grinning awkwardly. She saw Louise's niece and nephew stare at her. "Hi, Tony. Hi Aly."

"Hi!" the two children waved.

After having a short conversation with Louise's mother, the two went up to Louise's room. Louise shut the door behind her. She seemed excited about something, Madison could tell.

"Okay, what is it?" Madison cut to the chase. Louise's smile went wide.

"While you were away I have been...going steady with a boy," Louise turned bashful, refusing to look Madison in the eye. "We've been real serious too."

Madison raised an eyebrow. In the letters they've exchanged, Louise had not mention that at all. "Really? Why haven't you mention it?"

Louise shrugged. "I dunno. I just...I wanted to tell you in person," she said simply. Her head snapped up and her eyes widen, as if she just remembered something.

"Oh!" she shouted, as she ran towards her jewelry chest, digging for something out. She found what she was looking for. It was a ring. Round cut and very shiny. Madison knew what it was.

"Louise? Are you telling me that you're...?"

"Yes! Yes!" Louise squealed. "I'm getting married!"

Madison was at loss for words. "Wow. I...Louise that's...that's really, really," she forgot the word she was going for in English. "Gut."

"It's more than good! And I want you to be my maid of honor!" Louise was shouting. She was really excited and Madison honestly couldn't remember the last time her friend was as happy as this. It had to be before her father had passed away when they were thirteen.

"Of course I will!" Madison agreed to the position. "So, who is the lucky guy?"

"Ryan White," Louise said dreamily.

"Ryan White," Madison repeated. It took a moment before the name sunk in. "Wait, Ryan White? My nemesis Ryan White?"

Louise stopped smiling. She got nervous. "Yes...? Oh, Maddie, he's changed so much! He's so nice and sweet to me!"

Madison snorted. "Yeah. Okay."

"Maddie! Give him a chance, please? You know, a lot has changed since the war..."

"Trust me, I know," Madison interrupted curtly. Suddenly she realized how awful she was and must have sounded. "I'm sorry, Louise. It's just...I don't know, I'm still not used to being home and hearing that my rival since I was five is...nice? I don't know. But, you're right. A lot has changed. I guess I can give him a chance."

Louise's peppy mood filled the room once more. "Oh, Maddie. You're the best!" she squeezed her friend tight. "You know what? It's gonna be his lunch break, soon. Let's go see him!"

Madison gave a tight smile.

"Great."

* * *

Madison was civil to Ryan when they were reacquainted. She shook his hand, told him hello and how it was nice to see him, stuff like that. Ryan was polite to her as well, and conversed with her some while the trio made their way to the diner he and Louise would go every day during his break.

The three sat down in a booth. Ryan sat across from Louise, who Madison sat next to. They quickly put their order in and Louise had excused herself. It was just Madison and Ryan at the table. There was an awkward silence at first.

"So, Louise told me that you came back yesterday," Ryan started. "Where were you?"

Madison was a little taken aback by his question. "Um, I was in the airborne infantry. I was a medic. We were in Europe during the war."

"Airborne is when you jump out of airplanes and stuff, right?" Ryan questioned. Madison nodded.

"Yeah. We're the paratroopers," Madison explained. Ryan looked to be taken aback.

"Damn, I was right. You _are_ crazy."

Immediately, Madison glared at him. "Fuck you."

"Whoa, hey. I was just kidding," Ryan held his hands up in surrender. Madison huffed.

"Yeah, okay. Sure," Madison rolled her eyes. It got quiet between the two again, before Ryan spoke up.

"Look, Madison. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for how I was in the past, and I'm sorry for calling you crazy, even if it's the truth," Ryan began. While he meant for that last bit to be a joke, Madison didn't appreciate it. "Okay, I'm sorry for saying that, too but I really, _really_ like Louise. I really do. And you're her best friend, and I know how much you care about her."

"She's like another sister to me," Madison agreed with his statement.

"Yeah, like family," Ryan agreed. "So I guess soon, I'll be a part of that family too-" Madison scoffed.

"Yeah. Sure."

Ryan ignored that comment. "Listen, I'll I'm trying to say is that I want us to get along, for Louise's sake. Please? I love her."

Madison studied him. Ryan got nervous.

"What?" he asked.

"Okay," Madison said shortly. "I think you're right. We need to get along, for the sake of Louise. She really likes you, you know?" Madison started to play with her straw wrapper, feeling as if she was ratting her friend out. She knew she technically wasn't, but still, does a best friend tell her best friend's partner how they feel about them? Madison didn't know.

Ryan looked surprised. "Really?"

Madison looked up from her hands, giving him a look. " _Ja_ , you _doof_. Why the hell do you think she said yes to you?" she scoffed. " _Gott, du're Dumm._ "

"I don't know what you said, but I think you called me dumb."

"Yeah, I did."

"Hi, guys! Did anything happen while I was gone?" Louise was back, smiling. Immediately, Madison and Ryan were were smiling and pretending that they were getting along.

"Oh, yeah!" Ryan nodded.

"We're really starting to get to know each other," Madison added.

Louise smiled, as Madison got up and let her friend slide back into the booth. "Oh, goody! I'm so happy you two are getting along!"

Ryan and Madison shared a forced smile with each other. It was a work in progress.

* * *

"How was everyone's day?" Marlene asked at the table. It was her, Matt Sr., the twins, and Mikey at the table. No one has yet to comment on the empty seat that was beside Mikey.

"It was a great day for business," Matt Sr. said. He directed his next sentence to Madison. "Everyone's happy to hear that you're back. We're going to need to throw a huge get together soon, huh?"

"I guess," Madison said quietly, picking at her food with her fork. She changed the subject. "Morgan, what did you do?"

"I did a lot of proofreading today, so nothing much," Morgan answered. Madison barely grimaced at her sister's answer.

"I got a B on my science quiz," Mikey piped up.

"Fantastic," Madison said, as she took a bite of her food. "You guys want to know who I met today? Louise's fiance."

"Oh, yes. I forgot she was engaged!" Marlene smiled. She looked at Morgan. "Isn't the boy named Ryan?"

"Yes, it's Ryan White," Morgan answered. She asked Madison, "So how was it?"

Madison thought about it. "You know, it was alright."

"Really? Because you used to really hate the _junge_ ," Matt, Sr. commented.

"Oh, I still don't like him, but we agreed to get along for the sake of Louise," Madison explained.

Morgan snorted. " _Viel Glück mit, dass._ "

" _Halt die Klappe._ "

"Girls," Marlene warned. Although she was the least knowledgeable when it came to German, she could always tell when things were said in a negative way.

"Sorry, mama," the twins chorused together.

Mikey shuddered. "That's freaky."

"No it's not," Morgan insisted.

"Yes it is! That's so weird. You two sound the same."

"No we don't," the twins said together again. Mikey looked scared once more.

"Stop it!"

"No," the twins said again. They glanced at each other, amused on how their little brother was so weirded out. To be fair, everyone reacted the same way when they were in sync.

"Stop terrorizing your brother," Maureen scolded.

"Sorry, mama."

* * *

The nightmares didn't start until the third night.

Madison had fallen asleep. It was fine at first, until she was thrown back into the European war zone.

Her first nightmare was the arterially hits back in Belgium during the winter. She was running, terrified for her life and for her friends. She saw the flashes of bright white lights, the trees tumbling to the ground, and the screaming of the men.

Madison shot out of bed, tumbling to the floor. She curled up into a ball, feeling paralyzed. She couldn't move and she was breathing heavily. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maddie? Maddie, are you okay? Maddie?"

It was Morgan, but Madison couldn't find herself to respond. She heard her sister leave and before long someone took her place.

"Maddie, sweetheart. You're alright. You're home now," it was her mother's sweet and soothing voice. Madison started crying and Marlene gathered her daughter in her arms, trying to calm her down. It would be the first of many, many long nights.

This would also be the first time where Marlene and Morgan Klein would realize that Madison was going to need time to recoup.

* * *

The "welcome home" party was the following Friday night.

Madison hadn't realized just how introverted she really was until that night. While she enjoyed seeing most of the guests, she also needed a break from them. Thank God that there was alcohol. Marlene had almost had a heart attack when she witnessed her daughter gulp down an entire glass, no breaks needed. Madison's grandfather wasn't as surprised, however. He knew the horrors of war. He wondered if his granddaughter had taken up to smoking as well, which he didn't find out until later.

Madison was forced to wear her uniform. Her mother had begged for her daughter to where the skirt that she was given recently, but Madison refused. She was not going to wear that skirt. She deserved her right to wear those trousers that she had worn throughout all the years, why should she start needing to wear the skirt now? No. She wanted people to know just exactly what she wore every day during her time in the service. What she did during her time.

It seemed like everyone Madison had known since all of her life was there. Of course, her parents and siblings were there. Both sets of grandparents were there, as well as her aunts and uncles and cousins. The family friends were there. Her friends were there. Former classmates were there. Neighbors and kids she grew up with were there. It was really, _really_ overwhelming.

While many people were happy to have her home safe and sound, many others wanted to hear stories of the war. Madison didn't really talk about her own experiences. Well, she did, but it was more of what Easy Company as a whole did. She pointed out all the citation ribbons she had. She didn't bother to point out the medals and awards she received for herself. She felt as she did not deserve them.

As time went on, the party was getting too much for Madison. So, without telling anyone, she quietly snuck out the front door, stepping onto the porch. The night was cool, but it felt nice. She stood at the railing, putting her wine glass down as she got out one of her cigarettes and lit it.

She didn't deserve the big bang celebration. Unlike what the others may say, Madison Klein was no hero and she knew it. All she did was serve her country and she came back home alive. Big whoop. She was no hero. To Madison, and to many other veterans, the real heroes were the ones who weren't able to make it back; the ones who died fighting.

So, while the guests were celebrating her return home, Madison lifted her glass up to the sky, making a toast. It was for all the ones who died. For everyone, whether it was complete strangers or her brothers.

 _For Matt._

That night, after everyone went home and her family went to bed, she couldn't go to sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, she saw her brother die right in front of her. He was either shot or blown to pieces like her friends were in Bastogne.

She hated being home. Her brothers, both blood and bond, were dead while she wasn't. She wasn't sure if she could ever live with that. It would haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

Madison had refused to even think about her brother for almost the first two weeks she was home.

Even though her brother had passed on five months ago, it was still too raw for Madison. She hadn't had the time to really get used to the thought that Matt was truly gone. Her family must have known this because they had yet to mention him, but her grandmother, Maureen McDermott, had brought it up during one of her visits.

"Have you visited your brother's grave?" she had asked.

Madison stared at her. Her eyes held a certain darkness to them. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"I thought he was buried in the pacific," she said eventually.

Her grandmother was not having it. "Don't play your foolery with me, girl. I know you know that he has a place in the cemetery around here. You ought to go pay your respects for him, seeing as he gave up his life for this country."

Madison had wanted to hit her grandmother. She had wanted to say "no fucking shit" but she decided against it. Although she still sounded rather smart about the whole thing, she replied.

"I know."

She wasn't going to visit with her grandmother, or anyone else for that matter. She had to go by herself. She had to go by herself and currently, she was not ready.

* * *

Madison had a lot of changes happen to her when she came home.

First of all, she was home from the war. No one could adjust so quickly after all they had seen and endured. She needed to get used to the quiet life once again, but it was proving to be rather difficult. She hated it. She was so used to her military schedule, to her duties, and it was just so odd not doing all that anymore. No one in the household really understood. The closest was probably her mother but even then, she still didn't understand. No one did.

Her second major change was more physical. It wasn't about her body, and how people have noticed how much muscle she packed. (Her father couldn't help but brag about her and always used her to help carry and move things around, as she was now one of the strongest members of the family.) It was more of her eyesight. Madison will admit, she never had the best eyesight. However, it seemed like over the past few years, it had gotten weaker, and her parents had noticed. She would squint for nearly everything and her eyes would look red. Madison would also comment how things would be blurry and that her eyes would burn. Eventually, her parents had made an appointment with their eye doctor and by the end of October Madison had gotten glasses. She thought she picked out a good frame. They were a black, round-square type. Morgan said she looked liked a doctor. Mikey said it made her look like a dork.

The third change was about the death of her older brother. He had died five months ago, and Madison was still not used to it. She hadn't had enough time to adjust that her big brother was never coming home, and she just couldn't handle it. So, she tried not to think about him, which proved to be very difficult. Everyone outside of the family was always talking about him, remembering the good times and offering her condolences. She hated it. She hated it so much. She had yet to tell anyone this, but she wished she was the one who had died and not him. She should be dead. She's had many near death experiences and she knew she should be dead. It just wasn't fair.

Her fourth issue sort of tied with the first and third main points. It was about her mental health. She knew something was wrong with her. Very wrong. She could never sleep. She was always paranoid. She felt as if she was never cheerful anymore, she always felt rather sad; irritated; hopeless. She felt numb. Growing up, Madison had always been told that you don't know that something is wrong with you, unless you were diagnosed. That's not true. You know something is wrong with you. You can recognize symptoms. Fuck what people tell you, if something is wrong, you can't deny it. It would just get worse.

Madison had notice that she was getting meaner, so to speak. She would lash out on the simplest things and one time...well, she made her brother cry. Bad.

Her night terrors were getting worse as well. Every night was something new. She dreamed of France, Holland, Belgium, and Germany a lot. She remembered D-Day, Operation Market Garden and her MIA experience, the awful winter, and the camps. Sometimes, they would all mix in together.

Madison's latest nightmare had made Marlene decide that her daughter needed to go to the doctor. Madison didn't tell Marlene what it was, but it was so obvious that her daughter needed to know what was wrong with her.

It was early November when Madison knew what was wrong with her. She was diagnosed with both, Combat Stress Reaction and a mood disorder. The doctor didn't want to diagnose her officially due to how old she was, but he assured her that it was all very real and that there was no shame. At least, with her CSR. Apparently, many veterans have it. It made her wonder if any of her friends were going through the same thing she was.

* * *

Ever since she was diagnosed with CSR, Madison had been trying to keep her hands as busy as she could.

Madison began writing letters to her friends. She told them anything that came to mind. Whether it was about how she was doing or telling them random stories. She had even corresponding with both Faye Tanner and Irene Penkala. Even though they had never met, Madison felt a connection with both women. Faye wanted to meet both her and Malarkey so bad, and Madison wanted to visit her in return. She wrote to Faye that she was still adjusting to home life and that she would talk to Malarkey about it. She figured that they could meet her together.

Thinking about Faye reminded Madison of Skip, and how she still had his rosary. She had kept it throughout the rest of the war, always in one of her pockets. She wasn't really sure why she kept it, for whenever she looked at it it made her tear up. It was charred and cracked and overall destroyed. She kept it though, because it was Skip's. It was her friend's and she was grieving. She still is, she would never stop grieving for her the deceased. However, she knew that it didn't belong to her. She needed to return it to where it belonged, and it belonged to Faye.

Madison made a promise to herself. She was going to visit Faye. She was going to meet the girl of her friend's dreams and give back the rosary to her in person. It was only right. That, and she didn't trust the mail to deliver such a priceless item.

Some days, Madison was up and going while other days, she couldn't find the energy to get out of bed. Her doctor was right, she was exhausted in all aspects.

The Klein family had taken notice. They noticed how her mood elevated, how she always looked so lost and scared and everything in between. They knew she drank and smoke as well. Overall, they didn't know what to do with her. None of them had ever been on the war front. Marlene was never a medic or field nurse and Matthew, Sr. was never a soldier. Morgan and Mikey were and are kids. None of Madison's cousins were old enough. Marlene's family was scattered about and the Kleins rarely saw Matt's sister and her family, as they lived farther away.

The only person who knew what Madison had gone through was Matt, Sr.'s father, Michael Klein III. He had never really spoke about his experiences to anyone. Not until his granddaughter came home.

One day, Michael Klein III offered to stay and watch over Madison. Madison didn't mind a whole lot. While she didn't like that she needed to be watched, she was also comforted by the fact that she wasn't going to be home alone. While she was alone she saw too much, heard too much, and felt too much.

It was a normal day for Madison. She woke up early and saw her family off to their respective places. Her grandfather had arrived before her father went to work. She could hear their conversation as she sat at the table, attempting to eat.

" _Danke, danke, Pop. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie viel das für uns bedeutet. Also sind wir besorgt um sie._ "

Madison glared at nothing in particular as she heard her father's words. She felt kind of pissed off that he was talking about her when she was right there, but at the same time she felt so guilty for making her family feeling like they were helpless when it came to her.

Madison couldn't make out the words her grandfather was saying, but soon they said their goodbyes, Matt, Sr. yelled out his farewell towards his daughter, and he left for the day. Michael III didn't enter the kitchen where she was in, still taking small bites of her breakfast. (She wasn't hungry, but her mother would probably sense she didn't eat and would come storming in the house and whack her if she didn't eat at all.) He went somewhere else doing God knows what.

It was quiet throughout the morning, as Madison washed the dishes and tidied up the house a little bit. (Small tasks helped in keeping herself distracted.) She eventually decided that she would lay down on the couch and in less than a minute she was out.

Madison found herself stuck in one of her terrible dreams. She found herself walking cautiously, although she wasn't sure where she was. It was extremely hot and the sun was bright. She was minding her own business, when a hand clasped onto her shoulder. She jumped and turned, and she almost screamed when she saw who it was.

It was Matt.

Matt was in a bad shape. There was blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He was caked in dirt and blood and everything else, and he looked angry. Beyond angry. It was terrifying.

"You see what you did to me?" Matt asked. "Huh? Do you see what happened to me?"

Madison opened her mouth to speak, but she found that she couldn't. Matt wasn't happy. One of his hands wrapped around her tiny neck, and she found herself remembering the last time this happened to her. She was choking, suffocating, but Matt didn't care.

"Why did this happen to me?" He voice was low. Then he yelled. "WHY? Why are you allowed to live, and I got nuked on some goddamn island? How the hell is that fair?" He let go of his sister, shoving her back so hard that she fell, right down in a foxhole. She could hear the arterially hits and feel the earth vibrating.

"Fell down the rabbit hole, didn't you, Dorothy?"

She knew that voice. It was Skip's voice. She remembered him telling her exactly this just about a week before his demise. She dared not turn into his direction. She knew he was angry with her.

"Come on, Maddie! Look at me!" Skip cried out in his typical cheery voice. Then it went dark. "I said look at me! Look at me! Now!"

Madison, shaking and the tears threatening to release, slowly turned to see him. She briefly wondered where Penkala was at. She saw Skip's face. He didn't look too friendly like he was when he was alive.

"Look at you. You're in one piece. You know what my current state is?" He didn't give Madison enough time to think. "I'm blown to fucking pieces! You were with me, remember? It was you, me, and Alex. Right in this foxhole." He paused, smiling dangerously at Madison. She scampered back, terrified.

"You should have died with us. You were right here with us," Skip sounded sad, cold, and unforgiving. Madison couldn't blame him. He was right. She should have been blown to pieces with him and Penkala.

"I-I'm sorry," Madison whispered so rasp and so low that only she could hear it. She felt someone grab her in a headlock.

"Yeah, we know," came the voice of her brother and then with a bayonet knife, he had stabbed her in the abdomen.

Madison woke up, startled and thumping onto the floor of the sitting room. She began to yell and cry. That's when Michael III came rushing in.

"Maddie! _Was ist los mit dir? Was ist passiert?_ " her grandfather was speaking, even though he knew it was useless. He reached out and placed his hand on her back, but she rolled and shoved him away.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" she screamed. "Just fucking kill me! I want to die! Please just get rid of me!"

Michael III looked on at her in horror as she began to break down. She screamed, she cried, she shattered a picture frame, the one that held Matt, Jr.'s photo of him in his outfit. He had never seen any of his children or grandchildren in such a state, and he couldn't help but stare in both, horror and concern.

Madison's screaming and thrashing stopped almost five minutes later, but she was still visibly upset. She just broke down in tears at this point, and Michael III finally mustered up and wrapped his arms around his granddaughter, holding her while she broke down. He wondered if her parents or siblings have seen her in such a state. Most likely, they have not.

" _Da, dort, Kleine. Du bist jetzt zuhause Du bist sicher,_ " Michael III said, as he smoothed out her hair.

" _Nein,_ I am not! You don't understand," Madison cried, as she hugged her grandfather as tight as she could.

"Oh, but I do," Michael III disagreed. He decided that it was time to have a talk to his granddaughter.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Michael III found Madison sitting on the porch swing out on the front porch. She was leaning back, slowly swinging and had a cigarette in her mouth. Her arms were crossed against her chest but every now and then her left hand would reach up to adjust her cigarette when needed.

"I did not take you for smoker," Michael Klein commented, as he sat next to his granddaughter. He had two mugs of coffee in each hand.

"Times change," Madison answered, staring straight ahead. She looked so miserable, and her grandfather knew she felt even worse. "I didn't know you liked coffee."

"Coffee is medic's best friend, no?" Michael extended one hand in front of Madison. She sat up a little straighter, one hand went up to her cigarette while the other took the coffee. She took a sip. It wasn't too hot and it was black.

"Ja, it is," Madison agreed. It was quiet between the two before Michael III decided to start up the conversation.

"I know how this is, going back to civilian life," Michael III began. "I was...doctor in the first war."

Madison's interests perked up. "I didn't know that."

"I do not speak of it. Your father knows this, so he never told you. Your papa is good man."

"I know," Madison took a big gulp of her coffee this time. She set it down on the porch. "He is one of the best men I know. And I know plenty of men."

Her grandfather laughed. "I know. My wonderful _Enkelin_ , I hope they did not corrupt you?"

Madison looked at her grandfather this time, scowling at him.

" _Nein,_ they did not," she answered.

"They are, good friends?" Michael III asked. Madison turned away, back to where she was originally staring at.

"The best," Madison nodded. She changed the subject back to the original. "But, you were in the first war?"

" _Ja,_ " Michael III nodded. "I know how hard it is to talk about it, but, it would make you feel better if you did."

"It's so hard," Madison's voice sounded hoarse, as she kept her sudden tears at bay. God, why did she cry all the time? She hated it. "It's so hard, _Opa_."

"I know it is, _liebling_ ," he assured her, as he pulled her into his side, his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I know it is. To see death and suffering? I do not know how either of us did it."

"Where you out in the field?" Madison asked quietly. Michael III shook his head.

" _Nein,_ I was not. I was in the hospitals. I worked on men there. It was...not good."

Unpleasant, Madison supplied in her head. There was no good word for what the hospitals were like.

"I was in the hospital once," Madison admitted quietly. "I had a major concussion and...and I had trouble breathing. I hated being there. I don't know how you were there on the clock."

Michael III did not press for details, but he knew that something had happened to Madison. She was shivering against his side as she spoke vaguely of her time in recovery.

"I did it because it was right thing to do, _nein_?" Michael III shifted, looking down at Madison. "You saved your friends and comrades because it was right thing, you care deeply."

"I couldn't save them all," Madison said, as she felt her face muscles spasm as she tried not to tear up, but it was no use. "I...some of them I should have die-oh _Opa_ , why did I live when so many did not?"

Michael III started to make shushing noises as he once again tried to comfort his granddaughter. He didn't know how to answer her, when he was still trying to figure out the answer to that himself.

* * *

Matt, Sr. came home from work early that day. He found his father to be out on the front porch, as if he was waiting for his son to come home. Matt, Sr. was hit with the memories of his childhood for a brief moment.

"Pops! _Wie geht es dir?_ " Matt, Sr. asked as he stomped up the porch steps. He stopped once he reached the floor, seeing that his father looked solemn.

"Matthew, Madison...losing it."

Matt, Sr. became rather alarmed by his father's statement. His father wouldn't speak in English unless it was necessary, or something very important.

"What's happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" Matt, Sr. was asking a million questions at once, and Michael III had to place his hands on his youngest son's shoulders to make him stop talking.

"Maddie, our little Maddie is miserable, Matthew. So very. She had a meltdown and she broke Matt's photo frame," Michael III explained. He went into detail on how bad Madison had been, and how shaken up the girl still was.

"Where is she now?" Matt, Sr. asked.

"She went up to her room. She wanted to be alone. I worry," Michael III explained.

"I'll go check on her, I'll be back," Matt, Sr. said. His father nodded, and Matt, Sr. walked inside.

"Maddie! I'm home!" he shouted, as he set down his lunchbox and took off his work boots. There was no response.

"Maddie?"

Again, no response.

Matt, Sr. looked around, detecting no signs of life on the first floor. He decided to venture upstairs, figuring that his daughter didn't leave the house. Where else would she go? Now, Matt, Sr. knew he wasn't the smartest man, but he wasn't stupid like some said he was.

Matt, Sr. checked his daughters' room first. Madison wasn't in there. He couldn't help but become nervous, until he noticed that his eldest son's door was open. Not fully, but still opened just the tiniest bit. Matt couldn't remember the last time his son's bedroom door was open, Marlene wouldn't allow anyone in there.

Banishing his wife's potential anger if she discovered that Madison broke her unspoken rule, Matt, Sr. pushed the door, the door swinging to the side as he careful observed the room. Nothing seemed too out of place, but his son's clothes were strewn out from his drawers, which were pulled out all the way. Nothing appeared to be broken, thank God.

Matt, Sr. didn't see Madison at first, until he realize she was sitting on the other side of Matt, Jr.'s bed. He made his way towards his daughter and sat right next to her. Neither Klein said nothing for a moment. Surprisingly, it was Madison who spoke first.

"He told you," she said, accusingly.

" _Ja,_ he did," Matt, Sr. nodded after a moment of thinking. His little girl sounded so bitter, so angry. She also smelled of alcohol. "We're all worried for you, honey. We just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Madison said too quickly.

Matt, Sr. tsked. "I don't believe so. You've hardly catched a wink of sleep since you got back. You get so angry by just the littlest thing. You've been drinking and smoking, something you would have never done! You look so lost, so little, so scared. I'm concerned, Maddie."

Madison could feel herself tear up, but she wiped them away. "Yeah, well. I'm fine. I just, changed a little, that's all."

"You have, but not for the better," Matt, Sr. pointed out. Madison furrowed her eyebrows, feeling irritated.

"You have no idea what the hell I've been through," she knew she sounded mean about it, but it was the truth. Matt, Sr. was never a soldier. He was never out in the field. Who was he to tell her anything? "It changes you."

Matt, Sr. took in his daughter's words. He would have wrapped an arm around her, but he was afraid she would shove him away and just isolate herself even more. He didn't want that.

"I saw so much. I saw...dead troopers hanging in trees. Dead Germans and Allies. Limbs flying...it was so bloody and gory, my God," Madison's voice began to crack. "So many good men and innocent people, dead. Some were under my care, and I couldn't save them. What kind of medic is that? I should be dead, dead and blown to pieces with them."

Matt, Sr.'s eyes became watery, as he heard his daughter speak for the first time what her experiences were like.

" _Mein kleiner_ ," he began, sounding raw himself. "Don't you ever, ever say that."

"Why?" Madison whined. "Why shouldn't I when it's the truth?"

Matt, Sr. was at loss for words. He kept trying to speak, but no words were spilling out. Madison beat him to it.

"It shouldn't have been Matt," Madison said quietly, thickly. "It shouldn't have been Matt. He didn't deserve to die in his jungle hell and I got out scot free in my wintry one."

Madison hadn't realized she was crying yet again, nor did she notice that her father had wrapped his arms around his daughter, crying silently.

"Don't you dare say that," Matt, Sr. said. "Don't you dare. It's not your fault for any of this, alright? I wouldn't want you or Matt to change places for the world. We all love and miss him deeply. It's not fair for two children to go and have only one return, but we can't help it. We can't help our outcomes."

Madison broke down for the second time that day. She hadn't realized how much she was hurting not only herself, but the rest of her family too.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry papa."

"I know. It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

It was the second week of December when Marlene finally had enough of Madison's mental health spiraling down. The latest episode was caused by snowfall. Marlene couldn't take it any longer.

"I don't know what to do, Matthew!" Marlene hissed as she washed the dishes. All three Klein children were upstairs in their rooms, while the heads of the household were downstairs in the kitchen.

Matt, Sr., who was grabbing hold on the back of one of the chairs was losing his patience with his wife, but for everyone's sake he kept it cool.

"She's suffering Marlene, she's in pain," Matt, Sr. started calmly. "She's drinking, she's smoking, she never sleeps. The war is still alive in her."

"Don't you think I know that?" Marlene yelled. She dropped a plate in the sink, which caused a loud clatter. "I just don't understand why. She's back home, she's with us. She should have start feeling better as soon as she walked in the door!"

Matt, Sr. took in his wife's distress state. Marlene stared right back, wondering why her husband wasn't as concerned as she was.

"Everyone heals differently, Marlene," Matt, Sr. said, as he walked over and cradled his wife in his arms. "Maddie is just having a difficult time adjusting. Think about it. She's out in the field for almost two years, and had been enlisted since 1942. Now she's discharged and has returned home. Being gone for such a long time can make such a difference for anyone. She was out in that field, and she's seen things, and what? She's expected to be well when she comes home, where so much has changed?"

Marlene thought about it for a minute. She's known Matt, Sr. for almost twenty-six years and it seems like he was always surprising her. Her husband, although affectionate, wasn't always the man who said too much. Even when he spoke just the minimum, there was hidden meanings in his words as well. Perhaps she never gave him enough credit.

"I just want our little girl back," Marlene said softly.

Matt, Sr. kissed the top of Marlene's head. "I know, we'll think of something."

* * *

It was two nights later when Matt, Sr. and Marlene called for a family meeting.

The three Klein children sat in the family room. No Klein could remember the last time they were all in this room together. It had to be after Matt, Jr. said he would enlist with the marines, and that was four years ago.

"What's the scoop, papa?" Morgan was the first one to ask. The kids watched as their parents exchanged a nervous glance with one another.

"How would you feel if we spent a few days with Uncle Jack and his family?" Matt, Sr. asked.

"Are they coming over here?" Mikey asked.

Matt, Sr. grimaced, but most of the family didn't notice. "No...we were thinking of going to visit them."

The Klein children thought about it. Mikey was the one who spoke up first.

"But there's no snow in Alabama!" he whined. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Snow's overrated anyway-"

"Says you!" Mikey interrupted.

"-I say we go."

Matt, Sr., Marlene, and Morgan all wore similar expressions of surprise.

"You want to leave the house?" Morgan asked. Madison gave her sister a sarcastic, purse lipped smile.

"Ha ha," she said. "I mean, why not? I'd like to see them. It's been awhile."

"There's one more thing," Marlene stopped any potential conversation. "Maddie, how would you feel staying with Jack and Sarah for awhile?"

Madison blinked owlishly. Her tone became hard.

"Excuse me?"

"Honey, you need a vacation," Marlene began, trying to form an argument. "It's winter, and it's obvious to us that you don't like the snow."

"Or the freezing temperatures," Madison added. She knew what her mother was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work. "Is that the reason? Or is it because I'm too fucking insane for you to handle? Hm?"

Everyone's mouths dropped at Madison's swearing. Sure, they've heard her curse but she had never directed it towards any elder.

"Madison!" Matt, Sr. barked. "Watch your mouth! Apologize to your mother!"

"No!" Madison refused, jumping out of her spot. "I hear you two talking about me when you think I can't hear you! I'm blind, not deaf!"

Matt, Sr. and Marlene both felt flashes of guilt go through them.

"Madison, honey, it's not like we're not exiling you to hell, we just thought-"

"Keep your thoughts to yourselves, it's obvious that I'm not wanted here," Madison seethed, as she briskly walked out of the living room and stomped up the stairs, going straight into her room. She slammed the door behind her. She stood in her spot for a moment, hands on her hips and breathing heavily.

"FUCK!"

Madison didn't care if her family or the entire neighborhood heard her, they all whispered about her anyway. Why not let them whisper about the truth?

Everything Madison did next was in an aggressive manner. She sat down on her bed, tearing off her clothing and violently throwing them away from her. She was stripped down to a tank and her underwear. When she was finished. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, screaming into it as she laid down on her stomach.

When had she become like this? Surely, she wasn't like this before she left Europe, right? She knew she was a little edgy by the end, but she wasn't such a hot mess at the time.

Madison was acting like a child again, she knew it. She knew that it was also wrong to swear at her mother. She knew her family was only trying to help, but it hurt thinking that they wanted to send her away so soon after returning. She'll admit that she was a handful, but still. It felt like they didn't want her around, and that hurt.

Madison wasn't sure how much time had passed on by, but she heard a creaking sound. Someone was entering the room.

It had to be Morgan, Madison thought as she heard the mystery person sit down on her sister's bed. It was silent between the two before the person spoke up.

"Are you alright?" Madison was right. It was Morgan. Her voice was soft, gentle. She was worried for Madison.

"No," Madison said into her pillow. Her voice was muffled by it. She lifted her head up to look at her sister.

"You still have your glasses on," Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, Madison said as she sat up. She paused. "No, I didn't. Sorry, I lied."

Morgan gave a small laugh as she watched Madison take her glasses off and setting them on the bedside.

"It's okay, I bet it's hard remembering that you wear glasses."

"I don't wear them all the time, so, yeah. I do forget a lot," Madison agreed, as she rubbed one eye with her hand. "So, I guess ma and pop are pissed at me?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, I think they feel bad."

"They should," Madison snapped. "They want to leave me in the south with Uncle Jack. Fuck, he's annoying."

Morgan hid a smile at her sister's complaint.

"But that's not why you're mad, are you?"

Madison paused, sighing heavily. "I don't know. I mean, how would you feel? I feel like they're sending me away because I'm some bad apple and none of you want to deal with me."

Morgan thought about it.

"I guess I would be pretty upset too," Morgan agreed. "I think, though, they're just trying to look out for you. Maybe a change of scenery would help? Like mama said, you don't like the winter very much…"

Madison sighed again.

"Do you know why I hate the snow, Morgan? I hate it because winter was the hardest time for us," Madison was referring to Easy. "We had no winter supplies and people were getting wounded or dying left and right. To sum it up, it was fucking awful."

A light bulb went off in Morgan's head. "The Battered Bastards of Bastogne!"

Madison looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Morgan looked embarrassed. "Sorry. It was a nickname that your battalion was given. I saw a few photos of you at...nevermind, it's nothing. However, I did read the articles about you guys. I work with the news after all. I read what you did over there. I assume that it wasn't easy for you all. Not one bit."

"It wasn't," Madison agreed. Then she groaned, as she flopped back down on her bed. "Ugh, I think mama is right. Maybe I should go. What do you think?"

Morgan thought about it.

"I think," she began. "You should listen to what your mind and heart tell you. Either way, I think we're going to visit Uncle Jack no matter what. So we should start packing."

Madison sighed again as she rose from her bed, looking disheveled, although that was nothing new.

"You're right," Madison said. She sat still on her mattress for a moment. "I guess I should go apologize to mama, and tell her that..." she trailed off, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"That we're going to visit our relatives in the deep south and you've considered staying with them for awhile?"

Madison stared at her sister, dumbfounded.

"Damn, you always know what to say."

"We're twins, we know each other."

The left corner of Madison's mouth twitched.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Madison rolled off her bed, her feet hitting the ground before she stood. She told Morgan she'll be back, as she made her way down to her parents.

Madison thought about her parents' suggestion. Although she absolutely despised it, she knew that her parents just wanted was the best for her. So, she decided, she'll give it a try. She'll go down to see her relatives for the holidays, and stay with them as her parents and siblings returned to Ohio.

Who knows, maybe Alabama will allow her to breath and discover who she was once more.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS**

 _Ja_ \- Yes

 _Nein_ \- No

 _Kinder_ \- Children

 _Mein liebling_ \- My darling

 _Mein kleine Blume_ \- My little flower

 _O mein Gott_ \- Oh my God

 _Gut_ \- Good

 _Gott, du're Dumm_ \- God, you're stupid

 _junge_ \- boy

 _Viel Glück mit, dass_ \- Good luck with that

Halt die Klappe - Shut up

 _Danke, danke, Pop. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie viel das für uns bedeutet. Also sind wir besorgt um sie._ \- Thank you, Pop. They have no idea how much that means for us. We are so worried about her.

 _Was ist los mit dir? Was ist passiert?_ -

Da, dort, Kleine. Du bist jetzt zuhause Du bist sicher, -

 _Opa_ \- Grandfather

 _Enkelin_ \- Granddaughter

 _Wie geht es dir?_ \- How are you?

 _Mein kleiner_ \- My little one

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to talk about Madison's current state real quick. She's just a mess, and I feel so bad. I want to make some notes on her mental health: I've always considered her to have a mood disorder, and I'm pinning it on that she was Borderline Personality Disorder. (I'm not too sure when BPD was like, diagnosed/officially named in modern time, and assuming in the 40s, it might have been diagnosed as schizophrenia.) Combat Stress Reaction, as mentioned, is the same PTSD. (PTSD used to be called CSR.) It's okay, Maddie, a lot of others have it, you're not alone!

Anyway, I cried while typing the last few pages up. I really did. I can't believe it but...I'm finished with this story? Yet I'm not...because this is only the beginning to Madison's life after the war! Yes, there will be a sequel to this :) Problem is, I'm not too sure when I'll get it published. I'm hoping to getting the first chapter up by the time I get back to school, but I'm not going to guarantee it. However, I'll get some time to publish some of the extra scenes and what not! I'll update this to let you know when that gets published, as well as the sequel. It's been fun writing this. Thank you for reading this.

So, for now, I'll mark this as complete. (I'm tearing up.) If you get notifications about previous chapters, it means my procrastinating ass is finally uploading the fixed chapters lmao! And then the little A/N chapters that are letting you know when the oneshots and the sequel gets published.

I am so sad to say this, but. Until next time. Sorry for any sad feelings from this chapter lmao.


	23. AN 1

Hey guys, if you're interested I began my one shot/drabble series! It's simply titled _WOEOT: One Shots_. It's published in this section of this website.

Now, if only I began to reupload/update the previous chapters of this story. LOL! I'm working on it.


	24. AN 2

Hey, guys! The sequel is now officially posted :)

...but wait, there's more. It's not published in the Band of Brothers section. It's published in...The Pacific section. (!)

Please enjoy :)


End file.
